


John Watson in Sherlock Holmes' Eyes

by ciyaaraa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 141,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciyaaraa/pseuds/ciyaaraa
Summary: John Watson thought that Sherlock Holmes, his best friend and only friend at a school, liked him. Both in the sense of being a friend to a romantic feeling. He thought that every sign and care as well as kindness shown by a boy of high appearance, pure white, slender, to have a bright brain and intelligence that many people did not have, was directed at him. John refrained from feeling sad and disappointed, when reality spoke the opposite of his thoughts and expectations. John also endured not to cry in front of him every time the reality hit him.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with new idea of Sherlock and John relationship ! ~ I loved them so much recently and I watched them once again and again and I hope there's something new for their series ^^ anyway! here we go~ thank you so much for such beautiful and touching stories about both of them :) Luv!
> 
> And please be patient because its soooo long !! hehehe I'm lazy to make it as chapters though it ended up being have more than one chapter ^^ I wanted to make it one-shot but its seems hard

_John_ _Watson_ thought that _Sherlock_ _Holmes_ , his best friend and only friend at a school, liked him. Both in the sense of being a friend to a romantic feeling. He thought that every sign and care as well as kindness shown by a guy of high appearance, pure white, slender, to have an amazing brain and intelligence that many people did not have, was directed at him. John refrained from feeling sad and disappointed, when reality spoke the opposite of his thoughts and expectations. John also endured not to cry in front of him every time the reality hit him.

John met Sherlock not long after stepping into upper grade where there were new arrivals as new students at John's school. His usual and normal daily life, accompanied by John's enthusiasm to become a doctor, was increased by the presence of new students at his school. Junior John, who entered a class that was quite ordinary for him, became something different for his classmates.

Sherlock is an honest person and sometimes can't stop his thoughts every time he judges and looks at his classmates. Even though sometimes it becomes something that cannot be considered _entirely_ good. Sherlock sometimes offends his classmates easily, upsetting some of the guys in his class and ending up bullying and tormenting him. His older brother, _Mycroft Holmes_ , often came to see how he was like this and talked about it from teachers to the students who had succeeded. John could not do anything even though he wanted it because John's soul wanted to help so that he could not let someone be treated like that. Moreover, an interesting guy like Sherlock Holmes.

The opportunity came when there were classes in chemistry, biology and physics. A lab that is used for combining first, second and third grade to learn some of the same material and introduce juniors and seniors to be able to work together without forgetting to give distance to respect each other. John finds Sherlock standing at a lab table alone as the others have gathered with friends to build groups for the day's class.

"Sorry, do you already have a group of friends-"

" _No_."

John was surprised to hear Sherlock put it so emphatically. John widened his eyes as Sherlock slowly turned to him with both lazy and sharp eyes.

"I'm not sure anyone intends to team up with _me_."

John blinked a few times. "Then, you don't mind if I-"

" _No_."

Sherlock widened his eyes as John looked sad to hear him say no more clearly to him.

"I, don’t mind."

"Really?"

Sherlock blinked in surprise when John's expression changed to hear that he didn't mind John being in the same group as him. Now in that class the only two of them are while the others have more than two people in their group.

"God, I thought you refused to group with me, because I wasn't sure I could team up with the others."

Sherlock looked up to find John looking around their classroom.

"Most of my classmates are already in groups."

"I'm just saying that I'm not sure anyone intends to team up with _me_."

John glanced at Sherlock now. "You could say that you're the only one who still wants to be this close to me."

Again, Sherlock found John looking at him sadly. Sherlock couldn't understand the expression he was showing to him.

"Is that how your classmates treat you?"

Sherlock was a little surprised by John's question.

"Yes."

"Ah, my name is John Watson by the way."

Sherlock saw him stretch out his hand.

"I'm not sure how long I can talk to you like this, but as long as we are in the same class in this lesson, nice to meet you."

Sherlock took the hand after hesitating. It feels warm and full of honesty. Similar to his brother, but Sherlock realizes there are different forms. And Sherlock is very curious.

"Sherlock Holmes."

Both of them let go of their hands.

"You can still talk to me if you want."

"Huh?"

"Because only _you_ seem to care about me every time, I upset the students here and have to accept their annoyance."

John widened his eyes. "How do you know-"

"Elementary. And I often heard my brother say that _John_ _Watson_ watched me a lot but couldn't do anything because he was afraid, he would interfere and make me uncomfortable."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as John frowned. There was another sadness that Sherlock found on the face of his senior.

"Sorry, _Holmes_ , I didn't mean." Sherlock waited. "And sorry I can't do anything."

"It’s fine, and I'm sure it's none of your business."

Sherlock found John looking at him. "Before we met and got to know each other now."

John blinked a few times before smiling.

"You... right."

Without realizing it, Sherlock smiled a little. _He's_ _interesting_ , that's what crossed his mind. Sherlock looked at the front of the classroom when their teacher's footsteps that day could be heard entering the room.

"And, _Watson_." John looked up at a call that sounded even brighter than before. "Just call me _Sherlock_."

John widened his eyes as Sherlock smiled mischievously at him.

"We're partners as long as we're in this class, _John_."

John grinned at that. Sherlock smiled even wider when he saw his new partner now, looking as enthusiastic as he was.

"Okay, _Sherlock_!"

John's daily life changes when he gets to know Sherlock. During the day's lessons and classes, Sherlock worked very fast and deftly, making even John, who was having trouble keeping up, had to scowl until class was almost over. Even so, Sherlock straightforwardly and clearly explained to John to make his senior understand and understand both the explanation from the teacher to what Sherlock was doing. John also sometimes wrote notes from the results of their experiments when Sherlock noted his own parts and gave a little copy to John.

"Well, I didn't know you knew about these things very well, Sherlock."

John let out a long sigh. "I'm not sure I can pass this class without your help."

Sherlock blinked as John stated his honesty before making a sound.

"That's not what they normally say."

John blinked now. "What do they _normally_ say?"

Sherlock snorted. "Piss off!"

John refrained from laughing but because Sherlock was laughing himself, John allowed himself to laugh. Because to them, that sounds stupid.

The days that felt boring were also annoying for Sherlock too, slowly changing because of John's presence that felt different from the others and interested him.

* * *

John increasingly looked forward to group class where he could see Sherlock and listen to his chatter about extraordinary things that were wonderful to John. Even though he could see some of his classmates, even the students who disliked Sherlock were amazed that the guy had a friend who could stick with him for hours. John didn't care, and he was sure Sherlock didn't too. For both of them, it is when together and chatter that they argue about each other's lessons and opinions about something that is more important than other people's thoughts on them both.

"Today, there’s new student."

"Seriously? In my class too."

Sherlock watched John in amazement as he was writing the results of their experiment in the combined class that day.

"What’s his name?"

“ _Mike_ _Stamford_. He's pretty good albeit a little weird."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "He immediately wanted to be friends with me because we both intend to become doctors. We often talk about a lot of the same things about it."

"In a few hours?"

John chuckled as Sherlock looked amazed. "Yep. _In a few hours_."

"I remember how our first meeting in this class."

"You’re right."

John laughed again. "Even though at that time I looked like someone who was about to do _bad_ things to you."

Sherlock frowned. "I don’t mean it."

"Of course. I'm just surprised because it's the first time I've been given such a response by someone. You’re indeed interesting and extraordinary; I’m worried that I won't be able to get along and become friends with you."

Sherlock blinked a few times and John found his hand stopped moving.

"You _worried_ that you won't be able to be friends with me?"

"Yeah." John joined in the blinking now. "Problem?"

"No."

Sherlock tightened his grip on a small beaker. "Most of the people don't care what my opinions and thoughts are so they stay away from me." Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't know anyone thought like that about _me_."

John winced at Sherlock who was looking at the small tube in his hand with a different look. John cleared his throat and made Sherlock look up.

“At least I thought so. Come on, instead of thinking stupid things like that, you better continue this experiment of yours."

"This is _our_ experiment, John."

"Most of you do."

John shrugged, smiling teeth. "Your explanation of this matter is more interesting than those who do not know how interesting you’re babbling over my opinion."

Sherlock was grinning now. "At least you're the only one who thinks my _babbling_ is interesting."

"What did you say?"

Sherlock returned to his experiment while chuckling softly in satisfaction. John complained as he wrote down the results of their experiment.

"He's also taking joint classes like this?"

" _He_?"

"Stamford."

"Oh, yep."

John sighed softly. "Initially he wanted to take the same class as us so that he could be in the same group, unfortunately our homeroom teacher has already decided on a class for him and grumbles because it can't be changed anymore."

Sherlock smiled. "I wonder what he is like."

"Next time I'll introduce him to you." Sherlock turned to John, who was still taking notes. "He's also curious about you, and he's sure he can be friends with you like me."

Sherlock blinked now. "Don't tell me he's your twin?"

"What?"

Sherlock smiled a little. "Because only _you_ intend to be friends with me and find me interesting, so I think he's your twin."

"Unfortunately, John Watson is only one in this world!"

Sherlock smiled again as John snorted in annoyance.

"You sound jealous, Watson?"

"Sherlock-!"

John, who grumbled and held back his embarrassment, was happy to see Sherlock, who rarely smiled so much that he was mostly alone, laughed and smiled. Even though he had to make fun of and upset John. At least for John, that was what he could do for Sherlock when he couldn't do anything when he wanted to help and protect him.

"Then with the new guy in your class?"

Sherlock looked up from his work as John waited to note down his next result.

"His name is _Jim_ _Moriarty_. Interesting even though he’s annoying."

"He is as smart as you and your brother?"

"Exactly."

John smiled faintly as Sherlock declared it without hesitation. "But what I don't like is his way."

" _His way_?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes as John raised a curious eyebrow. "He told other guys to harm the students in my class because he didn't want to do it with his own hands or get his hands dirty."

John frowned. "Oh my God."

"Sometimes he also ordered other students to hurt me, but unfortunately I can read it faster so he failed."

John rose from where he was sitting and touched Sherlock's face. The junior was shocked at John's spontaneous treatment.

"You okay? You're not hurt?"

Sherlock found concern in John's eyes. Surprisingly, he felt both warm and embarrassed by John's honest treatment of him. Unlike most people to him.

"You will immediately be noisy like just now if you meet me in a state of battered in this class, right?"

Sherlock patted John's hand that was holding his face. "Ah, sorry."

John grabbed his hand and Sherlock regretted having to do it. The warmth of John's worry and sincerity made Sherlock fall asleep at the kindness of someone he hadn't felt in a long time.

"And again, my brother has intervened after seeing Moriarty's behavior to me and I can notice several people, more precisely the seniors are watching me as his close friend here."

Sherlock sighed softly. "I'm sure you won't notice."

"Hmm, even though you call him annoying, your brother cares about you too."

"He just likes to interfere!" Sherlock grumbled. "I’m absolutely _fine_."

John smiled a little. "Well, I'm really glad you're fine after hearing the news just now, Sherlock."

Sherlock looked up to find John looking at him gently. "I don't want to be unable to do anything when they do that to you _again_."

John took his shoulders and relief showed clearly. Sherlock, who narrowed his eyes, looked away.

_"If something happened to me, you would be worried right?"_

John blinked as Sherlock muttered something he couldn't hear.

“Sherlock? Did you say something?"

"Only your feelings."

Sherlock snorted. "The results are out, John. Until when are you going to day dreaming?"

"What-you didn't say!"

Sherlock smiled a little as John began to write down the results and Sherlock let John do it.

"You just didn't _observe_."

The day's class ended as usual. The lesson teacher that day again stated that the experimental results of Sherlock and John's group had the best and best results as well as the better cooperation between the two of them than the other groups. The teacher was also a bit confused about how they got close to communicating well while working on the experiments and the material taught in the combined class. The other group just had to refine to repeat their experiment one more time.

"See you later, Sherlock."

Sherlock nodded and turned around before hearing John's voice again. "Ah, wait." Sherlock turned to find John still smiling.

"Since there is an exception from our homeroom teacher to allow Mike to join the joint class later, you can get acquainted with him."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "Is he so _impatient_ to see me that he has to do that?"

"Come on, Sherlock."

John chuckled at his junior's outspoken reaction. "I'm sure you will like him too, so be prepared."

Sherlock sighed softly.

"Yes sir."

John smiled broadly before actually turning around, waving. Sherlock saw his senior stepping away and some of his friends started approaching to talk to him. Meanwhile, Moriarty is no exception to him, who to him is both interesting and annoying.

In a different way than Sherlock's view of John.

* * *

Sherlock was a little grateful when Moriarty didn't do the same thing to their homeroom teacher like Mike. Sherlock worries that he will do something bad to John to the point of his new friend Mike Stamford who looks interesting and fun to John.

"So, this is the Sherlock Holmes you’re so proud of?"

"Hey! Don't say it like I'm his lover!”

Mike smiled broadly as John blushed. Sherlock looks at the two alternately and sometimes longer at John because of the senior's look at him and also how Sherlock looks in his eyes for others.

"Well, sorry, sorry, my name is Mike Stamford. Recently entered in the same class as John. Even so, I'm the same age as you, Sherlock."

"Seriously?!"

Sherlock sighed softly to find John surprised and Mike chuckled softly.

"It seems so obvious, why didn't you tell John, _Mike_?"

“What—” John stared wide in disbelief.

"He is interesting after all, is that right, Sherlock?"

"Hah!?"

Sherlock smiled a little and John had a point about Mike. Apart from his talkative, annoying-sounding mouth, Mike is as interesting as John. There is no resentment that arises from within Sherlock like when he faced the same genius as himself who was Moriarty and Mycroft Holmes.

"What's with your faces as if you guys understand each other's meaning?!"

"It’s true." Sherlock said sternly.

"What-"

“John, Sherlock is as interesting as you say. Well, though I haven't seen how he'll deduce me like he _used_ to do to you.”

"Mike-!"

Sherlock sighed softly. “To be precise the first time. He still acts like that even though he already knows I can deduce himself as well as the people around him."

"Sherlock-!"

"Wow, I really want to hear."

John grumbled as Sherlock grinned broadly. Mike just stood by waiting for Sherlock's extraordinary explanation and prepared to comment like John used to do to the genius.

Even so, Sherlock continues to explain until he dedicates many things about John and Mike. John, who was used to it, just chuckled and let Mike let out his annoyance after Sherlock finished explaining the incredibly true and accurate explanation to the two of them. John did not comment because most of Sherlock's statements were true when Mike was so eager to beat Sherlock that he managed to read him without hesitation and was so precise. It worked for the day's teacher because Mike couldn't stop being annoyed and yelling at Sherlock for his amazing abilities.

"I can't believe he's so great and so annoying!"

John chuckled. "I told you he's interesting but don't try to challenge him like that."

Mike turned to John. "He's going to piss you off like just now."

"But he's a perfect friend for you, John."

"Huh?"

John found Mike smiling at him. “You and Sherlock both have comfort and trust each other that you don't need to worry about. I'm relieved for you.”

"W-what do you mean by that?" John refrained from being embarrassed.

"These days I have a visit from his brother, _Mycroft_ _Holmes_."

John blinked in surprise. "Mycroft?"

Mike nodded. "I wonder why he doesn't visit you right away or tell you something about your relationship or about Sherlock to you, but he asked me to be able to watch over you two."

John frowned. "He's really protective, huh, about Sherlock."

"That's for sure." John waited for Mike to agree without hesitation. "But I can see him relieved that Sherlock has finally made a good friend."

John widened his eyes. “With their abilities, the Holmes siblings have difficulty making friends even though they have no difficulty communicating and socializing with the others. They just have a hard time connecting with other people who aren't like _them_."

John frowned. "Ordinary and normal people, you mean?"

Mike just nodded. "His brother doesn't mind that because he isn't really interested in making close friends himself and thinks everyone who knows him is a partner with an advantage."

John blinked. "Advantage..."

"It's no different from an ordinary relationship, but the benefits here come at a price."

John looked up at Mike, who was no longer smiling.

"You mean money?"

Mike nodded again. “Most of them end up with money, not only at Mycroft, but also with Sherlock. Only this time, there are those who do not aim with money."

John blinked. "They mean _me_?"

Mike nodded again and a smile appeared on his face now. “Sometimes I need money, but it's not like that. But not you, right?"

John blinked. "You must be thinking of borrowing and not asking for it easily, even with someone like Sherlock Holmes."

"Of course! What are you saying?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure Sherlock knows about it and if you were asked by Mycroft something to investigate into keeping an eye on Sherlock on bail, you would definitely turn it down."

John blinked again. "How do you-"

Mike smiled. "That's what I heard from his own brother, so he came to me first instead of you because he believed you would behave like that."

"And you accept it?"

John frowned.

“Well, Sherlock is interesting. That's true, similar to his brother, but taking money as bail to keep an eye on you two, why not? I also need money."

John smiled an exasperated smile accompanied by admiration for Mike's ingenuity.

"You bastard."

Mike smiled again. “But that's what surprised the two Holmes brothers a bit. That there are people who refuse monetary rewards compared to being Sherlock's friend."

John frowned. “Surprised? You mean Sherlock was also surprised I would turn down his brother's offer if he offered me something the same as his offer?"

"Yep."

Mike blinked behind his glasses. "Because you'd rather see what Sherlock sees than what ordinary people see."

_"I'm just saying that I'm not sure anyone intends to team up with me."_

_"You could say that you're the only one who still wants to be this close to me."_

_"Because only you seem to care about me every time, I upset the students here and have to accept their annoyance."_

_"Are you worried that you won't be able to be friends with me?"_

_"I didn't know anyone thought that about me."_

_"You will immediately be noisy like just now if you meet me in a state of battered in this class, right?"_

John clenched his fists and Mike saw it. Mike also winced sadly when John put on an annoyed expression shrouded in sadness.

_"Why doesn't anyone want to be friends with him?"_

Mike frowned. "Not everyone thinks like you about him, John."

John bit his lip.

_"Why doesn't anyone want to accept him?"_

* * *

Sherlock winced when Moriarty, who had just ordered another class to torture their classmate, pointed at him.

"Sherlock Holmes, I know your weakness now."

"I'm not sure I know my weakness and I have one."

Moriarty snorted with a chuckle. Sherlock just narrowed his eyes.

“You have but you don't know! Too bad."

Moriarty smiled mischievously. "You'll regret it if you don't realize it now, Sherlock."

Sherlock refrained from feeling annoyed by Moriarty's provocation to him. Sherlock sighed softly.

"At least Mycroft will be noisy about that."

"Oh, yes, of course."

Moriarty nodded meaningfully and Sherlock didn't like it. "He's also one of your weaknesses, but not to the point of shocking you."

Sherlock frowned. "And you think my weakness that you know can shake me?"

"Oh, yes."

Sherlock waited while Moriarty made a dramatic statement. "Without you knowing you already have a _heart_ that I will burn it down."

"We're sure I don't have it."

Moriarty smiled and Sherlock hated him.

"I'm sure you have it and _we_ both know very well it's true."

Sherlock frowned and he tried not to imagine anyone that came to mind other than his brother Mycroft. Moriarty can read that like he is a genius and Sherlock doesn't want Moriarty's statement to have the truth in it.

"Then why do you bother wanting to break me and _my_ heart you mean?"

Moriarty smiled his teeth now. "Because I wonder what expression you will show on your calm and indifferent face, as Sherlock Holmes."

"My expression?"

"And what will you do if I manage to touch or hurt your heart."

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock's distinctive, well-liked call sound took him by surprise. Both Sherlock and Moriarty turned their heads together when John arrived. Not in his usual co-ed class and it was the first time Sherlock and John spoke to each other outside of class. Especially with John's status as Sherlock's senior and Sherlock's John's younger class.

"Is that-?"

Sherlock frowned. "Why are you here?"

" _Why_?"

John raised an eyebrow now. "What would the teacher say if they saw the two of you and some students lying there battered?"

Sherlock turned to the scene pointed to by John where there were students groaning in pain not far from Moriarty. Sherlock glanced at his classmate who answered with an expression of deliberate surrender.

"Well, that's my subordinate job, _Johnny_ _boy_."

John widened his eyes. " _Johnny_ _boy_?"

“But don't worry, I'm not going to say Sherlock is involved in their work. I just talked to him about weakness."

John turned to his junior. " _Weakness_?"

Sherlock just frowned, refusing to comment. "We’re done here, right?"

John and Moriarty saw him turn and start walking away leaving the two of them.

"Realize it quickly, Sherlock!"

John saw Sherlock frown when Moriarty made his cheerful voice again. "You will regret it if you continue to argue with it."

Moriarty turned to John, who was standing not far from him. Even though the two boys, Sherlock and Moriarty were of different heights than John and the students who were younger than him had quite a rapid growth.

"Why did you do all that? You told your classmates to hurt the others?”

John asked in a tone that was starting to feel Moriarty just smiled.

“It's just for fun. You don't need to worry."

"For fun?!"

"John!"

The two of them turned to find Mike coming with several teachers. They put on a surprised expression to see several students lying helpless not far from Moriarty.

"Moriarty, what are you doing?!"

John and Mike saw the new Sherlock classmate shrug.

“Just having fun. Those I told to do it also enjoyed it."

One of the teachers turned to Moriarty with a deep sigh.

" _Those_ who you told so?"

The other teachers turned their heads with expressions of disbelief.

"What if you experienced it yourself?!"

"Oh, of course I won't let that happen."

Moriarty declared it with an expression of both dislike and disgust. "I can't make my clean and beautiful hands stain."

One of the teachers sighed softly again and began to pat Moriarty on the shoulder. She turns the boy’s body and asks him to walk away first.

"Let's talk in the teacher's room while we take care of your classmates."

"Yes sir"

Moriarty stated it out loud even though John and Mike knew he was being punished. Moriarty didn't look guilty nor did he mind the teacher's attitude to him. He seemed to enjoy it.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

John nodded as Mike asked with a worried expression. “I heard Sherlock was here first? Where is he now?"

"He goes back first."

John turned to the hallway which became the path where Sherlock went and disappeared somewhere. Mike followed his gaze.

"What are they talking about?"

"Moriarty said about weakness."

"Weakness?"

Mike raised an eyebrow as John nodded. "Whose weakness?"

"I think Sherlock." John frowned in worry. “Moriarty is seen as a boy who doesn't care about his weaknesses being ignored or someone who dares to touch his weaknesses. In fact, he seemed to be waiting as well as waiting for it."

John found Mike shudder. "It's scary, that Moriarty." John smiled a little at his reaction.

"Talk to him, John."

John turned and nodded firmly.

"Yeah."

Although there are no appointments to meet other than in the joint class, John easily finds Sherlock which other people will have a hard time finding. Except for his own brother. John found his favourite junior sitting against a bookshelf in their library. Sherlock who was silent looked up to see John smiling at him.

"Hey"

"John"

Sherlock was a little surprised to see John there and managed to find him when other people had trouble finding him. Even though Sherlock doesn't intend to hide from anyone because at least his brother will find him easily.

"I don't remember we arranged to meet."

"Of course not." Sherlock saw John kneeling now. "I just wanted to meet and talk to you."

Sherlock blinked before grunting softly. "About the weakness that Moriarty talked to me?”

"How do you-"

John shook his head when he was surprised. John finally leans on the same bookshelf as Sherlock and right beside him.

"You didn't ask _how_ I found you here?"

"You quite like books too." John blinked as Sherlock began. "Sometimes I see you here enjoying a medical book alone up to Mike."

John smiled. "You're good at observing, aren't you, Sherlock."

"It's my job."

Sherlock declared without hesitation. "And that's my pride."

John closed his eyes while leaning his head.

"Then about your weakness?"

"I'm sure I don't have it."

"But Moriarty is sure he knows it and doesn't want you to argue with it."

Sherlock allowed silence to envelop them as John looked at him worriedly. He also knew that John was waiting for his reaction and answer.

"I can already guess, but I cannot prove it."

John blinked. "Prove it?"

Sherlock nodded. "Proving that the weakness he meant was according to his expectations and my expectations." Sherlock looked at John now.

"That I do have weaknesses according to his statement."

John frowned now. "Are you sure your brother isn't your weakness?"

"I'm sure _not_ even if _he's_ annoying."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "He will always be there for me even though I don't need him."

John smiled again. "You're just not being honest that he's also your weakness."

"At least not what I think he is _really_ my weakness!"

John raised an eyebrow as Sherlock argued in a rather high tone. Sherlock snorted with his eyes back at the book he was reading.

"Well, if you insist, I won't ask anymore." Sherlock sighed softly again as John shrugged as his junior emphasized it clearly to him. "But how can he know when you don't know yourself?"

Sherlock turned to John, who was still curious and asked with an innocent expression on his face. Sherlock wondered why John was still thinking about it when he and the others didn't really care.

"Are you two closes enough in class?"

"He's just acting like that and going on his own."

Sherlock frowns and desperately wants to refute John's statement about him and Moriarty.

"Doesn't that also apply to you?"

"What?"

Sherlock blinked in surprise. "About going on your own, I mean."

"Don't equate me to him!" John refrained from laughing as Sherlock snorted in disgust in denial. "Not even though I think of him as a _friend_."

John blinked. "Rival, then?"

"The enemy is more correct."

John chuckled as Sherlock declared it rather proudly. John realized that Sherlock prefers to think of people who are both geniuses and have the same mindset as his enemies than friends to rivals.

"Okay, enemy."

John gave up. "Why would you rather think of them as enemies than friends or rivals?"

"I don't need to use something that ordinary people use."

John raised an eyebrow. " _Ordinary_ people use?"

" _Sentiment_."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "Emotions, human feelings. Not really my area."

John blinked before smiling faintly. "Hmm, Sherlock Holmes has an area that he does not expert of it when he has almost expert at all the areas."

Sherlock snorted. "Problem?"

"Just not expecting."

Sherlock turned to John, who chuckled. "Then isn't that what Moriarty meant to you?"

"I guess so." John blinked as Sherlock declared it quickly.

" _I guess so_? Aren't you sure?"

"I said so from the start, John."

John found Sherlock rolling his eyes when John seemed not to be listening and listening very well. Sherlock blinked.

"When it comes to sentiment, that means relating to other humans."

John muttered softly as Sherlock said it. John just stared at the ceiling of the library room where they both are now.

"It seems so." Sherlock glanced at John, who wasn't looking at him. "But if it's not your brother, then who?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes as John was still thinking about it and raised his head. Sherlock sighed softly and it caught John's attention from the ceiling.

"Your classes will start in a bit, John."

"Huh?"

"You sure you will be here until class ends?"

"What?"

John turned his head at his watch and his eyes widened. "How do you know my class-"

Sherlock sighed softly. "It's better for you to leave immediately rather than asking the reason how I found out."

John found Sherlock smiling slightly at him as he rose to his feet.

"You will regret it if he gets angry at you _again_."

John grumbled softly. "I'll make sure I hear how you find it out next time, Sherlock!"

Sherlock smiled when he saw John run out of the library and nearly bumped into several students. Not forgetting, he apologized in a hurry until his figure disappeared into the hallway that could not be reached by his eyes.

"Stupid"

Sherlock actually knows, his weakness. It is not his brother Mycroft Holmes to the sentiment he is referring to. Rather a student and his senior, John Watson. Sherlock wouldn't let Moriarty, who knew it clearly and easily, do something to the one person who didn't mind talking about being friends with him and to worry that he couldn't befriend him, which is strange and disliked by most people.

Sherlock will make sure Moriarty really regrets it.

* * *

Since Sherlock and John met in the library to talk about weaknesses, the two of them often met outside of combined class hours. Every now and then Mike joins in to talk and get involved with the gossip at their school where Sherlock and John just listen. Sometimes junior John interjected to provide comments that ended in reality and truth. Mike and John were amazed every time they heard it.

There was a time when John and Mike invited Sherlock to eat in the cafeteria because Sherlock seemed to rarely eat and refused to provide for his own body. John found Sherlock snorting and grumbling every time the two lectured him about health and nutrition the body needs like a doctor. Sherlock realized that the two of them wanted to become doctors later on.

"I don't like it and don't you try to force me, John."

"Come on, Sherlock. It's good for your body, at least eat a little bit if you really don't want to eat a lot."

John found Sherlock snorting like a child. Well, they are still in a period of growth and rebellion before entering the world of adulthood.

"I rarely eat because eating is boring, let alone eating a lot-"

Mike and Sherlock are surprised when John feeds the mouthful of food, he has chosen that afternoon into Sherlock's chattering mouth. John smiled a little.

"I can hear you, genius."

Mike stifled his laughter when Sherlock cringed in annoyance at being forced to eat by his senior John Watson. He himself believed that Mycroft would never succeed in what John did to him.

"You really are a perfect friend for him, John."

"Is that so? You flatter me again."

Sherlock winced and swallowed the food John forcefully pushed him.

"You compliment him when I manage to piss him off?"

"Yeah."

Mike also raised an eyebrow in surprise that Sherlock could find out but ended up giving up because what he did was just useless.

"And you're lucky to have a friend like John, Sherlock."

Sherlock winced as John seemed ready to put another bite of food into his mouth. John blinked a few times.

"What’s wrong?"

"Instead of me having to be forced to eat by you like earlier, I better eat something so you don't nag at me anymore."

"What-well, that's a great idea."

John, who was about to be annoyed, gave up. He sighed softly and moved his hands. "Go bring something to fill your stomach, genius."

But John and Mike found Sherlock just staring at the food John had brought earlier. As well as a bribe given to him by force.

"What?"

"I want what you have now."

John blinked. "Hah?"

"That means you have to get another new one, John." Mike chuckled softly.

John brushed his hair before letting out a long sigh. Sherlock found him handing him his own lunch for the day.

"Here, finish it."

Sherlock blinked now in surprise. "I can eat again later. Especially since you rarely eat."

"Are you sure?"

John snorted softly. "You're the one who asking why are you in doubt, Sherlock?"

Sherlock scowled slowly. "But you look angry. I don’t mean-"

"I'm not angry, Sherlock."

Now Sherlock found John looking at him gently. "As long as you _still_ want to eat something even a little, and well, the rest of my food you don't seem to mind, then eat it."

Sherlock put on a worried expression where Mike just smiled. "And finish it on my share."

Mike shrugged as Sherlock glanced up at him. He smiled as if he knew that was John's nature. Sherlock blinked a few times before reaching for the spoon John used.

"Okay."

"I wonder how you managed to tame Sherlock Holmes, John."

"Huh?"

John blinked. “Mike, he's a human, not an animal. And again, I only asked him to eat even a little bit, is that wrong?"

"No, it's not wrong." Mike declared it playfully and made John wince. "No wonder Sherlock's brother asked me to watch over you two."

"And you receive it in exchange for money, right?"

John grumbled as Mike backed off with laughter. "Well, well,"

"Mike-!"

Sherlock was silent and enjoyed the food that John ate and was forced to offer him. Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

_"I don't remember Mycroft doing the same thing John did to me."_

Sherlock is now convinced and realizes that Moriarty's statement is true and he hates it. That he must be awakened by a genius who is both as interesting as he is and is annoying. The fact that Sherlock has a weakness. He shouldn't show it so clearly in front of Moriarty because he knew that Moriarty was going to do something and that the result would shock him. Sherlock couldn't let that happen.

"Moron"

With the extraordinary persistence and intimacy possessed by Sherlock, Mike and John, the combined lesson teacher also allowed Mike to be in the same class with both of them into one group. Mike, who was happy, just smiled and chuckled at the combined class lesson that day and managed to make Sherlock hold his annoyance.

"John, you better kick your _friend_ out if he refuses to help."

"You’re so mean, Sherlock."

John sighed softly. "I agree. Unfortunately, he's too big and fat to kick out of this class."

"I'm not that fat, John!"

Sherlock smiled slightly behind his experiment while John covered his ears while recording the results of their group's experiment that day.

Not long ago and they were talking about subject matter, Mike made a sound.

"Oh yeah, John, it looks like the new guy in the next class is interested in you."

John blinked. "Who?"

"You know, his name is-"

"The son of Inspector Lestrade?"

The two of them turned to Sherlock who didn't look at them with a flat expression as if he wasn't interested.

"You know?"

“His father is an acquaintance of my parents and is a good friend of Mycroft. Even though Mycroft is three years older than him."

John blinked at the explanation from his junior. "What is the age gap between you and Mycroft, Sherlock?"

"Seven."

Sherlock answered without hesitation. "Mycroft and Lestrade in your class are three years apart, and you’re a year younger than him."

"Hmm, I think everyone who is a classmate is the same age."

"Of course not, John."

Sherlock closed his eyes now. "Age does not apply to those who value education and it is not too late for the elderly though."

Mike and John exchanged glances before smiling. Now they see Sherlock busy with their experiments again.

"You're right about that too." Sherlock glanced at John and Mike, who were smiling now.

"Then what's his name?"

"Ah, _Greg_ _Lestrade_. I got to know him in sports class because he's quite overwhelmed to practice martial arts."

John glanced at Mike with a wicked smile on his face. "You too, Mike."

"I-I can still handle it by myself!"

John chuckled to find Mike shyly arguing. Sherlock blinked.

"He wants to be a cop like his father?"

"Sounds like that, he was quite slow in attending lessons, and also in sports activities. But his cheerful spirit overcame all of that, and he didn't hesitate to ask me for help."

John reached for his pen to continue taking notes. "I'm sure he will also ask your help regarding anything related to the police. Moreover, with your intelligence."

Sherlock blinked as John pointed at him with a pen before smiling.

"I'm really looking forward to it then."

John smiled teeth. "Looking forward to seeing that he will ask me for help with the details of the murder case."

"Hey!"

Sherlock chuckled while Mike just laughed freely. John sighed softly and laughed too. The teacher that day approached their table and saw the experimental results which again got an overwhelming reaction and amazement from his expression. The teacher was proud of the collaboration and the results of Sherlock's group which he thought would not go well because few people wanted to talk to Sherlock together like John and Mike.

* * *

“Ah, _Holmes_! Sherlock Holmes!"

Sherlock turned his head when he heard his name called out in a cheerful voice similar to Mike's. Unfortunately, what called him was not John's best friend in class but a student who was the son of the famous inspector, Inspector Lestrade.

"What do you want, Lestrade?"

"Oh, you already know my name.”

Sherlock snorted. "Mike keeps talking about you and if you know my method, you won't be confused about how I can do it."

"Well, you do _exactly_ what John said."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "What did he tell you about me?"

Lestrade blinked now. "A junior who are smart and extraordinary even though you’re annoying sometimes?" Sherlock winced as Lestrade answered his question. "As well as an interesting friend that no one has."

Sherlock widened his eyes at that. "Well, I'm telling the truth, you know. You look disbelieving."

Lestrade found that his junior was now looking away. "Then?"

"Oh, I want to ask you for a favour."

"You mean about Moriarty torturing your classmates?"

Lestrade widened his eyes. "How do you-" Lestrade shook his head.

"If you know why you didn't do something?”

"None of my business."

"Huh?"

Lestrade blinked a few times as Sherlock glared at him. There was seriousness and arrogance in that gaze upon him. In contrast to John's statement about Sherlock to him before.

"Should I say that this is also John's request?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I also asked for his help, especially his ability to medically with Mike even if only a little bit." Lestrade brushed his hair. "But he's also confused about what really happened."

Sherlock snorted softly. "You can ask the teachers for help, right?"

"Unfortunately, that, Sherlock," he waited for the would-be police officer to continue. "Moriarty threatened to injure the others if we reported it to the teacher.” Sherlock frowned.

"I and John have also thought about it from the start, Mike is also eagerly to report immediately, but because he dared to do that, we’ll be in trouble if we face him and end up falling more victims, we don’t want that."

Sherlock blinked. "You sure sound like a cop, Lestrade."

"Really?"

Lestrade blushed as Sherlock praised him without hesitation. "It’s the first time someone said that to me."

"You're going to be a cop, right?"

"Huh? How do you know?" Sherlock shrugged. "Is it because I'm also the son of a famous inspector?"

"No." Lestrade found Sherlock looking at him again. Now with a different look and used to show John and Mike. "You have a similar attitude about _justice_ with John."

Lestrade blinked a few times before smiling. "Well, thanks for that."

Sherlock was now standing facing Lestrade.

"Then how I can help you?"

John and Mike turned to find Lestrade arriving with Sherlock. The expressions of the two changed looking at their genius junior. Sherlock himself had to avert his gaze briefly at the look of relief on John's face.

"Thank goodness you came, Sherlock!"

Sherlock nodded and turned to an empty classroom. There he could find three students lying weak and their bodies battered. Sherlock winced and started walking until a hand stopped him.

"Be careful, Sherlock."

He glanced at John, who was in a low voice. "You know, I mean, Moriarty, the one you used to tell him was using a way you didn't like."

Sherlock blinked before nodding. John's hand slipped from his arm and again he regretted making his senior do that. Sherlock returned to observe and assess the conditions up to their situation there. He stood in the doorway and looked in all directions.

"When did you last see Moriarty?"

"Huh?"

"Ah, this afternoon." Mike speaks up for them. "I saw him was in the cafeteria busy choosing lunch."

Sherlock blinked and stepped inside with a deliberate jerk.

"Sherlock!"

John pulled him back when a trap made by an amateur's hand blew an arrow at him. The arrow nearly stabbed Sherlock's leg, injuring him.

"You should have told him that this empty class was given traps by him, Greg!"

"Well, sorry, sorry,"

The grumbling John saw Sherlock glance up at him. "Your reflexes are good, John."

"Huh? Well, my skills in martial arts are pretty good. Didn't I tell you?”

Sherlock blinked and nodded. "You're right."

"Be careful."

Sherlock turned to John again who whispered to him and returned to let him step inside.

"If you're that worried, come in with me."

"What?"

Sherlock shrugged. "You can protect me if another trap tries to injure me."

John blinked before sighing softly. "We asked you to come here to help us identify what _traps_ are there and how we can help the three of them without getting hurt, Sherlock."

Sherlock rolled his eyes as John brushed his hair. "I can't do everything this far, John. There are things that must be observed closely too."

John found Lestrade stepping beside him. "Then let me-"

"No, Greg."

The two of them stare at each other now. "You don't know exactly _how_ this genius brain works."

Sherlock just smiled a little at that. "So, you can pay attention if you intend to cooperate with him in the future for now."

Lestrade shrugged after exchanging glances with Mike. "Well, please then, _partner in crime_."

John snorted and Sherlock himself began to walk into the classroom little by little.

"We’re only partners in the lab class, not partner in crime."

Lestrade chuckled and let the two of them work their way. Both he and Mike could see how deftly Sherlock and John worked together without enough words to be heard.

“Sherlock! Don't step on it!"

"This would make a great sample for lab class later, John."

“We're not here for that now! Get it right!"

Sherlock looked up as John grunted.

"But-"

"I'll accompany you to take all the samples you want later so now listen to my words!"

Sherlock sighed softly before rising to his feet. " _All_ samples I want, John."

"Yes, yes."

Without taking that long, in just a matter of minutes, Sherlock and John made it through the class across it to get close to three injured students without being caught in a trap. John remembered every place and trap Sherlock knew with just one glance. John was somewhat amazed by the ability of Sherlock to be knowledgeable in many areas except human emotions and feelings.

Mike and Lestrade took the three injured and battered students to the teacher's room to give them medication and explanation. They gave a surrendered expression when they heard that what happened to the three students was Moriarty's work again. No one knows where he is now, mostly only a few people know.

"Don't try to chase Moriarty when he's away from school."

They turned to Sherlock who declared it by staring at the watch he was wearing.

"You mean?"

"He will come by himself, so you don't have to look for him." Sherlock gave them a glare. "If you have the time to do it, all of you will return with the same circumstances as the _three_ of them."

They turned to the three students who were now lying on the bed in the medical room after receiving treatment when Sherlock moved his chin to show what was happening.

"And you know where he is now, Sherlock?"

Sherlock glanced at John who asked with a worried expression. There was both fear and worry on his face. Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

"Yes."

They stared in surprise. "I just don't like the way he does work, it's not like I won't be able to predict what he will do and where he is _right_ now."

John frowned. " _Work_? You mean he is both a genius as you but he uses his abilities completely different from yours?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Of course, John. If it were the same, he wouldn't bother doing what he was doing _now_." Sherlock stuck both hands into his trouser pockets.

"But because he's different and bored, I'm sure he's doing this to have fun and entertain himself."

“Have fun you say? This includes people's lives, Holmes!"

The four of them found one of the teachers rising from his seat. John looked up to find him wearing an annoyed expression mixed with disappointment.

"Why can't you geniuses use your extraordinary abilities for something more useful to you and to others?"

They found the teacher closed his eyes and there was sadness there. As well as disappointment that he couldn't do anything and left it to the students. Sherlock frowned.

"You think it's easy-"

"They are geniuses, but that doesn't mean all geniuses can control and follow the wishes of many people, teacher."

Sherlock looked up to find John making a sound. Confidence was evident on his face.

"There are geniuses who use their abilities on behalf of others, like Sherlock, even though he himself is reluctant and doesn't seem to mean to do that."

Sherlock blinked in surprise. "There are also geniuses who use their abilities to satisfy themselves and by hurting others." John clenched his hands.

"Maybe that's one of the ways he knows to be able to tell people that his abilities are true and he wants to be approved by others."

Mike and Lestrade had the same worried expressions. "John..."

Sherlock frowned. "Approved..."

"I don't know what Sherlock wants to make so much observations to have an extraordinary intelligence that most people probably don't have."

"A little genius, John."

"I know!"

John growled in annoyance when Sherlock declared it with an innocent expression like a child who had just been grabbed by a toy.

"But at least he is willing to help us to be able to save the three of them with his ability. Sherlock had something that could be taken as proof of his intelligence right. But Moriarty,” John clenched his fist again.

"Maybe he doesn't know, and doesn't know how."

Sherlock found John looking at him again. "I'm sure he doesn't have that many friends?"

"Well, I guess so." Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "Because he is annoying and sometimes indiscriminate, not many people like him and want to be his friend at the same time."

John smiled a little. "He looks a lot like you." Sherlock gave John annoyed look who didn't take it personally.

"But you have friends, _now_ don't you?"

Sherlock blinked a few times. "Moriarty may have, but well, we won't know as well as we think, given Moriarty's own personality."

Mike frowned at where Lestrade sighed softly. He gave up remembering how Moriarty, who was Sherlock's classmate, never stopped torturing his classmates to the other students. With the help of people, he succeeded in influencing or being friends with.

The teachers thanked Lestrade and John for asking Sherlock for help to be able to save the three innocent students who were injured and battered by Moriarty. They could only hope that Sherlock's classmates didn't repeat the same thing again.

* * *

Sherlock ran excitedly while pulling his senior's hand toward an empty area filled with shady plants and trees behind their school. John, who was panting, finally heard Sherlock's loud voice at him.

“John! Look there!"

"Wait... let me breathe first..."

"What's with that hard breathe, John? I thought you were good at martial arts so your stamina will increase.”

Sherlock snorted while John was still out of breath.

"I'm not as passionate as you, genius!"

John also found Sherlock waiting for him to rest briefly while wiping the sweat that ran down his chin. John got up and got ready to follow the genius wherever he went.

"Then, where do you want to take the sample?"

Sherlock smiled broadly at that.

The two of them spend time together to take samples which Sherlock thinks will be useful for his combined class with Mike. Even though he was sure that Mike would not like him, but since there was still John by his side, he would hold back. After all, Mike also intends to become a doctor like John.

Apart from the combined class, sometimes Sherlock finds John coming alone with Mike. When with Mike, Sherlock will comb and filter any conversations he can talk to him without offending Mike and upsetting him to the point that he requires John to stop him when he is about to punch Sherlock. If without Mike, Sherlock would state and tell anything without hesitation because he knew John would never care to think what the genius had to say to him because John would hear and accept it without protest. To add as his opinion or knowledge he has about it.

Sherlock realized that John's presence now meant a lot to him and he did not want to be far away and could not be near his senior.

Sherlock, who noticed John's presence in the hallway alone who was walking to his class, made the expression on Sherlock's face change without hesitation. With a gift they could consider a sample for the combined class experiment, Sherlock walked happily towards the senior.

"John-"

"John!"

Sherlock stops and finds John being approached by a girl.

"Hey, _Jessica_."

There was an expression John had never shown him. It's an expression where a man is attracted to a woman who is the opposite sex. Sherlock knew there would be a time when John, his senior, wouldn't be with him all the time, like in their respective classes. But for some reason, Sherlock's chest throbbed every time he saw someone else who wasn't himself with the senior. Even if it's Mike and Lestrade though.

Not long after that, Sherlock blinked as John waved at the girl who walked away from him and waved back at him. Now John's eyes met his and Sherlock knew that his senior was surprised to find Sherlock there. A smile slowly painted on his face.

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock also tightened the thing he was carrying on his chest when he saw John's expression, which turned happy when he saw him. His innocent and honest smile was clearly visible to him. The silent Sherlock found John running towards him without hesitation.

"It's rare to see you here!"

Sherlock snorted softly. "Well, this is the hallway and there must be a lot of students passing it."

John chuckled at Sherlock's dishonesty as he commented. John sighed softly.

"Then what do you bring?"

"Materials for our experiments in the combined class later."

John blinked at a physics and chemistry book that his junior was carrying in his arms.

"Is there any information that will be obtained if we read these two books?"

"Yes."

Sherlock nodded without hesitation as John pointed to the two books he was carrying. "Especially for the brains of both of you which are quite slow in absorbing subjects."

"What did you say?"

Sherlock smiled wickedly as John growled in annoyance. John sighed softly, knowing Sherlock was like that and gave up if he had to fight over it.

"Well, I was really helped you to help us with some lessons."

"Of course. I can't let my comrades don't understand the subject even if they're a bit slow.”

John refrained from getting annoyed when Sherlock stated it clearly and firmly while clutching at the two books he was carrying again. John has his hands on his hips.

"And you _came_ here just to show me that?"

Sherlock blinked before nodding. "Seriously?" Sherlock just nodded again like a puppy being trained an easy movement.

"You didn't even tell Mike?"

Sherlock tilted his head in confusion and John found him so adorable. John knew they were young and childish, but he was surprised to find it in Sherlock Holmes.

"I _told_ you so you _could_ tell him."

John widened his eyes before smiling faintly. "Just say it if you're lazy to do it by yourself."

"I don’t mean it like that!"

John turned around, waving. "Yes, yes, I know."

Sherlock puffed his cheeks like a child irritated that what he didn't listen to and didn't find attractive to others. Sherlock also found John glancing over his shoulder.

"If you have free time, want to help me with math?"

Sherlock smiled.

"Are you sure you asked your _junior_ , John?"

"Be-because you’re smart no problem, right? Please help me a little bit!"

Sherlock's smile grew wider as John blushed from openly asking his junior for help with a subject.

"You're throwing away your pride asking your junior for help?"

“Argh! Yes, yes, I’m throwing it away so you can help me understand it, Sherlock Holmes!"

Sherlock follows John to the library to study a subject which is quite difficult and makes John have to think hard with his help. Only he did not hesitate to ask for help to ask for help from him who was younger than him when others were reluctant and felt proud to do so. Sherlock was relieved that there was still someone who asked him nothing like John Watson and only asked him to be his friend.

Until Sherlock saw a person who was very similar to John Watson in his class under the name _Victor_ _Trevor_.

John and Lestrade, who started getting close, felt relieved when Moriarty stopped doing something that made the teachers feel headache and disappointed. No more injured students and only peace in the schools they attended.

"I haven't seen Sherlock in a long time, by the way."

John turned his head when Lestrade sounded. "Well, we’re only in the same class in the combined class, so I don't meet and see him that often."

"You didn't make an appointment or exchange phone numbers?"

"Well-"

John blinked that Lestrade's idea had a point. Even so, he remembered that Sherlock was not very close to phones and that most of them preferred books to the point of observing many things that caught his eye.

"It didn't occur to me. Maybe I'll ask him when I see him."

Lestrade, who was chuckling, patted John on the back excitedly. "You sound like his lover, John!"

"What-cut it out, Greg!"

Lestrade's statement about Sherlock that they rarely saw now made John curious. Apart from the combined class, the two of them rarely meet both to chat a little to talk about experiments in the combined class. John saw him often in the library even though it wasn't that long because Sherlock was quickly disappearing and John wasn't sure he'd find him again that day.

When the joint class arrives, John can't wait to meet Sherlock because he wants to ask for his contact and wants to be able to chat with him longer after not seeing him for a long time. Exams up to lessons in each class for their level is annoying. Sherlock came in with a cheerful and unbelievably happy expression. John was a little surprised to see him but he was grateful that Sherlock could put on such an expression behind his cool and sharp expression on many people.

"Looks like _someone_ is very happy today."

Sherlock looked up to find John cradled his face in his hands.

"John."

"Then, what makes you happy hmm?"

John found Sherlock averted his gaze. His mouth opened and closed again as if he was hesitant to express what he felt and what was on his mind. John didn't know that Sherlock could act like that. Rarely did he, to the best of John's knowledge, having known the genius of his junior.

"In my class there is another new student."

John widened his eyes. "Is he-?"

"Oh, no, this time he was really interesting and you shouldn't worry about it like Moriarty."

John found Sherlock snorting.

"It's been good time the last few days he seems distracted by something and no longer tells _anyone_ to torture _anyone_."

John smiled to find that Sherlock still didn't like Moriarty's manner and character. Well, most don't like him because he's like a psychopath and Sherlock isn't one of them.

"In that case, good. Well, tell me who he is?"

The seated Sherlock nodded firmly.

"His name is Victor Trevor. He has short hair with a cut similar to yours, blonde colour that also looks like you, and his eyes are very similar to yours!”

John blinked in amazement. "Wow, well, maybe this time it's really my twin?"

Sherlock nodded firmly once again.

"And he doesn't mind playing pirates with me!"

"Ah, you told me that you wanted to be a pirate?"

“Yep. He didn't hesitate to follow me as a crew member and play together." John found Sherlock's eyes sparkling.

John knew he shouldn't feel jealous to the point that he was a little annoyed, that someone else caught Sherlock's eye apart from him, other than him who was interesting to Sherlock's eyes. But the happiness and smile on Sherlock's face overcame all of that. John has been friends with Sherlock from the start so that he won't be lonely and not alone, and hopes that he is interesting and a genius and can help anyone if they ask for help properly. That Sherlock could be made a good friend instead of being treated harshly and badly.

But deep in John's heart, he hoped that only he was Sherlock's best friend and the one who could deal with him quite carelessly. But John knew, once again, that he couldn't be selfish. That means, he's stealing away the happiness and things Sherlock has probably been looking for all this time.

John is not that kind of person.

“John! Did you hear me?"

"Ah, sorry, sorry, where were you talking about?"

"This-"

Not long after John listened to Sherlock's explanation and lecture about a new friend in his class, Mike arrived with his usual cheerful demeanour. After waving, Sherlock went back to telling the story and John found Mike getting to know the new student Sherlock was referring to. John chose not to comment out loud, because he was sure that if he said that, he would hurt Sherlock.

Since then, Sherlock has never talked and come to John and Mike in joint class anymore.

* * *

Sherlock looked up at the new student in his class, without hesitation approached him and smiled innocently. His figure reminded Sherlock of John. Even though John still hesitates because he is Sherlock's senior and not the same age as Victor.

"I heard you're the genius and smart Sherlock Holmes?"

Sherlock blinked. "Is that what most people say?"

"Yeah. I'm Victor Trevor. Nice to meet you, Sherlock."

The same thing happened again and he saw Victor reach out to him. Like when John did that to him. Sherlock took a hand that was as warm as John's.

"Well, you already know my name."

Victor laughs. "You’re right. Well, I heard that you have friends who are our seniors?”

Sherlock looked away. "Only in the combined class."

"I'm sure it's not just in the joint class." Sherlock found Victor looking at him curiously. "You guys get along pretty well, right outside that class?"

Sherlock blinked before snorting. "They just force it to talk with _me_."

Victor laughed again and it felt good. He is similar to John but care-free and more open than John and Mike.

Sherlock couldn't believe he could get along with anyone other than John and Mike so quickly. Victor unhesitatingly befriends him and doesn't care what their classmates say about the genius and seems interested only in every explanation to the knowledge of his. Sometimes he is also curious about Moriarty, but Sherlock's enemy rejects the joy and honesty that emanates from Victor. This makes Victor have to give up being Moriarty's friend and hope to be friends with him someday.

"Why should you be interested in Moriarty too?"

"Well, well, you sound jealous, Sherlock."

Sherlock snorted. "I didn't say that."

Victor laughs when he sees Sherlock deny it. The genius himself remembered how he had said that to John, who was his senior.

"Then why don't you meet your friend who is an upperclassman?"

Sherlock glanced at Victor who asked innocently. "We weren't that close and," Victor waited.

"I don’t have his contact."

"Well, too bad, and I wonder what kind of person he is."

Sherlock blinked as Victor looked up at the sky above them.

"You can join the same joint class as me if you want to meet him."

"That is a good idea."

Victor smiled broadly. "Ah, unfortunately on the day the combined class started, I have another class."

Sherlock blinked again. "Language class?"

"Yep. As they say, you’re fast and easy to observe other people."

Victor laughed as Sherlock stated.

"That's my job and it's my pride."

Victor muttered softly in agreement before making a sound.

"Seems so." Sherlock glanced at Victor who gave him a gentle look the way John looked at him.

"Not all of them are good though."

Sherlock scowled and snorted. Victor laughs again when he finds Sherlock grumbling like a kid who didn't buy his favourite ice cream.

Their daily lives are more together than Sherlock with John, making Sherlock rarely appear in the combined class with his two seniors in order to take part in the language class that Victor took. The two of them studied many languages until Sherlock found his favourite language, Japanese. Although it was difficult for him, he really liked it because it was interesting. His relationship with his seniors also seems to fade and change over time and Sherlock's absence from the combined science class.

John, who walked to the library to borrow the combined class book that Sherlock had recommended, found his junior sitting at an empty table alone. John found it as an opportunity for him to chat and talk again with his favourite juniors and those who caught his attention.

Until another figure surprised and stopped his steps.

"Sherlock-"

"Did you find the book?"

Sherlock looked up to find the friend Sherlock had mentioned to John appearing as Victor Trevor with a language book in his hand.

"It was a little difficult, but I managed to find it." Victor sat across from Sherlock with a chuckle.

"I stated it was on the third-row shelf, but you refused to listen."

Sherlock grunted softly and grumbled.

Victor rubbed the nape of his neck. "Sorry, sorry, there are books that are just as interesting as the one I want to read."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Astronomy book?"

“Yep! I really like it and it's interesting. How about you?"

“About the stars? The solar system? Not interested!"

Victor grinned as Sherlock snorted again.

"Come on, Sherlock. I'm sure you must be interested."

"Don't force me, Victor."

Unconsciously John clenched his fists. His expression changed from joy to sadness. At the same time jealousy rose in his heart.

John bit his lip.

"I should be happy to see Sherlock be able to make friends with other people and classmates as well as that."

John clenched his fists. "But why do I feel that my only friend is being taken away?" John endured the pain that started to throb in his chest.

"I'm selfish. I’m jealous." John mumbled again softly and his goal of coming to the library disappeared in an instant.

"I really hope that Sherlock's only friend is me."

Sherlock and Victor laugh as they discuss Victor's brought up language. John also made a smile to endure the pain he could no longer endure. As well as the tears that flooded his dark blue eyes. Eyes similar to those eyes of Victor.

"I’m glad, Sherlock. You're not alone anymore."

John turned around after smiling and letting the tears fall.

Without realizing it, that Sherlock looked up to look at him who had disappeared past the tall bookshelves. Sherlock blinked a few times when he felt someone watching him with extreme sadness.

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm"

Victor blinked as Sherlock looked away and not the language book they were reading now.

"What’s wrong?"

"No."

Sherlock blinked before turning back to Victor.

"It’s nothing."

Moriarty smiled to find John standing not far from him. With both hands clenched behind Moriarty there are several students who are battered by the act of his men who are only alone.

“Well, well, I can't believe Johnny boy approaching me alone like this. Aren't you afraid?"

"Immediately hand _them_ over to me, Moriarty."

"I refuse. What do you have to do with them?"

John frowned. "You hurt them and I won’t remain silent."

Moriarty smiled broadly. There was satisfaction in that smile.

"It seems that there is not only the soul of a doctor in you, Watson."

Moriarty squinted and John stared back at her. "But also, the soul of the soldier in it."

John smiled a little. "You don't know how good my martial arts skills are?"

"That's why you intend to become an army-doctor?"

"As Sherlock said, you’re a genius and both are good at deduction."

Moriarty just smiled before returning to his voice. "You're doing this because Sherlock dumped you?" John frowned.

"Looks like he has found a new weakness."

John blinked. "Weakness? What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you understand it."

“Trevor isn't Sherlock's weakness but a friend! His new friend!"

"And you were dumped, I know your sorrow very well, Watson."

Moriarty shrugged his shoulders as he waited for John to understand the words and saw him stare wide.

"So, you said that Sherlock's weakness earlier..."

Moriarty smiled broadly and John was sure he didn't like that smile.

"Exactly. Sherlock Holmes's weakness is his best friend, John Watson."

John blinked a few times before smiling.

"Well, at least not anymore."

Moriarty shook his shoulders and was countered by John's defensive moves in martial arts.

"Those two are no longer your business so leave them alone."

"You're going to protect both of them for the happiness of that Sherlock needs you think?"

John frowned. "I won't let you do _anything_ to them."

Moriarty snapped his fingers and John found his men hurrying toward him.

"At least I know your weakness, Watson."

John widened his eyes before he easily defeated Moriarty's men. The genius sighed softly before shrugging his shoulders. He walked past John who was panting and patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"They are yours now, Johnny boy."

The two of them stare at each other now. "I underestimated you because I thought you would break easily if Sherlock was taken from you forcibly."

John smiled slowly and Moriarty realized his expression had turned sad. He was a little surprised at that.

“Sherlock Holmes is my weakness. That's all I'll tell you, _Jim_ _Moriarty_."

Moriarty, who was a bit surprised by John's sincerity and honesty, made a smile. After tapping him on the shoulder several times, Moriarty walked away and left John alone there. With a battered state and also the appearance that he was the one who did it all and not Moriarty.

That way, he seemed to _save_ Moriarty from accusations and punishment and this time John would accept it.

John closed his eyes.

"The one who is alone is actually me, huh?"

Sherlock, who that day was persuaded by Victor to go to his combined class with his seniors, John and Mike strolled to a class that was not far from his class while the second class was quite far away. Sherlock stopped his footsteps when he saw the figures of John and Mike standing not far from the hallway that separated several teachings and learning classes from the teacher room. Sherlock found Mike hugging John without hesitation with tears streaming down his face.

"John?"

Sherlock who was about to catch up to see the situation stopped at once.

“I'm sure John didn't do it! He's a good one and we all know that!"

Mike insisted on several teachers who didn't know the two of them to teachers who were used to both. They lowered their heads and expressions of surrender and sadness at what had happened.

"Come on, Mike, it’s fine."

Mike grabbed the future doctor's shoulders.

"But what about your _sister_ hearing this news? She will definitely be sad!"

John looked away and Sherlock couldn't see his expression.

“She… won't really care and well, I'm sure she'll just scold me like I've been doing before.”

"John-!"

Silence enveloped Sherlock and rendered him immobile. He tries to read the situations and circumstances, but he finds nothing serious apart from Mike's sadness and disappointment with the teachers who are nearby. As well as their expressions that showed the disappointment he had seen before. But Sherlock could not see the expression shown by John.

"We'll talk about this again, Watson, Stamford."

Sherlock found John and Mike turning their heads at one of the voiced teachers. His hands massaged the area around the nose and eyes.

"But before things are over, you must accept this _punishment_ , John."

Mike turned to John, who nodded without hesitation. Sherlock raised a confused eyebrow.

"Punishment? What was John really doing?"

Sherlock, who wanted to know the real situation and stepped quickly, stopped again. As if his feet were frozen.

"You're suspended for attacking and injuring your _own_ classmates."

Sherlock widened his eyes.

This time he could clearly see John's battered face, his hands bandaged and one knee bandaged. Sherlock saw him nod again.

"Yes."

Sherlock does not believe that a John Watson who is a prospective doctor and upholds justice, so that even refusing to be injured, must injure and hurt others with his own hands.

* * *

Mike and Lestrade sat not far from a school park without John. Now the prospective doctor who is their best friend is resting and staying silent in their dormitory after two days of undergoing a given suspension. Neither of them believed that John beat him to the point of harming his own classmates. John is not the one who would do that without a reason.

"This must be Moriarty’s work." Mike choked up his voice.

"Yeah." Lestrade closed his eyes. "But the testimony that appears only from John and no one who saw the truth, will make it difficult for us to clean John’s name."

Mike turned to Lestrade. "There is no evidence to support any of this and we’re sure that Moriarty will not confess, although he will certainly say so without hesitation."

"How about we get Sherlock's help?"

Lestrade let out a long sigh. "You've heard John's statement to us, haven't you?"

Mike lowered his head.

John, who was about to return to his dorm room, found Mike and Lestrade looking at him worriedly.

"Calm down and don't worry, Mike, Greg."

"This must be Moriarty’s work again!"

John only smiled a little. "Forget it and let the teachers take care of it."

"You can't just stay silent even if you're not wrong, John!"

"But the truth is I made that classmate who was his men battered we can't deny, Greg."

"You did it for self-defence."

“Moriarty didn't ask him and our classmates immediately attacked me, Greg. I did it too and challenged him."

Mike opened his mouth but no words or voice came out. Lestrade just bowed his head confused what else to say. John smiled.

"Thank you for defending and worrying about me, you two."

"Of course!" Mike sounded without hesitation when Lestrade nodded. "We have to tell-"

_"Don’t."_

Mike and Lestrade found John making a gentle expression. "Don't tell Sherlock about this."

"Why?" John stifled a laugh as Mike protested.

"He already has a friend he needs to protect and Moriarty knows it."

Mike blinked where Lestrade narrowed his eyes. "You mean Victor Trevor?"

John nodded firmly. "I want you two to look after the two of them as long as I don't attend class." Mike and Lestrade exchanged glances.

"Come on, taking care of a _Sherlock_ _Holmes_ isn't that difficult."

"I'm sure only you can do it, John!"

John suddenly backed off when Mike declared it confidently and Lestrade nodded excitedly. As if that was a fact that could no longer be denied. John smiled a little.

"He's got Trevor now." John narrowed his eyes. "Me and Sherlock weren't that close to where he and I had to worry each other."

Mike and Lestrade had the same expression. John turned and grabbed the doorknob of his room.

" _Please_. Don't say anything to Sherlock about this."

Lestrade frowned. "I can't believe Sherlock Holmes is so valuable to John."

"John didn't have _close_ friends before meeting Sherlock, Lestrade."

The candidate for police looked up. "You could say, Sherlock is the person who gave him the courage to be friends, like the two of us. Even if he does, he will be hesitant and reluctant at first."

"You're saying that John and Sherlock are alike about being friends?"

Mike nodded in confirmation. "So, both of them are familiar and compatible. Because John has something Sherlock doesn't have and Sherlock has something John doesn't. They fill each other."

Lestrade blinked. "Then what about Trevor?"

Mike looked away. "If Trevor is similar to John, then that means, what John has, is also owned by him, and he can fill in Sherlock's shortcomings, replacing John's position on Sherlock's side."

Lestrade frowned. "Poor John, then."

Mike nodded.

"John is not a person who has the heart to take away the happiness of others, even though the person is Sherlock Holmes."

John Watson sat on the edge of his bed staring at the piece of paper he had made for Sherlock's contact. He smiled faintly with a throbbing pain in his chest.

"At this rate, I won't be able to ask Sherlock's contact again."

John closed his eyes. "I can no longer be his friend and talk to him again after becoming a _bad_ person."

News about Moriarty's behaviour and how John was involved in it began to spread throughout the school. The news on the suspension reached Sherlock's classmates and also his new friend, Victor.

"Isn't that Sherlock Holmes, John's best friend?"

"Too bad, he must be friends with a bad guy."

"Well, Sherlock himself is just as weird, it's not strange that Watson is just as weird as he is."

"There are those who want to be friends with him."

Sherlock winced whenever there was discussion of him and John. Now in his ears, the kind, energetic and sometimes overly honest John sounded so mean and bad to the eyes of others. Sherlock doesn't mind him being considered bad and unkind in the eyes of all school students, but if about John, who is still willing to be his friend, makes Sherlock's chest throb with pain. Sherlock doesn't want the kind-hearted John to be considered bad and the same as Moriarty.

“Ah, hey, stop talking about John Watson in front of Sherlock Holmes. You know it's taboo now, right?"

Sherlock widened his eyes. "I forgot. Did he hear that?”

"See! He stopped, right?"

"God, it’s bad. Let's go."

Sherlock turned his head and found that the two people who had said this were now walking away, not wanting the genius to ask around to call them. Sherlock scowled slowly.

" _Taboo_?"

Lestrade who endlessly listened to the news that was spreading in his school walked down the hallway with his head bowed. He hated not being able to do anything when his best friend, who both upheld justices, seemed to be a victim of bad people, aka his junior student who was genius and used to doing bad things.

"Well, well, it looks really bad, now, it is."

Lestrade looked up to find Mycroft standing not far from him. On a green grass in the school.

"Mycroft."

Lestrade saw him take a step toward him. "I'm sure this must be Moriarty's doing again?"

"John knows about it and he did it on purpose."

Mycroft found Lestrade clenched his hands in disappointment.

"Why does he always-?"

"This too must be for the sake of Sherlock and his new _friend_ , Victor."

Lestrade looked up in surprise when Mycroft didn't look at him. He glanced once before making sound again.

"You must have heard from Stamford that Sherlock's first and only friend was John."

Lestrade blinked. " _First_?"

"Yes." Mycroft shrugged. "With our abilities and intelligence, it doesn't make it easy for us to have close friends who are interesting and make us want to keep them for so long." Lestrade found Mycroft looking at him now. "That also applies to Moriarty."

Lestrade frowned. "Even though Moriarty doesn't seem interested in making friends."

"He prefers to have lots of enemies and rivals that he can _play_ with."

Lestrade turned to Mycroft again. His gaze fixed on a scene that made Lestrade have to look at him too. There Sherlock walked with Victor and walked together in the hallway to the classrooms and teachers' room.

"Compared to friends who require them to use something they are not good at and it is better to honestly compete to strengthen the relationship by assessing each other's abilities."

Lestrade frowned. "Compete in two different fields even though they are both geniuses?"

Mycroft narrowed his eyes and smiled. "You’re an extraordinary police candidate, Lestrade."

"This is the second time I've heard that and from the same family."

Mycroft who saw Lestrade snorted softly while holding back the embarrassment made him smile even wider. He looked up to find Sherlock and Victor walking away until they were out of sight.

"And Stamford's statement to you about Watson getting the courage to befriend other people from Sherlock is true." Lestrade turned to Sherlock's brother. "Because Sherlock got the same courage from Watson."

Lestrade widened his eyes. Mycroft found sadness there.

"I thought so that they were partners in crime."

Mycroft chuckled as Lestrade declared it. He knew that it was the first time someone had declared his brother and his first friend as partners.

"If you want things back once again between them, you have to encourage them."

Lestrade looked up. " _Encourage_?"

"Give encouragement, to be more precise to my brother."

Lestrade blinked. "To your brother?"

“He’s a bit stubborn and has a firm stand. Even so, that doesn't mean he _didn't_ listen. He knows what's good for him and what's bad for him, and sometimes he chooses paths that are not good for him for the sake of a big purpose."

Lestrade chuckled. "You do sound like you can read the future easily, Mycroft."

"Well, _we_ can." Lestrade turned to the smiling Mycroft. "But that's not the case for now."

Mycroft patted Lestrade lightly on the shoulder. “I'm sure Victor would do something about this too if he saw Sherlock's condition. But there is encouragement you can do to improve this situation."

Lestrade blinked before swallowing hard. There was nervousness to hear the continuation of Sherlock's brother's statement.

"And what’s that?"

Mycroft smiled broadly.

"By making Sherlock realize that _John_ was all he needed."

* * *

After the two-day suspension for John, who was given a week to do that, he, who was asked to not attend any class, occasionally left his room with Mike to enjoy the lunch he brought to a park. The park is one of the places John and Sherlock sampled for the joint class. John missed that moment and he couldn't believe it had become such a memory.

At the same time, it will no longer be repeated.

John stared at the cup filled with hot tea while he waited for the lunch that Mike brought him.

"How's Sherlock doing now?" John muttered softly. " _Partner in crime_... Greg's statement at that time had a point." John laughed dryly. "I'm sure Sherlock is doing it now with Victor with those enthusiastic eyes."

John sighed softly. "If that's the case, I'd like to know what he's doing with the remaining samples."

"Sorry I took long, John!"

John turned to find Mike arriving with a tray and several bags filled with something on his filled left arm. John smiled a little.

“What are you carrying? I don't eat that much you know."

"Only for your preparations if you don't leave your room."

John sighed softly. " _Ta_ , Mike."

Mike found the sadness on John's face before sighing.

"What? We're friends right?"

John laughed now. "You’re right."

They also talk about medicine and books that will help them in upholding this education. Mike also showed him some of the books he had read as well as their seniors who made it to medical college. John widened his eyes at one of the physics books Mike had brought him.

"This-"

"Ah, I heard that the book is very effective for us to study as provisions for college. I heard from Lestrade."

John smiled a little as he touched the book. "Sherlock once came to me just to tell me this book would be useful for us to study in a joint class."

Mike widened his eyes in surprise. There was sadness on the face of John stroking the book.

"He really knows and understands our needs."

Mike frowned. "John..."

"Sorry, I have to made the situation like this."

John reached for the bag Mike was carrying besides lunch on the tray. "What’s inside this?"

"Well, mostly your favourites."

John smiled slightly and nodded.

" _Ta_."

John was reminded of what Sherlock likes and dislikes he didn't hear from his junior's mouth. Sherlock who is not an expert in human emotions and feelings. Sherlock, who is not very interested in the solar system and totally rejects it. Sherlock who likes cookies when John saw him in the cafeteria with Victor chose the lunch snack provided for friends Afternoon Tea. Sherlock, who rarely eats, makes John have to force him at that time. And only once.

Sherlock's liking for slightly odd samples of what the common man saw and needed. The delighted Sherlock uses his intelligence to piss off people and feels satisfaction when he gets the reaction he hopes for. Sherlock likes Japanese recently which he studied with Victor in a combined language class.

_"We're not that close, but I'm sure Sherlock knows a lot about me."_

Mike found John muttering softly with sadness on his face. Mike didn't say anything about it and let John sound his sadness and thoughts clearly. John looked up.

“Where's Greg, anyway? I don’t see him recently."

"Ah, he's accompanying Mycroft Holmes to investigate Moriarty and what he intends to do next."

John blinked in surprise. "I just remembered he was close to Sherlock’s brother."

Mike nodded. "Partly for the sake of trying to clear your name, but partly because Mycroft is worried that Moriarty will do something to his brother."

John smiled a little. "He really loves his little brother."

"It is more appropriate to say that it is too overprotective."

John laughed when Mike denied it and gave a statement that was more extraordinary than his statement. While enjoying Afternoon Tea, they discussed many more things before John returned to rest. Mike himself attended the last class of the day.

"Ah, John."

John turned to find Mike smiling mischievously at him. "There is something that will interest you. I'll bring it after I get it."

Mike pointed proudly at him. "I hope it's not as weird as the one Sherlock always brought."

"Hey! Only you two are weird and interested enough about it!”

John smiled a little. "Yes, yes. I'll wait then."

"Okay!"

Mike waved happily before walking cheerfully toward his class. John sighed softly and walked toward his own dorm room.

_"They really need to stop claiming that Sherlock and I are good friends."_

John clenched his fists to suppress the throbbing pain in his chest as he declared to himself.

Hoping to find at least Mike in the next joint class he hasn't attended for long, Sherlock blinks in surprise. The table that the three of them used to use was so clean and it was as if no student had ever used it. Sherlock saw an illusion where he, John and Mike talked about many things to experiment in the class together.

The day's teacher blinked in surprise to see Sherlock standing in the doorway.

"Holmes, it's been a long time since I saw you here."

Sherlock nodded. "Is Mike Stamford absent today?"

The teacher raised an eyebrow in surprise. "They haven't told you? Well, with your rare attendance here and you’re seniors and juniors, that's natural.”

Sherlock blinked. "I’m sorry?"

The teacher smiled and Sherlock didn't like the meaning behind it. "Holmes, it's been three weeks since you in one month stopped attending this class, both Watson and Stamford _dismissed_ your study group in this joint class."

Sherlock widened his eyes. "What?"

“At first, Watson attended this class because _you_ attended. He is sure you will be alone and he wants to make it an opportunity to accompany you and be your friend."

Sherlock blinked. "John did that..."

"You must have heard and know that John often saw you bullied and tortured, right? By your own classmates." Sherlock nodded. "John who keeps blaming himself for not being able to do anything for you, begged me and the other teachers to allow him to enter this joint class to be your friend."

Sherlock widened his eyes again. The teacher smiled when Sherlock realized it.

“John did it to protect you. Mike joined not long after that because he was attracted to John, who is your interesting and smart friend."

Sherlock looked away with a frown. "Even though I don't need any help for that."

"We know." Sherlock looked up to see the teacher in front of him. "But John still insisted and asked to keep it a secret from you."

Sherlock frowned. "Since he knows you’re clever and smart, you would easily find it out if John told you the truth."

Sherlock frowned even deeper. "I don’t _even_ know."

The teacher chuckled. "The genius Holmes may be surprised too."

"John, he always surprises me so easily." The teacher blinked at that. "Apart from my brother, there is no ordinary person who can do it to me."

The teacher smiled. "Ordinary person hmm."

Sherlock glanced at him. "Moriarty is indeed a genius who can surprise you, right, Holmes?"

"I just don't like his way."

The teacher frowned. "You're right. His way is very unattractive."

Sherlock finds the teacher smiling and agreeing with Sherlock's opinion regarding Moriarty. Same goes for John. The sound of the bell ringing made the teacher raise her head.

“The joint class will start soon. You can join it if you’re still willing even though you will do everything by yourself."

Sherlock paused before shaking his head. "No. There's no meaning without John or Mike."

The teacher smiled before nodding. "Then go back to your class or your dorm room before your next class."

Sherlock nodded and turned around. The teacher found Sherlock stopped in the doorway and turned to him.

"One more thing," the teacher tilted her head. "What _really_ happened to John?"

The teacher blinked in surprise before averting her gaze. Sherlock found her smiling bitterly.

"I’m sorry, Sherlock, we can't tell you the details."

The teacher turned to Sherlock again. "Although we believe you will find out easily."

Sherlock blinked a few times before nodding.

"Because one thing is certain." Sherlock's steps stopped when he was sure he didn't get an answer from the combined class teacher.

"That John didn't want us to tell you about this."

Sherlock widened his eyes.

"About what _really_ happened."

John finds Mike walking toward his room when he calls him about something that will make John happy. In his hand, John found a music player.

"Here."

"Music player?" Mike nodded. "You know I rarely listen to songs."

“Yep. But what I want you to hear isn't a song, it's a snippet of the melody that Sherlock is playing."

John blinked. "Melody?"

"Sherlock can play a violin."

John widened his eyes before smiling faintly. "He can play an instrument, apparently."

Mike widened his eyes. "You don't know he can?"

John shook his head. "Sorry, John, I didn't mean-"

"It’s fine, Mike." John reached for the music player. " _It’s all fine_."

Mike let John pick it up and stare at it for a moment.

"Then you know about this from Trevor?"

Mike gasped in surprise before nodding. There was sadness and disappointment on John's face but it slowly disappeared because his friend had covered him so well.

"Of course, Sherlock will tell Trevor about _this_."

John closed his eyes. "They're good friends now."

Mike found John turned and grabbed the doorknob of his room. "Then the title of the melody I should hear from this music player?"

" _Tone 1_ , you will find it straight away easily."

John smiled a little. "He doesn't have a good sense for a title." Mike found John lifting the device.

" _Ta_ , Mike."

Mike just nodded and let John enter his room. After the sound of the door closing and John's figure disappearing, Mike winced.

"I miss you two being together, John."

John, who heard a soft murmur from outside his room before hearing Mike's footsteps walking slowly away, made John sound. He muttered the same expectation as his classmate.

"Me too, Mike."

* * *

Moriarty, who is now with Lestrade and Mycroft in a room that is also guarded by several people, is in a position as if they are being interrogated. Moriarty who was sitting with one leg crossed and the expression full of enthusiasm on his face made a voice.

“It’s all fine if I confess and tell you the truth. But are you sure you can clear Johnny boy's name that easily?"

Lestrade swallowed hard in the room and felt tremendous tension from both Moriarty and Mycroft.

"That’s easy. So, hurry up and tell us the truth, Moriarty."

Moriarty gave Mycroft a meaningful look before shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe you better do it when Sherlock and Johnny boy are making up."

Lestrade turned his head as Mycroft gave a long, deliberate sigh. The room fell silent again when Sherlock's brother voiced his irritation so clearly.

"That should be their business and none of our business at this time, Jim Moriarty."

The two of them looked at it now and Lestrade could only stop himself from passing out under the extremely tense circumstances.

"Now state the truth and reality before I do something that will make you _regret_ it."

"Oh! Now that's interesting!"

Lestrade found enthusiastic stars in the eyes of Moriarty who was sitting opposite them.

"Why didn't you say _that_ earlier?"

Mycroft raised an eyebrow as Moriarty leaned back into the chair, he was sitting in. One of his hands went up.

"Of course, that's my work."

Both of them wore shocked expressions. "If you both know and understand what John Watson is like, you need not hesitate to declare him innocent."

Lestrade frowned. "We didn't say that he isn’t."

"Really? I just knew that."

Moriarty widened his eyes in deliberate surprise. He continued. “I was bored and was thinking of some interesting way to destroy Sherlock and Victor, unfortunately that won't shake Sherlock _enough_. They are close but don't trust each other's lives to each other."

Mycroft narrowed his eyes. "And you used John Watson for that?"

"Actually, I was very surprised, that John Watson came to me of his own accord when I was just asking my men to hurt my last prey."

Moriarty looked at his curved clean fingers. "As Sherlock saw him, John Watson is both interesting and surprising."

Lestrade found Moriarty wearing an excited expression. "He doesn't hesitate to do anything for Sherlock Holmes."

Mycroft narrowed his eyes. "From there you believe that Sherlock's real weakness is John Watson." Lestrade looked up and Moriarty grinned.

"I'm sure Sherlock noticed that too."

"Really? I'm getting really impatient now!”

Lestrade blinked a few times. "Weakness…"

Mycroft sighed softly. "That's enough, Lestrade." He found Sherlock's brother turned to leave the room.

"Are you sure, Mycroft?"

"This could be evidence that can convince the teachers for a while."

Moriarty smiled as Mycroft looked at him. With attraction and disgust mixed together.

_"Jim Moriarty."_

The door closed when Moriarty smiled so widely.

Lestrade who followed Mycroft beside him found that anger radiated from him. Like a black aura.

"Are you absolutely sure, Mycroft?"

"For _now_. We have to get Sherlock to do this _legwork_."

Lestrade sighed softly. "You really don't like doing it directly with your two hands."

"But that doesn't mean I wouldn't step in and interfere." Lestrade paused when he heard Mycroft declare in a depressed tone. "Don't equate me with Moriarty, _Greg_."

Lestrade rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Sorry."

Mycroft only gave a low snort before he started walking again.

"Then what do you mean by weakness?" Mycroft glanced at Lestrade who asked with worry on his face. "How come Moriarty knows Sherlock's weakness and John doesn't?"

"It fits his clear statement, Greg."

The two of them stopped and looked at each other now. "The reason John doesn't realize that he is Sherlock's weakness is because he _never_ thought that Sherlock would think of him as important as he thought Sherlock was to him."

Lestrade widened his eyes. He was shocked at the news.

"Even though my brother didn't say anything about it and I told him there was a senior who really took care of him, he realized John's charisma and how interesting he was to my brother."

Lestrade blinked a few times. "And he is also interesting to you?"

Mycroft nodded. "Because I feel he is the _best_ for my brother. Even though Sherlock doesn't admit it."

Lestrade looked at Mycroft, who was trying to hide the sadness behind his flat face.

"Should... we give Sherlock and John an encouragement?"

Mycroft found Lestrade finally making a sound. "Of course." Lestrade blinked.

"But more to my brother than John."

Lestrade nodded in agreement. Mycroft then walked to the teacher's room to provide evidence of the statement from Moriarty regarding his actions involving John Watson.

Mycroft found one of the teachers making a sound after listening to a recording of Moriarty's confession.

“But Holmes, John himself stated that he hit the student who was told by Moriarty to injure his other classmates. Are you sure he said this to protect Watson?"

“My brother and Moriarty's way are very different. Do you know which one John Watson chose?"

They glanced at each other before turning back to Mycroft.

"Sherlock Holmes."

Mycroft nodded. "Was there just once this good friend of my brother did what he just did without a reason other than self-defense?"

"But Holmes-"

" _Did_ John Watson ever harm anyone other _than_ for reasons of self-defence?"

Mycroft found the teachers glancing at each other again. They shook their heads together.

“Watson and Lestrade have a great partnership in solving the bad stuff at school. They never hesitate to interfere with it. You let Lestrade do it just because he's the son of a famous inspector but not with John Watson who's a nobody and just trying to do what he thinks is right. Aren't you being fair here?"

Mycroft's statement left the teachers speechless. Their room was suddenly silent.

"Sherlock and John have a cooperation and non-verbal agreement that goes beyond those around them."

Mycroft glanced at the combined class teacher where the two had been recently. He found her nodding despite her hesitation.

"Their learning outcomes are very good as well as experimental results in lessons. _Sherlock_ , who is very clever and skilled, did not hesitate to teach and guide the struggling _John_. Not only that, I could see those who had just met for a day at a close and it was as if they could not be separated. Even the other students who already know each other have a little trouble doing it so much that they are mostly chatting and joking."

Mycroft smiled faintly to find the combined class teacher agreed with his opinion. As if she was better and more carefully watching the development of the two together in the lab.

"I acknowledge the fact that many people will regret to lose the figures of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson if you allow it to continue without a solution."

Mycroft turned around. "I really love my brother and really care for him even though he really rejects all of that. But we have to be able to see which one is the best for both of them, as well as the students who are here. You educate _human_ beings with extraordinary potentials. Not educating someone to be a _criminal_."

Mycroft walked out of the staff room with a cane that was like an umbrella. That stern and clear statement silenced all the teachers who were there and listening to what was happening to Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

* * *

Sherlock cringed at the confusion of what to do after hearing a lot of talk about him and John, as well as the news which is a fact where John fights his own classmate who is told by Moriarty to hurt someone else. Sherlock remembered his combined class teacher's statement that John did not want Sherlock to do something until what happened to his senior reached John. Sherlock also heard that John and Mike agreed to dissolve their study group in the combined class because Sherlock was no longer there with them and the main purpose of establishing the study group was for Sherlock's own sake.

So that even Sherlock, who is usually alone, can get friends and the courage to find one.

Sherlock stopped walking when he found someone sitting on a bench in the park he used to go to alone. Sherlock widened his eyes to find that he was John, his own senior who was in the same group in the combined class. In his hand was a music player and a small white headset stuck to his ears.

Sherlock, who didn't know what to do, let his body determine that for him and stepped firmly towards the seated John.

"John-"

"What a pity, Johnny boy."

Sherlock gasped and turned to find Moriarty beside him now. His appearance as usual did not change like that of a bad student behind his neat and clean clothes. A wicked smile painted on his face clearly.

"Why are you here?"

Moriarty turned to Sherlock. "That’s also my question, Holmes." Moriarty narrowed his eyes.

_"Why are you here?"_

Sherlock frowned. "That is none of your business."

"Indeed." Sherlock glanced at the shrug Moriarty and acknowledged the statement of the other genius beside him. "But is it not your concern now that John Watson is no longer your business?"

Sherlock widened his eyes. "What?"

"Because Johnny boy thought you were no longer his friend, he _let_ go of you." Moriarty narrowed his eyes again.

"For the sake of your happiness with your new friend, Victor Trevor."

Sherlock blinked. "What did you do to John?"

"I’m not doing anything." Moriarty shrugged. " _You_ made him what he is today, Sherlock."

Sherlock turned to John, who now wore a sad expression behind the soft smile on his face. Sherlock hasn't seen him in a long time and even Victor never showed a smile like that. As well as how his expression when he saw Sherlock. Not as cheerful and happy as John every time his senior saw him.

" _Me_?"

Moriarty stepped forward. "I'm sure you already know your weakness we talked about, Sherlock."

Sherlock turned around as Moriarty started. His eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

"That your weakness is John Watson."

Moriarty walked slowly towards John, who was sitting on the bench when his own legs felt stiff and heavy to catch up with him. It was as if something was preventing him from lifting his leg.

"And there are things you should know too."

Sherlock found Moriarty smiling at him.

"That John Watson's weakness is you, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock widened his eyes. "John's weakness... is me?"

"You don't believe it? Well, you can't believe that _anyone_ wants to be friends with you as sincerely as Johnny boy. You also can't believe that _anyone_ thinks of you that much apart from your brother, Mycroft."

Now Sherlock finds Moriarty standing right behind John, but his senior doesn't notice his presence at all. His world entered into the music that was heard in his ears now.

"Well, because Johnny boy is no longer your concern, your weakness, also your friend, can I do _something_ to him?"

" _What_ are you going to do with him?"

Sherlock tried to remove something blocking his leg while Moriarty's hand touched his head and rubbed the nape of John's neck. Sherlock is now eager to stop Moriarty's movement, who dares to touch his beloved brother and best friend.

"Oh, that's a secret."

Moriarty keeps his index finger on his lips on purpose. At once sighed softly as a sign Sherlock to be quiet.

“Your weakness now is Victor Trevor. Go to your beloved one, Sherlock dear."

"He's not my lover and he's my friend!"

"Unfortunately, we _both_ don't think of it that way."

"We _both_?"

Sherlock blinked a few times and saw Moriarty turn John's face at him. They find the light of life in John's dark blue eyes disappearing. His gaze was so empty.

"Is that right, Johnny boy?"

Sherlock widened his eyes. John considers Sherlock and Victor to be close friends and lovers? Where did he conclude that? And why did John walk away from him and think that they were no longer close friends?

"John!"

Moriarty let John turn his head slightly to stare at Sherlock, who seemed locked in the place where he stood now. Unable to move as if there was something holding him and binding him there. Even though Sherlock's expression was so desperate and eager to approach him and Moriarty.

“Sherlock.”

"John!"

Moriarty grinned and rubbed John's chin once more. "Really beautiful hmm, that melody?"

John glanced at Moriarty before nodding. His smile widened and Sherlock didn't want to see that kind of smile on John's face.

"John!"

"So, Johnny boy. Before that melody piece disappears and vanishes in solitude, how about I end it immediately for you?"

John blinked before nodding. Sherlock widened his eyes and saw that Moriarty's other hand was already holding a penknife. Now the gleaming, beautiful and sharp tip was beginning to take its toll on John.

“John! John!!"

Moriarty moved John’s head so he could give Sherlock another last look.

"Give him your last _goodbye_ , Johnny boy."

John blinked before smiling. Now the light of life slowly appeared in John's eyes that resembled Victor's before his expression changed. Sherlock didn't want to see the sadness on John's face again and wanted to erase it very much. If he is given another chance.

"Sherlock, thank you."

This time Sherlock managed to break the grip on his legs and started walking. As tears slowly flowed from John's eyes down his temples.

"I’m so glad, that you’re not alone anymore."

Sherlock looked at Moriarty's hand deftly and as if he was doing a dance aimed the knife at John's brownish neck and let a thin red line come into view and spurted out its contents. Sherlock widened his eyes as John opened his eyes wide and Moriarty let go of his chin. John slowly limped and fell sideways in the direction Sherlock ran towards him without brakes.

"JOHN!!!!"

Sherlock raised his hand and found the ceiling of his own bedroom in the dormitory he attended. Sweat ran down his temples all over his body. His eyes widened wide and the raised hand opened so wide as if he was about to reach for something. Unfortunately, he couldn't reach it.

Sherlock sat up to wipe his sweat and saw what time he woke up now. Sherlock found the little clock on his desk indicating two in the night. Sherlock sighed softly with relief that all he saw was a dream. He opened the blanket to see what date today was. Sherlock frowned.

"Today is John's last day on suspension..."

Sherlock widened his eyes at the mention of his senior's name. He looked up and without hesitation grabbed his warm clothes to get out of the room and checked John's presence in his own room upstairs where the senior and junior rooms were one floor apart. In a hurry and a small lamp in his hand, Sherlock walked towards Lestrade's bedroom that he found out when he took a walk. Unfortunately, he doesn't know where John's bedroom is because they never meet or make arrangements around the dormitory.

Sherlock scowled doubtfully before knocking on the door. Slowly and with a little emphasis, the sound of the door slowly unlocking in the third knock gave rise to Lestrade's yawning figure and the room was still brightly lit.

"Who the _hell_ knocking my door at this late-"

Lestrade widened his eyes in surprise. "Sherlock?"

"You haven't slept yet, Lestrade?"

Sherlock found him on his hips now. "Why did you come to my room at this hour? I was just about to sleep."

"It's not good for you to stay up late and make no progress at all in the lesson you’re studying right now."

"Well, mind your business! John and Mike's knowledge of your combined class was scant and is now ended! I don't have any friends who are good at explaining and helping me in these materials other than the two of them!”

Sherlock blinked as Lestrade grumbled. "Then what's your business here? You should be sleeping right now."

"I don't sleep that much and it's just a coincidence."

"That’s true." Sherlock raised an eyebrow as Lestrade agreed. "How do I know? John _told_ me."

Sherlock frowned. "John?"

“Yeah. Sherlock Holmes, as usual who is focused on one thing, will forget about another thing, especially when he is experimenting and collecting samples." Sherlock blinked again as Lestrade explained. "He also rarely eats and rarely sleeps; you have to force him with an excuse he can accept because otherwise he will complain and grumble like a kid whose toys are forcibly taken away."

Sherlock scowled in restraint from being annoyed. " _Kid_?"

“He also forgets his surroundings sometimes so we have to be more careful with him. There are times when he just disappears without a trace and without a sound like a cat if you don't pay close attention."

Lestrade declared while moving his index finger. "If you chatter and argue with him, you must be able to have a reason to beat him so that it will become an argument-"

" _Lestrade_."

Sherlock made the would-be cop stop. "How do you know that much?" Lestrade blinked now.

“I'm sure Victor didn't know it. Although it is possible that Mycroft told you that."

Lestrade blinked again before smiling. “Victor didn’t know about it? Great."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. " _Great_? Who do you mean?"

"John."

Sherlock widened his eyes. “Everything I know and Mike knows about you, we heard it from John. John Watson."

Lestrade found a look of surprise and confusion on Sherlock's face.

"From... John?"

Lestrade nodded. "Everyone who approaches you will definitely be visited by Mycroft and he will make offers not only in exchange for goods but also money."

Sherlock blinked.

"I also heard that he just visited Trevor yesterday."

Sherlock snorted. "What a meddler."

Lestrade chuckled at Sherlock's dislike of his brother's character. “Trevor agreed to watch over you and become your friend in exchange for the money your brother forced him to. Although he was actually reluctant, he lost to Mycroft's persistence."

Sherlock frowned at the news. Lestrade smiled broadly.

"But he didn't visit John Watson and didn't offer him _anything_ after he approaching and making you his friend."

Lestrade found Sherlock looking up at him with a shocked expression now. The would-be policeman folded his arms with a proud expression.

"You want to know the reason? Because he was sure that John Watson would refuse whatever he offered him in exchange for money and anything. Without hesitation, and right after hearing the offer." Sherlock widened his eyes. "So, he didn't visit John and _entrusted_ him completely to you, who is his beloved little brother and the person he really cares about. You know that your brother doesn't trust someone that easily, right? Especially about _you_."

Sherlock blinked before wincing. "John..."

"But he _trusts_ John completely after seeing the various reactions you show every time John is beside you and accompanying you."

Sherlock looked at Lestrade who raised an eyebrow. "Then you call us partners in crime?"

"Well, that's the truth." Sherlock raised an eyebrow now. "At least Mycroft and I think so."

Sherlock blinked before grunting softly. "You guys are stupid to think of such a thing."

Lestrade laughed at his reaction. "Now then, tell me your wish before I go to sleep."

Sherlock blinked again before averting his gaze. "I… want to see John's condition."

"Well, you just go to his room." Lestrade shrugged.

Silence enveloped where Sherlock didn't flinch and his gaze still didn't look at Lestrade. Until the police candidate understands his attitude.

"Don't say you don't know John's room..."

Sherlock winced before glancing at Lestrade. "If you know, let me know _now_."

Lestrade stifled a laugh. “You who are clever and can observe this well don't know where John's room is? You're really interesting, Sherlock!"

Sherlock found Lestrade laughing now. He was sure his face was flushed with embarrassment and let John's friend laugh at him.

“Shu-shut up! Hurry up and tell me!"

Lestrade who hugged his stomach holding back the laughter pointed to the two doors of his room.

“Two doors down from my room, it’s John's room. Mike's room is at the end of this hall."

Sherlock snorted. "I _know_ and I'm _not_ visiting him."

Lestrade found Sherlock starting to walk away from his room.

"Then why did you ask me for John's room?"

Sherlock stopped. "I saw a _dream_." Lestrade waited. "Where Moriarty took John from me." Lestrade widened his eyes now.

_"By killing him right before my eyes."_

Lestrade was speechless as Sherlock declared it emphatically and firmly. He could only let Sherlock step into John's room and see what he was about to do.

Unfortunately, Sherlock asked him to go to bed with a movement of his chin and made Lestrade give up knowing what the boy was going to do. Lestrade shrugged and walked into his room and locked it. Sherlock turned and stared at John's door, which was right in front of him. Sherlock was confused about what to do and just stared at the door with John Watson's writing at the top.

When he was about to knock on the door, John's voice was heard from inside. "Ah, I have to ask what experiments he has done with those samples."

Sherlock blinked a few times. His hands went up without direction or purpose. "I forgot what samples he took at that time." Sherlock could hear John shudder inside.

"It reminds me of him asking Mycroft a sample of _thumbs_ and showing them to me."

Sherlock smiled faintly as he recalled John's reaction as he showed John the sample cheerfully and excitedly. Until now, Sherlock has never invited Victor to hunt samples to carry out dangerous experiments. Only with John, he could do that and be so free with him without any hindrance except for the status of both senior and junior.

"I wonder what he did with Trevor these days."

John narrowed his eyes at the notebook that contained stories about his daily life while he was with Sherlock.

“Is he hunting samples again? Is he experimenting with it?"

John sighed softly and closed his book. He put the pen beside the book.

"It reminds me of having to borrow the books Sherlock recommended to me."

Sherlock heard John rise from his chair to turn off the light. The step was so close to the door and unconsciously Sherlock held his breath so that John didn't know where he was.

John's hand touched the light switch but had not pressed it yet.

"Can I also play the pirates with them?"

Sherlock widened his eyes. John shook his head and sighed softly.

"What the hell, John, of course you can’t. Sherlock has found his pirate _mate_ and he can't possibly invite you."

Sherlock opened his mouth and he heard the light switch go off. John's room darkened and John now stepped away from the door that was in front of Sherlock.

"Night, Sherlock."

After making sure that John was fast asleep on his bed, Sherlock put his hands and forehead together. Sherlock closed his eyes before replying to John's words before he went to sleep.

"Good night, John."

Victor finds his best friend now sitting languidly at his own desk in class. Twenty minutes of recess had elapsed but Sherlock neither stood nor got up to do anything during the hour. Victor sighed softly before approaching him.

"Go eat something, Sherlock."

Sherlock glanced at Victor before averting his gaze.

"Not interested. Eating is boring."

"But eating is important for your body."

Sherlock was silent and Victor sighed in surrender. There would be no point in arguing or coercing Sherlock if he had persisted like that. Victor grabbed a chair to sit near him.

"Are you worried about your upperclassman, Watson?"

Sherlock didn't look at him but made a voice to answer.

“I'm not worried."

"Then why do you look lazy and lackluster?"

"I'm always like this and just being bored."

Victor took his face. "Come on, Sherlock. We both know that's not true." Sherlock glanced at Victor again.

"You're not bored."

Sherlock snorted. "Don't try to tempt me with talking about the solar system."

Victor chuckled. "Good idea but it's not the time for now." Victor's statement caught Sherlock's attention. He found the genius raised his eyebrows.

"Go see him before you regret it, Sherlock."

Sherlock widened his eyes. A dream about Moriarty and John last night appeared without hesitation in his eyes.

"I will always be your friend."

Sherlock found Victor taking his hand. There was a warmth akin to John's but not what Sherlock expected. He missed John's genuine touch and concern for him.

"But you don't _need_ me." Sherlock blinked as Victor declared it without feeling sad or disappointed. Victor seemed to know it right before the two of them became friends. "You _need_ John Watson, and _he_ needs you, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock winced especially with the confident expression on Victor's face as he continued his statement.

"You’re partners in crime."

Sherlock snorted and Victor was surprised. "Surely you heard it from the _idiot_ Lestrade."

Victor blinked before finally laughing. Sherlock found Victor grabbing his hand to stop the ongoing laughter at him. Victor wiped his tears before returning to his voice.

"Yep, I found out from the _idiot_ Lestrade."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Sherlock. Be honest with yourself just once."

Victor declared it with an affectionate look. As John used to direct him.

"That you need _him_."

Sherlock widened his eyes when an image of his memory of John appeared suddenly and so quickly in his eyes. John turned and smiled broadly at him. Happiness and joy emerge from him when John finds Sherlock seeing him.

_"Sherlock!"_

Victor found Sherlock rising from his chair. There were tears in his eyes when the genius looked at Victor.

"Thanks, Victor."

Victor blinked before smiling. "Yeah, go now, genius."

Sherlock smiled at the nickname John used to say to him besides calling his name. Sherlock nodded firmly as he rubbed his eyes.

"I’m going now!"

Victor sighed softly.

"We'll take him along on our pirate journey, Sherlock Holmes."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson thought that Sherlock Holmes, his best friend and only friend at a school, liked him. Both in the sense of being a friend to a romantic feeling. He thought that every sign and care as well as kindness shown by a boy of high appearance, pure white, slender, to have a bright brain and intelligence that many people did not have, was directed at him. John refrained from feeling sad and disappointed, when reality spoke the opposite of his thoughts and expectations. John also endured not to cry in front of him every time the reality hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not get boring :(

_John_ _Watson_ thought that _Sherlock_ _Holmes_ , his best friend and only friend at a school, liked him. Both in the sense of being a friend to a romantic feeling. He thought that every sign and care as well as kindness shown by a guy of high appearance, pure white, slender, to have a bright brain and intelligence that many people did not have, was directed at him. John refrained from feeling sad and disappointed, when reality spoke the opposite of his thoughts and expectations. John also endured not to cry in front of him every time the reality hit him.

John endured the throbbing pain that ached in his head after getting a hard hit from Moriarty's men whom he fought at that time. It was the last day he was suspended and preparing to return to class. At the same time trying not to meet Sherlock again until graduation. John touched his head.

"I won't be able to go to class tomorrow if I got sick now."

John rose to his feet toward the door after contacting Mike and Lestrade to meet him and help him to the cafeteria to bring lunch. At least to ease the pain he was feeling at that time. Anyone of both can and is free at that time.

John stopped walking when he found a message on his phone.

_Sorry John! Suddenly there is an extra class in my class, I can't ask to leave! -MS_

John sighed softly and his head throbbed with pain. Another reply came from Lestrade.

_Sorry, mate. I really wanted to help but I was on sentence for bullying my classmates during gym class. I can be over in fifteen minutes if you don't mind waiting. -GL_

John winced in support of the increasing pain. John also sat on the edge of his bed to rest for a while.

_It’s all fine, I'll go alone to the canteen._

John typed a reply before throwing his phone on his bed. John touched his head and bit his lip to endure the pain and tried to calm himself down so that the pain did not increase.

A flash of Sherlock appeared in his head and John was eager to ask his help. But he knew he couldn't, and all that came out was his choked voice calling out his name.

"Sherlock..."

John looked up to find a knock at the door. John wanted so badly to open up and see who was on the other side of the door after another knock sounded there.

"Sorry, can you wait for a moment? My head hurts so much." John closed his eyes again after struggling to voice his opinion.

_“John? You okay?"_

Sherlock's voice made John widen his eyes. He looked up and struggled to endure the pain in his head.

"Sherlock?"

_"It's me, John."_

Sherlock's voice and the voice that John had longed to hear sounded melodious there. John closed his eyes again as his headache began to strike.

"I hope I'm okay..." John spoke again with a choked tone. “Sorry I couldn't open the door for you, Sherlock. I locked it and-ugh!"

_"John?!"_

Sherlock's voice on the other side sounded panicked and John could only hold his head enduring the pain that sounded so terrible.

_"I'm going to break down the door now."_

"What-"

_"I'll ask Mycroft to help fix it afterwards."_

"Wait, Sherlock-"

The thump of the door forcefully opening in one try revealed Sherlock's breathless figure. John, who saw it with one eye open, closed his eyes again.

"Ugh!"

"John!"

The broken door was left behind and Sherlock knelt right in front of John, who was lowering his head with the pain in his head. John closed his eyes tightly and sweat started rolling down his temples.

"John, loosen your fingers."

Sherlock spoke calmly and comfortably in John's ear. "Sherlock-"

"Calm down and breathe with me."

John managed to loosen the fingers pressed against his head and now Sherlock's fingers touched his head and pressed his own hand. There was another warmth and touch massaging his head slowly. John, who winced, felt a soft touch that stopped the pain in his head little by little. Sherlock did this while asking John to take a breath and exhale slowly.

"Good, you did well, John."

After a while, the calm came and the pain in John's head slowly subsided. John can also open his eyes and look at Sherlock, whose face is now not so far from his own. John still frowned.

"Sherlock..."

John found Sherlock smiling slightly at him. "You're okay now."

Sherlock found John was breathing properly and looked no longer in pain even though sweat was still running down his temples. John lowered his hands and Sherlock's hands slowly moved away from him.

"Thanks, Sherlock."

John smiled faintly and Sherlock nodded. "Why... are you here?"

"I… want to see you." John blinked. "I want to hear everything when we're not together, John."

Sherlock found John blinking before smiling. "I'm sure you will find out easily with your abilities." Sherlock shook his head lightly.

"And also hear it from the teachers to Greg and Mike." Sherlock shook his head again.

"I _want_ to hear it from you." John blinked in surprise. " _Everything_."

John swallowed hard. "Are you sure? What about Trevor?"

"He ordered and forced me to come here." John blinked again. "And also, a little encouragement from that _idiot_ Lestrade."

John refrained from laughing, worried that his headache would return.

“I wish I could tell you everything now, but I have to fill my stomach first. The pain comes from the attack of Moriarty's men on me."

Sherlock nodded firmly. "You don't mind bringing me lunch from the cafeteria?"

"What do you want? I'm bored anyway."

John smiled a little. “One serving of spaghetti and corn soup? I have to take medicine too to endure the pain when it comes back."

Sherlock nodded and rose to his feet. "Do you have the medicine?"

The two of them turned to John's study table and found some drugs there.

"The last one because I thought I wouldn't need it anymore."

John found Sherlock nodding again. "I'll ask again to the health teacher for that."

"Ah, Sherlock." John's call stopped Sherlock's steps. “Bring lunch for you too. I'm sure you haven't eaten anything."

Sherlock blinked in surprise before sighing softly. "Yes sir"

"Don't forget to tell your class if you want to skip to hear my long story."

Sherlock snorted. "Yes, John."

John waved as Sherlock stepped outside to go to the cafeteria to bring them lunch and some medicine for John. He glanced at the door to his room, which was slightly damaged and could no longer be locked.

"I have to ask one of the teachers and school officers to fix it."

It wasn't long before Lestrade appeared in the doorway. He blinked a few times at John and his bedroom door.

"What happened to your door, John?"

John smiled a little. "Sherlock broke it."

Lestrade blinked in surprise. "What makes him do so?"

“My head hurt so badly when I texted you two. Sherlock arrived on time and I couldn't open the bedroom door for him because of that. He broke into it without hesitation and helped me relieve the pain in my head."

Lestrade sighed softly with both hands in the pockets of his uniform trousers.

“Wow. Just like you, Sherlock also doesn't hesitate to act for you, John."

John sighed softly. "I told you to stop talking as if we were a couple, Greg. I still agree about partner in crime though."

Lestrade chuckled. "It's true, John."

Half an hour passed John and Lestrade busy talking, and Lestrade would help John explain the state of the door that was forced open, Sherlock appeared with a tray in both hands, a bag of medicine in his left arm and made the genius roll his eyes. Lestrade and John turned together to see his figure in the doorway.

"Why are you here too, Lestrade?"

“John asked Mike and me to come when you first came here for John, Sherlock. What a coincidence you came when he _really_ needed help."

Sherlock snorted. "At least I'm there for John when he needs _me_."

Lestrade chuckled as John only smiled. "I'm sure that applies to you too, genius."

Sherlock handed his senior the tray containing the lunch John asked for.

"Thanks for bringing it, Sherlock."

"Yes."

John raised an eyebrow as he realized only one tray he had brought for lunch.

"Where is your lunch that I asked you to bring along?"

Sherlock looked away. "My hands only can carry one tray, John."

John sighed softly. He pointed to his study chair and made Sherlock follow him.

"Bring my chair over here and sit there." Sherlock blinked in confusion. “You will have this lunch with me. Hurry up."

Lestrade only smiled broadly as Sherlock rolled his eyes but followed his upperclassman wishes. Lazily Sherlock grabbed John's study chair and drew it close to the bed. Lestrade finds Sherlock sitting on him after storing a bag of medicine for John on the study table.

"You want the corn soup?"

"Just the spaghetti, John."

John nodded and started moving his cutlery. Lestrade watched the two of them while Sherlock waited. Even John, who took a bite of spaghetti, found that the police candidate got up.

"Let me prepare drinks for you two."

"Why don't you bring me lunch too, Lestrade?"

Lestrade smiled broadly. "I'd rather see you being fed by John like a kid, Sherlock."

" _Greg_."

Sherlock rolled his eyes as John made a pressed voice on Lestrade. He stepped out of the room.

The two of them saw Lestrade disappear while whistling happily. Sherlock rolled his eyes again as John raised that one bite.

"I'm sure Mike would be noisy about this too if he saw you _feeding_ me lunch."

"It's your own fault not to bring lunch for you either."

"My hands can only carry one tray, John!"

"You can stack them, Sherlock!"

"Well, you were quite right, Sherlock."

The two of them turned to find Mike smiling broadly. "I'm really happy to see you two getting along like this _again_."

Mike walked in with a bag similar to the one Sherlock had brought before.

"What have you got with you, Mike?" John asked after feeding Sherlock a bite of spaghetti.

“A little gift from my cooking class. Cookies and biscuits, I'm sure you two like them." Mike declared it proudly.

"So, your supplementary class is a cooking class?" Mike nodded when John made his voice. “Oh, this is one of Sherlock's favorites. You guys made it on purpose?"

Mike chuckled. "Nobody doesn't like gingerbread cookies!"

"John."

"Hmm?"

"How do you know I like cookies?" Sherlock wore a confused expression as John stared at him.

John smiled. “I accidentally saw you and Trevor busy choosing dessert in the cafeteria. You’re confused between choosing pastries and biscuits or cookies with scones. Ending with the first choice." John chuckled.

Sherlock frowned. "John..."

“You don't like the solar system either? Or you just don't understand it?"

Sherlock wore an annoyed expression. "How important is it that we know that the earth rotates and we dance around it like teddy bears?"

John stifled a laugh at Sherlock's statement regarding the solar system.

"Too bad then, the stars are beautiful you know, Sherlock."

" _Sentiment_." John smiled as Sherlock snorted. "I don't understand why you’re so obsessed with it."

"You just don't want to understand it."

Mike smiled even wider as he watched Sherlock and John argue again and argue about something. The two of them turned their heads when Mike just had a happy expression on his face.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Nothing."

Sherlock raised an annoyed brow. "I just miss the two of you who are familiar like this again and it is great to see it again."

John and Sherlock exchanged glances. Sherlock shifted his gaze where John smiled a little.

"Well, you're right."

John commented but Sherlock was silent. John will enjoy the moment as another memory he can be that close and talk again with Sherlock about things that are not important to make them both annoyed.

Lestrade appeared in the doorway with a tray filled with lunch for Sherlock and drinks for the two.

"Mike was here too, apparently."

“Yep. John sent me a message too."

Lestrade chuckled. "It seems so." Sherlock found Lestrade handing the tray he had brought to the genius.

"Now then, Sherlock. Eat your lunch before you hear of your partner in crime aka John Watson lecturing you again about food."

Sherlock snorted and accepted the lunch that Lestrade had brought him.

"Thanks, _Greg_."

Lestrade blinked a few times while Mike did the same. John only smiled faintly when Sherlock was finally honest.

"Okay…"

"But Sherlock," John made Sherlock look up at him. “I'm sure Trevor also asked you and forced you to eat something every time you guys were together. Or do you still insist on refusing his request?"

Sherlock blinked as John had a look of disbelief on his face. He also saw him nodded slowly.

"Sherlock..."

“Eating is boring, John. Not interested."

"But your body needs it."

Sherlock rolled his eyes having to hear the same comment twice that day.

"When was the last time you ate?"

John, who ignored his protest, asked again. Sherlock paused before making a sound.

"Two days ago?"

Lestrade and Mike exchanged glances where John sighed softly. It was as if he had gotten used to that sort of Sherlock trait.

"Didn't I ask you two to force him to eat just a little?"

John turned to his two friends. "Sherlock is quite stubborn."

"I know it."

"That's why I'm sure only you can force him, John." The doctor-to-be looked at Mike who made it clear. "He’s willing to listen to you."

John turned to Sherlock, who had already squeezed a bite of spaghetti into his mouth.

"I just realized it."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Why are you listening to me, but not with Greg, Mike or Trevor?"

Sherlock blinked a few times before wincing. They found Sherlock puffing out his cheeks like a kid.

“You're going to force the food into my mouth, right? Like that time?"

John blinked a few times. "Instead of receiving the same thing again, I better eat it with my own hands."

Sherlock looked at John with a little boy expression that didn't like being forced.

"You’re also interesting and dare to do that to me, while the three of them are not."

John blinked again. "How about Mycroft?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and they had guessed that Sherlock refused to talk about his own brother.

"There," John turned to the sounding Mike. Lestrade continued for him.

"Sherlock needs _you_ too and we _need_ you to be able to control and take care of him like that."

John sighed softly as Sherlock returned to his lunch.

"I hope to be his friend and not his care taker."

"You’re my friend, John."

John turned to find Sherlock looking at him with his mouth full before swallowing him to make another sound.

"Not once did I say that we are no longer friends."

John blinked a few times before smiling. Sherlock liked the smile that John showed that time. A smile that was accompanied by relief and tenderness in it.

"Really? Thanks, Sherlock."

After explaining and providing assistance by Mike and Lestrade, John received assistance so that the room door could enter even though it took a long time. John could only sigh softly because he was confused about where to sleep for a while.

"John can sleep in my room later." John turned to Mike who offered. John smiled too.

“Thanks, Mike.”

"You can stay at my place sometimes." Lestrade patted his chest proudly.

"If sometimes, the problem with the door to my room is back, Greg."

Lestrade chuckled. "Well, it doesn't have to be when there's a _problem_ with your room anyway."

John sighed again looking at the friends' behaviour before turning to Sherlock. They found him typing something on his phone.

"Well, you can go back, Sher-"

“John.”

Sherlock glanced at John, who was blinking now. "Mycroft said you should stay in my room."

Silence enveloped Sherlock's statement. His eyes were still on John's and woke up still holding his phone.

"Huh?"

"Compared to the two of them, you’ll be more comfortable with me."

John heard Mike's protest behind them. “John is still your senior, Sherlock! What the hell, with your brother?"

Lestrade smiled slightly. "Alright, if John doesn't mind and well, Sherlock doesn't mind himself, why not?"

John turned his head. “Like Mike just said, Sherlock is still my junior, Greg. There's Trevor too, if I paced back and forth from Sherlock's room to my own room, what would I be like by the other students besides him?"

Sherlock blinked. "Why you must be too _worried_ about Victor?"

John turned to Sherlock with a low sigh. “Sherlock, he's your friend and classmate. What would the students here for the other teachers say if I, your senior, stay temporarily in your room?"

"Victor won't mind and think too much about it."

"I object and I _do_ , _Holmes_."

Sherlock blinked when he found John sighed deeply. He touches his head again thinking and endures his headache.

"John-"

"Let me give you an idea."

They turned to Mike, who raised a finger. Sherlock waited where John and Lestrade raised their eyebrows.

"Just take turns then."

John blinked. "Take turns?"

“Yep. Until the door to John's room is completely back."

The doctor-to-be sighed softly. "I'm sure it won't last that long, the repairmen." Mike and Lestrade exchanged clueless looks either.

Sherlock spoke. "Right"

John turned to his junior and nodded. John turned to his own room and began to walk to the wardrobe.

"Since it's not that far, I guess I'll just bring clothes-"

"John." Sherlock made his upperclassman look back at him. "Just tonight..." Sherlock looked away. "At my place."

John blinked a few times while Mike just smiled broadly. Lestrade himself sighed softly at the two junior and senior who felt like a couple. John swallowed hard.

"Okay... if you insist." He found Sherlock nodding and there was nervousness and doubt in his voice.

"I have to carry a small bag then because it will be tiring if I have to go up the stairs carrying my own clothes." Sherlock nodded in agreement.

"Well, since you already have someone to take care of you, we will be going now."

John and Sherlock turned to Lestrade and Mike as they stepped out of the room.

"Thanks, Mike, Greg." The two of them waved as Sherlock nodded and John returned to packing a few things.

"Let me bring you the medicine you need."

"Oh, thanks." Sherlock grabbed the bag he had brought this afternoon. "Sherlock."

"Hmm?"

"Explain to your friends later, and also Trevor."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "I don't want, there are bad and wrong thoughts, especially about you." Sherlock blinked a few times.

"I'm not being friends with you to make you have to be looked down on and bad."

John, who continued his activities after saying this, found Sherlock already standing not far from him. His expression was unreadable and John raised an eyebrow.

"Sherlock?"

“John. I don't care what people think of me." John blinked a few times.

"Okay... good then."

"I only care about _how_ you and Victor see me." John blinked again. "So, you don't have to worry to think about it."

John felt his chest throb with pain when the name Trevor was mentioned by Sherlock besides himself. Even so, John was still relieved that Sherlock was still thinking about him and had thought that he was his friend.

"Good... thank God, then."

Sherlock nodded again and let John return to packing. Sherlock just waited while watching John's movements that he hadn't seen so closely for a long time after getting to know Victor.

John, who finished packing with both hands on his waist, made Sherlock sound.

"You look thin, John."

"Hmm? Ah.” John patted his stomach. "I rest more than I eat. It's a bit lazy too and the canteen is quite far from the dorm room compared to the classrooms. I only eat what is necessary."

Sherlock squinted and learned that John was lying. There were lies in his statement that seemed to suggest John didn't want to worry Sherlock. Even though John, who is more rested and lazier, goes to eat at the canteen, it is true.

"My room... closer to the canteen."

John blinked as Sherlock hesitated and looked away from him. John smiled.

"Very good news then."

Sherlock didn't insist when John just answered so much. There is a statement that John hides as well as his feelings for Sherlock and Trevor. Sherlock didn't understand it and wanted to understand it, but unfortunately John covered it all up with the expression he put on his face.

"Now then, it's time for us to go to your room?"

The two of them walked side by side with John slung a scarf bag over his right shoulder. Sherlock walked in with a pocket in one hand and the hallway was lonely and quiet. The silence that enveloped them didn't feel uncomfortable but there was nervousness and hesitation to voice an opinion to say something that was on their mind.

John opened his mouth but what he heard was not his voice but Trevor's voice.

"Sherlock!"

"Hmm"

John stopped and saw Sherlock walking toward Trevor. The two of them chat in a world John can't enter and he feels like an outsider. The first time John had felt that way about someone. Resentment, sadness, disappointment mixed in his chest. At the same time jealousy. John had to endure when his legs began to weaken to feel the difference in the situation around him.

"I'm thinking of staying over at your place to discuss this matter."

John narrowed his eyes. _So, Trevor's been staying over at Sherlock's many times and I don't know about it? He never told me and we just weren't close. We’re friends and not best friends, huh_?

"It’s fine, just that today John will stay for tonight."

"Ah, your senior?"

Sherlock, who nodded, let Trevor see it but they could only widen their eyes when John glanced behind him and found Moriarty standing so close to his senior.

"John!"

"Don't move from there, Sherlock."

Both Sherlock and Trevor are confused about how to look at the two now. Sherlock was eager for Trevor and John to be friends, but now everything changed after Moriarty's arrival. Sherlock realized that he had to choose between John and Trevor.

"The door to your room was broken by our beloved genius? Too bad." John winced when he found his breathe tingling his neck. "How about you sleep at my place?"

"John!"

Moriarty found John blinked several times. "As long as you don't touch them?"

"Oh, _they_ have nothing to do with me." Moriarty looked up and found a look of surprise and confusion on Sherlock and Trevor's faces. "Because _you_ have no business with them too."

Sherlock gritted his teeth at this statement from Moriarty and he didn't argue. Trevor turned to his classmate.

"Why are you stay silent, Sherlock?" He turned to Trevor with a confused expression. "He's going to stay in your room for a while, right? Don't let Moriarty take him away!”

"Victor..."

Moriarty turned to John, who shook his head. "No, Trevor." The two of them turned to find John frowning.

"Sherlock must choose one of us and I'm sure Sherlock himself understands it."

Trevor turned to the frowning Sherlock before nodding his head. Moriarty smiled broadly at the scene before him.

"Why?"

"Because it's so much more interesting, Trevor!" Sherlock's friend received a cheerful and enthusiastic response from Moriarty. "Well, who will you choose?"

"Sherlock!" Trevor grabbed Sherlock's arm which was lowering his head.

John looked at Sherlock who must be confused and doubtful. He was a little relieved that Sherlock was still thinking about him but John didn't want to see Sherlock behave like this now. He had to pick Trevor and let him go. After this, John will promise that Sherlock will remain his friend even if the two have to separate. Neither by distance nor by death.

_"Just take me with you, Moriarty."_

He glanced over as John mumbled softly, so quietly that Sherlock and Trevor, who were fighting, didn't listen. Moriarty widened his eyes as John looked at him with a look of sorrow and surrender.

"If you do have business with me, don't bring _them_ up again."

Moriarty grinned and patted John's shoulder lightly.

"You’re very interesting, Johnny boy."

Sherlock and Trevor looked up to find John lowering his head now. Moriarty smiled and his expression showed him mocking and belittling Sherlock.

"You're _boring_ now, Holmes."

Sherlock and Trevor widened their eyes as Moriarty lightly hit John's neck and knocked him out instantly. Moriarty unhesitatingly keeps him from falling by grabbing John's arm and letting John's scarf bag fall down.

"John!"

"Don’t come closer."

Sherlock widened his eyes as the knife he had seen in a dream was now clearly visible and stuck so close to John's neck. The two of them could find John closing his eyes with his eyebrows almost meeting.

"You who hesitate even make Johnny boy decide it for you."

Moriarty was carrying John now. "Have fun, new couple."

Sherlock clenched his fists with disappointment at himself as he chose Trevor over John who had definitely volunteered himself to be hurt and hurt others for Sherlock's sake. Trevor, who was holding his arm, slowly let it go.

"I'm sure he won't hurt me, Sherlock." The genius turned to his classmate. "But not with your upperclassmen." Trevor narrowed his eyes. "He dared to fight and protect for your sake, Sherlock."

Sherlock winced when Trevor stated it so clearly in front of him. Now only regret Sherlock felt when he took a wrong step.

_"I told you to stop touching John Watson, Moriarty."_

Sherlock and Trevor looked up to find that Moriarty, who was carrying John, was blocked by Mycroft, his older brother. With a relaxed and graceful movement, Mycroft blinked at the three of them there.

"You know he's still recovering so you take the opportunity when he's _weak_."

"Well, you’re right." Moriarty without hesitation dropped John so that his body touched the floor with a thick dust hard.

"John!"

"But as you two think, John Watson is interesting." Moriarty glanced at Sherlock who was still wearing a worried expression. "Unfortunately, your brother is no longer interesting fellow. He's less interesting than Johnny boy so I'm very happy to choose him as my new toy."

Mycroft sighed softly. "You don't find Trevor interesting to you?"

"No, I guess."

Moriarty shrugged the thought. "Holmes is not very open to him and not very free about anything with him."

Trevor glanced at Sherlock who didn't look at him and only looked at John who was still limp. John didn't wake up when Moriarty knocked him that hard.

"In contrast to John, he was very open to him and as if he could easily and without hesitation give everything that Holmes had to him." Moriarty smiled a little. “John himself accepted and faced him with all his heart. Similar to you who are his brother, but a little bit different."

Mycroft sighed softly again. "I told you _sentiment_ will interfere with the workings of your mind and body, Sherlock."

Sherlock snorted refusing to comment where Trevor was just confused by his side while turning in turn to the three.

"As long as my little brother is still in touch with him and friends with him, you promise not to touch John Watson."

“What _friend_ made to choose? Sherlock can choose neither of them to choose both, right?” Moriarty stated with a shrug.

"I haven't chosen _anyone_ but you and John have already chosen for me!"

Mycroft raised an eyebrow as Sherlock said it out loud and Moriarty smiled a little.

"Really? Sorry, _mate_." Sherlock snorted at the other genius's really annoying comment.

Not long after, the sound of John's groan lying beside Moriarty was heard.

"Ugh..."

"John!"

Without hesitation, Sherlock moved his legs to come and see John's condition until the sharp knife that Moriarty used to threaten him and grab John in his dream, Sherlock is now not far from it. The genius swallowed hard because if he was just a little wrong step, now his neck must be in contact with the knife.

"Once again you let go of Watson of your own accord," John opened his eyes and looked up to see what was going on. "Don't expect you to take him away from me."

Sherlock winced before closing his eyes. He looked down and found John awake and looking at him worriedly. This made Sherlock convinced and the desire to no longer be far from the limp John swelled up in him.

_"Don't expect you to take him away from me."_

Mycroft widened his eyes and Moriarty smiled broadly. He pulled the knife and Moriarty turned with both hands into his trouser pockets.

"See you again, Johnny boy."

Mycroft sighed softly again and found his brother now busy helping John to his feet. John who was sitting on the floor touched his head. Sherlock touched it without hesitation and found it starting to change colour.

"The hard fall when he was dropped you earlier bruised your head."

John closed his eyes before smiling faintly.

"Well, not very good news."

Sherlock nodded in confirmation. "John, you stay at my place-"

"It looks like the first time we've met, John Watson."

Mycroft's voice made them turn to him who was standing with his beloved wand. A smile was painted on his face when he looked at John who was still sitting on the floor.

"Looks like... it really is."

Mycroft reached out to John, which he hesitantly reached to help him up. Now both John and Sherlock are back on their feet. John patted a part of his body that was dirty because it hit the floor.

"I'm sure you must have heard the _reason_ I didn't visit you first and visited anyone other than you first?"

John blinked before nodding. "Because-"

"Come on, Mycroft."

The two of them turned their heads as Sherlock grumbled and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure this isn't the time to talk about that and John should rest after Moriarty's treatment."

John smiled a little. "I'm alright, Sherlock. Although well, it hurts anywhere." John shrugged.

Mycroft stifled a chuckle. Especially when his younger brother was so possessive of John, who had just experienced bad treatment from Moriarty.

"Then we'll discuss it another time, _John_." John nodded his approval. "Take care of my little brother, will you?" Mycroft only found John nodded slowly again with hesitation before turning to follow Sherlock who asked him to move quickly.

"You can just come to visit because this time there's John in my room."

"Ah, okay." Trevor glanced at John, who was trying to stand tall. "Is that alright, Watson?"

"Yeah, just do as you like. I'm just a temporary ride." John chuckled as Sherlock rolled his eyes. Trevor himself just smiled and thought John's statement was just a joke.

"Sherlock is good at playing the violin by the way!"

"Really?" John tried to listen well like a senior.

"Sherlock, you better let him listen you play."

John found Sherlock rolling his eyes. "Sure, and if John wants to hear it."

"It's up to you, Sherlock."

John found his junior and Trevor looking at him simultaneously. "Though I've heard the piece from Mike because he insisted on giving me one to listen to while on suspension."

Trevor looked up to see Sherlock who didn't look at him. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and John knew he was surprised.

"So, he asked _it_ for you?"

John blinked before nodding. "He said he would bring me something interesting, and he brought me a piece of the melody that you played."

Sherlock blinked. "You like it?"

John smiled broadly and Sherlock's chest pounded at the sight. Not a gentle smile and a smile full of sadness, but an innocent smile that stated that it was formed because of something purely extraordinary and attractive in John's eyes.

"Very beautiful!"

Trevor smiled at that and Sherlock looked away from John. He blinked a few times before muttering softly.

"Good."

* * *

Sherlock, who now let John stay one night in his room, made this opportunity to pay attention and observe his movements. Besides being quite fond of tea and coffee, John also likes writing. Like a daily note, diary to a story. Sherlock didn't intend to peek into the contents of his senior's notes and writings, but judging from the old notebooks that were full of scribbles, scratches to crease marks, Sherlock realized that there were so many repetitions and mistakes he made that John had not written again in recent days.

John also kept several medical books which he borrowed from the library. But what Sherlock recommended he didn't have the chance to borrow even though he already knew it. Even in the room, John was dressed neatly and clean. Sherlock didn't know how he looked after showering, but it could be seen he wouldn't be shirtless and at least would have used at least a towel to cover himself. John also likes the sizable bag and backpack types. Despite his innocence and sincerity, John cared enough about his needs and his appearance to others by the way of writing and writing he chose for his book.

There are several other medicines besides the medicine that Sherlock brought when he was sick and was still recovering from a student attack who was ordered by Moriarty to attack and injure his other classmates.

After dinner and it was nearly twelve o'clock in the evening, John, who was still reading, found Sherlock still sitting pensive with his legs folded to his chest and his hands meeting each other perched under his chin. His sharp and shiny eyes stared straight at him.

"As I thought, you don't sleep very often, don't you?"

John who smiled and declared it made Sherlock raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry?"

John turned from the book he was now reading to Sherlock entirely. “Apart from eating less, you rarely sleep. It's not strange you are so slim and skinny like that."

Sherlock blinked. "Problem?"

"No, but it's not good for you who's still growing up, Sherlock." John found Sherlock rolling his eyes.

"It’s _problem_ for you after all."

"I'm your friend, Sherlock."

John made the grumbling Sherlock stop to stare at him. Especially after waving both hands. “I'm worried about you, especially your condition that rarely eats and doesn't sleep, as well as being the subject of attacks from your classmates in the past. Am I wrong?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, trying to read something and the purpose of what John said when he stated it. Unfortunately, in contrast to Trevor who sometimes hides things, John is really sincere and innocent. He declared it with truth and earnest concern for him. Sherlock blinked.

"No, you're not wrong." John nodded. "I, thank you for that."

"Now, will you take a little sleep for me?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes again. "Sleep is boring, John."

" _Sherlock_."

John found Sherlock blink a few times before sighing. He moved to sit on the edge of his bed now while John used his desk to read.

"After… we discussed something?"

John raised an eyebrow. "Okay." Sherlock's face lit up. "What’s that?"

Sherlock grabbed something under his bed and showed it to John. His classmate immediately widened his eyes in surprise.

"Some of the experiments and samples I recently collected."

John let out a deep sigh as Sherlock sparkled in front of him. "I expected it but I can't believe we’ll do it at night."

Sherlock nodded and began to sit downstairs. He patted the front signalling that John should sit down with him too.

John rose to his feet. "I thought we were going to discuss something you used to discuss with Trevor, when we weren’t together.”

Sherlock followed John who sat opposite him with an innocent expression. He tilted his head.

"Why?"

" _Why_? Because I thought you shared this experiment and samples with him too. He's interesting, right?” John frowned as he stated it plainly.

Sherlock just blinked. "I'm just doing experiments and sampling with you, John."

John blinked a few times. "Huh?"

“Apart from Mycroft, I only do it with you. I once asked Victor, but he refused. He would rather play pirate than collecting sample and do experiment. He didn't understand and didn't want to _understand_ it, so I didn't invite him anymore.”

John blinked again. "I thought he was my twin so it would do the things I used to do with you."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Just the appearance _twins_ with you and not in your personality!" John backed away as Sherlock declared in a rather high tone.

"Isn't John Watson the only _one_ in this world?"

John blinked again before smiling. He closed his eyes before commenting.

"You’re right. You still remember.”

"Don't underestimate me, Watson."

John now let Sherlock begin distributing his samples without looking at him. His disinterested and lazy expression returned to his face.

"And Mycroft is not here, he will also refuse to ask me to do something like this."

John looked at Sherlock who slowly wore a sad expression.

"Mycroft is more mature than you, though." Sherlock didn't comment when John sounded sympathetic. "But I'm sure he used to enjoy accompanying you to do this together?"

"Yep."

Sherlock nodded and John had a hint of happiness on his face now. "It's great fun because Mycroft is amazing."

John is smiling softly now. "It's seems that you respect him, Sherlock."

"What did you say?" Sherlock looked up in surprise when John declared it.

"Well, even though you guys sound like you fight a lot, and you don't like how Mycroft intervenes and tries to pour out his affection for you, you still care and love each other."

Sherlock found John closed his eyes as he spoke. There was both warmth and envy in the tone of voice and expression that John showed.

"How can you..."

John looked at the startled Sherlock now. "We’re not as close as people think, you might think, and you now have Trevor as your best friend who knows you better than I do." John smiled again.

"But I know, Sherlock."

There was a warmth from John's statement covering Sherlock's chest.

" _I just know_."

_If everyone didn't know it and only, I knew it, I would tell them it. When the world goes against you and no one supports you at all, I will be beside you and support you to fight them all together. Because I love you and you are my best friend._

Sherlock winced as John closed his eyes again. He cleared his throat and patted the floor beneath those they were sitting on.

"Now then, genius, how do you explain to me all these samples?"

John grabbed one of the samples that caught his eye.

“By the way I heard you're still experimenting? How did it turn out with what we have done before?"

Sherlock blinked before smiling broadly. "You’ll be surprised to hear that."

John found Sherlock grabbing his little notebook and starting to open it. Sherlock cleared his throat like he was ready to make a speech and it made John smile too.

"Just try me."

John woke up first after finding Sherlock asleep with both hands supporting his head on the edge of the bed. A blanket draped around his feet and made John smile. He slowly covered his junior's entire body and found him frown before falling back asleep. John rose to his feet and groaned softly. He returned to sit on Sherlock's desk chair to write down notes and his daily life in Sherlock's bedroom.

Not only talking about how Sherlock is quite protective of him because he is still healing, he also talks about Sherlock who is hesitant and has to choose between himself and Trevor. John is a bit disappointed and sad when Sherlock still doubts him, but there is a slight shame that Sherlock is still thinking about him to doubt that there is a desire to choose John over Trevor. He is surprised at Moriarty's presence and returns to take him away from Sherlock. No, maybe knowing that Sherlock would prefer Trevor and more with him than John, made him take the opportunity and try to take John from Sherlock. Maybe to kill him because he had time to point a small sharp knife at his neck.

"It reminds me the reason why Sherlock suddenly came to my room this afternoon." John touched his chin with his left hand holding the pen. "Even though I didn't call to talk to him after all this time."

John went on to write down his oddity and thoughts on it. The clock did not feel like it was six in the morning and it was his first day back at school. He was grateful that his headache didn't return, but was going to take the medicine again for the last time after breakfast. John, who got up from his chair to get ready to take a shower and go to school, grabbed his clothes in the sling bag he was carrying. He turned to find Sherlock awake, rubbing his eyes. Sherlock was so adorable when he woke up.

"Morning, Sherlock."

Sherlock blinked. "Morning, John. You're already awake."

John nodded and pointed to Sherlock's bathroom. “I'll take a shower first. Can I borrow your bathroom?”

Sherlock got up and nodded. "Just use it as much as you like."

John sighed softly. "Don't tell me you don't shower too often, Sherlock."

"I shower and I'm clean, John!"

John raised an eyebrow as Sherlock grunted softly. He grabbed his own blanket and still rubbed his eyes. John smiled too.

"Very good. Clean up all that before we get ready for class and breakfast.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Why do I have to go to an _insignificant_ class?"

"What's your class today?" John chuckled.

"Language."

John raised an eyebrow at that. "Isn't that the class you used to attend Trevor with?"

Sherlock glanced. "How do you know?"

"When I went to the library, I accidentally saw you and Trevor talking about language. Isn't that the reason you rarely enter compound classes anymore to experiment?”

John smiled faintly and found Sherlock looked away with a blush on his face. John envied that Trevor could make the calm and relaxed Sherlock blush like a girl in love.

"Sorry, I don't mean not to-"

"Sherlock." The two of them exchanged glances now. “It’s all fine and you don't have to worry about me. I'm grateful you have friends and maybe, person you like."

John shrugged and Sherlock snorted.

"Shut up, John."

John smiled as he managed to make Sherlock Holmes blush with embarrassment. Sherlock brushed his curls as John was about to step into his bathroom.

"Wow, here is clean too-"

"John."

John turned and blinked. "Hmm?"

"Do you have someone you like?"

Silence enveloped as Sherlock asked. John knew it was just the curiosity of a genius who was not good at sentiments, emotions to human feelings. But hearing him ask John that, it had another meaning too. John had to cover it up from Sherlock and he knew that Sherlock was asking about it because Sherlock likes Trevor. He wanted to make sure of that.

John smiled. "Yes, of course." Sherlock raised an eyebrow and John took another step.

"Even though it’s one-sided, I really like and love _him_."

Sherlock widened his eyes and the bathroom door closed. He couldn't make out John's expression as he expressed it after smiling softly at him. Sherlock also realized that John was trying to cover it up and hide it as best as possible so that Sherlock couldn't find out who it was.

"Wow! It's all expensive here, the brand."

John sounded amazed in his bathroom and made Sherlock roll his eyes.

"Everything is given by Mycroft and because it's free I just use it."

Sherlock heard a quiet chuckle inside. "Well, you’re really lucky to have a brother like Mycroft, Sherlock Holmes."

John's voice was muffled by the sound of rushing water.

 _You like Trevor and not me. How can I say that I like you right? I can't take away your happiness and your weakness at this point, Sherlock._ John closed his eyes.

_I have to protect it._

Not long after, Mike and Lestrade came to get John. The two of them were discussing something that worked to make John blush when Sherlock was about to close the door to his room.

"Sherlock!"

They turned to Trevor who waved at Sherlock happily that morning. Sherlock himself only nodded after closing the door to his room.

"Thanks for the night, Sherlock."

John smiled at Sherlock who glanced at him before nodding.

"Now then, today-"

“John! Stay at my place today, there is an interesting book that you’ll definitely like!"

Mike's enthusiastic voice prompted John to step back.

"Eh... don't you say about _blind_ _dates_ again?"

Mike widened his eyes in amazement.

“John! You really are amazing! Is this the effect of hanging out with the genius Sherlock Holmes?”

"Think of it because I was Holmes's assistant for quite a while."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow when he heard that. "Wait! Why are you claiming that all this time before I knew Sherlock, I was that stupid?!”

"No, no, I don't mean that."

"John, how about at my place?"

The two of them turned to Lestrade now.

"I'm curious about your experience with Sherlock experimenting with the samples he carries."

John made a look of displeasure. "Why should _you_ be interested in that? I just don't mean that every day I want to accompany him to look for these incredibly diverse samples.”

"Who knows, there is interesting information relating to cases my father is working on." Lestrade declared with a broad, proud smile.

"Your father has allowed you to join the investigation?"

"Just looking for the data together."

"John, you volunteered to accompany me looking for it."

"I know and it's because you were annoying at that time!"

John sighed softly. "I’ll ask about the fix first before I decide where I’ll stay today!"

Mike and Lestrade nodded. "I heard from Mycroft, it's over in two days."

“So, it fits! One night at my place, and one night at Lestrade.”

John winced before sighing softly again. "Okay, okay, _mates_. I accept your amazing offer.”

Mike and Lestrade who exchanged glances could only smile broadly. John smiled and started following the two of them to go to class together.

"See you later, Sherlock, Trevor-"

"John."

The senior stopped when Sherlock didn't look at him but his fingers tugged at the sleeve of John's uniform. His expression looked sad and begged for something.

"Yes, Sherlock?"

John tried not to get nervous and his chest didn't flutter at Sherlock's slight treatment. His touch, which now warmed himself, was only through his long white fingers tugging at his sleeve.

"Stay at my place again-"

Sherlock looked up at John now. "Sometimes."

John widened his eyes at the offer from Sherlock, which was accompanied by a tone that was both quiet and nervous. Trevor who was standing not far from them could only smile afterward. Mike and Lestrade themselves, put on the same expression for both of them. John smiled a little.

"Okay, if you insist, Sherlock."

John found Sherlock frown before removing his sleeve. Sherlock turned around.

"Let's go, Victor."

Trevor nodded like a kid and now walked beside Sherlock.

John sighed softly after finding Sherlock doing it to cover up his embarrassment and awkwardness.

"John!"

He turned around and followed his two friends who had called out and were waiting for him.

"I’m coming.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson thought that Sherlock Holmes, his best friend and only friend at a school, liked him. Both in the sense of being a friend to a romantic feeling. He thought that every sign and care as well as kindness shown by a guy of high appearance, pure white, slender, to have a bright brain and intelligence that many people did not have, was directed at him. John refrained from feeling sad and disappointed, when reality spoke the opposite of his thoughts and expectations. John also endured not to cry in front of him every time the reality hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!~

_John_ _Watson_ thought that _Sherlock_ _Holmes_ , his best friend and only friend at a school, liked him. Both in the sense of being a friend to a romantic feeling. He thought that every sign and care as well as kindness shown by a guy of high appearance, pure white, slender, to have a bright brain and intelligence that many people did not have, was directed at him. John refrained from feeling sad and disappointed, when reality spoke the opposite of his thoughts and expectations. John also endured not to cry in front of him every time the reality hit him.

Like one day that made him have to decide important things between himself, Trevor, and Moriarty.

A winter atmosphere that is approaching a special and beautiful day for some couples and people who are in love also envelops the school that John and his friends enter. Not surprisingly, in each hallway there were several male and female students talking more than before. Although not a few girls and boys talk to each other, they are somewhat more intimate.

"It reminds me of Mike and Greg talking about the girl they like." John smiled a little. "I’m not that close to girls other than Jessica." John frowned. "She doesn't like me in a romantic way either."

John turns and finds the same scene again. John blinked a few times before thinking again.

"I've been closer to Sherlock more often than anyone recently." John touched his chin. "Do I really like him in a romantic sense as well as apart from being a friend?"

John squinted. _Sherlock also seemed to like Trevor more than I did. I shouldn't think about it and also hope that Sherlock will like me._ John sighed softly _. Even though he did say he needed me. Maybe just as a caretaker before graduation_.

John paused as he thought about it. "Graduation..." John frowned. _I'll go far away and never see Sherlock again. Especially if he decided to become Trevor's partner_. John let out a long sigh.

"John?"

"Huh?" John blinked in surprise at a familiar voice calling out to him. Sherlock was in front of him and looking at him in confusion. "Oh, Sherlock,"

"You were day dreaming and sighed so long in the hallway." Sherlock deduced correctly again. "Are you thinking about the girls Mike and Lestrade like and Valentine's Day?"

Sherlock snorted when John was silent. "Very stupid."

John blinked a few times. "Of course." Sherlock found John chuckling as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Then, what happened to you to appear in front of me?"

Sherlock blinked before tilting his head. "Is it problem if I see you just want to meet and chat with you?"

John blinked now. "Wow."

"What?"

"Sherlock Holmes took the initiative first."

John found him frown. "You think I'm flirting with you?"

"Well, I suppose you'd do it to Trevor."

John held back a throbbing pain as Sherlock stared at him in surprise that he was right as he took his first step. John is now completely convinced that he has no hope of becoming Sherlock's lover even though he doesn't like him in a romantic sense. Because even in that sense, Sherlock did not see him as more than just a friend.

"You're very good at it, John."

"Of course."

Sherlock found John squinting. There was sadness on his face and Sherlock's chest throbbed with pain.

"I have to try to forget about _him_ and plan a very distant departure."

"Are you going to change schools?"

John chuckled. "No, no. I mean after graduation." John smiled again and Sherlock involuntarily wore a worried expression.

"Can you say, I'm trying to move on?"

Sherlock snorted. "You’re humbling yourself, John Watson."

John shrugged, refusing to comment. The two of them are walking side by side now without direction or purpose.

"Then your real purpose approached me?" Sherlock turned to John, who was already staring at him. "Come on, you don't have to think about my feelings or myself, just act like your usual self."

Sherlock blinked and he stopped walking. "John, you're being weird."

"Really?"

Sherlock touched his own chest. "You’re hiding something, which looks so painful and as if nothing or anyone can heal it."

John blinked before smiling. "Well, you're right." Sherlock found John turning around.

"Maybe _death_ can heal it."

"John, that's not funny." Sherlock followed John, who took his first steps. "I want to help, please let me help you."

John stared wide as Sherlock said it with a flat expression on his face.

"Wow."

"Stop it."

"After all, Sherlock Holmes, who is not accustomed to people, at the same time offering to help before other people ask for your help, now his own person did it first."

Sherlock snorted again. "I did it to you, John. _Only_ to you."

"Why?"

The two of them stood facing each other and looked at each other. The crowd in the hallway seemed unable to enter a world that had suddenly turned into a world that only Sherlock and John had.

" _Why_?" John nodded. "What do you mean by that?"

“I know you did it for me who is your friend. But why do you bother doing it for me?" Sherlock blinked a few times. “I’ll indeed do a lot for you because I think and I feel I can do it and want to do it for you, as your best friend. But if you refuse my help I won’t insist."

Sherlock nodded and waited for John to continue. "But you who are Sherlock Holmes, who are mostly perfect and extraordinary in all fields other than _sentiment_ , and can do many things by yourself, and will only help others when they need you, offer help to others, more precisely me who is quite close to you, as a friend, of your _own_ accord?"

John smiled and Sherlock didn't understand the smile nor the question. "I’ll ask for your help and assistance if I really need it."

Sherlock blinked now. "So, you don't need me to help you?" John nodded firmly. "And you ask why I offered to help you in solving it by yourself first?" John nodded again.

"Like you, I need no pity, Sherlock." The junior widened his eyes. “I’ll ask for help if I really need it, but I’ll solve it alone if I can. I'm grateful you offered to _help_ , but for this one, I refused."

Sherlock nodded as John declared. "So then, _why_ are you offering to help me?"

John found Sherlock silent and thinking about it. There was surprise on his face after hearing John's statement and question to him. Sherlock looked away.

"I-"

"Well, sorry." Sherlock looked up in surprise. "Looks like I pushed you too hard and pressed you huh, Sherlock?"

Sherlock blinked. "No, I-"

"Never mind forget it."

John took a step first before glancing over his shoulder. "Maybe I was really depressed and felt hurt because the person I liked didn't like me back, so I took it out on you."

Sherlock now caught up and walked beside him. "Why did you conclude _he_ doesn't like you too?"

"Because _he_ likes other people." Sherlock widened his eyes. Again, the expression of sadness and disappointment on John's face was both clear and painful in his chest. "It's been a long time, and I'm not someone who wants to steal the happiness of person I like just for my own selfishness."

Sherlock found John looking up at him now. Sherlock really didn't like what John said just now and also that expression on him.

"Because I _love_ him so much, Sherlock." John closed his eyes. "I don't want to lose him even if I have to endure just being his _friend_."

Sherlock stopped and found John stopping too. He turned and found John smiling. A different smile from the previous one and his expression completely changed.

"Well, what's the main reason you came to me first?"

Mycroft raised an eyebrow as Sherlock walked over to him while he and Lestrade were chatting. The problem with Moriarty and John went well and John was freed from many bad things as well as bad news about it. Almost everyone knows that John is actually a good student and full of enthusiasm in lessons, including being able to deal with Sherlock Holmes, who is a bit difficult to deal with and talk to even if it's only for small things.

"What's wrong, Sherlock?" Lestrade asked while Mycroft was silent. His eyes narrowed to look at Sherlock who lowered his head.

"Is this about Watson?" Lestrade turned his head when Mycroft sounded. Sherlock still lowered his head before looking at his brother whom he respected enough.

“John is hiding something from me. He's trying to cover it up and he looks really sad."

Lestrade found Mycroft looking at him now. Before long Lestrade shrugged his shoulders refusing to speak. Mycroft realized that in comparison to his dear brother.

"If he's hiding something from you why should _you_ be curious, brother dear?"

Sherlock looked up. "What?"

"Not a few people hide something from someone to keep a big secret." Mycroft put one hand into his trouser pocket. "Then why should you be curious about what Watson is _hiding_ from you?"

"He looks sad and miserable, Mycroft!" His brother and Lestrade could only stare in surprise. "I don't want to see him like that and I don't want John be like that anymore." Mycroft found Sherlock clenching his fists. "I want to go back to seeing John like the first time I saw him."

Mycroft glanced at Lestrade, who gave him a small, meaningful smile. He sighed softly.

"What if you concluded that the reason, he was hiding something from you was because it had something to do with _you_?"

Sherlock blinked in surprise. "With me?" Mycroft nodded. "About what?"

Mycroft shrugged now. "That's something you have to know and get for yourself if you don't want Watson to be sad again and act like he's not." Sherlock looked up. "There is more to observe than to doubt and worry, brother dear." Mycroft smiled as he rubbed Sherlock's still looking head.

"You will find the answer if you’re with him more often and observe better."

Sherlock blinked. Mycroft now found his younger brother's expression back to normal. Lestrade smiled at him.

"You guys really, must be given full support." Mycroft smiled mischievously as Sherlock glanced at him.

"It was more like my little brother because he didn't want to act when John expected you to." Sherlock looked at his brother again. "John won't be able to _act_ if you don't give him a chance."

"Be honest with yourself, Sherlock." Lestrade's statement reminded Sherlock of Trevor's words. "Especially about John."

Sherlock blinked a few times before closing his eyes. He shook off Mycroft's hand that had touched his head. Sherlock snorted softly.

"It's stupid that I should listen to you two."

Mycroft smiled broadly as Lestrade sighed softly. "That's my little brother."

"Sherlock if not like this not Sherlock huh?"

The second statement also made Sherlock smile widely. He turned around and his expression changed back to what it was before.

* * *

Mike, who invited John to make valentine's chocolate, made Sherlock's senior blush.

"Ha?? Why do I have to make chocolate for Sherlock when I'm the one who actually has to accept it?!”

"Come on, I know you like Sherlock in a romantic way like Sherlock to Trevor, but that doesn't mean you just give up."

"What did you say? Who knows I like Sherlock other than the real person?” John still felt annoyed behind his blushing face. "Wait, what did you say?"

Mike blinked a few times before looking away. John realized what Mike had said to him before wincing.

"If you already know that I don't have a chance, why are you _asking_ me to do this?" John sighed and Mike glanced up. John frowned sadly. "Of course, I’ll be rejected even if I give him chocolate or _anything_ related to valentine."

"But John-"

"Come on, Mike." John turned and Mike stopped. “I've decided I’ll go so far after graduation. You don't have to worry about me or my feelings.”

Mike frowned at this and John started walking. "Wait, where do you mean go?"

John glanced up and smiled. Mike widened his eyes and realized what it meant. John turned and started walking away.

“John! Please stop!"

The sound of the door closing was a sign for Mike to be silent. Mike frowned sadly.

"I understand heartbreak is hurt but it's not like that, John."

Mike covered his face with his hands. "Don't blame yourself and keep humbling yourself."

John, who stepped out of the school after the day ended, found the crowd and the road so beautiful to see. Behind the cold snow there is a warmth that spreads throughout the city. John found support as well as a little warmth there to see the city which was getting busy with a valentine atmosphere full of love and color. John smiled.

"I really have to move on." John looked up and his breath was clear. "There's no me in Sherlock's future."

John turned to find a shop displaying two mannequins dressed in men that caught his eye. One very tall face with a long dark blue blazer, a blue scarf wrapped around his neck, a white shirt underneath and black cotton pants over his slender legs. John smiled.

"An appearance that fits Sherlock Holmes in perfect harmony." John turned to find a mannequin next to him that had a height not far from the mannequin beside him towering. It reminded him that both of them were similar to him and Sherlock. His friend's outfit was a male leather jacket, overlaid with a black sweater and a red shirt. John touched the glass showing the two mannequin appearances. Like a couple of partners.

"It would be even cooler if this was me." John chuckled softly. "Kidding. Even though I like this style of appearance. Could make me hide a gun to chase criminals."

John touched his chin. "Wait, being a cop or detective isn't a bad thing."

Sherlock returned from where Mycroft was with Lestrade to find John standing in a men's clothing store. There he touched his chin while looking at the two mannequins, one tall and the other a bit short. Much like him and John. Sherlock widened his eyes. He could find himself and John standing there in the clothes the two mannequins were wearing. Meanwhile now John was standing in front of the one who suited him very well. Without realizing it Sherlock walked over to him. Especially when John was still mumbling and thinking about something he couldn't read.

“Maybe with other colours and other clothes would be more suitable. Oh, the purple shirt suits the height too, adjusting the height- "

John's voice stopped as Sherlock stood beside him right in front of the mannequin that looked just like him. John blinked.

"Sherlock?"

"Hello, John." Sherlock smiled a little. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, just looking around the city." John turned and made Sherlock follow him. "The city atmosphere has changed to full of valentine, I can also see some chocolates in the food shops." John turned back to Sherlock who was staring at him. "Take a little walk while looking for the wind."

Sherlock muttered softly and looked up. "These two mannequins look like us, John."

"Huh? Ah, that's right." John smiled and narrowed his eyes. "It would be great if someday we side by side with the clothes, they both wears."

Sherlock found John staring at the two mannequins sadly. Again, Sherlock must find John sad.

_"There is more to observe than to doubt and worry, brother dear."_

Sherlock tries to observe and read John who is now lost with his own thoughts. John just came back from somewhere, with Mike in it? They talk about something, maybe about valentine, like making chocolate, buying it, and end up rejecting it because of Mike's statement. Sherlock couldn't read what it was but he found John sad after hearing the statement.

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm." He paused when John called out to him. There was a look of innocence accompanied by curiosity.

"Where did you run out of yourself? Alone?"

“Visit Mycroft. I wonder why Lestrade is always with him."

John blinked. “Well, maybe because they are close friends or old friends? Are you alone? Not with Trevor?"

Sherlock turned his head as John asked with a shrug.

"Why do you always ask Trevor with me or not? Before I became friends with you and him, I was always alone, John."

John blinked in surprise. “Sorry, I didn't mean that. I just thought, is he your close friend? You usually get together everywhere."

"He's not my caretaker." John held back hearing Sherlock say the things he had said about it.

"Well, you're right."

Silence enveloped the two who were still staring at the clothing shop. Sherlock glanced over and found John opening his mouth.

"You didn't prepare anything, for Trevor, or buy him something?"

Sherlock blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know Valentine but don't know what activities you usually do?" John asked as Sherlock looked confused.

"Buying or making chocolate..."

"and?"

The smiling John found Sherlock widened his eyes. He realized a thing John meant.

"Confessing your feelings to the person we like?"

“Yep. Sherlock understands that too." John chuckled.

"I never did even though I know what valentine is, John."

Sherlock found John blinking in amazement. "Seriously?"

“You think I have lots of friends? My _first_ friend is you."

John blinked a few times. "Oh, I turned out to be your _first_ friend." Sherlock nodded and snorted softly.

"But I'm not the first person you like, right?"

Sherlock turned to find John grinning at him. Surprisingly, not even a single thought of Trevor came to his mind. Everything was just John Watson before him.

"Come on, I'm just kidding. I also have the _first_ person I like, not something to hide and not something to be embarrassed about."

Sherlock blinked a few times as John patted his arm. He turned to his upperclassman.

"But you love the person you like now, don't you?"

John blinked. "Huh?"

"You once said that you like and love someone, but _he_ doesn't like you and you have to move on."

John nodded doubtfully. "How amazing you can still remember."

"Of course. I remember everything you said to me."

John blinked in amazement again. "Seriously?" Sherlock nodded. "Wow, that's really great." Sherlock nodded again at John's innocent compliment.

"Even though you had time to forget about me and didn't see me after befriending Trevor and enjoying time with him."

Sherlock widened his eyes. There was another sadness on John's face before things changed again.

"Hey, I'm just kidding, don't be a little surprised."

Sherlock found John patting his arm as if hoping that Sherlock would no longer be startled and frozen like a machine that stopped working.

"You seem too thoughtful of my words."

"I told you, John." Sherlock looked at his senior now. "I _remember_ everything you said to me."

John blinked again before smiling. "Okay, okay, genius. Well, I still like and love him, but I have to let him go if he becomes the partner of the person he likes."

Sherlock tilted his head. "Does he intend to confess his feelings?"

"I see it like that, but I don't know." John looked back at the mannequin that looked like himself. "Because I believe if I confess my feelings, he will reject me. I don't want to lose him as friend.”

Sherlock frowned. "John..."

"Ah, I'm hungry by the way," Sherlock found John pointing to a Chinese restaurant. "Want to accompany me to eat there?"

Sherlock smiled broadly. "I'm the best at knowing the contents of fortune cookies."

John laughed. "I'm sure you just guessed it."

"You don't believe me, John?"

"I believe, I believe." Sherlock found John chuckling softly.

"Why do you have to laugh?"

"You claim too proud to be just a fortune cookie, Sherlock."

Sherlock winced as John was still laughing. But oddly enough, there was relief and warmth from John's attitude at that moment. As well as that he was happy to be able to bring back John's smile and laughter again.

Moriarty, who was now standing not far from John, who was about to return to his room, made Sherlock's seniors frown.

"What do you want?"

"I do have an agreement not to touch you with Mycroft." John waited while Sherlock and Trevor's classmate spoke. "But I wanted to play something that _involved_ you, Johnny boy."

John frowned and hated his statement. He tried to calm down.

“You want to play a game where I'm a _hostage_? Or am I in exchange for a gift?"

“Wow! You’re really interesting! Too bad Sherlock hasn't noticed."

John frowned. "What?"

"He’ll realize how attractive and important you are to him when we play this game, Johnny boy."

"So, you said the players were you and Sherlock?"

"Oh, of course. We're both geniuses in different ways.” Moriarty touched his chin. "Hmm, maybe the reward with _innocent_ Trevor is fine too."

"What-don't you bring him too!"

"Why?" John stared in surprise. “He's none of your business and Sherlock's business, is he? Why do you have-"

"As long as he's still on Sherlock's business then he's dealing with _me_."

Moriarty raised an eyebrow as John raised his hand as if it were holding a gun. It drew a smile on Moriarty's face.

"Okay, let's play your _cunning_ game."

“That's my Johnny boy! I really want to be able to invite Sherlock to play like this, unfortunately he who is too in love with Trevor makes me sick." John frowned in displeasure but he endured the pain. John squinted.

"You win you will get me." Moriarty found John glaring at him. "If I won, I got _both_."

Moriarty's eyes glowed with joy. There is interest and enthusiasm there. “Johnny boy, you’re really interesting! I really like you!"

"I like Sherlock unfortunately."

Moriarty shrugged as John declared with a wicked smile. But Moriarty's smile returned to his face.

"Let's start the game, Watson."

Cold sweat ran down John's temples before he nodded. Moriarty turned around and he saw his figure leave. The hallway became where he disappeared and John lowered his hand.

"I have to end all of this."

John went to Mike, whom he hadn't spoken to in a few days before Valentine's Day. Now three days before that day, he comes across Mike who is busy making chocolate and some pastries with Lestrade.

"Oh, John!"

Mike looked at John worriedly as John smiled faintly.

"Well, I didn't know that Greg was so interested in making that he intended to give chocolates to the girl he likes."

John walked over to the two of them. "You're the girl now?"

"Shut up!" Lestrade chuckled with a blush on his face. John let him elbow his arm to cover the police candidate's embarrassment.

"Mike." John's full, bespectacled friend looked up. "Sorry, about that time."

Mike shook his head lightly. "No, I was wrong too. I know, I'm not that sensitive." John smiled and shook his head.

"I changed my mind." John's remark made Mike raise an eyebrow. "Could you help me?" Mike saw him pointing at the chocolate and cookies she was making with his chin. "Making Sherlock's favourite ginger cookies."

Mike and Lestrade had the same surprised expressions. "Of course!"

"Wow, you're finally make a move, John."

John smiled. "It's time for me to end it." Mike and Lestrade blinked. John reached for one of Mike's freshly made ginger cookies. "And I don't want all of this to continue endless."

Lestrade and Mike exchanged glances. Lestrade made a voice. "Do you have any plans other than confessing your feelings, John?"

John squinted. "Unfortunately, it's not a _plan_ you would like to know."

The three of them talked while making cookies and chocolate. With their laughter and intimacy, even serious and painful conversations did not feel that tense.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow to find that John's fingers were covered with plaster and there were also a few wounds that the bandages had missed.

"John"

"Hmm?"

John didn't look away from his gaze when the two of them were now collecting samples for the experiment. Sherlock invites John to do it again when Trevor balks at joining. Sherlock was also following his brother's advice to be able to read and deduce what John was hiding from him.

"You're doing an experiment?"

"Huh? Ah, about this?" John chuckled and raised Sherlock's eyebrows. "I'm making chocolate with Mike."

Sherlock blinked. "You decided to confess your feelings?"

"Yeah."

Sherlock found his chest throb with pain. He didn't like the idea of John confessing his feelings to the person he liked and ending up being his partner. If that was the case, Sherlock would no longer be able to be with John and talk to him. Wait, why is he thinking like that? Didn't John say he would be rejected even if he confessed his feelings?

"I don't know how it turned out and it might be that mine doesn't taste good, but-Sherlock?" John stared in surprise. "Your hands are dirty why are you touching your chest like that?"

"What? Oh.” Sherlock blinked as his muddy hands gripped his chest tightly. John sighed softly.

"Already done, we just continue before we clean up." John pointed to Sherlock's activities before he stopped moving. "Is the sample sufficient? There are more you need?"

"Ah, I want that one over there, John."

"Here? Ugh...” John winced at the smell of the mud around him. "I have to shower after this." Sherlock just nodded and went back to work while John helped him collect samples.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. Why did he think about the person John liked? Why does he feel something different every time his seniors talk about that person? Isn't it free for John to like anyone? Why did Sherlock feel that he didn't want John to leave when he left John casually because he was friends with Victor? Why Sherlock-

_"I'm not someone who wants to steal the happiness of people I like just for my own selfishness."_

Sherlock widened his eyes as John's statement resounded in his head. His hand stopped again and he realized that was one of the reasons his chest was throbbing pain.

"I'm selfish after all."

John sighed softly when he finished collecting the sample his younger class wanted.

“Sherlock? Are you finished there?"

"Hmm? Ah, yes." Sherlock nodded doubtfully and it made John raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Alright, let’s go back." Sherlock agreed and began packing his activities when John walked over to him. "I'm more worried that you will keep on dazing off and get lost later."

Sherlock blinked. "Dazing off?"

“Yep. I saw you think of something who knows what it is and our activity of collecting samples is over again.” John smiled as Sherlock looked at him. "We'll continue next time after your thoughts are finished okay?"

“ _Mind_ _Palace_? What’s that?" John raised an eyebrow. “Ah, the things that makes you seem like lost and vanishing, your mind isn't here while your body is here? I know." Sherlock blinked a few times in amazement.

"Even though I didn't say anything about it."

"Your attitude says everything." John chuckled softly. "I just found out the name Mind Palace."

"I'll tell you in more detail." Sherlock walked over to John. "If you're interested."

"Seriously?! Ah, does Trevor also know?"

Sherlock blinked and winced. John knew he was thinking. "I don't know, I rarely pay attention to him."

John sighed softly. "You _like_ him but you don't pay attention to him, so who do you _really_ like?"

 _I like you, John._ Sherlock widened his eyes as John declared it as well as a statement that appeared in Sherlock's mind and heart.

John patted himself several times before getting on his hips.

"Well, where do we want to put it?"

"Just here, please. I'll get it back with Mycroft's help."

John blinked. "Is he also interested in experimenting?"

" _He_ will experiment these for me. I have another job." Sherlock looked away while John was still staring at him.

"Oh, I see. Okay." John grabbed his uniform jacket. "I want to take a bath first-"

"John." He paused when Sherlock hesitated. Now he found those bright blue eyes staring at him. "Just do it at my room. Closer."

John blinked before opening his eyes. There was a nervousness and embarrassment in Sherlock's expression that he could pick up on.

"Huh?"

John did not expect Sherlock to invite him again to visit his room on the special floor of his class. John swallowed hard and strangely, there was an awkwardness he felt this time and it was different from before, which was more relaxed and no longer felt like being with Sherlock. There was something the genius was trying and doing with him. As if he was digging something and information from John that kept it secret.

"I don't mind taking a shower in your room but," Sherlock turned his head as John made his voice. "Is there a purpose for you to act like this?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "You mean?"

“You suddenly asked me to your room just to take a shower. More often than not, invite me to collect more samples for experiments, and you often come to me first." Sherlock waited as John shrugged. "I'm happy, though I'm a little uncomfortable with Trevor because I felt like I _steal_ you away from him, but just tell me if there's something, Sherlock."

Sherlock found John looking at him doubtfully and with a hint of awkwardness.

"I won't be angry."

John found him frown. Sherlock looked away briefly before looking back at John.

"I, just curious." Sherlock winced as John waited. "What are you hiding from me and,"

Sherlock gave John a look of despair. "And the person you like, John."

John widened his eyes. He couldn't believe Sherlock was so curious and thought of himself that way. Whereas before, especially when he was with Trevor, he never remembered until he met him. As if John had never been in his world and Sherlock had forgotten his existence as well.

“I can't read it. You're the only person who can cover it and hide it from me. You're interesting, John. I did not have time to see you and talk to you, not even if I think you’re not interesting anymore." Sherlock looked up at the senior who cared deeply for him. "Among everyone is here, you’re the most interesting. I'm sure you'll never bore me."

John widened his eyes. He didn't know what to say when Sherlock made what was like a little hope for John. Did John have a chance, did Sherlock like him too, and did Sherlock _really_ need him too. John also realized, there was a bit of Sherlock's habit that surprised his friends until Trevor, who often called John's name to do something for him. Good at writing, taking notes, helping him take samples, and experimenting. Sherlock himself seems to have considered him an assistant if he was a lecturer, detective, and scientist.

John smiled a little. "You'll find out soon enough, Sherlock." He looked up at his beloved friend. Sherlock widened his eyes when he found his gaze so soft and warm. "I’m sure." The warmth and affection that only John showed him. His chest slowly began to beat slightly faster, there was another warmth that also enveloped his white face, as well as the feeling of Sherlock wanting to hug John besides holding his hand.

Sherlock lightly touched his chest. _What’s this? It feels different when I'm with Victor. There's something John gave me, something I can't replace with anything. Something that if I let go and I don't take care of it, I’ll regret it. More love than I have for Victor_. Sherlock looked up to find John starting to look the other way.

“Can I take a shower first? It was already itchy and I feel dirty." John smiled his teeth and Sherlock just nodded. While following his movements, Sherlock grabbed his chest.

 _Victor never made me like this. He never acted for me, never hurt others for me, never protected for me, never grieved for me, never get hurt for me. I've never seen his smile and was so happy when he looked at me like John saw me. Even though there are a lot of girls in this school as well as boys. I've never seen John so sad and disappointed for me. When John is happy, I am happy, when John is sad, I am sad and I don't want to see him sad anymore, when John is in pain, I feel the same way_.

Sherlock, who frowned slowly realized it. And it immediately enveloped him like a warm blanket, and Sherlock realized that it was John's hands that were hugging him tight and as if he never wanted to let them go.

 _I like John_. Sherlock smiled now. _I fell in love with him. And I have to realize that when John was sad and when I liked Victor. When I was, away from him, and realized I needed him more than anyone else including Mycroft_.

Sherlock closed his eyes.

"After he confessed his feelings to _that_ person, it became my turn."

John blinked a few times to find Sherlock standing with a gentle expression and a warm smile. He looked so relieved and made John feel happy too.

"You mean it's the bath turn?"

"What?" Sherlock looked up to find John smiling mischievously. He snorted softly. “You're too fast. Did you _really_ take a shower?"

"What did you say?" John held back his irritation. “You said twenty minutes is long? So how many _hours_ do you usually shower, genius?"

"At least not something you have to think about."

John holds back his irritation when Sherlock acts like a rich arrogant man. Yet when he glanced down at John, there was tenderness and joy on his face. He didn't know what it meant, but John wanted to be able to record it in his soul before he could no longer see the sight.

"Sherlock Holmes in love is different."

"What-why do you have to say like that when I'm happy??"

"Well, Sherlock Holmes' happiness is if it were not a matter of experimentation, pirates, it must be a matter of people he likes and interest him."

“John! From today on you are my assistant and my only partner on my pirate ship!"

John blinked in surprise. "Huh? Your assistant in the experiment is fine, but for the pirate crew isn't Trevor your partner?”

" _No_." Sherlock shook his head and John found Sherlock's hands touching each other and keeping them under his chin. " _You_ are my partner!" A smile spreads across his face before he turns around and steps into the bathroom. "I can't wait what I have to make for the itinerary."

John sighed softly at the sight of the happy Sherlock. He strolled, chattering fun to the bathroom.

"After this I want Afternoon Tea, do you want to join, _mate_?"

"Don't you dare leave me for that!" John found Sherlock peering through the crack in the door. "Prepare some ginger cookies and scones for me, Watson."

The door closed and he could hear Sherlock starting to mumble something that was like a melody.

"Right. Sometimes I’ll ask him to play the violin for me."

Not long after that and Sherlock came out of the bathroom clean and warm and happy at the same time, John invited him to meet Lestrade and Mike in the cafeteria for Afternoon Tea. Mike himself had prepared a good place just for the four of them not far from the park at school.

"Are you sure you won't invite Trevor along?"

"No! He's out at one of the bars with his _other_ friends." Sherlock snorted.

"Oh? And Sherlock is jealous?" Lestrade teases for the smiling part of John.

"Don't tease me, _inspector_."

Sherlock's statement took the three of them by surprise. They found him smiling broadly.

“There are more fun and exciting things waiting for me! I have to get ready for that."

Lestrade and Mike, who were confused, turned to John. They found him shrugging.

"After collecting samples and cleaning up, he continued like that."

They find Sherlock beginning to reach for his cookies happily. Not to be missed, John was asked to explain what scones were brought even though Sherlock already knew about it. He just loved watching John explain and listening to his voice.

Lestrade and Mike who were aware of that attitude smiled.

"Sherlock Holmes in love is indeed different!"

* * *

John, who had just finished wrapping the ginger cookies to be given to Sherlock, sighed with relief. His hands were on his waist and he felt that the pack was quite good.

"I hope he will accept it." John touched his chin. "But it was weird yesterday. What really happened to him?" John winced at the time Sherlock touched his chest so much that he was so enthusiastic about experimentation and piracy.

"John!"

The sound of the door being forced open and the appearance of Mike, who was panting after running, made John raise his eyebrows.

"What's wrong, Mike?"

"Moriarty is trying to do something bad to Trevor!"

John widened his eyes. "What?"

Mike found John reaching his packet of cookies into the pocket of the jacket he was wearing that day and following Mike out.

"Your game has started, hmm, Moriarty-!"

Sherlock, who muttered softly with overflowing happiness, turned his head to find Lestrade running towards him.

“Sherlock! Hurry over here!"

"What's wrong, Lestrade? Can't _you_ see I'm busy?"

Sherlock grumbled softly. "Moriarty again?"

"He's trying to hurt Trevor!"

Sherlock widened his eyes now. "What?"

Lestrade found Sherlock running following him now and leaving his busy time just like that.

Sherlock widened his eyes to find Trevor immobile as Moriarty stared at him, circling him like a shark looking for prey, and touching his chin to his cheek repeatedly.

"Hmm, very good reward."

Trevor blinked in confusion. “ _Reward_? What are you talking about, Moriarty?"

"Oh! Just a few secrets. You’ll find out very soon." Trevor frowned at the wicked smile on Moriarty's face.

"Victor!"

The two of them turned to find Sherlock coming with Lestrade. They stood apart while taking a breath.

"What are you going to do, Moriarty?"

"Just looking at my reward." He smiled mischievously. "I'm also waiting for my _other_ reward."

"Reward?" Sherlock winced when Moriarty ignored him and just hummed. "You're playing a game."

"Bingo." Moriarty chuckled. "As usual, you’re smart!"

They turned to find the sound of another step approaching. John and Mike came together.

“Sherlock! Trevor!"

Mike voices for the part of John who is still running. Now Moriarty looked at him with a broad smile.

"Isn't the agreement not to touch him and me?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as John made his first sound. Moriarty shrugged.

"I can't wait to see what my reward looks like." Moriarty approached John. "You look very fresh."

John sighed softly. He glanced behind Moriarty where Trevor was still standing frozen.

"Sherlock, hurry and get him away from Moriarty."

The confused Sherlock just nodded and obeyed John's words. He approached Trevor to invite him to retreat with Lestrade. John also asks Mike to stay away from him and now it's just him and Moriarty.

Like being on a game board.

"I don't really know what kind of _game_ you're going to do."

Moriarty grinned at that. "A very easy but torturous game." John frowned. "The game of unlocking secrets!"

They found Moriarty stretching his arms up and started laughing. John stared wide but tried to calm down. Sherlock is still confused by the others, but following John, he tries to calm down. Moriarty turned to Sherlock.

"Since Sherlock and I are the main players, let's get started." Sherlock blinked slightly in surprise, but he caught up. "Let's unravel each other's secrets and that are more in line with this special day!"

Trevor turned worriedly at the scowling Sherlock. "Confessing who likes who, you mean?"

"Bingo."

John winced when he found Sherlock understanding Moriarty's play before making his voice.

"You said we have additional players?"

"Of course." Moriarty spins easily. “The additional players are the four of you. Johnny boy, the inspector there, the fat little one over there, and the pirate friend Sherlock." Mike held himself back when Moriarty declared him fat but everyone was suppressed by the tension he felt.

Moriarty clicked his fingers. "We'll start with Sherlock Holmes." John winced to find Sherlock making a serious expression at Moriarty who was still about to continue his words.

"What _should_ I confess?"

"Do you like the boy beside you, or not?" They were surprised when Moriarty asked without hesitation. His ignorant smile was very clear.

Sherlock blinked before sighing softly. "Yes, I like him." Everyone who was there was shocked.

"I like Victor."

Trevor himself looked surprised where John only smiled a little. Moriarty waited, and let the moment there feel to his bones.

"How about you, Trevor?" He turned to Moriarty who asked before turning back to Sherlock. Now he finds his best friend smiling, and there is a difference there. It was no longer Sherlock who was in _love_ and only saw him as the only one in this world. But a good friend who he really loves.

Trevor closed his eyes. “I like him too. He's a great and interesting friend." Sherlock smiled at that. So is John. He endured the pain that arose when at the end he had to see them hugging, holding hands and kissing. John knows that and tries to be strong.

"But I don't really need him." Those who were there were shocked, including John. He was looking for what expression Sherlock would show, unfortunately, the man didn't look sad, rather relieved. "Because of Sherlock himself, realizing who he cares about and who he _needs_ more than me." Trevor gave Sherlock a look he understood and Sherlock nodded.

"Thank you, Victor."

Trevor patted Sherlock's back lightly. "You're an insensitive genius."

Sherlock smiled a little. "Not really my area."

Trevor smiled back. "You're right."

John didn't understand but waited. He found Moriarty glancing at him.

"The game is very interesting, Johnny boy." John winced at the curiosity on Moriarty's face. John held back waiting for the game to play.

"Now it's your turn, Moriarty."

"Oh, I can't wait."

"What do you mean by _playing_ this game?"

"I want to see Johnny boy broken." Sherlock and Trevor stared in surprise. John himself only winced. “I played this game to _help_ him. Because my words are right."

John smiled. "Or did you not think the game would go like this?"

Moriarty grinned at that. "Well! Since I want to hear your _declaration_ of love for the dessert, let's hear the inspector's secret uncovered!”

"Me?!" John smiled as Sherlock smiled too. Lestrade was confused and began to panic. "Wait! What secret do you mean?"

"Come on. We all know and you just don't want to admit it." Moriarty shrugged his shoulders ignorantly at him. Lestrade frowned in confusion.

"From the start I wondered why you and Mycroft were together so _often_." John started.

"Huh?"

Sherlock smiled mischievously. "I don't think it's just a close friend and an old friend."

“What—”

Lestrade's voice stopped as a meaningful smile appeared on the faces of Sherlock, John, Moriarty and Mike. It made him blush and seemed to be caught with something secret.

“Damn! I didn't mean to _say_ it here!"

"Oh, he prefers to confess it in person."

Sherlock made a playful voice and it managed to attract a smile to Moriarty's face.

"He didn't come today?"

"Wait-"

“He's busy taking care of _Mummy_. I think in the afternoon he came." Sherlock sighed softly.

"How do you know about that?"

Sherlock, John and Moriarty just smiled.

"You're more predictable than Johnny boy." Sherlock held back from admitting it so blatantly.

"What? So, am I predictable too?" John pointed at himself with a surprised expression.

Moriarty turned around and John stiffened at once. "Your turn, Johnny boy." John frowned.

"We'll see who _wins_."

John lowered his head and took a deep breath. When he looked up, he found Moriarty walking toward Sherlock and Trevor. John frowned, confused.

"Why do you have to move?"

"Well," John widened his eyes at the smile on Moriarty's face. There was a purpose behind it and John moved his feet without hesitation. "If I just lose, it won't be fun right?"

“Sherlock! Trevor!"

The two of them blinked in confusion when John called out to him and ran towards them. Lestrade, who realized, also did the same.

"John-!"

Moriarty's fast movement was fast but John was faster. Sherlock and Trevor could only widen their eyes when Moriarty's hand that was holding a small sharp knife now stabbed it into John's chest.

"Ugh-!"

Moriarty smiled broadly. "You really have a big heart, Johnny boy."

John, who held Moriarty's hand from pressing the knife any deeper, winced in pain.

"From the start you intended to hurt Trevor… it seems."

"John-!"

Sherlock called John and made him turn his head.

"Take them away... Greg." John turned to Moriarty who was smiling teeth now. "Don't let him-ugh!"

"John!!"

Moriarty pressed deeper into the knife stuck in John's chest while his victim held back with force as well. He found Moriarty licking around his lips.

"I wonder how your blood tastes." John winced and tried not to be disgusted.

Lestrade who pulled Sherlock and Trevor away found Sherlock staring blankly at John.

Instantly the memories of John that caught his eye began to emerge. His expression, his affection, his grumbling, his irritation, his sadness, and the voice calling his name. Sherlock raised his hand.

"John..."

Sherlock widened his eyes as John turned to him and his expression completely changed. Happiness and relief were clearly visible on the face of the future doctor.

_"Sherlock!"_

Lestrade found Sherlock lowering his head and his hands trying to reach John down slowly. Now he saw Sherlock's lips quiver before making a sound.

“John…”

The voice was choked and desperate. Even so, John, who was trying his best to fight Moriarty, heard it clearly. As if there weren't any obstacles for him and Sherlock to convey something to each other.

"Don’t go away…"

John widened his eyes in surprise. “Don't leave me…” Moriarty smiled as John's strength began to weaken and he pushed the knife deeper.

"I _need_ you, John."

Sherlock looked up and his expression was desperate.

"JOHN!!"

John widened his eyes and it was as if Sherlock's call was on cue for him to turn things around. Moriarty was surprised when John grabbed his hands and he jumped slightly. John's twisted leg movements while they were in the air in seconds now directed Moriarty's face and made him spontaneously remove his hand from the knife to protect himself. John's leg that hit Moriarty's face right now threw him far into the wall and smashed the classroom window. Fortunately, there are no classes and students inside.

"You’re... really interesting... Johnny boy..."

The silence that enveloped it made those who were there put on an expression of surprise and amazement. Sherlock turned to John who was still breathing hard and began to grab the small knife on his chest.

"I forgot to say one thing."

Sherlock blinked now. “I don't just want to be a doctor. But I'm _going_ to be an _army_ - _doctor_."

John drew the little knife and groaned at the pull. The clink of the knives signalled Mike and Lestrade moving.

"John!"

Mike walked over to John who fell down on his seat. He turned to Mike, who was holding his shoulder.

"I'm fine… but can you call the health teacher or an ambulance?"

Lestrade approached Moriarty who fell unconscious. John's pounding was enough to shock his body that it stopped functioning temporarily. He limped weakly and was lucky that the broken glass didn't even hit him. Lestrade took his phone to tell Mycroft and the ambulance to come to the school.

"Mike, get John the health teacher before the ambulance arrives."

"O-okay."

Mike got up and started running toward the health room.

Sherlock and Trevor walked over to where John's beloved junior crouched down to see the wound.

"Luckily it's not that deep."

John turned to the commenting Sherlock.

"Yeah, Thank God I still had time."

John looked up at Trevor who had a worried expression. “I would be confused if Trevor gets hit. You okay?"

Trevor smiled. "Yes, thanks to you, Watson." John found Trevor sighing softly now. "You’re a very brave man."

"I intend to become a soldier too."

"No wonder that you're so _brave_ , John."

Sherlock wore a relieved expression filled with affection that John couldn't understand.

"Thank God, John."

Even so, John is happy that Sherlock looks relieved and is no longer worried and hopeless. John decided it was time for him to confess his feelings before an ambulance took him away for treatment.

"Sherlock."

John reached for something in his jacket pocket and handed it to Sherlock. "Happy Valentine."

Sherlock blinked a few times. "This-is for me?"

"Yep." John nodded.

“Thank you.”

Sherlock looked surprised and a blush spread across his face as he received it from John.

"Ginger cookies-"

"Your favourite, right?" Sherlock found John smiling teeth.

"Then what about the person you like?"

"Huh?" John blinked when Sherlock asked him.

“You said you liked someone and wanted to confess your feelings to him, right? Why are you giving me this?"

John blinked and glanced at Trevor. He shrugged in surrender and refused to comment. John sighed softly before looking back at the confused Sherlock.

"Even you who are a genius can't understand it, huh."

Sherlock blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

John pointed to the cake Sherlock was holding. “The person I _like_ is you, Sherlock Holmes. Why am I giving you _that_ on Valentine's Day?"

Sherlock blinked again. "You like me?"

"Yep."

"So, all this time the _person_ you like is me?"

"Yes."

Sherlock widened his eyes as John didn't hesitate to say so. He looked at the cookies and John alternately.

"And you think I don't like you?"

"Well, you like Trevor, right? Though I don't know who you like right now because it looks like your feelings change so quickly." John found Trevor sighing too now.

Sherlock hugged John's gift so tightly now that John raised a confused eyebrow.

"Sherlock?"

“Greg! I brought the health teachers!”

Lestrade looked up from a crouching position to guard the still-unconscious Moriarty.

"Thanks, Mike."

The smiling Trevor touched Sherlock's shoulder. "Tell him now, Sherlock." John looked up to look at Sherlock's classmate.

"Don't regret it."

John turned back to the nodding Sherlock. Sherlock bit his lip before looking up. There was both happiness and relief on Sherlock's face as he looked at him now.

"My feelings haven't changed, John. I just didn't notice it."

Sherlock took John's hand. "I _like_ you, John. I need you more than anyone else than my own brother."

John widened his eyes especially with the last statement from Sherlock to him. With warm affection.

"I _love_ you, John. I can't be Sherlock Holmes without John Watson."

Lestrade smiled as did Trevor. Mike, who was still panting, smiled too. John blinked before smiling faintly. He held back the tears that welled up in his dark blue eyes now.

"Hey, I just heard about that." Sherlock nodded in confirmation of John's words.

"I just found out I was that _stupid_ , too, John."

Sherlock closed his eyes and rested his forehead against John's. It made John close his eyes too.

"John, I haven't heard of it."

"Hmm? Hear of what?"

"I've said it and I want to hear it from you too, your feelings for me."

John smiled as Sherlock smiled wider.

"I _like_ you, genius."

Sherlock opened his eyes and so did John. "I _love_ you, Sherlock."

Footsteps made them look up. One of the teachers was surprised to find John's current condition.

"Why are you all stay silent? Your wounds will get worse if they are not treated immediately, Watson!"

John smiled a little. "I’m sorry."

The sound of an ambulance approaching brought the beautiful and warm atmosphere to an end. Sherlock and Mike helped John to his feet.

"Hurry up go to the hospital, John."

"Yes." John nodded.

"Go with him, Sherlock."

The genius turned his head as Trevor touched his shoulder with a small smile. "I'm sure he needs you."

"I'll keep him here with Greg, Sherlock." Sherlock glanced at the voiced Mike, too. "This time you're looking after John."

Sherlock smiled too. "I'll leave him to you then." He caught up with John who had been taken by the ambulance.

"I’m sorry, I’m going with him."

"Sherlock…?"

John raised an eyebrow at Sherlock with a tired expression and was about to close his eyes.

"Then help us stop the blood. The stab is deep enough apparently."

Sherlock nodded firmly. "Is it fatal?"

The smile of the ambulance attendant calmed Sherlock. "He managed to avoid it even if a little misstep, it will be very fatal."

Sherlock sighed softly and nodded. John was now lying down with Sherlock's hands clasping his hands tightly.

"I'll always be by your side, John."

He turned to Sherlock who started rubbing the back of John's hand. "Get some rest now."

John nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Sherlock."


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "John Watson in Sherlock Holmes' eyes."
> 
> "Huh?"
> 
> Sherlock glanced over and found the excited John fell silent. He blinked a few times.
> 
> “John Watson in Sherlock Holmes's eyes. That's the title, Watson."
> 
> John, who found a blush, began to smile on Sherlock's face. So wide and accompanied by that same red hue. He smiled his teeth before declaring his happiness.
> 
> "Make sure you keep it in your brains, Holmes!"

Mycroft must stop his overprotective younger brother John who is about to have surgery to close his chest wound.

"Sherlock, stop it."

"You have let me go, Mycroft!"

"Watson will be late get operated if you insist on like this."

"But-!"

The sound of the operating room door opening was heard. John who was lying on a wheeled hospital bed without hesitation darted inside. One of the nurses who was about to close the door to the room smiled.

"When it is finished, we shall inform you immediately, Mr. Holmes."

"Thank you."

"John!"

The nurse nodded and closed the door. The room was quiet and all that began to be heard was the sound of the machine inside the operating room starting the work.

Mycroft also managed to force Sherlock to sit quietly in the chairs provided by the hospital.

"Wait quietly here, Sherlock."

"I'm calm, Mycroft."

The older brother smiled as Sherlock sighed softly and looked down over his face. Mycroft crossed his legs and kept his hands-on top of them.

"Your attitude says otherwise."

Sherlock snorted as Mycroft chuckled. "Shut up."

Two hours passed the operating room doors opened. The sisters took John to the room that had been reserved for him while the doctor approached the two of them.

"What about John?"

"The wound is not that deep and we had no trouble closing it." The doctor smiled. "He's a tough boy."

_"Of course."_

The two of them turned to the frowning Sherlock. "He's my assistant, he must be tough!"

They smile hearing that. “His room is not far from here. I heard you really want to be with him, _go_."

Sherlock nodded at Mycroft who allowed him to go ahead while Mycroft was going to talk to the doctor.

"He’s really protective, your brother."

"Well, they're going through some pretty shocking things at their age." Mycroft sighed softly. “More precisely the Watson you just operated. He's really liked my brother's caretaker."

The doctor laughed. "But I heard he's his _assistant_? How?"

"They immediately got along very well after they met." The doctor nodded. "At first I thought Watson would continue to be with him, but because my brother liked his classmate Watson withdrew."

The doctor smiled. "Very interesting, that fellow."

"Yes. After several things happened, Sherlock realized that the two of them needed each other, so now they are together. That's the risk."

Mycroft turned again to the doctor. "He’s going to be a doctor too, Watson."

The doctor sighed softly. "Really? I wonder what he will be like."

Mycroft smiled. "You’re absolutely right."

The two of them turned their heads when they found Mycroft's phone ringing. "I’m sorry."

"No problem. I'll have some guards keep Watson's room treated while he's here. I'm sure he will stay, your brother?"

"I suppose."

Mycroft let the doctor go when he received a call from his friend, Lestrade.

"How are conditions there, inspector?"

" _I'm not completely a cop so stop that, Mycroft_." Sherlock's brother just smiled. “ _Well, Moriarty is still unconscious from John's counterattack. It's not strange because the beat is quite strong. I can't believe he's that strong_."

"He intends to become a military doctor, _Greg_. Naturally, he would also practice martial arts to things related to being a soldier."

Mycroft heard Lestrade laughing on the other side. "Meanwhile take care of Sherlock's friends there."

_"Huh? We can't visit John?"_

"Another time. I'm sure we have to give them time and space."

Lestrade smiled. " _You’re right. Time for them to talk to each other more deeply_.”

Mycroft nodded in agreement. "Now, since I have to take care of Watson and Sherlock's needs, we’re done for a while."

" _Okay. I was also asked to help take care of broken glass at school_." Mycroft chuckled as Lestrade sighed softly.

"Do your best."

Sherlock took John's hand, which was lying weakly on the bed. His chest heaved and fell and his breath looked weak. Sherlock winced before stroking the back of John's hand with his face.

"John... John..."

The voice, which was soft and full of despair, made John slowly open his eyes. Blinking a few times, John moved his head to the side and found Sherlock sitting with a bow and holding his hand. There were murmurs that sounded like calls to hope.

"John..."

"Sherlock..."

The voice calling out his name made Sherlock lift his head. John found the junior holding back tears until his eyes seemed to change.

"John!"

Sherlock found him smiling. "Since when were you there? Are you holding back tears?"

John smiled as Sherlock shook his head like a kid. "Recently."

"Don't lie and let's be honest with me." Sherlock blinked. "You know you can be _free_ and act like Sherlock Holmes with me, don't you?"

Sherlock chewed his lips before nodding. "About five hours after your operation."

"You have eaten?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “John, eating is boring. Not interested."

" _Sherlock_."

John found Sherlock blinking before sighing softly. He felt Sherlock rub the back of his hand again.

"Mycroft will bring it for me even if I refuse. He knows that if you ask me, I will obey so he provides it." John smiled.

"Well, for that matter I quite like him."

"So, you don't like me anymore?"

"You know that's not true." Sherlock found John looking at him softly and there were no lies in his words.

Sherlock averted his gaze with a blush beginning to crease his face.

"Good."

John smiled. "Can I have water? I'm so thirsty."

Sherlock nodded and helped John to drink the water provided. Not long after, Mycroft came with someone in tow.

"Already awake hmm."

"What are you here for, Mycroft?"

"Cold, as usual."

John sighed softly to find Sherlock being curt and indifferent to his brother.

"Sorry to trouble you."

“It’s fine, Watson. I'm sure my brother won't want to stay away from you _now_. "

Mycroft asked someone behind him carrying a bag to store it not far from the sofa provided. "Sherlock, you're so _ugly_ , go wash your face or shower before eating."

"What did you say?"

Mycroft smiled and glanced at John. "Is that so, Watson?"

"Huh?"

Sherlock winced as he looked at John, who was asked by Mycroft to approve his appearance.

"W-well... not that good, I guess?" John blushed. "You better go clean up, Sherlock."

Sherlock snorted but rose from his chair. "Because _John_ asked me to do it." Mycroft closed his eyes as Sherlock whispered beside him before he left.

"Don't mess with John while I’m _away_." The sound of the door to John's room being treated was heard while closing it quite loudly.

Mycroft sighed. "Forgive my little brother, John."

"No, it's okay." Mycroft smiled before walking over to John on his bed. "You’re used to him yourself."

"Well, he did change. Before that he was not so and quite sensitive." Mycroft's cane sounded so clear and loud in their room. "But I think there is someone who can accept and tolerate his current nature."

John smiled. "Looks like it is."

It didn't take long for them to talk about Sherlock's childhood before Mycroft sent him to John's school. Mycroft himself has been looking into the background of John's growing interest in Sherlock and how people think about him.

“I don't mean to step in and look at your background for no reason. Everyone who is interested in and get close to my brother I do the same." John nodded in understanding.

"You really love your brother, don't you, Mycroft."

"Sometimes he falls so deep into something that interest him that he has to do something dangerous for a big cause. Which usually ends up being bad for him."

John looked at Mycroft who explained with a smile. John found no lies and only honesty. John is not as smart as the two Holmes siblings, but for the care and affection both of them give to each other, he is truly sincere. Strangely enough, the shape of their relationship according to John.

"This time I found one person who can really handle it and deal with it without a payoff." Mycroft smiled when John realized what he meant. "I'm sure you heard it from your friend Stamford." John paused before nodding. He remembered that Mike had told him about it.

"Then why are you just coming to me now?"

Mycroft wore a flat expression. “Wouldn't everyone who was interested in and approached Sherlock visit you? Kind of a warning." John shrugged, neither quite understanding nor sure.

"Do you remember what I said just now?" John blinked as Mycroft asked back. "I found _one_."

John widened his eyes. " _One_ you mean..."

Mycroft nodded. “That person is you, John Watson. That's the reason I only came to you recently and it wasn't in the first place that I looked for your background until you became Sherlock's friend." John found him squinting.

"Because you chose to see what Sherlock saw instead of watching him to become his friend to just a _normal_ person."

John made a smile. "And I've been considered not _normal_?"

"Well, let's assume you're gone because you're interested in what Sherlock saw." Mycroft smiled broadly. " _Battlefield_. You're ready to step over there right? Welcome then, John Watson."

John blinked in amazement before snorting. Mycroft found a smile of satisfaction there.

"Welcome, huh?"

As if he could not wait to meet and chat with John, Sherlock arrived in a hurry after being asked to clean up by his senior. Mycroft only smiled to find his brother entering by grabbing the door and opening it with emphasis and haste.

"Your lover is not going anywhere, brother dear, calm down."

John refrained from blushing at Mycroft's announcement when Sherlock was standing not far from him.

“Shut up, Mycroft. What did you say to John?"

John found Sherlock seated as Mycroft turned. “Not something you have to think about, brother dear. Surely he's glad to hear it."

Sherlock glanced at John. "Really?"

"Yes." John confirmed and Mycroft nodded in satisfaction. There was an expression on his face that declared “absolutely right” Sherlock still doubting it.

Mycroft turned to the door when he heard a soft knock. They found a nurse coming with a tray on it.

"I’m sorry to interrupt, but it's time for Watson to have a meal."

"Ah, thank-"

"Let me do it."

John looked up to find Sherlock rose to receive the food prepared for John who had just finished surgery to close his wound.

"Alright. Don't forget to take the painkiller when it hurts, Watson.” John nodded and let the nun disappear out of the room John was treated. Mycroft himself followed suit.

"I'm sure my brother doesn’t want to be asked to go back with me."

The expression he showed to his brother convinced him. John himself just wore a surrendered expression.

"I think in two or three days you will be allowed to go home."

"Thank you, Mycroft." John found him smiling broadly.

"Take good care of my brother, John."

Sherlock just snorted when Mycroft was out of the room. The older brother's footsteps began to move away from the room. John turned his head to see Sherlock preparing the food prepared for him.

"Not quite a tasty meal."

"I won't protest."

John chuckled softly as Sherlock grumbled at the food in front of him. "You have eaten?"

"After I cleaned myself." John smiled and nodded. "Now it's your turn."

"Right."

Sherlock helped prepare the small table that had been prepared for hospital patients and also replaced the sleeping John to get up a little with a slight lean back. Sherlock provides it and John starts eating the food the hospital provides for him who is a patient.

"I, have eaten the cookies." John was taken aback and blinked a few times as Sherlock said so.

"Does it... taste good?"

Sherlock smiled softly and John was a little surprised. “It's surprisingly delicious. Compared to those made in our school canteen."

John sighed softly. "You're too much. But as long as you like it, great." Sherlock nodded firmly.

Silence enveloped the room and all that was left was the clink of the cutlery John used to eat his meal.

"I realized that I like you more than Victor, is when you asked me about the reason, I took you to look for samples, and often came to you first."

John let Sherlock start the conversation in silence. He was also a bit surprised that Sherlock rarely talked about things related to human feelings than about samples and other scientific matters. "I'm really curious the reason why you are so sad, to hide something from me." Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like seeing you like that."

John found Sherlock closed his eyes now. As if he was remembering and reminiscing about the memories he saw with John.

"I'd rather watch you talk about a lot of things, and chatter things that mostly contradict me."

Sherlock found John snorting softly. "We're always fighting." Sherlock just smiled when John realized it.

"That's when I realized, that I like you more, I need you more, and without you _now_ , I could not be myself."

John saw Sherlock staring at him now, gently, with a look he had never seen before.

"Aren't you wrong with needing my services as your assistant?"

Sherlock found John working on him and he smiled. "I need _both_ then." John chuckled softly as stubborn Sherlock persisted.

John also took medicine after finishing his meal. Sherlock helped him back into a lying position and allowed him to go back to sleep.

"Luckily there's a sofa here at least." Sherlock snorted as John commented.

"I rarely sleep but well, a sofa is better than a chair." John smiled as Sherlock reached for something in his bag.

"Since I'll be watching you again, make sure you listen to me to eat and sleep, Sherlock." The genius turned to John who was looking at him with a lazy expression. Sleepiness is ready to reach.

"Yes, John." Sherlock who smiled at him made John do the same. "Just go to sleep."

John nodded. Before his eyes were about to close, John returned to his voice.

"Sherlock" He turned to find John was seen mumbling something. "I want you... to play..." John's eyes slowly closed even though his lips were still saying something.

"Violin... for me..."

Sherlock smiled slowly. "Anything for you, John."

* * *

The presence of Lestrade and Mike the next day to visit John at the hospital irritated Sherlock. Although it was as usual and there was no change, the fact that now he and John had confessed feelings to each other made the atmosphere a little bit changed between them.

"If you want to tease me, just do it. That a _Sherlock_ _Holmes_ who is known to be arrogant and indifferent is now beginning to learn the meaning, _sentiment_." Sherlock said the ending with emphasis and purpose.

John raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You do realize that a lot of people see you that way, Sherlock."

"Of course, John."

Sherlock rolled his eyes lazily. "I just didn't really think about it because it didn't really matter to me." Sherlock snorted. "Mycroft also asked me to do the same because we’re used to getting that kind of treatment."

John winced sadly before Lestrade made a sound. "At least not everyone is like that, Sherlock." They turned to the police candidate. "There's still Trevor, me, Mike, and John." Lestrade shrugged.

“I know you don't really like to talk about _him_ , but your brother does too. He's the one who accepts and tolerates you more since childhood."

Sherlock scowled and Mike's voice was heard. "Now there's John." Sherlock blinked before glancing at the doctor-to-be who was lying down now. Lestrade who was talking to him made him put on a clearly pleased expression.

"Make sure you don't forget about him again."

Mike finds Sherlock snorting at his last statement. John glanced at them and without hesitation made the annoyed Sherlock slowly calm down at the doctor's little concern.

"I know and I won't do it again." Mike nodded as Sherlock agreed with a blush starting on his face.

"How's Trevor by the way?" Mike and Lestrade turned to John. "Was he okay after that happened?"

"Well, there you have it." Lestrade and Mike both showed expressions of doubt and discomfort when discussing it.

"You know something, Sherlock?" John found his junior shaking his head slowly.

"Mycroft hasn't told me anything about Victor."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to leave here after all."

John blinked a few times before smiling. "He's still your friend, Sherlock." John took Sherlock's hand. "Especially after yesterday's incident." Sherlock looked at John who was earnestly asking him questions before nodding.

"I'll see him later." John nodded. "If we haven't heard about Victor from the two of them." John and Sherlock looked up at the two now. They looked at each other before nodding.

Lestrade also explains that Trevor's family does not want him to be friends with Sherlock again seeing the dangers that lurk him if he continues to be with Holmes's little brother. Even though he was reluctant and unwilling, Trevor also thought about the safety and hopes of his parents so that Trevor would stay safe.

Sherlock frowned. "Most of them would end up like that with me or Mycroft." John wore an expression when he saw Sherlock as if he was holding back from feeling sad and disappointed.

Lestrade turned to John. "Mycroft called your sister too, John." Sherlock looked at John as he looked up at Lestrade. "I don't know what your sister heard on Mycroft, it's just that there wasn't much to say."

"Of course. Harry didn't really care about me from the start." John snorted softly. "We haven't been close for a long time, especially after her relationship with Clara." John squinted. “I didn't really think about what she would tell me when I entered this school. I also intend to find a job that can fill my costs to enter med-school and the military."

"About that you can do it, John." Mike looked at John with an innocent smile. “You’re well liked and have good academic grades. Your personality is also not as bad as most people think."

John snorted again. "But I didn't know after I fought my own classmate who was told by Moriarty."

"Mycroft has straightened that matter." John looked up at Lestrade, who shrugged. "Almost everyone here knows you are good one, John. You're doing it just for self-defence. Not as bad as Moriarty and his orders. We know what he looks like."

John blinked before sighing softly. "Well, I hope so." Sherlock himself only narrowed his eyes at the thought of Jim Moriarty's figure.

They also enjoyed Afternoon Tea while allowing several nurses and doctors to come to examine the stitches to close the wound on John's chest. Not severe enough but had scars similar to gunshot wounds. They stated that John could return home tomorrow because his recovery was going well. Sherlock refrained from getting irritated when the doctors and nurses touched John with a little bit of another aura he didn't like. Lestrade commented that now Sherlock did not hesitate to express his jealousy, which he grunted. Mike himself joined in the comment and those who were there were met with the same annoyance. There are statements from doctors and nurses that make Sherlock blush and stop not to show his jealousy and irritation too much.

The day John returned from the hospital made Sherlock look excited. Mycroft, who had visited to take care of security and administration matters for John at Sherlock's request, also found his younger brother who was very different than usual.

"You never told me about John's older sister, Mycroft."

"I'm sure you don't need to know." Mycroft smiled as Sherlock rolled annoyed eyes at him. "I told you, observing more than complaining, brother dear." Sherlock glanced at his brother. “I'm telling you about Watson only on the surface. Knowing it deeper and to the very bottom is your job. _Now_."

Sherlock found his brother moving the cane he was using. "Well, now go to his place. I'm sure you can find out a lot about him by talking and being with him, Sherlock."

Mycroft saw him frown before taking a step. He stopped just to say something.

“Older sister, Harry? No, that's her nickname. _Harriet_ Watson?" Mycroft smiled and nodded. “Harry has a partner named Clara. They had a relationship recently and were opposed by John's parents before being defeated by John's persistence in defending Harry and Clara. Unfortunately, things didn't go very well afterwards and John sometimes regrets why he defended both."

Mycroft, who nodded, made another sound. "What he regrets is that he now looks like his older sister, Sherlock." The Mycroft brother raised an eyebrow.

"That he is now more interested in _men_ and not _women_ anymore. And you know very well who it is."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "Is John disappointed to be with me?"

"The answer is by asking Watson directly, Sherlock. He's not someone who is shy and reluctant about you, is he?"

Sherlock blinked before turning around. Mycroft let his younger brother step into a world where he would see more John Watson than alone.

John sighed with relief when he could see his room again in his school dormitory, which was not far from Lestrade and Mike's room. While stroking the blanket John smiled.

"Thank you for driving me home, Sherlock."

"Well, it's my job now." John found Sherlock averted his gaze and he could find a blush beginning to creep across his white face. John smiled.

"Oh, I see." Sherlock nodded. "Oh right, Sherlock." John found his junior put on an innocent expression. John refrained from smiling seeing him. "Can I ask you something?"

Sherlock nodded and without hesitation crouched down for a closer look at John. John was a little surprised by that but continued. He grabbed Sherlock's hands before speaking again.

"I want to hear you play the violin."

Sherlock blinked. "Violin?"

“Yep. I heard you could play it and well, I did hear about it on the music player Mike gave me..."

Sherlock nodded as John smiled sheepishly. "I wish I could hear it and see you play it by my own eyes..." John stared at Sherlock, who was blinking now.

"If you don't mind."

Sherlock nodded before rising to his feet. "Do you want _Beethoven_? Or the melody Mike asked for you?"

"Ah, whatever it is. I don't really know music or songs so I'll leave it to you."

John waved both hands while telling Sherlock who had risen to his feet. He found the junior nodding after a long silence.

"Let's do it in the garden."

John blinked. "In the garden?" Sherlock nodded. "Okay..." Sherlock smiled a little and took John's hand.

Gently and as if to invite him to dance, Sherlock led John out of the room to his own room. John, who was used to Sherlock's room, did not feel strange and surprised to see him. Only difference is when Sherlock grabs something from under his bed and there is a small box that can be recognized as a container for something. There appeared the beautiful violin which was grabbed by Sherlock and his long fingers. John could only be stunned when Sherlock approached him.

"Come on."

John nodded and found Sherlock walking ahead but at a pace John, still healing, could follow. The garden at the school looked beautiful and clean at the same time with the soft light of the morning sun. John did not know that the school garden was so beautiful in the morning, especially after the rain.

"So yesterday it rained."

Sherlock just nodded and pointed to a bench.

"Please have a sit."

John followed and touched the bench first, worried that the rains would still linger and make it wet. John blinked to find that it was dry enough he could sit on it. Comfortably, John looked up to find Sherlock standing right in one of the large, shady trees. Sherlock positioned his violin on his left shoulder and moved the bow beautifully. John widened his eyes.

"Doesn't he feel amazed to see you playing?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. " _Amazed_? Victor you mean?" John just nodded. "No, he just said my play was good."

"How many times have you played the violin in front of him directly?"

Sherlock blinked before answering. "Twice? That is his insistence because he doesn't want to get _bored_."

John chuckled and made Sherlock raise an eyebrow. "Thankfully, he's no longer bored after listening to your violin." Sherlock blinked again.

"If only I brought my phone, I would definitely take a picture of you."

"Why?" Sherlock frowned in displeasure.

"You're so _beautiful_." Sherlock widened his eyes. There was only honesty and awe on John's face. "The way you hold the violin, the bow, and your movements, like a pro!"

John declared while moving his own body to mimic Sherlock's movements. That statement made Sherlock look away. A red hue on his face.

"John, I haven't played it yet, so shut up."

"Sorry, sorry." John chuckled. Sherlock found a blush on the senior's face. "But really, I'm grateful to know you, Sherlock."

The two of them looked at each other now. "At least I have memories of something beautiful in my life."

Sherlock blinked. "Don't say like you're leaving, John."

"Huh? Ah, no, no, Sherlock. I'm not going anywhere." John waved his hands a little frantically again.

"Very good." Sherlock wore a sad expression. "I won't forgive you if you _leave_ without my permission, John."

John blinked in surprise before smiling. He sighed softly and looked up.

"Then play it for me, Sherlock."

The gentle gaze that Sherlock loved made John smile too. He closed his eyes, returned to his professional stance, took a breath as if picking up the notes and melodies that were about to play, and John finally saw Sherlock play the violin. John closed his eyes feeling and listening to it, at the same time realizing that there were new things and new sounds from Sherlock's play. Not a melody she played at Mike's request.

There the memories emerge between his first meeting with Sherlock. The topic of conversation of the two, new friends in their class, about Mike, about Moriarty, about the introduction of Mike and Sherlock, the introduction of John and Moriarty, the danger of Moriarty to students and teachers, John's alertness and ability in dealing with Sherlock, John and Lestrade's introduction and also with Sherlock, the emergence of Trevor as Sherlock's new friend, the end of the combined class study group, the breakdown of John and Sherlock's close relationship, Trevor and Sherlock who are considered a new partner, John who challenges Moriarty and is suspended because of it, Trevor who looks like John and seems to succeed seizing John from Sherlock's side, Lestrade who is close to Mycroft, Sherlock's older brother who came to Trevor and Mike but not John, John's sadness that made Sherlock curious and frustrated, Sherlock's true feelings, John's true feelings, Valentine's blessings, to attacks from Moriarty on Trevor and John for a game.

John blinked to find Sherlock had stopped playing. John looked up at him.

"Was that the title for just now?"

"Title?"

John nodded. "I don't have a title for every new melody I play."

"That was new?!" Sherlock just nodded. "Amazing..."

John muttered softly. "It's different from the one you played for Mike."

"Of course." Sherlock snorted softly. "This is _only_ mine." John found Sherlock looking at him now. "And specially made for you."

John, who widened his eyes, made his voice again. "Then give it a title. I wish I could hear it again. But without a title, it feels like something is missing."

Sherlock blinked a few times. "You want to _hear_ it again?" John nodded his head enthusiastically. Sherlock smiled.

"I already have one then."

"Really??"

The nodding Sherlock closed his eyes. He seemed to be saving the melody just now with the title requested by John.

"Then what’s the title?"

Sherlock glanced at John, who was still waiting, his eyes sparkling with joy.

"This is embarrassing-"

"You’re so stingy! This is a song for me, give me the title too!” Sherlock widened his eyes in surprise at John's persistence. "I don't care embarrassing or not, now say it!"

Sherlock frowned before sighing softly. While looking away, Sherlock answered John's wish.

_"John Watson in Sherlock Holmes' eyes."_

"Huh?"

Sherlock glanced over and found the excited John fell silent. He blinked a few times.

“John Watson in Sherlock Holmes's eyes. That's the title, Watson."

John, who found a blush, began to smile on Sherlock's face. So wide and accompanied by that same red hue. He smiled his teeth before declaring his happiness.

"Make sure you keep it in your brains, Holmes!"

Not long after, came Lestrade, Mike and Mycroft when Sherlock was about to play another song besides the one, he had just played. Mycroft invited the two of them to drink tea in the morning and enjoy the gifts his brother brought for John. Reluctantly Sherlock followed his brother's wishes because John was insistent. Mycroft also stated that he wanted to invite Trevor, who was still allowed to be friends with Sherlock until graduation.

They enjoy it in a special room near the cafeteria available after preparing the best food and drinks there. Again, Sherlock also asked John to explain the food, including scones and cookies for him. The four friends could only put on a happy expression seeing the two of them getting close again and maybe even more familiar than before.

* * *

Sherlock found Trevor now in a library alone. He looked up from the astronomy book he had read while waiting for Sherlock to come to talk to him.

"It's been a while, Sherlock."

The genius nodded and sat across from Trevor. He found his classmate closed the book.

"How’s Watson?"

"Good, pretty good."

The two of them fell silent again before Trevor made a sound. "It feels awkward too now." He looked up to see Sherlock staring at the table.

"I was surprised that you liked me."

Sherlock smiled. "I really like you. _Truly_."

Trevor found Sherlock staring at him now. Not with the gaze that had been directed by him before, but there was a change where now Sherlock looked at him as an irreplaceable good friend.

"And I realized that when I gain something, I lose something too." Trevor smiled when he heard Sherlock say it again.

"It would be more amazing if we could have both without losing something, is that right?"

"Yes." Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "I hope it's that easy." Trevor paused as if he agreed.

Now there was silence and all that could be heard were the pages of open books, books being grabbed from the shelves, and the students took steps to find a seat.

"Then the reason you realized that you don't like me anymore?"

Sherlock closed his eyes. "More precisely who I _need_ the most." Trevor looked up to find Sherlock smiling now. “There's something in John that you don't have. And I need it as Mycroft knows that I always need it but no one has succeeded in giving me that."

"Even if it's your own brother?"

" _Even if it's my own brother_." Sherlock nodded in agreement. “My first friend is John. I know that his first friend is also me. Whether coincidence or fate, I don't really understand." Sherlock shook his head. "It's just that the presence of John who seems honest and sincere just to be beside me and with me is something I always need and look forward to."

Sherlock opened his eyes slowly. "Mycroft knows that very well."

Trevor took his face. "There is also something that Sherlock Holmes doesn't understand." Trevor's statement was greeted with chuckles.

“John always manages to surprise me and amaze me. He's like a _puzzle_ that keeps giving me trouble and new things when I'm about to solve him."

"A _puzzle_ that never ends?" Sherlock looked up to find Trevor looking at him gently. Sherlock had always liked him, but strangely enough, now only John was on his mind. He was curious about John, who was sometimes predictable but ended up straying and surprising him. Sherlock was in awe of that.

"A _puzzle_ that never ends and keeps changing." Trevor chuckled now at his statement.

"Then, what’s the reason you came here?"

"I want to apologize." Trevor raised an eyebrow. “Makes you almost hurt and puts you in danger, which makes your parents distance you from me. I don't mind if you no longer want to be friends with me."

"I don’t mind." Sherlock looked up at Trevor. "It's just not as often as Watson. You can't be _yourself_ with me and with other people.” Sherlock saw him squint. "You can only be Sherlock Holmes with John Watson."

Sherlock blinked before smiling. He couldn't argue with that now. There were only the two of them and always the two of them.

"You’re right. You're _very_ right on that one." Trevor smiled broadly when Sherlock stopped denying it and was honest with himself.

"Now, tell me, what can I do for you, Sherlock Holmes?"

Sherlock cried in surrender. Trevor raised his eyebrows.

"I want to be a good lover for John."

John turned his head as Lestrade and Mike came together waving both hands at him. John smiled.

"How are you?"

"Good. I think the wound has closed."

"But that doesn't mean you can get hurt again, John!"

Mike tells like a teacher who scolds his students who always fight.

"I know."

"Then, where's Sherlock?"

Lestrade looked up and looked around looking for the figure of a genius.

"He met Trevor. There are things the two of them should talk about.”

Lestrade and Mike exchanged glances. Their expressions changed upon hearing that.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

John shrugged. “I let that genius decide. At least I've confessed my feelings and he know, that's enough."

Mike held back tears and hugged John without hesitation. Lestrade sighed softly at their nature.

"You really are an angel, John!"

John chuckled. "You're too much."

"Who said you could hug John, Mike?"

They turned and found Sherlock coming with Trevor. They saw him waving while Sherlock wore a displeased expression.

“Leave me! John is not only yours, Sherlock Holmes!"

"He's mine of course!"

John is now in between Sherlock and Mike who are scrambling while Lestrade and Trevor exchanged glances.

"Your parents are no longer noisy?"

"Not for now." Trevor shrugged his shoulders. "Since Sherlock is already have someone who can face him and keep an eye on him, I don't need to be in danger anymore."

Lestrade laughed. "From the start only Sherlock and John were willing to be in danger. I'm sure the two of them won't take you along."

Trevor chuckled. "That's very good news then."

"Lestrade, have you confessed to Mycroft?"

Sherlock asked him while holding John's shoulder and managed to steal his senior from Mike.

"Huh? Who said I like your brother?"

"Then why do you often spend time with Mycroft even though your ages are so different?" Sherlock nodded in agreement with John's question now.

Lestrade sighed softly. "Is it wrong that I often talk and with your brother? We're good friends for a long time."

"One-sided?" John tilted his head in confusion.

"How many girls have you dated, Lestrade?" Sherlock frowned in displeasure.

"You're so rude."

Lestrade grumbled as Sherlock looked at him defiantly and unafraid. John just smiled as Sherlock put his chin on top of his head.

"Ah, here you are, Watson."

They turned their heads when they found a teacher approaching. His expression seemed to have changed with pleasure to see John with Sherlock now.

“Can you come for a moment? The discussion at that time."

"Ah, yes." John touched Sherlock's hand which touched his shoulder. "I'll be away for a while."

Sherlock nodded and let John go with one of the teachers to talk alone.

"What are they talking about?" Lestrade raised an eyebrow as John and the teacher entered a room.

“John talked about his education at a medical school and also military training. The place is the same as what I was about to take." Mike speaks up for them.

Trevor turned to Sherlock. "Have you heard about this?" The silent Sherlock nodded.

"You guys will separate after graduation."

"It's just a matter of distance." Sherlock snorted. "I'm fine with John either." Lestrade turned to the smiling Mike. "His eyes sometimes still like to look at the boys and girls here." They knew that Sherlock was jealous and didn't hesitate to point it out.

"Sherlock Holmes is jealous." Lestrade teased and made him grunt again.

"Shut up, inspector!"

The three of them laugh when John returns. John smiled even though he didn't understand what was going on and Sherlock wore a displeased expression.

"I don't know what happened, but you guys seem happy."

"They’re teasing me, John!" Sherlock wore a sad expression.

"Hmm?"

"Take it easy, we were just kidding with him." Lestrade calmed John who had a sad expression on hearing that.

"Okay…?"

John blinked a few times as Sherlock snorted again.

The two of them, who are now returning to taking samples for experiments, also held a joint class that they had previously made and entered the same group. The combined classroom teachers did not mind, especially with their group's results which were quite good and maybe better than other groups. Now not only Mike, Lestrade and Trevor also enter the same class and group.

"I understand that Lestrade is _coming_ along, but why are you coming too, Victor?"

"Do _you_ have to say like that to me now, Sherlock? Well, I'm just a little _interested_ in what you used to do with your favorite senior."

Sherlock snorted. "Wait, you said a little interested?"

"Huh? Yeah, a little bit."

Sherlock's eyes sparkled with joy and made Trevor retreat. He turned to John, who shrugged.

"It was your own _fault_ said that you were interested."

Trevor blinked a few times. "Was there anything weird if he heard me being a little interested in this?"

John sighed softly. "You have to be ready to listen to the chatter and endless deductions from this genius."

“What did you just say, John? I'm just stating the truth and not just an opinion!"

"Yes, yes, I know." John sighed softly and Trevor put on an expression that he was sorry to tell Sherlock Holmes that now.

John's statement is correct. Sherlock continues to explain his materials and experiments that day in a joint class where Lestrade and Mike just listen. John himself seemed to be accustomed to taking notes and writing down whatever materials were on their desks for the combined class that day. Trevor winced as Sherlock continued to speak and make noise while his practical activities took place.

Trevor glanced at John. "How is he going to finish telling me all that?" John shrugged at Sherlock's classmate's question.

"Wait Sherlock, this is wrong."

"Everything is mixed-what do you mean by _wrong_?"

"Here, look."

John shows his writing and manages to stop the chattering Sherlock. The three of them watched the two.

“John, it's _you_ who wrote it wrong. It should be like this."

"Seriously? Whoa, sorry, Sherlock."

Sherlock just nodded as John corrected his notes before Sherlock raising his eyebrows.

"How can you write all this while I explain?"

“Well, you keep forgetting to write down the notes even though you keep them in your amazing brain, so I'm taking notes for my part. Poor them, right?"

Sherlock turned his head to find Trevor, Lestrade and Mike making meaningful expressions on the two of them.

"Oh"

"Don't tell me you forgot we were here?" Lestrade smiled mischievously. "As if the world belongs to both of you."

Sherlock frowned before snorting. The blush began to crease Sherlock's white cheeks as he declined to comment. John himself was just busy taking notes before turning to the genius.

"Then when did you start the experiment?"

"Sorry?"

John pointed to a mixed class teacher who was waiting patiently by their table.

"As long as you chatter, our teacher has been waiting." John made Sherlock blink a few times as the smile full of patience appeared on the teacher's face.

"Oh, I think I explained too much." John nodded his head in agreement with Sherlock who seemed to understand their condition. "Now then, it's time for me to start."

The teacher nodded and watched Sherlock begin the experiment. Mike, who is quite used to it, helps where John helps Trevor to write down important results to be noted. The teacher blinked in amazement at the performance of Sherlock's group which at first, he thought would not be as good. Lestrade who heard it just smiled and laughed, while explaining that thanks to John, they were able to be quite close and good friends with Sherlock.

"Not a few of our classmates are starting to ask Sherlock for help."

" _Help_?"

"It's just like looking for lost items, or finding traces of lost animals." Sherlock answered with a flat expression. "Not very interesting but only limited to increasing my knowledge."

"Hmm, that sounds interesting." Sherlock raised an eyebrow as John declared. "Can I come with you sometimes?"

Sherlock blinked a few times before nodding. "Of course, John. You're my assistant." John nodded firmly as if satisfied at Sherlock's answer.

Trevor turned to Lestrade and Mike. “So, Mycroft and I stated that Sherlock and John were _partners in crime_. Only John was undoubtedly interested and willing to join Sherlock in exploring the dangers while the rest of the people withdrew." Lestrade shrugged.

"I'm not saying that no one but him felt that way, but now only he can face and tolerate Sherlock Holmes apart from his brother."

Trevor muttered softly and looked at John and Sherlock who were now arguing and debating. The teacher who tries to intervene ends up with John giving in while Sherlock is still grumbling behind his satisfaction in winning against John. Even so, Trevor finds Sherlock wearing a regretful expression even though John doesn't seem to mind and is now chatting with the teacher about their experiment.

"Oh, I see." Trevor smiled. "Of course, it is."

The day's class ended in peace and laughter. Where the three tease Sherlock and John for their experiments and also about their romantic relationship.

"But about that, John never discussed it." Mike spoke up and got Lestrade's approval.

"Eh? Why?"

“John said Sherlock doesn't really understand and accept human sentiments, emotions and feelings. John wasn't pushy and was grateful enough that Sherlock was starting to accept and feel honest with himself about it. He's also starting to learn about his own emotions and feelings."

Lestrade declared with one hand up where Trevor nodded. “So, John said as long as Sherlock didn't discuss or declare them a lover other than a partner after that time, John wouldn't discuss it. He wants Sherlock to take the first initiative and prove that Sherlock is ready to try and learn the area of human emotions and feelings with him."

Trevor blinked as Mike smiled. "Really, John is an angel."

Lestrade deliberately elbowed Mike's shoulder. "You've said that before."

“After all, it's true, Greg! You know very well about that!" Mike grumbled and Lestrade chuckled.

"Yes, yes, I know."

Trevor smiled too. "Sherlock took the initiative first, huh?" Trevor closed his eyes.

"So, it was John Watson who awakened and directed Sherlock Holmes in a new direction and helped him realize that he too was human."

Lestrade and Mike turned to Trevor who had a meaningful expression. Before he looked at them with a big smile.

"In that case, thank God!"

There are days Trevor and Sherlock are together. Nobody knows what they are working on together, not even John. Even so, there were no signs that Sherlock was about to move away from having more relationship with Trevor than the friendship zone.

"John!"

Mike called out cheerfully as John walked toward the library. "Where's Sherlock?"

“Today he has another appointment with Trevor. I don't know what they are doing." John shrugged.

"Don't tell me he's _cheating_!"

"We have not determined whether my relationship and Sherlock are lovers." The two of them walked towards the library together. "I agree with partner in crime." Mike smiled as John chuckled.

“But you have to ask at least what he did! What if he’s _really_ cheating?"

John thought about Mike's words. Not long passed, and even in the library, the two people in question were apparently there talking about something just the two of you too.

"See! They play secrets together!"

John sighed softly. "Okay, I'll ask him later. Now there's a book I need so just after that." John strolled away.

"Ah, John!"

Both of them, who are now busy looking for books, forgot about the whereabouts of Sherlock and Trevor who were talking there together. Now the two juniors John and Mike are aware of the presence of their seniors who are chatting with two women who turn out to be classmates.

"That, Watson and Stamford, right?"

Sherlock just nodded when Trevor asked. Both John and Mike looked so close to the two girls as if they were close friends. Sherlock himself could find a small touch of one of the women on John's arm and was only greeted by laughter by the senior.

"You okay? Want to come over to them?"

Sherlock scowled and glanced at Trevor. "Why?"

"You look annoyed."

"I'm not."

"Jealous then."

Sherlock blinked as Trevor insisted on him. "Jealous?"

"Well, you can't see it but _I_ can see it." Trevor emphasized on purpose. "That now you act like holding back resentment when Watson is touched and he's with two of their classmates."

Sherlock blinked. "So that's called jealousy?" Trevor nodded. "But I haven't stated that John and I are a couple."

"Well, we can go over there to state that." Sherlock found Trevor shrug his shoulders. "Or claiming that you're jealous of John because he's too close to the two of them."

Sherlock blinked again. "Isn't John going to get angry or feel uncomfortable?"

Trevor shrugged his shoulders again. "He's the upperclassman you know and know better, Sherlock." Trevor smiled.

"We should try it and see the reaction."

John and Mike, who were still talking, didn't know and forgot about Sherlock's presence and Trevor didn't even notice that the two were starting to approach.

"And you know, now our class will have a change-"

"It turns out that you’re both here, Watson, Stamford."

John and Mike turned together to find Trevor sounding and smiling.

"Good afternoon."

"Ah, good afternoon, Trevor." John voices to Mike who looks surprised. Now he was even more surprised to feel the touch on his neck and the long hands wrapped around him.

"I thought you were looking for medical books?"

"She-Sherlock!"

John blinked a few times but didn't ask his junior to let go of his hand. John himself touched it and felt protection from him.

Sherlock kept his chin on top of John's head before making his voice again.

"This is your classmates?"

"Yep. Wait, Sherlock, be polite." John winced and made the junior raise an eyebrow. "We are still your seniors."

"We're used to Sherlock's nature though, it's only natural that he's so comfortable."

"Oh, I'm sorry." John sighed softly as Sherlock bent over to apologize and be polite.

"It’s okay." The two women made their voice after listening for a long time.

“This is Sherlock Holmes, junior in your combined class, right? And this is Victor Trevor?"

"Good afternoon."

"So handsome..."

"Ah, I just realized that Watson and Trevor look alike." One of the girls looked up at Sherlock. "Aren't you confused between the two?"

John and Trevor looked at each other now before Sherlock's deep, firm voice could be heard.

"Of course not. The only person who can make me like _this_ is only John Watson."

John looked up to look at Sherlock who declared it proudly.

"Like _this_ what do you mean?" John frowned, confused.

"Where I can keep my chin on your head." Sherlock and John glanced at Trevor. "Victor is taller than you and I can't do it to him."

"So, you mean so you can lean on my head like that?" John held back his irritation as Sherlock nodded.

"Absolutely so, my dear Watson."

"Sherlock-!"

The two of them argued and made the two girls’ classmates of John and Mike laugh. Trevor himself felt comfortable and happy with them, as well as Lestrade.

Sherlock and John, who were about to return to their respective rooms, made John raise his eyebrows to see the bandage on Sherlock's long beautiful fingers.

"What happened to your fingers, Sherlock?"

The genius stared at his fingers before answering his seniors' questions.

“A little practice and experiment. It's not something you have to worry about."

John blinked. "Really?" Sherlock nodded.

"Alright, but be careful."

Sherlock widened his eyes as John took both of his hands, stroking them lightly. Sherlock tried hard not to blush and was nervous about his touch.

"Your hands are beautiful especially when you play the violin. Don't get hurt again."

Sherlock widened his eyes again as John declared with a smile. His innocent and sincere expression of John's care and affection for him made him feel grateful he didn't give up on his kind-hearted senior. He knew that there were things no one else would and show him apart from John.

"I don't promise but I'll try." Sherlock turned away his slowly blushing face to which John nodded in satisfaction. Now he felt sorry for letting John let go of his hands and felt the warmth from him slowly disappear.

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"John."

"Hmm?"

John's footsteps stopped when Sherlock called out to him. The hesitating Sherlock glanced here and there before finally making a sound.

"Take time on the 14th."

John blinked. "This month?" Sherlock nodded firmly. "There is something?"

"I want you to spend time on that date for me."

John blinked a few times before nodding.

"Right, if you insist like that."

Sherlock nodded and turned to head to his own room downstairs after escorting John upstairs. John waved and got Sherlock's reply before his figure disappeared completely.

* * *

The 14th passed very quickly. Sherlock tries to be calm and not nervous every time he checks a date before the day's date. Dressed neatly and nicely looking at the same time handsome to some people, as well as Mycroft's statement when he asked his brother's opinion, Sherlock stepped out of his room to go meet John who he asked to wait in the garden where he played the violin for him. Until now, the melody and the song for John are still clearly recorded and he remembers John's reaction which really surprised him.

The waiting John was dressed in a shirt wrapped in a sweater. Sherlock remembered his appearance as two mannequins that looked like him and John standing side by side in a clothing store window. Sherlock could only smile broadly to find that their appearance was very similar to the two mannequins now.

"John."

"Ah, Sherlock."

John blinked at his junior appearance as well as his appearance today. "Looks like I've seen the appearance of the two of us today."

Sherlock smiled. "Of course, Watson. Two mannequins in a clothing store at that time. You noticed first."

John blinked. "Oh..." John widened his eyes. "You do remember."

"I won't forget the things that pertain to you and me, John. Now then, it's time for you to follow my direction today?”

John smiled. "I don't know what we're going to do today on this date, but I'll follow it, genius."

The places that Sherlock chose and showed to John succeeded in making his seniors stunned and amazed. The bookstore that seemed only to be known by the upper family and the famous family was shown by Sherlock without hesitation to John. He could see the stars and also the expression of amazement at the neatness of the books on the shelves, the cleanliness as if the place was shining and sparkling, to how the people who entered it, had an elegant way of walking, how to hold such beautiful books, and also things. Other extraordinary things. John was sure he couldn't have come there without Sherlock.

"I'll never get bored of being here, Sherlock!"

Sherlock smiled with satisfaction. "Mycroft always invites me here when there are some sources of books, I have trouble finding in a typical bookstore." Sherlock looked up.

"As well as in helping to find data for those who ask for my help."

"Ah, you mean the classmates who asked your help to find something that was lost and such?" Sherlock just nodded.

"Is there a book you want to borrow?" John found Sherlock pointing to the books and magazines that surround the area where visitors can read books while relaxing and lying down.

"Seriously?" Sherlock nodded as he saw the enthusiasm in John's eyes.

John saw Sherlock hold up a beautifully shiny card with Mycroft Holmes on it.

"We'll need some time to find a book we like, I guess?"

True to Sherlock's words, it took them nearly half an hour to find and borrow the book they wanted. Sherlock borrowed two books where John borrowed four books.

"Medical books?"

"Yep. I heard from Mike that there's a really hard to find book on medicine. After you invited me here, so it's a chance to find it."

Sherlock rolled his eyes as John showed them happily.

"So that's the reason you’re so enthusiastic."

"Well, of course I wonder what places you will show me today." Sherlock glanced at John. "But one of them is the library, I'm lucky!"

John's smiling teeth drew the smile on Sherlock's face. He nodded firmly and the two of them stepped out of it. Sherlock also directed his seniors to a clothing store where the two mannequins they had seen together as their appearance. For the sake of one day too.

"This-"

Sherlock smiled. "Let's see what kind of appearance suits us in the future."

John widened his eyes. "Wait, Sherlock-"

"Hmm?"

"I don't have that much money if we're going to buy a pair!" Sherlock found John grabbing his arm. He tried hard to stay calm and not suddenly get nervous when John's touch was felt on his body. "You know, this place, looks expensive..."

Sherlock smiled gently. "Don't worry, John."

"Huh?"

John blinked a few times as Sherlock declared it softly and whispered to him.

"Just leave it to me _today_." John raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I already say that you only need to spend time on the 14th for me."

"Really?" John found Sherlock nodding.

Even though they were hesitant, the two of them explored the clothing store and found several of the shop assistants giving recommendations to show which clothes were suitable for Sherlock and John. They both found that the clothes they chose were indeed the ones that Sherlock and John would like to choose if the shop assistant themselves had not recommended it for both.

"Apparently it is appropriate, clothes for us."

"Hmm?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow at John's voice.

"Our appearance matches the appearance of the two mannequins in the front window."

Sherlock widened his eyes as John grinned teeth. He felt proud when the appearance all he could think of was wishful thinking was really happening now. When he was with Sherlock in the shop and looking at the clothes that fit them.

"Isn't that a very good _future_ , Watson?"

John blinked before smiling again. "Yeah!"

The two of them bought two pairs of clothes that Sherlock paid for John's share as well at Mycroft's suggestion. Because he knew that at least it would make John happy even though Sherlock refused at first. That day was a happy day with John.

"Let's go to one more shop before lunch."

"Wait-what about all this _stuff_?"

The panicked John was only greeted by a smile by Sherlock. The two of them stopped and found someone approaching them. Dressed neatly and all in black. John widened his eyes in surprise, and approached Sherlock without hesitation.

"Sherlock!"

"No worries. These are Mycroft's _subordinates_.”

John blinked. "Huh?"

“You must have heard that Mycroft often watches over me both outside and at school. So, he knows that there is John Watson who seems to be watching me a lot before we meet in the joint class."

"Oh, you did say that..." Sherlock nodded.

“Please bring this to our school. I'm sure Mycroft asked you to watch over the two of us, right?"

"Yes." The man took Sherlock and John's luggage.

_"How dare he intrude on my date with John."_

Sherlock snorted in annoyance where John raised an eyebrow when he heard his soft mutter.

" _Date_?"

"Nothing." Sherlock took John's hand. "Now then, time to move, Watson!"

"Wait-Sherlock!"

After giving them their belongings that day, Sherlock unhesitatingly pulls and takes the upperclassman to another shop before enjoying lunch at a fashionable café chosen by Mycroft who insists on helping him out for the day's date. Even though Sherlock had rejected it outright.

Sherlock took him to a musical instrument shop. John blinked confused but amazed at the beauty and also the many types of musical instruments besides the violin that Sherlock used to play.

"Sherlock, I don't really understand music..."

"It’s fine." John found Sherlock smiling at him. "I'm just going to show you some musical instruments you can play as well as the violin." John blinked before nodding.

The shop assistant introduced the two to many musical instruments, including Sherlock's favorite violin. John could only be amazed when he heard his explanation and found the many various musical instruments on display there. Sherlock himself just smiled at the reaction and expression on John's face as he listened. Not long after, the two of them were allowed to look around for themselves without any explanation. Sherlock himself was already busy with several violins and grumbled to find what he could tell from the violins on display without trying to listen to the clerk. John stopped at one of the great piano instruments in a beautiful shiny brown color. John blinked a few times.

"Very beautiful…"

Sherlock turned to find John stroking one of the grand pianos in front of him. He gave a small smile before slowly approaching him. While observing the piano better, John seemed interested and seemed to want to know more about the instrument.

"Piano has always been a musical accompaniment to the violin."

"Huh?"

John turned his head when he heard Sherlock make a low voice behind him. The genius was already smiling broadly meaningfully at him.

"Piano is the right musical instrument to accompany me to play the violin."

John blinked a few times. He also realized that Sherlock hoped John would be interested in playing music with him on the piano.

"Well, if only I could, of course I would play it with you." John again stroked the wood that protected the instrument. "I just don't _really_ know music."

"You just have to enjoy and feel it, John."

John turned around with a small smile on his face. "Sherlock Holmes talking about sentiment?"

Sherlock snorted softly. "If you're interested, we can learn together sometimes."

John raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" Sherlock just nodded. "When the opportunity arises, it feels amazing to hear."

Sherlock smiled even wider. "At least you're interested in musical instruments now." John found Sherlock wink at him. "I can't wait to make some melodies that go along with the piano."

John chuckled. "Wait, don't immediately increase the difficulty like that. You're a genius and I'm still an amateur, Sherlock. Give me a break." John shrugged as Sherlock turned around. He found the genius had his hands under his chin ready to enter the Mind Palace.

"Unfortunately, not, Watson." Sherlock smiled even wider and John could only give up finding it like that.

After discussing the subject of music practice class, the two of them stepped into a restaurant that looked so grand, classic and beautiful. John was again amazed when Sherlock reached for the large doorknob and smiled with satisfaction.

"Sherlock, you sure this aren't expensive-"

"Mr. Holmes and Mr. Watson, we have been waiting."

Sherlock just nodded as John blinked in confusion. "We've prepared the right place for both of you."

They were led to a table set only for two and led to an incredibly beautiful view. Again, John gaped and there were stars in his blue eyes.

"Sherlock, this is amazing." Sherlock smiled as the waiter strolled away to prepare lunch. John sat still with an expression of amazement.

"I really want to see that reaction."

"Huh?" John blinked a few times at Sherlock, who smiled with satisfaction.

“My parents always invite me here. Especially the noisy Mycroft."

Sherlock snorted softly and drew a smile on John's face.

"But you brought me here too."

"Well, because this is a _special_ place for me."

Sherlock declared in a low voice that John could still hear. At the table, there were only the two of them as if they were both VIP guests. "So, I wanted to bring you here too."

John blinked a few times. “Special…” Sherlock looked away from John.

"And you brought me here because I was special to you...?"

Sherlock, who was blinking, slowly looked up to see John who was still blinking. Before long, a red hue appeared on his face. When Sherlock was about to make his voice again, the waiter came over with a tray.

"Sorry to interrupt, this is for the appetizer."

"Ah, thank you."

John found the waiter starting to put his food on the table. Again, John must be amazed to see it.

"Well, let's taste it."

Their conversation changed while enjoying the appetizer. Sherlock said there were still mains and desserts. Even so, John seemed enthusiastic and happier than before.

"You look happier."

"Hmm? Really?"

Sherlock blinked. "Is it the food?"

"Yeah."

John nodded and reached for the drink in his glass. "But I'm glad you enjoyed the food too." Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"So, it's no longer just me who enjoy it."

Sherlock remembered what Trevor said to him.

_"Sherlock, go have a lunch."_

_"Eating is boring, Victor."_

_"But your body needs it."_

Sherlock just rolled his eyes and Trevor no longer forced him to eat. In contrast to John, who kept pushing him until at least Sherlock ate.

_"Go get something to eat, Sherlock."_

_"Eating is boring, John."_

_"But your body needs it, genius."_

Sherlock rolled his eyes. " _Why does almost everyone remind me about food_?"

" _Just me and Trevor, I'm sure_." Sherlock found John pointing at him with a fork. He blinked a few times when the expression on John's face was serious.

_"And as long as you're with me, don't try to argue with it, genius."_

Sherlock blinked before smiling. He closed his eyes as John looked up to see him.

"Sherlock?"

"Nothing, my dear Watson."

John blinked a few times. "So?"

Sherlock nodded and enjoyed his own drink.

Before long, the main meal arrived. Sherlock smiled to find John had a hard time keeping himself from drooling over him. Once welcome, John did not hesitate to taste it. His reaction only made Sherlock feel even more proud and satisfied. The two of them talked while enjoying the main meal which was so delicious and extraordinary in John's mouth. Even Sherlock, who didn't eat much, could only be pleased to find John enjoying it like that.

Before the last meal, the two discussed careers after graduation.

"I'm thinking of going to medical school with Mike."

"The one directed by one of our school teachers?"

John blinked. "You know?"

“You haven't talked to Mike for long, haven't you? It's not a difficult thing for me to find out."

John blinked again. “Sorry, that doesn't mean I didn't tell you. I just-"

Sherlock shook his head. “It’s fine, John. You just need time for that and I understand." Sherlock looked up at John.

"You're going to tell me, too right?"

John blinked. "Ah, of course, Sherlock." John took Sherlock's hand and startled him a little.

"I just hope, you won't be disappointed to hear that."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. " _Disappointed_?"

"And won't forget me if we part far away one day."

Sherlock blinked. "You're leaving me?"

John smiled a little. "Just for going to medical school and," John closed his eyes. “You know I'm going to be a soldier too, right? That means I'll be going far enough and long enough." John frowned.

“I also can't promise that I will return all fine. But I will work on it."

Silence enveloped the room and the table where there were only the two of them. The voices of other diners could be heard muffled by the silence and silence. John tries to survive if Sherlock won't accept it and decides to reject the decision.

Sherlock chewed his lips and returned John's touch. He looked up in surprise.

"You think I'm that weak, Watson?"

"Huh?"

Sherlock frowned. "Here I think that you’ll forget me after going _so_ far."

“Of course not! You're an important person to me, Sherlock. In fact, more than _myself_." Sherlock widened his eyes at that. "You gave me courage and, the confidence that I could protect someone. Even though I'm not fully a soldier."

Sherlock blinked. "You will be an excellent doctor and soldier, John." John looked up at the confidence in Sherlock's eyes.

"I’m sure of it."

John, who looked worried, was slowly relieved. The tension in his shoulders disappeared instantly. Sherlock notices that John looks tense and worried about something. And now he felt happy to be able to calm John like that.

"Come back to me, John."

The two of them looking at each other now. “And I will also make sure that I will come back to you too. Only for _you_."

John blinked a few times before smiling. He nodded.

"Yeah, that's a very good idea."

The only desserts provided were coffee and scones. John raised an eyebrow.

"Finally, there's food that looks like I used to get to school."

Sherlock smiled. "Too grand and luxurious will be enough to make us not used to it too."

John found Sherlock reaching for something in the pocket of the jacket he was wearing now. A small box which is neatly and elegantly wrapped looks there.

"That-"

"Valentine's Day reply?"

Sherlock gave a wicked smile before pointing it at John on the table. “Hope you like it. Well, I'm sure you'd like it anyway."

John chuckled softly. "Are you _that_ sure, genius?" Sherlock made no comment and John took it.

"Thanks, Sherlock."

Sherlock just nodded firmly. He found John slowly opening it to find a chocolate filling that wasn't ginger cookies.

"I can't believe I got chocolate in return."

John smiled mischievously at Sherlock, who snorted softly. "Expensive chocolate?"

" _Wrong_." John only blinked a few times.

John tasted it and widened his eyes. "Handmade chocolate?" Sherlock smiled broadly.

"Amazing. Like expensive chocolate!"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "It’s good that you like it, Watson."

John smiled teeth. "I like it very much!"

The two of them left the restaurant after enjoying every single thing served. John can only feel happy when he passes a special day with Sherlock, his junior.

The day before that afternoon, the two of them enjoyed together. Just take a walk around town before returning to school asrama. John himself kept smiling and managed to pull the smile off Sherlock's face.

"John."

"Hmm?"

The two stop right in front of the park where Sherlock sees John's dream being taken by Moriarty. At that moment, which is a sign that something is happening to John and also him. And made Sherlock take steps and decisions to this day.

"Am I," John waited as Sherlock stopped. The senior could find Sherlock hesitating. "Already a good lover to you?"

John widened his eyes. The sound of birds singing and the atmosphere in the evening was muffled by the sudden silence. Sherlock waited while John was still surprised.

"John?"

"Ah, sorry, I didn't think-" Sherlock tilted his head. "I don't think we're a couple, Sherlock."

Now Sherlock who widened his eyes. "Why? Am I-"

"No, no. Whatever you wanted to say just now, it’s _no_." Sherlock winced in concern as John shook his head. "Didn't you say yourself, that sentiment is not your area?"

Sherlock blinked. "It's not that I can't and don't want to have a lover, John."

"Okay, okay, I know." Sherlock waited while John took a breath and exhaled slowly. "I mean," Sherlock nodded. "As long as you don't say anything about our _relationship_ after that time confession, whether still as friends or as partners, we're still what we were before _that_ , Sherlock."

Sherlock blinked. He realized what John meant. "So, the reason you confessed your feelings to me at that time-"

"Yes." John nodded. "I just want you to know I like you and I love you very much." Sherlock widened his eyes slowly. "Whatever our relationship after, I just want you to know. That if anyone no longer becomes your friend and supports you,"

Sherlock found John taking his hand. John smiled.

"There is _me_ who will always be on your side no matter what."

Sherlock winced before lowering his head. John just waited and smiled. Silence enveloped the two of them again.

_"There's an upperclassman watching you, Sherlock."_

" _Upperclassman_?" Mycroft nodded. " _Why? What’s the purpose_?"

_"He doesn't have any purposes."_

Sherlock frowned. " _What_?"

Mycroft smiled. " _He_ _only cares and wants to take care of you, Sherlock_." The genius widened his eyes.

" _Similar to what I always do for you_."

Sherlock looked away. "That’s stupid."

" _You’re right_." Sherlock glanced again at his brother. " _But now I'm sure he's someone you can trust, Sherlock_."

John began to worry when Sherlock was silent and lowered his head.

“Sherlock? You okay?" John found Sherlock lift one of his hands and wipe his face. "Sorry, I said something wrong?" Sherlock shook his head again and John only cringed even more in confusion.

"Sherlock?"

"John."

"Hmm?"

John found Sherlock's lips moving now.

"I want to be your lover."

John blinked a few times. "Well, if you don't mind with me, I'd be delighted."

"John."

"Yes?"

Sherlock looked up and now John could see his face. There were tear marks on the edge of his eyes and Sherlock's expression looked like a kid who was really relieved that someone finally liked him.

"You crying? What’s wrong?"

Sherlock closed his eyes and let John wipe his eyes. The warmth and tenderness were so strong that Sherlock never wanted to lose it.

"Can I hug you, John?"

John blinked before smiling. He removed Sherlock's hands and opened them wide.

"Sure, genius."

John was surprised when Sherlock hugged him without hesitation. He buried his face in John's hair while John took in the genius scent because his face only reached his shoulders.

"Mycroft hasn't hugged you in a long time?"

"Shut up, John."

John chuckled and stroked Sherlock's back gently. Sherlock himself is like a big dog who hasn't seen his master for a long time.

Soon Sherlock released his hug to John. He took his hand while rubbing one eye.

"I’m your lover?"

"Yes." John nodded. "John Watson is Sherlock Holmes’s lover."

Sherlock snorted. "We're partners too."

John laughed. “Yep. We are both lovers and partners."

Sherlock was grinning now. "How about I stay at your place?"

"What if I just stay at your place? Your bathroom smells good and has lots of expensive brands."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I'll give some to you while I stay."

"Seriously?" Sherlock snorted at John's enthusiasm. "Thanks, Sherlock!"

Sherlock slowly smiled as John now thought about something with his fingers.

"Then John, my experiment is still continuing and accompany me to find other samples."

"What? Does it have to be today?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "How about tomorrow? Today we can borrow my recommended medical book that you haven't borrowed yet."

"How do you know-? By the way, where are the things we _brought_ before?”

"Mycroft will call me if we want the stuff now."

Sherlock reached for his phone as they made their way to the library. "Well?"

" _Well_ , maybe after borrowing the book first."

Sherlock grinned and slipped it back into his pocket.

"There are also interesting things that we can discuss together."

The day's separation between the two was ended with a kiss on John's forehead by Sherlock. John himself wanted to do it but the genius said he could do it so they did it every day. John refrained from seeing the two of them as a recently married couple, because he was worried that the future would not turn out the way they both had. Maybe, Sherlock wanted to end their romantic relationship as well as John himself.

The next day, John was picked up first by Lestrade and Mike. They waved as John opened the door to get out to take out the trash.

"How was your date yesterday with Sherlock, Watson?"

"Stop it."

John chuckled as he elbowed Mike who was also laughing. “Fun, I guess. He's quite adorable too."

"Wow, I wanted to hear Sherlock say that about you."

"That I'm cute?"

John chuckled as Lestrade smiled mischievously.

Before too long, Sherlock appeared with a book in his hand. He rolled his eyes.

"So, this morning it wasn't _me_ but the two of them who picked you up?"

Lestrade chuckled. “Come on, John isn't only yours, right? He's our friend." Lestrade wrapped his arm around John's neck without hesitation and Sherlock snorted.

"It's up to you then, inspector."

Sherlock glanced at John. "After this lunch?"

"Are you sure you won't go to class?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Victor can tell me what material is. Besides, I can deduce that today's material will be boring."

"Really?" John blinked in amazement as Sherlock nodded.

Lestrade and Mike exchanged glances. "What are you going to do after lunch?"

"None of your business!" Sherlock declared it like a girl who was sulking. John smiled.

"A little search for new samples. Well, you guys wouldn't want to come along I guess."

"Of course, John."

The three of them glanced at the genius. "I only allow you for that."

John smiled. "Only I still want to come with you."

"Ha ha!"

Sherlock was surprised when Lestrade laughed out loud at it while Mike smiled.

"He's absolutely right about that."

Sherlock scowled and snorted. John just smiled when his daily life returned and it felt more fun than before.

John and Sherlock parted ways right in front of his junior class and Trevor. There, Sherlock's classmates were waiting while Mike and Lestrade went to their class first.

"We'll meet at lunch?"

"Yes."

But Sherlock didn't move and neither did John. He felt that something had to be done, but he was at a loss and John decided to turn around.

"Right."

"John."

Sherlock took John's hand and startled him. John blinked a few times.

"Yeah?"

Sherlock started blushing when he hoped for something but didn't voice it. His hand played John's fingers and made John take turns staring at Sherlock and his beautiful fingers that were gripping his.

"Is it embarrassing," John waited. "If I asked you to kiss me here?"

John found Sherlock pointing to his open forehead. John blinked a few times before smiling.

"Well, I guess you're right."

Sherlock immediately wore a sullen expression and John could only give up seeing his junior now look more spoiled and gentler than before.

The class sign bell rang. "Our class is about to start, Sherlock!" Trevor called and he hurried back to his chair.

John smiled when Sherlock didn't care about it. He let go Sherlock's hand and startled him a little. There was an expression on Sherlock’s face that he didn't want to be apart from him even for a moment.

"How about a hug?"

Sherlock widened his eyes. "It wouldn't be too-"

John widened his eyes and found Sherlock hugging him. So tight and back with his face buried in his hair.

"John"

"Sherlock Holmes is a spoiled kid?"

"Oh, shut up."

John patted Sherlock a few times on the back before letting him go. Sherlock still had the same expression but the pat on his arm made it change.

"If you're like this too long, I won't accompany you later, you know."

"That's something that shouldn't be done."

John chuckled and turned away. "Very good."

"Holmes, come into the classroom right away."

Sherlock snorted and stepped inside. John, who almost hit the teacher, apologized and moved quickly to his own class.

_"Partner in crime hmm?"_

The teacher muttered softly and John disappeared down the school hallway to his own classroom.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get them out of here immediately." Lestrade frowned to find Sherlock staring at him with a cold gaze. "Remember if something happened to John just because of their stupidity."
> 
> John frowned. "Sherlock-"
> 
> "I won’t ever forgive you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue? Should I end it??

Sherlock, who got requests to find lost and missing things full of mystery, also gets help from John. Every now and then, Trevor helped as well as Lestrade. Sherlock easily solved the mysteries without having to make him intervene directly.

_"You’re very busy, Holmes."_

Sherlock turned and found a girl with dark skin and curly hair, quite dreadlocks, had a voice. She was standing in the doorway of the classroom where Sherlock and John were helping school students who needed help.

"What's your business, _Donovan_?"

 _Sally_ _Donovan_ , a classmate of Lestrade who intends to become a policeman is just like the son of the famous inspector.

"Just looking at your condition on behalf of our _inspector_."

Sherlock rolled his eyes as Donovan said it with her arms folded.

"Well, maybe he should come in person rather than represented by you."

"Unfortunately, he's been busy these days, _freak_." Sherlock winced as Donovan gave him a smile of satisfaction. "Maybe he will come to see you in person very soon."

"Then you just have to report and don't have to stay here long, right?"

Donovan smiled broadly. "Oh, Mr. Sherlock Holmes kicked me out?"

Sherlock scowled again trying to calm down against Donovan, whom she already recognized as being somewhat arrogant and annoying to him.

"I didn't say-"

"Sorry I took too long, Sherlock!"

John stopped not far from Donovan with both hands carrying two drinks. Donovan stepped aside a little to let John into the classroom.

"Your acquaintance?"

"Lestrade's classmate, _Sally_ _Donovan_." Sherlock declared while closing his eyes as John kept their drinks on the table.

"She needs your help?"

"Just came to visit on behalf of busy Lestrade."

"It's very unusual for him to be busy." John sat right next to Sherlock. "Then why did he have to ask someone here?"

"I suppose it was his own wish and Mycroft's request."

Sherlock opened his eyes and found Donovan still smiling. John just mumbled while looking at the girl student who did not move and did not change her pose.

"John Watson, partner of Sherlock Holmes."

John blinked before nodding. He said nothing and his eyes were still investigating Donovan who was standing in the doorway.

"As well as his lover."

John blinked again. "Nothing weird, I suppose."

"Where are you throwing your _other_ boyfriend?" Donovan glanced at Sherlock and made John turn his head with a surprised expression.

"I'm _not_ dating Victor." Sherlock took a sip of his drink. "I like him as a friend."

"You can lie too."

Sherlock winced when Donovan put it so emphatically.

"What do you want?"

"Trying to overwhelm you, genius." Donovan shrugged. "I'm sure you know what I'm thinking right?"

"Always, Donovan." Sherlock answered without hesitation. "At least keep away your statement that I lied." Sherlock narrowed his eyes now. "I haven't hidden anything from John, and I just haven't _said_ it."

"About what?" John raised a confused eyebrow at the conversation Sherlock and Donovan were having without his knowledge.

"That he _dated_ Trevor."

" _Enough_."

John was surprised when Sherlock got up and his expression looked displeased and hurt. Donovan just smiled with satisfaction.

"Go away. Even though I'm reluctant to be the one who has to _kick_ you out."

Donovan narrowed her eyes. "You should know that Sherlock Holmes is arrogant and annoying." John found the girl glanced at him. "And also, disrespectful."

She smiled. "A genius who has no manners." Donovan strolled away waving.

Sherlock sat back down and gave a deep sigh.

"You okay?"

Sherlock glanced at John. "Yes, she's been like that ever since she knew Lestrade."

"She's a new student in his class?"

"No, she was close to Lestrade from the start she was in that class." Sherlock touched his chin with both hands. "There's one other person who is just as annoying as Donovan and they're pretty close."

John sighed softly. "I see. Thankfully, they are not like Moriarty." Sherlock glanced at John, who was sipping his drink.

"I can get overwhelmed with too many _Moriarty_ here."

Sherlock squinted as John chuckled and went back to sipping his own drink. Sherlock chewed his lips.

"John, about her statement." John glanced at Sherlock who started without looking at him. "I do like Victor, but we were _never_ more than friends."

Sherlock gripped his drink glass now. "This is the first time I have a romantic relationship with someone."

"Why?" Sherlock looked up to find John smiling. There is no sadness there and only curiosity. Sherlock frowned.

"I don't want our relationship to end, just because of Donovan's statement." John widened his eyes at that. "I, never tried to hide anything from you."

“Fuh…” Sherlock glanced up and John started laughing. "Ha ha ha"

"John?"

His senior wipes tear. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean." Sherlock let John stop laughing. He saw him sigh softly.

"I believe you, Sherlock." John found his junior blinking. “I trust you more than her. I don't know her and I just found out about her from you. "

Sherlock blinked. "And if you already know her?"

John moved his head. "I can think about it." John chuckled as Sherlock puffed out his cheeks.

"I’m kidding. Of course, I trust you, Sherlock."

Sherlock blinked as John smiled. "You’re worried that much, so I'm sure it's not the truth."

"Of course." Sherlock snorted. "I just want John Watson."

John smiled with a blush began to decorate his face.

"Me too."

Sherlock glanced at John with the same hue. Even so, Sherlock smiled as John smiled too.

Both of them received quite a number of requests for help looking for the lost and missing things, from animals, goods, animals, to people. Sherlock is reluctant to help with finding people directly and hopes they ask the police for help, but knowing Sherlock is close to Greg Lestrade who is the son of a famous inspector, makes them ask his help first.

"I told them to go to that _idiot_ Lestrade instead of me!" Sherlock snorted. "I'm a consultant and not a cop!"

"Yes, yes," John opened another note he had written as a record of their activities as a consultant. "Regarding missing persons, I will ask Greg for help, so you just focus on the others."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "You wrote this consultation?"

"Well, I'm your assistant after all. Even if you save it on your hard disk as we know as your genius _brain_ , I don't. So, I wrote it down for my own."

Sherlock muttered softly and glanced at John's writing. There were two notebooks there and as if studying for an exam, John looked very serious.

"You, don't write notes anymore?"

"Huh?" John turned to Sherlock, who looked away. “Aren't I writing one? What do you mean?"

John paused and Sherlock felt John's attention now on him. Even if they have to discuss a note.

"In the note book, the one on your desk."

John blinked a few times. "Ah, that one." Sherlock just nodded. "You read the contents?"

"No." Sherlock shook his head lightly. "But I know it is a personal note, from the way you write it down over and over again until it is erased, at the same time it has never been left open."

Sherlock glanced at John now. "It's definitely an important thing, but you don't mind anyone seeing it, because you know people rarely come to your room other than Lestrade, Mike, to me."

John blinked before smiling. "You’re amazing, Sherlock!" Sherlock snorted and John continued.

"Well, just sort of like my diary, since the beginning of entering this school and until today."

Sherlock blinked. "Have you been writing for a long time?"

"Harry's request, my older sister." John stroked the nape of his neck. "She knows my situation, at least, because I also quite like writing, so she asked me to write down _whatever_ I can't say."

Sherlock frowned. "Are there _things_ you still can't say?"

John glanced at Sherlock before smiling. He was a little relieved to find Sherlock worried and clearly painted on his white face.

"At least I can express it very well now!" John grinned his teeth and startled Sherlock a little. The genius smiled slowly.

"Good."

Not long after the two of them were talking and writing important things in John's notebook, Lestrade appeared with various voices beside him.

_"I want to know the arrogant genius Sherlock Holmes."_

"Stop it, _Anderson_!"

Sherlock and John looked up from their activity to find their busy steps and arguing voices. Sherlock just rolled his eyes.

"You sure it must be fun teasing him." Donovan's voice was heard again along with Lestrade and the others. "Yahoo, freak."

Sherlock winced when John rose to deny Donovan what she said while waving happily.

"You don't know anything about Sherlock and don't call him _that_."

"Oh, finally his boyfriend denied and defended his beloved lover." Donovan declared while glancing at a new guy who replied with the same wicked smile. "It's only natural that you defend him because you _like_ him."

"Even so you-"

“John. Never mind."

"What did you say?" Sherlock glanced over and found John looking at him and pointing at Donovan. "Do you accept what she said about you? We all know you're not-"

_"Only you who don't know he's a freak, John Watson."_

John and Sherlock glanced at the guy who had finally made a sound. He stepped headfirst into the empty classroom as Donovan smiled broadly with his arms folded under his bulging and big chest. Lestrade who was behind him could only sigh softly with an expression of surrender.

"It turns out that someone else is defending Sherlock Holmes besides you, Lestrade."

"He's my friend and John, it's natural for me to defend him. He's also Mike's friend. What are you saying?" Lestrade spoke with a tone of exasperation that was suppressed now.

Sherlock blinked at the guy’s stare now the way Donovan looked at him. Like _normal_ people generally looked at him which was unlike Lestrade and John's.

"Why did you bring _them_ here too, Lestrade?"

“ _Those_ who just follow me! I've asked them not to join me."

"Come on, we want to see the genius Sherlock Holmes, is that right, Anderson?"

John glanced over and found the guy called Anderson nodding. Donovan turned to him with a wry smile as if she had come alone before.

"Well, I'm also curious about the business he's opening here."

Sherlock blinked. " _Business_?" Sherlock touched his chin. "Good idea. Even though I don't charge a fee."

John rolled his eyes. "You have to take it if someone pays you, Sherlock."

Sherlock glanced at John who was still standing and wore a surrendered expression.

"Really?"

“ _Really_. I know you won't be interested in money and would rather listen to consultations on interesting things from _normal_ people here. But accept it if anyone still has time to spend their penny on you."

Sherlock blinked. "Sentiment?"

" _Sentiment_." John pointed as Sherlock nodded understandingly. "As a form of gratitude for your help. Whether it's in the form of money or goods."

Sherlock smiled faintly and looked up. "Can I leave that to you then?"

"Huh?" John blinked and turned to find Sherlock had been staring at him all along.

"You're my assistant right?"

John sighed softly as he rubbed his head. "Okay, okay, genius."

Anderson and Donovan blinked together.

"Oh, they sure communicate well." Anderson chuckled as if amazed to see that John could talk to the genius Sherlock Holmes so easily.

"Of course."

The two of them glanced at Lestrade who slowly folded his arms. "Sherlock is still human, want you to think of him as a genius and freak whatever you say."

Anderson and Donovan smiled mischievously before turning back to Sherlock and John. Lestrade gave up and let them be free until they were satisfied.

"You declared him a freak yourself." Lestrade only shrugged at the refusal to comment when Donovan said so.

John, who was still standing, found Anderson staring at him. "I can't believe anyone likes a Sherlock Holmes in this world other than his brother."

"Hear-"

" _Anderson_." John and Anderson turned simultaneously when they heard Sherlock's deep, pressing tone as John was about to express his opinion. "Don’t take your frustration out on me when you fail to get your crush’s heart." Anderson widened his eyes in surprise. "Meanwhile I, acting as _Sherlock_ _Holmes_ completely, attracts the attention of someone who _I_ think is better than _you_."

John blinked. "Crush?"

"How do you know-?"

Sherlock shrugged. "Too bad, although I find you as a very nice person, Donovan, John is more interesting to me."

Donovan widened her eyes now. "Why are you talking about me now?!" Sherlock and John found the girl pointing at Anderson. "You're discussing about him now, right?"

"Well, your irritation and jealousy are clearly shown by taking it out on John who can be with me easily."

"What-"

John only blinked in confusion as Sherlock casually declared it right in front of the person concerned. Sherlock himself started touching his chin with both hands.

"What if you were to be braver than teasing me like that and flirting with me without any satisfying results?" Donovan held back her irritation with an expression that was clear now. That she really wanted to be humiliated there. "John just never tried to flirt with me and just acted as he is."

John blinked in confusion but began to rub the nape of his neck. He didn't know what to say when Sherlock kept stating that _he_ was indeed better than the two people who were Lestrade's classmates.

"Oh, I'm sure you heard it from Lestrade."

Anderson and Donovan glanced at the startled Lestrade. "Wait, I never said anything about you _guys_ to Sherlock." Sherlock sighed softly as Lestrade defended himself.

"Now I feel lucky to have known Victor and Mike before you guys." Donovan and Anderson turned together. "If not, I get mad every day."

"What did you say?" Donovan refrained from venting her anger by hitting and scolding Sherlock there when many defended him and became a boomerang for her.

Anderson smiled not wanting to lose. "Where did you conclude that I have a crush that I failed to win over?"

"From how you conned with her to tease me." Sherlock stared at the note that John had made. "Even though she likes me and ends up venting her frustration and disappointment that John managed to get my attention first."

John turned to find Anderson and Donovan wearing the same surprised expressions. Lestrade was silent behind them.

"So, you're saying that Anderson likes Donovan and Donovan likes you?"

Sherlock folded his legs and closed his eyes. "That's the reality."

"You like me?!"

"What-don't joke with me!!"

Lestrade walked past the two of them who were starting to argue and sighed softly. Sherlock and John turned to him, who stuck both hands into his trouser pockets.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring them here and piss you off."

John shrugged. "Well, I don't know the two as well as you do." Lestrade smiled wryly as if giving up on their attitude as well.

"I heard that both of them are going to be police just like you?"

Lestrade nodded. “Yeah, well. Anderson prefers to be part of the forensics like Sherlock used to do." John and Lestrade turned to Sherlock, who was still closing his eyes.

" _Experiment_."

"Unfortunately, my experiment is better than his." Sherlock opened his eyes slowly. "I also have a better assistant than _him_."

Lestrade and John blinked in confusion. Sherlock glanced at John and smiled at him. Lestrade smiled when he realized that the assistant Sherlock was referring to was John who was a future doctor, while John just blinked. Slowly, he noticed it and rubbed the nape of his neck.

“I thank you for that. Even though I'm not a complete doctor yet."

Sherlock smiled gently and John was a little surprised to see him. "I make sure you will be the expert."

Lestrade smiled even wider with a shrug. John just smiled to cover up his embarrassment at Sherlock's sincere compliment.

"Oh? You wrote up the consultation Sherlock did?"

"Hmm? Ah, since he refused the search for missing persons, I wrote it down to ask for your help.” John handed over a note with the statement he was referring to. "I hope you can help us with this."

"Well, I'll do what I can but I don't promise."

"You can do it, Lestrade." Both of them turned to Sherlock now. "At least you're a _police_ candidate I can still rely on."

Lestrade blinked before smiling. He stroked his hair as John smiled at it too.

"Okay, Sherlock."

John turned to Sherlock again. "How do you know she likes you?"

Sherlock glanced at the senior. "She's the only girl I've found looking out for me compared to the other girls in this school." Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

"I found one more person, unfortunately she gave up."

John blinked. "Seriously?" Sherlock nodded. "You're popular too."

"Shut up, Watson." Sherlock snorted softly and made Lestrade chuckle. John just smiled. "I'm only interested in _you_ so don't make me have to think about anyone else."

"And you’re interested in Trevor?" Lestrade declared with a smile on his teeth. Sherlock glanced with annoyed gaze where John smiled a little.

"Well, at least he looks like John." That one statement silenced Lestrade and John himself. "If not, I wouldn't be interested in _anyone_."

Lestrade found John rubbing the nape of his neck again. "You’re very popular, John Watson."

John winced even though the blush began to decorate his cheeks. "Stop it."

"Even though there are girls who are attracted to you, but you’re more attracted to guys."

Donovan's statement made Lestrade, Sherlock and John turn their heads together. "The Holmes family is unique in the way his brain works, huh." Donovan stated it with a tone of ignorance and annoyance in it as if she did not want her to be overwhelmed. John sighed softly at that.

Sherlock blinked. "I'm sure it's none of your business."

"Yeah." They found Donovan starting to walk up to John who was watching her movements. Her finger touched the future doctor's chest. "Though you’re also attracted to girls, but instead interested in this freak."

John frowned in displeasure. "And I'm sure it's none of your business either."

Donovan makes John gasped by pressing and pushing his chest which was injured by Moriarty, who for several days has not seen his figure at school. John endured the pain by spontaneously closing one eye.

"Donovan!"

"You two are annoying." The girl declared it with a face so close to John who still cringed in pain.

" _Lestrade_."

Both Lestrade, Donovan and Anderson turned together. They found Sherlock standing and his head bowed. Slowly he walked over to John, who touched his own chest and winced in pain from the jolt. The soft touch of Sherlock's hand on John's back made him look up. Sherlock's expression looked different and _really_ held back his anger. It was the first time John had seen Sherlock allow emotion to take over his body.

"Get them out of here immediately." Lestrade frowned to find Sherlock staring at him with a cold gaze. "Remember when something happened to John just because of their stupidity."

John frowned. "Sherlock-"

_"I won’t ever forgive you."_

Lestrade blinked a few times before sighing softly. He brushed his hair again in a surrendering motion.

"I don't need your forgiveness, freak."

"Oh, I'm sure you will need it." They were surprised to hear Sherlock's reassuring statement. “Mycroft is quite _noisy_ about me. Especially when it comes to John, who is already attached to me _now_."

John blinked in confusion and looked at Sherlock and the other three people there in turn. Lestrade glanced at John before turning around.

Anderson smiled. "So, Mycroft Holmes' beloved younger brother will complain to his beloved big brother because he and his best friend were bullied?" Anderson glanced at the smiling Donovan.

"Sherlock Holmes is a spoiled guy, too."

Lestrade touched the shoulders of the two. “Anderson, Donovan. I'm sure you’ll regret knowing about Mycroft Holmes."

The two of them blinked. "Why?" It was Donovan who spoke before Lestrade continued in a suppressed whisper.

"Sherlock's brother is very _over-protective_ and you ‘ll regret taking him for granted." Lestrade tapped the two of them on the shoulders rather hard and excitedly. "Now then, time to go back!"

"Wait-that wasn't an explanation, Lestrade!" Anderson grunted as Lestrade turned and Donovan stepped out of the classroom.

"Right! What’s the problem? Sherlock Holmes is a spoiled kid!"

Lestrade pushed them stronger and faster to get to the ground.

"Hurry up and get excited."

"Lestrade!"

Silence enveloped him and John sighed softly. He doesn't know what happened just now, he didn't understand it himself. Even so, he did not accept their careless treatment and also their statement that Sherlock is a freak. His abilities and extraordinary intelligence should be acceptable even though it gives off an annoying impression at first. John turned his head.

"Sherlock, you alright?"

John widened his eyes as Sherlock rested his head on John's shoulders and put his hands around his neck. Sherlock pulled him into a hug and stroked his chest, which was injured by Moriarty's attack.

"Sherlock-"

"That's my _question_ , John." his senior fell silent. "You okay?"

"Well, she did put on a bit of strength, even though the wound was closed." John found Sherlock's white hand stroking his chest. "I didn't know she was _that_ strong."

"I don't mind what they think of me." John glanced at Sherlock who was voiced again and he couldn't see his expression. "I thank you for your efforts though."

John smiled. "You're welcome."

"But," John felt Sherlock hug him a little tighter. "Never mind. Don’t worry about it." This time Sherlock looked up and John could see his expression. “You're angry for me is enough. I don't want them to hurt you like Moriarty did. I won’t let that happening again."

John smiled as Sherlock closed his eyes to suppress his emotions. He touched the hand that had been rubbing his chest which had been injured.

"Thanks, genius."

Sherlock let go of his hands and sighed softly. "We’ll end this for today." He turned around. "Everything got boring because of those two idiots."

John chuckled. "You're right." John tidied up his notes as Sherlock walked ahead of the classroom and waited for him in the doorway. "I'll pass the missing person search notes to Greg later."

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders. "I’ll see the results of his hard work then."

John smiled. "You look doubtful."

"I'm sure you've written the instructions there, whether he can find out or not."

John laughed. "To the extent that you don't believe in his ability?"

"As long as he's not as stupid as those two people, I can still trust him."

Sherlock's remarks continued to make John laugh. He closed the classroom door and locked it. They also walked to the teacher's room to give them the key to the class they used that day.

"By the way, how do you know anyone likes you besides me and Trevor?"

"Elementary. Most of them are tolerant people like you, Mike and Lestrade. This time the gender is female, that's all." Sherlock put an empty classroom key in his pocket.

"You know their names?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "What are you curious about them for? My lover is you and not them, John."

"I know." John chuckled. "But I wonder what kind of girl likes a Sherlock Holmes other than Sally Donovan."

Sherlock glanced at John with a raised eyebrow. "Do you think if you’re also a girl you will like me?"

"Huh? What is the meaning of your question?"

"Well, you sound like you will still like me even though you're not a guy."

John laughed again. "You're so confident, Sherlock!" John elbowed the genius in the arm and made him smile widely. "Hmm, I guess so." Sherlock raised an eyebrow again.

"You’re amazing after all!"

Sherlock blinked a few times before snorting. "Looks like you're the only one who's not tired of telling me that."

"Hey, I’m serious!" John grumbled as Sherlock shrugged. "Then about the two girls who like you? Tell me their names and characteristics."

Sherlock glanced at John, who looked curious and enthusiastic. Sherlock smiled broadly.

"Of course, the first is Sally Donovan."

Sherlock tells of another girl besides Donovan known as _Molly_ _Hooper_. Her ability in the lab section for experiments and so on was as good as Sherlock's as if they had been used to it for a long time. She knew Mike Stamford because she often went out together to talk about subject matter and practice in the lab.

"How can she like you?" Sherlock glanced at John. "Have you two met? Mike never told me they were close enough."

"Well, I think he's interested in Hooper." Sherlock shrugged. "But nothing more than friends. Because Hooper liked me."

"What’s that? You mean he gave up before he tried?" Sherlock shrugged his shoulders again. "Well, his rival is _you_ , I don't think so strange."

Sherlock blinked. "Sorry?"

“Besides being a genius, you’re handsome, genius. You're just not aware of it. Many people talk about you when they just look at you from the outside."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "What do they say about my appearance?"

"Well, tall, handsome, slender, have white pale skin, elegant, smart and genius, almost everyone's ideal."

Sherlock snorted softly. "You know I'm not like that."

"It's not completely wrong." Sherlock found John staring at him with a wicked smile. "Before they know what your character is like."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "These _normal_ people." John chuckled as Sherlock grumbled. Sherlock blinked a few times as if noticing something before turning back to John.

"Wait, you said I was handsome?"

"Huh?" John blinked a few times before looking away. He scratched his cheek and the blush began to embellish. “We-well, yeah. For that part, you sure are handsome."

Sherlock blinked before blushing too. He stared the other way as things began to feel awkward and change. John himself did not look at him when he said that.

"Is that one of the reasons you like me?"

"Well, yeah."

The silence returned as if Sherlock was digesting John's statement about him. Until John returned to his voice.

"The main reason is because you’re interesting." Sherlock glanced at John who was not looking at him. Now the senior expressed his opinion aloud even though a red hue adorned his face. “I love that you’re so enthusiastic that you really enjoy things catches your attention. It was incredible!"

Sherlock widened his eyes as John grinned teeth. Again, Sherlock finds honesty and sincerity in John that is different from his friends who are quite close to him until now. Only John, who expressed his opinion as honestly and sincerely as possible from the bottom of his heart.

"Well, you should be proud to be my friend and my lover." John looked up to find Sherlock blushing still pursuing his lips. John smiled too.

"Of course, I am, Sherlock!"

Sherlock smiled broadly as John agreed without hesitation. The two return to discussing the girl who likes Sherlock and knows Mike well.

"I've seen her working on something with Mike." John turned his head. "I didn't know what it was and wasn't interested, so I didn't look any further."

"I thought you would easily find out with just one look."

"Well, it hasn't been honed there yet, but I can confirm that." Sherlock smiled proudly at John. "Just you wait, Watson."

John also sighed softly. "Okay, okay, genius."

"Mike didn't say Hooper liked me, but from her gesture, it was easy enough to say she was."

"Is it similar to my gesture to you before we met in the joint class?"

Sherlock considered John's question before nodding. "Similar, but you’re braver and more honest. I prefer that."

John smiled. "You’re unique, huh."

Sherlock frowned. "What do you mean by that?" John just chuckled and asked Sherlock to continue his story about Mike and Molly.

Donovan and Anderson's harassment and pranks didn't just end there. Those who did not accept Sherlock's treatment which led to his honest statement began to make the whole school begin to judge Sherlock Holmes from the views of both of them. Lestrade himself was confused about how to deal with both of them.

John sighed softly. "Would Sherlock be alright if I graduated first with all this treatment?"

"You don’t have to about that, Watson." John turned to find Sherlock's brother Mycroft walking toward him. "He has you who will always by his side."

"Mycroft-!" John closed his mouth in surprise as Mycroft moved his hand as if he didn't mind it. "Sorry, but of course." Mycroft found John looking up at the poster with what Sherlock was bad about. "I trust Sherlock more than anyone here."

Mycroft smiled with satisfaction. "Then you don't need to worry." John turned his head. "He still has you and I of course, to support and look after."

John smiled. "That's a very nice thing to hear."

"What are you doing here, Mycroft?"

John and Mycroft turned together. They found Sherlock arriving with an annoyed and displeased expression on his face.

"Something happened?"

“The two _idiots_ started teasing me in class." Sherlock sighed softly as he rubbed the nape of his neck. "Mycroft, I want to change classes."

"What?"

"Well, are you sure, Sherlock?"

"Wait!" Sherlock and Mycroft turned to John together. "Is it that easy?! How could you do-"

"Yes, of course." John widened his eyes in disbelief. “Sherlock is _quite_ a genius at everything and you know it. Advancing class and ranking first is not a difficult thing. I'm sure he can also graduate faster than you.”

John blinked before turning to Sherlock, who was still wearing a lazy expression. "Seriously-?"

Sherlock shrugged. Mycroft smiled. "The reason he's staying," John glanced at his brother again. "Is because you're here with him _now_ , John."

"Huh?"

“Mycroft! Why did you have to tell John!?" Mycroft shrugged as Sherlock grumbled.

"Well, it’s the first time you asked for help and begged to me after 15 years have passed, brother mine."

Mycroft declared with his eyes closed. "How can I not grant it?"

John frowned in disbelief as Sherlock now wore an annoyed expression. He snorted at last.

"Help?"

Mycroft nodded. “Before knowing that John Watson was watching him, Sherlock wanted to quickly finish high school with exams. I'm sure he can finish it easily.”

Sherlock declined to comment as Mycroft continued and John glanced at him.

"But after I told him about you and how he reacted from your meeting as well as your relationship afterward, I can see Sherlock enjoying his school days without hesitation."

John turned to Sherlock who still had a sullen expression. "There is another enthusiasm he feels apart from the things that catch his eye, which is who you are." Mycroft closed his eyes. "Then came Stamford, a friend who was interested in you and Sherlock, there was Lestrade who accepted you even though you were quite annoying to him, so that Trevor, looked like John and got your attention?"

Sherlock snorted. "He still interesting in my eyes." John found Sherlock staring at him. "But not like John who kept surprising me."

John squinted. "Since when did I become a comedian in your eyes?"

"Interesting doesn't mean you’re a comedian, my dear Watson." John just chuckled.

Mycroft continued with a smile. "So, he survived because he had something he never had. Friends, colleagues, to lover. This school and you too, make all of that happen."

John could only blink before smiling a little. "I’m glad that I could give Sherlock the courage to that." Sherlock glanced at John who was staring at him now. "But that doesn't mean you can move or change a class that easily!" Sherlock was surprised to find John pointing at him.

"Don't always use your intelligence to your own advantage!"

Sherlock frowned again. "But that's what I've been doing to this day."

"Sherlock-!"

John found him sighing with a displeased expression. " _Fine_." Mycroft just smiled to find John could look after and control his brother well like that.

"But how about this?" Sherlock and Mycroft turned to the poster that John had seen on the school wall magazine.

"I'm fine." John turned to Sherlock, who stuck both hands into the pockets of his trousers. "I don't really care."

John frowned at Sherlock's idea and acceptance of it. Mycroft cleared his throat.

"I'll take care of this." Sherlock and John turned together. "Don't worry and be as usual, brother mine, John."

Sherlock and John exchanged glances before nodding. John smiled at the big brother genius.

"Thanks, Mycroft."

They also submitted about the removal and removal of posters that Anderson and Donovan posted around the school where not only students but also teachers could see them.

Until finally this idea was sparked by someone who was quite interested in Sherlock Holmes and also Jim Moriarty.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock frowned before sighing softly. "John."
> 
> "Hmm?"
> 
> "I want to steal your kiss from him."
> 
> John blinked. "Huh?"
> 
> Sherlock blushed as John blushed too. But his eyes did not shift from John, who was still stuttering.
> 
> “I said I could take it, right? And again,” John felt Sherlock take his hand. "Apart from hugs, we've never once kissed." Sherlock gave John a pitiful glance. "We're a couple, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit much kissing scene that being detailed! I'm warning you before you read this chapter! Anyway, enjoy ^^

Moriarty smiled as he listened to the plan. With one hand on his face, his smile meant both ignorance and satisfaction when anyone could come up with such an idea for him.

"I really like your idea."

_"Right?"_

Moriarty rose to his feet. "Then when are you going to attack Sherlock after I do this plan?"

" _Of course, after your plan went smoothly as I thought_." Moriarty raised an eyebrow. " _Indeed, this sounds like strengthening their bond_." Moriarty found her smiling mischievously. “ _But isn't it more interesting like that? We can see if our enemy falls into the bottom of the abyss and won't be able to get up again or keep trying to go up even though we keep dropping them_?"

Moriarty, who understood what she meant, smiled. His face had to endure that smile that was too wide.

“You’re really interesting! Similar to John Watson." Moriarty declared in a high tone.

_"I’m flattered. I can't disappoint you then."_

"Oh! Of course." Moriarty stroked her chin. "I'll _skin_ you if you fail, _darling_."

Moriarty saw her eyes glistening. " _Oh, that was scary_!" Moriarty walked away.

"Bye, bye"

John winced to find Moriarty now walking casually as if the school hallway belonged to him. His smile looked even worse than before the last time he tried to attack and injure Sherlock and Trevor.

"How are you, Johnny boy?"

"You're still being released, apparently."

"Well, of course, I'm a student, just like you."

John squinted. " _Insolent_ student." Moriarty laughed at this.

"You're really interesting, Johnny boy!"

John found his hands wrapped around his neck. "There's an interesting game, want to hear?"

" _No_." Moriarty raised an eyebrow to find John brushed his hand away. "I don't want to play _anything_ with you anymore."

Moriarty, who was blinking, smiled slowly. "I'm sure you've heard that there are two girls who like Sherlock?"

"Then what's the connection with you?" John turned to start Moriarty.

"Sally Donovan and Molly Hooper."

"Don't you say you’re going to do something to them."

"You're so smart!" John clicked his tongue. "But unfortunately, they are too ordinary so I'm lazy to do it." Moriarty stuck both hands into the pockets of his pants as John raised an eyebrow.

"Then?"

Moriarty smiled again. "He doesn't know anyone is interested in him as well apart from the two of them."

John squinted. "And you know that?"

"Absolutely!"

Moriarty answered cheerfully. "Mycroft Holmes knows it too but he has not moved because she has not moved either."

John blinked. "The game you mean is to stop her from stealing Sherlock from me?"

Moriarty showed an expression of amazement that was shrouded in lies. "Bingo! Johnny boy, you’re amazing!"

John sighed softly. "Her name?"

"As long as you follow my game."

John frowned. "What kind of game do you mean by this?"

Moriarty smiled broadly. "This is not the right place to talk about it." John felt there was something behind his words. He repeatedly clenched his fists in doubt.

"Right now, Sherlock is with his dear big brother and inspector Lestrade, hmm?"

John refrained from being surprised and asked how he knew. Moriarty is as smart as Sherlock and also Mycroft so he doesn't have to try to argue.

"You always targeted me when Sherlock wasn't beside me."

"After all, if he's beside you, I'll be the one who loses." Moriarty let out a deep sigh. "It's not fun like losing without trying to do anything first to win."

John winced and sighed softly. He stroked his hair as he thought what the genius Jim Moriarty wanted to do.

"So, what's the reason you go to school or come to school-"

John could only widen his eyes when he found Moriarty very close to him. His eyes gleamed and his big smile seemed to hypnotize John easily. Moriarty without hesitation brought his face closer to the future doctor.

"How do you-"

John, who was about to push Moriarty away with his hands, was easily caught by him and now their faces were only inches. John could find his breath tingling as well as the deep, hypnotic look in his eyes. John also realized that it turned out that Moriarty was after his lips.

"The idea is _extraordinary_."

"What-"

John widened his eyes as Moriarty's lips easily locked his words. It tastes like a mixture of liquor. John immediately closed his eyes and pushed Moriarty with all his might.

"You-!"

Moriarty smiled broadly and rubbed his own lips that managed to touch John's. The doctor himself was just blushing and cold sweat started rolling down his temples.

“I heard that you and Sherlock are together now? You haven't kissed yet? Too bad I took your first kiss."

John widened his eyes. "How do you-"

"To be more precise your _first_ kiss with a _guy_." John felt his legs start to go limp. "Too bad, your first kiss wasn't with Sherlock."

John raised his hand as Moriarty turned around. He waved a hand with satisfaction on his face before stepping away.

"Wait! The girl's name!"

Moriarty stopped and looked over his shoulder. John is still trying to energize his loosened legs, realizing he has to kiss Moriarty first than his _own_ lover Sherlock. John was disappointed in his being easily deluded himself.

“ _Irene_. _Irene_ _Adler_." John widened his eyes at the girl's name on Moriarty's lips. He smiled again before stepping away into the hallway.

John also let the weakness in his legs take over and fell to his feet. John touched his own lips which still felt the sensation of the touch from Moriarty's clear lips. Lack of cigarettes and liquor.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock."

John covered his face with both hands. "Forgive me."

Sherlock returns alone from the matters with Mycroft and Lestrade to the dorms. He was surprised by the message sent to John but did not receive a reply from him within an hour before he returned. Sherlock sighed softly as he walked toward John's room to see how he was. His steps stopped with a jolt to find Mike stepping toward him.

"Sorry-! Oh.”

The two of them looked at each other before Mike made a sound. "You've come back."

Sherlock nodded. "You've been from John's room?"

Mike frowned before nodding. "I know this isn't my place to say but," Sherlock waited. "You better leave John for _now_."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Mike looked at him with an expression that Sherlock really didn't like.

"You will be disappointed and sad afterwards."

Sherlock found Mike stepping past him without saying a word after his statement. Sherlock could only put on a confused expression because he could not clearly read what was going on.

Sherlock's footsteps stopped when he heard John desperate in his own room.

" _Sorry, Sherlock_." He who heard it could only blink. " _Forgive me_."

Sherlock, who hates ambiguity and obscurity, knocks on John's door.

"John?"

" _She-Sherlock_?!" John was shocked on the inside and it confused Sherlock even more.

"What happened? Can I come in?"

_"Huh? Ah, sure, wait a moment."_

Sherlock thought about Mike's statement just before he headed for John's room. The sight Sherlock saw when John opened his eyes made him suspect its true meaning.

"Come in. You have come back."

Sherlock found a red colour under John's eyes, indicating he had been crying followed by tears that were still pooling. That wry smile that seemed like he was forcing Sherlock and everyone else to worry about him, lips that looked quite black as if John had done something to him rudely and displeased.

Sherlock frowned. "Is this Donovan or Anderson?"

"What?"

"Why are you crying, John?"

John was surprised when Sherlock grabbed his shoulders for an explanation.

"Sherlock?"

“Or Moriarty? Tell me, John!"

"Wait- calm down-!"

"How can I _calm_ _down_ seeing you hurt and crying like this!"

John widened his eyes as Sherlock declared it.

" _Hurt_? I'm fine, Sherlock."

"Not physical injuries, John." Sherlock touched his chest. "Injuries here."

That statement made John come to his senses and his tears began to flow again. Sherlock was surprised to find John looked away.

"I'm sure you'll be disappointed to hear it, Sherlock. Just forget-"

"And you said I would hate you and then go away from you because of that?"

" _Yes_!" Sherlock widened his eyes. John was really hurt and tried to cover it up as best he could. But that doesn't apply to Sherlock Holmes. "Just give me some time, and I'll be back normal-"

" _No_." John looked up to find Sherlock looking at him and still with both hands gripping John's shoulders. "I will no longer let _this_ separate us." Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "I told you I didn't want to see you hurt or sad anymore, John."

John bit his lip and shook his head softly. "I can make you hate me, Sherlock." Sherlock blinked.

"I don't want to be hated by you."

Sherlock widened his eyes. "You're afraid... that I hate you?" John nodded. "Are you worried I'm disappointed in you?" John nods again.

"Because it's true, Sherlock-"

" _John_."

John blinked as Sherlock stared at him with the expression he had first seen. Maybe, which was the first time Sherlock had shown someone.

"Only _you_ think _so_ about me." Sherlock gently stroked his senior's shoulders. "Now, calm down and tell me what _really_ happened to you."

John winced and nodded. Sherlock, who smiled gently and attentively, wiped John's tears that were still flowing.

 _If Sherlock hates me and leaves me, it’s all fine_. John found Sherlock closed the door to his room. _It just states and tells me that it is not I who can love and care for Sherlock with all my heart. At the same time there is still someone better than me_.

After half an hour, John told him everything and managed to feel calm and relieved. Sherlock was silent and digest it all. John glanced sadly.

"I know it's my fault, so you don't have to worry." John lowered his head. "I, accept your every decision."

"John, how low do I feel for you that it makes you worry I'll turn away from you?"

John blinked before shaking his head. "No. I just thought that maybe what was best for you wasn't me. There is _someone_ better than me."

Sherlock sighed softly and John could see his expression. Not legible at all.

"Can you think that maybe the _best_ for me, is _you_?"

John frowned with a wry smile. "I really hope and be grateful if so. But-"

"No _buts_ , John."

"Huh?"

John blinked and found Sherlock wearing a sad expression now.

"I’m sadder to hear you think _you’re_ not good and don't deserve me." Sherlock shook his head. "I can think of no other than _you_ being the best for me, John Watson."

John found Sherlock grabbing his hands. "If Moriarty stole your kiss, I just have to take it back." Sherlock frowned.

"We can kiss so that the kisses from him disappear and you only remember my kiss. Isn't that an amazing idea?"

John blinked a few times before nodding. He couldn't believe Sherlock could put it that easily.

"Yeah, that’s indeed, a great idea."

Sherlock nodded and touched John's eyes again, stroking them gently.

"Don't cry and don't think I'll turn away from you just because of that." Sherlock scowled in annoyance. "I’ll take you back for sure."

John nodded. "Sorry, Sherlock."

Sherlock shook his head lightly. “Then you heard this girl likes me too? Or rather interested in me?" John just nodded. " _Irene_ _Adler_?"

"You know?" John looks surprised.

"Mycroft told me before I returned." Sherlock snorted softly. "They plan to destroy us by touching you _first_."

John chuckled at Sherlock's return. "Thank goodness, I didn't make you hate me."

Sherlock frowned before sighing softly. "John."

"Hmm?"

"I want to steal your kiss from him."

John blinked. "Huh?"

Sherlock blushed as John blushed too. But his eyes did not shift from John, who was still stuttering.

“I said I could take it, right? And again,” John felt Sherlock take his hand. "Apart from hugs, we've never once kissed." Sherlock gave John a pitiful glance. "We're a couple, right?"

John swallowed hard to find Sherlock begging him like that. John nodded; his lips pressed together.

"If you don't mind, I just got kissed by your enemy."

Sherlock snorted. "He is so arbitrarily, he touched _mine_." John chuckled as Sherlock brought his face closer to John's.

"I haven't even had time to kiss you, your _own_ lover."

John held back the heavy beating in his chest as Sherlock's breath tingled. John found the fresh taste of coffee and mint.

"I totally agree with that."

The lips met and John was sure Sherlock's lips were very soft. Even if only touching. The two of them looked at each other with a red hue before opening their mouths slightly wide and letting the tongues meet and clash. John was sure his head was getting dizzy as the kiss got hotter. Sherlock's face also looked even redder than before.

John doesn't regret kissing Sherlock that day after accepting a _game_ from Jim Moriarty.

It feels like time flies too fast. The touch of lips that continued with the play of the tongue left Sherlock and John out of breath.

"John"

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

Sherlock looked at John with a look full of hope and made him smile without hesitation.

"Yup, sure, genius."

John asked Sherlock to sit on his lap and hug him. The touch of the lips now continues further with tongue play. While closing their eyes, Sherlock and John felt themselves each through the kiss.

"Ng... mmhh..."

John let his moaning and kissing Sherlock be heard in his room. Sherlock himself didn't care and only felt comfortable with moan.

"John... emh... John..."

Sherlock himself kept moaning and calling out John's name. Tongues clashing and drooling, Sherlock and John didn't care how hot and dirty their clothes were now.

"Ah... mmhh..."

The two separated and reunited after letting their saliva separate and reunite. Sherlock grabbed John by holding his neck and head while John held Sherlock's waist who was sitting on his lap. Slowly his hand started stroking Sherlock's slender back.

"Sherlock ..."

"Ah... John..."

The two of them gasped for breath after drooling their separate ways. Their lips were bruised from the incessant kissing.

"Is this how a kiss feels?"

"I think so..." John smiled a little. "What do you think?"

"Like nicotine and drugs."

Sherlock grabbed John's face with his tongue stuck out. Without hesitation, John greeted him and returned to playing with his tongue exploring its contents, which tasted a mixture of coffee and mint.

"Intoxicating..."

John smiled but made no comment. The taste of Sherlock's tongue and lips didn't stop him from continuing to taste them.

The two of them stopped when their lips could no longer move. John let Sherlock plop down on John's bed while he did the same.

“Sherlock”

"Hmm?"

Sherlock, who looked exhausted, drew a smile on John's face.

"Thank you for not hating me." Sherlock widened his eyes. "And I love you very much, no matter what happens."

Sherlock found hope and sincerity on John's face and statement. He took his hand before closing his eyes.

"Me too, John."

Both of them fell asleep with both hands clasping each other. A sweet dream filled with hope appears as a gift to both of them.

* * *

Their meeting with Irene Adler took place quickly. Although there was no Moriarty who had played with John and both Sherlock and John did not say anything about what had happened. Mike knows it even though he doesn't know how Sherlock and John solve the problem together.

"Today there is a combined class for an additional class, namely the cooking class."

Sherlock sighed lazily when he heard his homeroom teacher say with a piece of paper in hand. Trevor who was sitting a little away from him smiled at the genius's reaction.

"Very stupid."

The group mentioned by the homeroom teacher was directed to several separate classes because the combined class was also intended for seniors.

Sherlock sighed again when in class only himself and Trevor were left. He found his friend raised his hand.

"Um, I’m sorry, but why we don’t-"

Their homeroom teacher smiled. “The seniors in your joint class will pick you up. I leave you both to them."

Trevor blinked and glanced at Sherlock whose expression changed after hearing that statement.

" _Seniors_ who picked us up?"

The teacher nodded and turned to the still closed entrance.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal the figures of Mike and Lestrade. Trevor was surprised.

"Stamford... Lestrade!"

“Yahoo~” Mike gave a cheerful voice where Sherlock frowned.

"You guys planned this apparently?"

Their homeroom teacher chuckled as Sherlock grumbled.

"Oops, don't frown like that."

Lestrade made a wicked smile and Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "We brought you _something_ to relieve your irritation today, Holmes."

Mike pulled someone he was brought with Lestrade. "Wait-don't say as if I'm a birthday present!"

"You’re a _perfect_ gift."

Lestrade chuckled when Mike managed to show the figure of John with them. Sherlock could only blink in surprise. Trevor himself smiled as if he had hoped that the senior in question was them.

"He-hello, Trevor, Sherlock."

Sherlock blinked. "John"

Trevor got up from his seat. "Come on, Sherlock."

The genius turned to his classmate. "Our amazing _seniors_ have bothered to come and pick we up."

Sherlock blinked before smiling and rising to his feet.

"Victor, there is only _one_ senior who is not _yours_ so don't say that he is yours too!"

"I know" Trevor laughed as Sherlock grunted and protested.

They left the classroom together as the homeroom teacher closed the door. She turned to John who was about to follow.

"I leave them to you then, Watson.”

John who looked up and stared at her smiled. He nodded steadily before catching up with his friends.

"Teacher, don't monopolize Watson."

"Stop it!"

The teacher chuckled as John protested that Sherlock did not hesitate to voice his opinion now.

In the combined class, there were already members of their group who were juniors the same age as Sherlock and Trevor from another class. Her appearance is beautiful, elegant, and mysterious. There was a sense of danger in her.

John found Sherlock squinting. " _Adler_."

"Huh?" John turned and found her smiling at them. "Is that it, Irene Adler?" Sherlock just nodded.

The girl stood up as they approached her who was waiting at the table used for the cooking class.

"Looks like this is the first time we've met." Adler held out her hand to Sherlock. "My name is Irene Adler, nice to meet you."

"Needless to say, Adler." Sherlock walked away and didn't shake her hand. The four looked surprised but Adler just smiled. "Your idea or _his_ idea?"

They didn't understand what Sherlock meant suddenly when Adler pulled her outstretched hand to touch her own face.

" _My_ idea, of course."

Adler folded her hands. "Looks like he failed, take _him_ away from you." Adler glanced at John, who frowned at the conversation.

"Of course, he failed."

Adler and Sherlock looked at each other now. "Whatever the plan, only John Watson I will not give to anyone."

They finally understand now. That Irene Adler looks like Sherlock and Moriarty. She is a smart woman and maybe cunning. That mysterious and secretive aura became one of his supporters.

"Aww, how scary." Sherlock followed Adler's gaze and movements as she touched his shoulder. "I still have a lot of plans for that."

"By _destroying_ me through _John_?" Adler just chuckled with the touch of her pretty fingers on Sherlock's shoulder.

The conversation between the two was tense in the cooking class that day. Although there are still no signs of the presence of the teacher who is giving the material.

John narrowed his eyes. " _Irene... Adler_."

"Well! Since this isn't the time for me to do that, so let's enjoy the cooking class together.”

Adler clapped her hands and relieved the tensed Mike. Lestrade was still blinking where Trevor didn't make a sound, realizing it wasn't his place to say anything and didn't expect to interfere. Sherlock himself snorted.

"Actually, I intend to invite one more girl," Adler touched her cheek with a thoughtful finger. "But she refused and got a group as well as a joint class for her."

" _She's_ avoiding me so you don't need to bother ask her."

"Hmm?"

Adler glanced over and found Sherlock already seated. Lestrade and Mike did the same and sat across from him.

"Can you find out what kind of _friend_ I have to join in this class?"

Sherlock sighed softly. "She's the _only_ normal person who's willing to befriend you and meet me like this."

" _Normal_ person?" Trevor made a playful voice and sat down beside Sherlock.

Adler smiled. "Avoiding you because you have Watson now?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Adler's ignorance. John took a step to sit beside Mike while he watched Adler, who was still chatting with Sherlock.

"She should have known I was attracted to _guys_ rather than _girls_."

Adler grinned and sighed. She flopped down to sit next to Sherlock and made the genius wince.

"Why do _you_ have to sit here?"

"Watson already sat there."

"Joohhnn"

"Huh?" John blinked as Sherlock sounded, rolling his eyes. He found Sherlock looking at him hopefully now. John sighed softly. "Okay, okay, genius."

Adler looks up as John stands right in front of her now. "Get out of your way, Adler." Sherlock grumbled as the girl didn't move from where she was sitting.

"Duh, you're so mean to me."

Adler chuckled and rose to her feet. She glanced at John closely before sauntering elegantly into the chair beside Mike.

Sherlock patted the chair happily for John who sighed softly as he sat on it.

"I see Sherlock as a dog towards you, Watson." Trevor sounded mischievously.

" _Dog_?" Sherlock winced as he glanced at Trevor, who only smiled broadly.

John sighed. "Really, I'm not his _bodyguard_."

The class begins with the presence of a kind and patient female teacher. Especially when you have to face the Sherlock group which contains two geniuses who keep on colliding. They refuse to carry out activities to prepare food ingredients to be made. Meanwhile Mike, John, Lestrade and Trevor have started.

“Sherlock, I heard from Mycroft you made handmade chocolate for John? How about you show your skills now here?”

Lestrade made a voice with a mischievous expression on his face.

"Seriously?! I really want to see!"

Sherlock snorted. "It's just an exception and not a show!" Mike frowned at that. Sherlock glanced and found John and Trevor already busy discussing the dough to be made.

"John himself doesn't look like he wants to see me cook."

Sherlock, who voiced his sadness, made them turn to John and Trevor who were exchanging words. Trevor who nodded understandingly started to work as John looked up.

"Hmm? What’s wrong?"

"Nothing..."

Lestrade was confused what to say seeing the closeness of John and Trevor who are like twins. Sherlock himself was still snorting and refusing to work.

Adler smiled. " _Then it's time for me to show my skills so I can steal Sherlock Holmes from him_."

The cooking class activity, which consists of making snacks such as cookies, scones and macaroons, also looks fun and busy. Sherlock helped Lestrade and Trevor with some suggestions without making him move at all.

John smiled at him and turned around to find that there was some dough left that could still be made for some food.

"Hey, the dough is still-"

_"Prepare ginger cookies and scones for me, Watson."_

John paused when he remembered Sherlock's words before. He also without hesitation turned around with the rest of the dough towards the class teacher that day.

"Oh, there's still dough left, huh?"

"Excuse me, can I use it to make ginger cookies and scones?"

The teacher blinked before smiling. She reached for something in the cupboard that turned out to be ginger and winked at John.

"Let me help make it, Watson."

John's face lit up. "Thank you very much!"

A contented Sherlock giving direction and advice without his own intervention finds John making something else with the teacher directing him. With his face and hands covered in flour and cream, John took it so seriously as if he was in a test. Sherlock touched the nape of the neck with a blush starting to adorn his white cheeks.

_"Is John making ginger cookies or scones?"_

With hope and warm feelings from John's little treatment, Sherlock feels that his days are so different and no longer boring as before.

The cooking class for the day was coming to an end and both the teacher and the students were allowed to take their homemade sweets home to eat together at school.

"How about we enjoy it while holding Afternoon Tea?"

Adler voiced her opinion which was greeted with a happy expression who was there besides Sherlock.

"Good idea!"

"In the usual garden, how?" Trevor gave an idea which was given a nod of approval by Mike and Lestrade.

"Where's John by the way?"

Lestrade made a sound while staring at Sherlock. The genius moved his chin and made Lestrade turn his head.

"Give some of today's results to the teacher."

The two find John giving a bag of cookies to the teacher, who happily accepts them. The happiness that is painted on the teacher's face indicates that the cake is delicious on the tongue.

"Did he make something other than chocolate cake today?" Lestrade stared at Sherlock with an expression of amazement.

"There's dough left and he made it with the teacher while you guys were busy decorating it." Sherlock sighed softly.

Lestrade smiled. "I want to try it if the teacher's reaction is like that."

After parting with the students in the class and also the teacher, John was taken to a fairly quiet school garden with Mike and Trevor bringing them tea that day. While preparing the chairs and the sweet food they had just made, they talked.

The sweets of the day were chocolate cakes and various flavours of macaroons. Most of the homemade take quite a variety of shapes to taste, although thanks to Sherlock's advice the taste trumps the looks.

Sherlock sipped his tea silently as his friends enjoyed the sweet treats that were just made in the same class. John glanced over with a confused expression.

“The chocolate cake is delicious, Sherlock. The macaroon too."

Sherlock glanced at the voiced John and showed him one of the strawberry-flavoured macaroons.

"Indeed. But not my favourites."

Sherlock, who returned to sipping in silence, still received a macaroon from John, who held out one to him. John just sighed softly before returning to enjoying their chocolate cake that day.

The afternoon tea, which was almost over and they were about to disperse, was stopped by Adler's voice.

"Sherlock, how about you try this made by me?"

Adler hands me a long, sticky chocolate cake that looks like a popular snack.

Sherlock blinked before grabbing a single stick.

"No _poison_ or _anything_ you put in it?"

"It's not interesting if you die now, Sherlock!"

Adler patted her laughingly as if it was a matter of course. Sherlock just winced waiting. "Not really. Today is just a competition between Watson and me."

"Huh?" John blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

Adler only smiled when Sherlock tasted it. Sherlock's bite of a snack becomes the centre of attention for those who are there now.

"How is it?"

"Hmm, for _someone_ like you, not bad." Adler patted Sherlock lightly on the shoulder as he commented without hesitation.

" _Someone_ like me?"

Sherlock finished that one stick. "I prefer John's homemade ones."

"Huh?"

John found Sherlock glancing at him with a blush starting on his face. Lestrade and Mike just smiled, and so did Trevor. Adler wore an annoyed expression that gradually changed to a nice girl's expression on her face.

"We're done, right? Let’s go back." Sherlock glanced at Adler with an expression of displeasure. "I don't want to linger here a bit more with her."

"Duh, you're really mean to me."

Sherlock snorted again as Adler lightly tapped him on the shoulder cheerfully.

Those who returned to their respective rooms left Sherlock and John alone. They headed for John's room as usual before Sherlock returned to his room alone.

"Sherlock" He stopped when John made a sound. "Are you already full if I offer you something?"

"Heavy meal? No, thank you."

Sherlock sighed softly. "I didn't eat too much earlier." John looked up to find Sherlock scratching his cheek.

"Not my favourite so I'm not interested."

John smiled faintly and reached into his pocket. Sherlock found a bag filled with ginger cookies and scones.

"Mind accompanying me to spend this?"

John was sure Sherlock was smiling so softly at him with both hands in his pockets. There is happiness and enthusiasm there.

"I've been waiting for your invitation for a long time."

John also smiled before reaching for the doorknob of his room.

"I have coffee as a drink, no problem?"

"Two sugar please, thank you."

John laughed at that as Sherlock closed the door for him.

" _Roger_."

* * *

Even though the distraction from Donovan and Anderson wasn't over yet, at least it didn't really catch Sherlock's attention. Irene Adler's presence now feels better than the two, who are like kids making fun of Sherlock and always ending up hurt because of his statements.

Adler was always around Sherlock and John, whether it was just the two of them or Trevor, Lestrade and Mike. Until one day, made John realize that Sherlock was attracted to the girl in a different way. As well as intelligence similar to Moriarty.

_"Holmes!"_

Sherlock and John turned their heads together to hear someone calling the genius's name. A different voice than that of Adler or _Jessica_ , John's classmate of the girl who was close to John's only one.

"Hooper."

This is the first time John has seen Molly Hooper approach Sherlock alone without Adler or Mike. They knew her from these two people who had known her for a much longer time.

"Can I ask your help?"

Hooper looks in a hurry. She is surprised to find John with him before saluting him, realizing that she is John's junior.

"Moriarty's work again?"

Hooper shook her head lightly. "There is a strange incident with the dog being kept by the forensic club!"

Sherlock glanced at John who was surprised before they ran towards the location.

The large yard is used to store and raise several animals, from chickens, turtles, pigs, to dogs. There lay a dead dog lying there covered in a sheet. Sherlock and John found a girl crouched down to look at it.

"I told you not to touch it, Adler!"

Adler turned, sticking out his tongue. "Sorry, sorry, I'm curious."

"This is indeed similar to a murder case, but that doesn't mean we have to solve it."

Hooper sighed softly at Adler's quite haphazard attitude.

Sherlock walked while observing the yard area which was quite crowded and dirty. Not only Adler and Hooper, several students talked and stood not far from the location to see what was going on. Some started taking pictures and videos of what happened. Hooper crouches beside Adler, who is still busy asking about the poor dog's death.

John winced when he saw the incident and found Sherlock approaching.

“Get Lestrade and Mike. After all my evidence and observations are complete, then ask Lestrade to call the teachers."

John nodded without hesitation. "Need help?"

Sherlock smiled. "Of course, but at least do what I said first."

"Okay, be careful."

Sherlock nodded and John reached for his phone to call Lestrade and Mike.

Hooper stifled a scream as he watched Sherlock step onto the lawn without hesitation. Adler glanced at John, who was holding a phone while talking to the other person on the phone. Adler smiled.

_"Partner in crimes."_

Hooper found Sherlock began observing and observing, not forgetting to touch, sniff, to pick up something similar to evidence. Hooper and Adler turned their heads as John crouched beside them.

"When did it happen?"

"Hours of rest, unit hours." Hooper voiced.

"What do you get when you look at it, Adler?"

"Well, just a few cuts on its body and neck. More on the neck."

Adler unhesitatingly picked up the cloth covering the dog and drew a scream from behind them. The students who were still there were shocked at the dog's pathetic appearance. Adler blinked.

"Either humans, or other animals. But I'm not sure there is any other animal besides dogs that can injure it like this and is stronger than it."

Adler closed the dog back and found John nodding.

John stood up as Sherlock walked over to him. John told him many things and found Sherlock nodding. He shows John some of the things Sherlock got and surprises him. The two of them exchanged glances before nodding.

Now Sherlock was squatting right in front of the two girls who were attracted to him.

"Apart from the statements you gave John, what else do you know?"

Sherlock opened the cloth covering the dog like Adler and began to squint.

"Nothing else... that's all we know."

Hooper hesitated while Adler smiled. Sherlock sighed softly and turned to John.

"John, help me."

The two of them moved silently. Every now and then John pointed to something as did Sherlock. They argue about something Hooper and the others don't understand.

"How did the chain come off?"

"It's been quite old and rusty."

John found Sherlock grabbing one of the shattered marks of the chain that connected the collar around the dog's neck to the pole it had been tied to.

"It's not difficult for a dog like him to crush it with a little force."

John pointed to a deep scar on the dog's body.

"This isn’t some other animal," Sherlock nodded as John concluded. "This is _human_ activity because there was no resistance at all and he died immediately when the culprit injured his neck with a long slash."

Sherlock nodded. "The abdominal wound is just the first try of whether this dog will die in one hit or not." John frowned at this.

“ _He_ killed it when this dog fell off the pole that tied it.”

"What a pity. Why someone had to do this..."

Quick footsteps were heard approaching the location. Sherlock and John looked up to find Lestrade and Mike arriving panting.

“Sherlock! John! What happened?"

Sherlock rose and began to explain aloud and at length. Not only the time and location of the incident, also with the injuries received by the dog and the perpetrators who were humans and not animals.

"He had been eyeing it for a long time and seemed to be deliberately waiting for this dog to escape on its own."

Some students began to be amazed at Sherlock's explanation and observation of the events that were happening. Lestrade sighed softly.

"Is there an alleged culprit?"

" _Yes_."

They look surprised. "I have to find the killing tool first-"

"What's the _culprit_ like?"

Sherlock looked up to find Adler asking. The smile on her face indicated that she was interested and curious. Blinking Sherlock answered.

"At least that person is a _guy_."

"The motive for doing this?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, as if Adler was testing his abilities but Sherlock ignored the possibility.

“Having fun, I guess? If he doesn't like this dog or doesn't like _dogs_ , he's been killing it since the first time he saw it here."

Adler smiled. "To hone his killing skills?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

"With his own hands?"

Sherlock wore a flat expression as John winced. He couldn't believe Adler could state that with the calm and smile on her face. While the others are afraid and anxious.

"Why do you conclude guys?"

"From the shoe trail left."

They are shocked. "He didn't kill it here in this yard." Sherlock pointed to where Adler and Hooper were.

"But right _where_ you are."

"What?" Lestrade stared in surprise.

"Hiii!" Hooper backed off in panic and surprise as Adler smiled and retreated elegantly.

"His shoe model for guys?"

"Yes. Anyone can kill it, even girls too."

Adler looked up to find Sherlock still looking at him. "But not if the culprit leaves a trail as if _he_ did it on purpose."

Lestrade turned his head. "You said deliberately?" Sherlock just nodded.

"He's not afraid of being arrested and seems to hope that he will be caught?"

Adler stared at Sherlock with an expression that only he knew.

"You say as if you know the _culprit_."

Sherlock chuckled and Adler shrugged.

"At least there are very few people here who do it for the same reasons that perpetrator did."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. _Adler, and Moriarty huh_? Sherlock sighed softly.

_I had expected it, but what was the reason for choosing to do it with both hands instead of ordering other people as usual?_

John blinked to find Sherlock speechless.

"Sherlock?"

John saw Sherlock close his eyes before sighing. He looked up to speak again.

"Where is _he_ now?"

"I don't know."

Adler shrugged as if she refused to speak. "Why did you conclude that I know _him_?"

"I told you that whatever the plan is, I will not hand over John Watson."

John winced in confusion as Adler smiled with satisfaction. There was an expression of dislike on Sherlock's face at the look on the face that the girl had shown him.

"The form of the game has changed, you wonder why?" Sherlock frowned before nodding. "Just you wait, I'm sure he will tell you as soon as possible."

Sherlock blinked before sighing softly. He smiled a little.

“Interesting. You guys have started playing by trying to invite me little by little."

Adler folded her arms as Sherlock declared as he put both hands in his pockets. Adler smiled gently.

"I’m flattered."

Adler steps elegantly away from the location. "See you again, Holmes."

Silence followed after the sound of Adler's shoes faded. Lestrade turned to Sherlock as if asking for an answer.

"Do you know who did it?"

"Unfortunately, we haven't caught him yet." Sherlock ruffled his hair.

"Why?" Sherlock turned to John who asked.

"He's playing a game that will make it difficult for me."

John winced at Sherlock's voice with a hint of despair.

"They are also trying to steal you away from me."

Lestrade turned to John now. He found Sherlock grabbing his senior's hand.

_"Never stay away from me, John."_

* * *

Adler turned her head as Moriarty played with the pocket knife in his hand. Looks so deft and as if he's used to using it.

" _Sherlock_ is curious as to the reason why you changed your method of work."

Moriarty smiled. "Wasn't he the one who said he didn't like my _way_?"

Adler raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Moriarty glanced at Adler, who folded his arms. "Have you started falling in love with him, _darling_?"

"It seems interesting if I could fall in love with him."

Moriarty raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Adler looked away. "Then why don't you take it now?"

"His eyes still not good at looking at me." Moriarty blinked when he found a serious expression on Adler's face. "His eyes are still on Watson."

Moriarty laughed. "Well, Johnny boy is interesting!"

Adler smiled. "I cannot disagree."

"Then what if you try to fall in love with Johnny boy?"

"Unfortunately, he's not my type." Moriarty found her staring at her beautiful, curved fingernails. "I prefer Sherlock Holmes."

Moriarty chuckled softly. "Well, I thought so."

Adler turned to hear Moriarty fold the small knife he was playing with and put it in his trouser pocket.

"Any more good plans that are pleasing to the odds of success and failure, 50:50?"

Adler was grinning now. "You really like to tease them."

"After all they’re so interesting!"

Moriarty stated it loudly and with great enthusiasm. "There is nothing as interesting as them in this world."

Adler closed her eyes at Moriarty's statement.

"I agree to that one."

"Ah, I heard you were friends with Molly Hooper?"

"That innocent and kind girl?"

Moriarty nodded. "Well, of course. She looks like Watson."

Adler brushed her hair. "And I really like _her_."

Moriarty smiled mischievously. "Or you missed it by using her?"

Adler narrowed his eyes but a smile spread across his face.

"Both then."

Moriarty took a step, waving his hand. He moved away from Adler, who was standing with her arms crossed.

"Tell me when you've fallen in love with him."

Adler closed his eyes. "I'll remember."

"Ah, there are interesting plans regarding that girl friend of yours too."

Adler opens her eyes when Moriarty stops and turns to look at her over his shoulder. There is meaning behind his smile.

"Let's hear it."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don't joke with me… Sherlock,” Moriarty just smiled as Sherlock's expression slowly changed.
> 
> Sherlock is still silent. "I didn't know you were that kind of person..." John looked up to find Trevor shaking his head in disbelief. "You really don't appreciate what you have now, Sherlock Holmes!"
> 
> "You can keep doing the same things and repeating the same mistakes again while he's still here."
> 
> "But when he's in a place you can't reach again," Trevor looked at him with an expression that was about to cry and was so hurt. "Regret and all that you are about to redeem, will never arrive and you will continue to carry it until you die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad ending? Bad ending? Happy ending? I'm still in looking for idea to the end of their story. Please enjoy and wait for it :) Comments / kudos are appreciated !!

Sherlock winced to find Irene Adler standing right in front of his table with both hands on the table while Sherlock folded his hands.

"What do you mean by this?"

"Make me your partner!"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "Sorry?"

“ _Partner_! You know, like John Watson, your senior."

Adler held up her tapered index finger. "Partner in crime."

Sherlock frowned. "You just love games and mysteries."

Adler found Sherlock sighing softly. "You don't have to be _my_ partner to face something like that."

"What a cheapskate, Holmes."

Sherlock rose to his feet and snorted. "Stop trying to tease me, Adler. I'm not interested in playing a _love_ scenario with you."

Adler smiled broadly as she stroked her own lips. "But from the way you put it, as if you were interested."

"I only found you were planning that stupid thing."

Sherlock walked out of the classroom as Trevor followed him, staring at Adler for a few moments.

"What are you talking about?"

"She insisted on being my partner."

" _Partner_?"

Sherlock nodded. "Partner in crimes, like that _idiot_ Lestrade said."

John and Mike raised their eyebrows to find Sherlock coming with Trevor. His friend waved happily as the expression on the genius's face was different from the friend next to him. John raised an eyebrow.

"Something happened?"

"Well," Trevor voiced for John when Sherlock declined to comment. "Adler forced Sherlock on something."

John blinked. " _Something_?"

Sherlock who walked toward John without hesitation hugged him and wrapped his long arms around his senior's neck. John must be immersed in the arms of the genius Holmes.

Trevor nodded. "She insisted on becoming Sherlock's partner."

John blinked. “ _Partner_? In the meaning of?" John tried to find what expression Sherlock was showing at that time but failed. Sherlock just hugged him tighter.

"Partner in crime, I guess."

Lestrade sounded in place of Trevor who was about to answer. Both of them turned to the police candidate.

"Activities where you and Sherlock are experimenting, looking for samples, like detectives."

John blinked. "It seems. But I only help Sherlock a little and most of this genius do it you know.” John patted Sherlock on the back but the man didn't move at all.

"He also said that he was just a consultant."

Lestrade shrugged. “But your cooperation is also how you communicate better than Sherlock communicating with other people is different. Maybe Adler hopes to be like _you_ for Sherlock."

John winced in confusion as Lestrade explained. Now they found Sherlock looking up and an annoyed expression clearly visible on his face.

"Since when did I recruit assistants and other kinds of sentiment?!"

Both John, Lestrade and Trevor were shocked. Sherlock snorted again to continue his statement.

"Without me recruiting anyone, John will offer to be my assistant!"

Lestrade smiled in surrender. "Besides, only he could be your assistant from the start."

Trevor shared the same feeling with Lestrade. "And I'm sure Watson didn't intend that way in the first place."

Sherlock blinked before looking at John. He could only find his dark blue eyes looking at Sherlock as part of his face was covered by his body.

"Really?"

John tried hard to be able to voice his opinion.

“Of course, genius. I want to be your _friend_ and not your _assistant_.” John frowned. "Are you opening a job fair?"

Sherlock considered it by tilting his head left and right before returning to his feet.

"No. Not really my area when it comes to sentiment."

"You said it, genius." John patted Sherlock's back who was still hugging him so tightly. "Until when are you going to hug me like this?"

"You mind?"

"How long do you want to hug me, genius?" John sighed softly in surrender to Sherlock's quite spoiled nature.

Finally, after some more consideration, Sherlock let John go. Reluctantly and also as if by deliberate movement. John sighed again to find his beloved genius and extraordinary junior acting childish.

“Ah, Lestrade! Holmes!"

The two of them turned their heads together hearing their names being called. A student appeared who seemed to know Lestrade from the expression on his face before turning his hand back.

"What’s wrong?"

Lestrade who made a voice heard the student answer. “Have a minute? There are a few more strange cases."

Lestrade and Sherlock exchanged glances before Sherlock turned to John. After getting a nod from him, John replied.

"Victor, go back to class first."

"Eh?"

John smiled as Trevor blinked in surprise. “I'm sure you don't want to get involved in dangerous things. Go back." John tapped Trevor on the shoulder before catching up with Sherlock, who had already left with Lestrade.

"Hurry up, John!"

"I hear you!"

Trevor blinked before smiling.

"Thank God, Sherlock."

The strange case in question also caught Adler's attention. Either because he was interested or on purpose so he could become Sherlock's partner. Even so, Adler's intelligence and ingenuity can be seen when she talks to Sherlock about the case in question together compared to John.

Lestrade raised an eyebrow as John stepped back and let Sherlock team up with Adler.

"Are you all right, John?"

"Huh? Ah, yes, I think.”

John rubbed the nape of his neck. "I don't think I can help Sherlock much better than Adler."

Lestrade frowned. "What do you mean by that? Of course, you helped a lot!” John was a little surprised by how Lestrade denied this.

"R-really?"

“There are things you can't do about troublesome things, and so am I. But when it comes to controlling and supervising Sherlock, you’re the master! You should know that we were very helpful.”

John blinked a few times. "So? Good-"

" _Interesting_."

Lestrade and Adler turned together. Now Sherlock faced Adler, who folded his arms with a satisfied expression and a big smile on his face.

"I didn't know you were _this_ smart."

"I'm honoured to hear that."

Adler smiled as Sherlock complimented her without hesitation with satisfaction. "We can cooperate on this then?"

Sherlock smiled broader. "Sure. But don't you try to interfere with my time with John." Sherlock waved and John could only blink when he heard his name called.

"So only for _interesting_ things?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "Only for the _interesting_ stuff."

John and Lestrade turned their heads as Sherlock walked over to the two. "The case is over, Lestrade."

"What did you say?!"

"You can ask Adler."

Sherlock pointed to a smiling Adler. "Too easy even though it's quite strange. She immediately broke it before we came.”

Lestrade blinked a few times. "Seriously…?"

Sherlock shrugged and started walking. Both hands in his trouser pockets.

"Come on, John."

"Huh? Ah, ng, "John glanced at Lestrade who was stroking her hair. "We’re going, Greg."

John got a smile back.

"Yeah."

Although not being Sherlock's partner, interesting things according to Sherlock and Adler are the same thing. Almost quite often the two of them are together now just to talk about interesting things, exchange words and opinions, like Sherlock is facing Moriarty who is both intelligent.

John walked to the cafeteria and found Sherlock who had just finished his class that day made him attract a smile. John without hesitation moved to call out to him.

"Sherlock-"

Until the figure of Adler blocks him. Suddenly like John's foot brake stopped in an instant. John could only blink as Sherlock and Adler chatted so closely and comfortably as Sherlock with Trevor. Adler herself seemed so familiar and like Sherlock's tall, white and handsome lover. John found them stepping in the other direction alone as if the world belonged to the two of them.

John gripped his chest tightly and now he felt the thing that had happened before. When Sherlock with Trevor. Although this time, John was trying his best to trust Sherlock and suppress the jealousy and resentment that had enveloped his chest.

Sherlock's consultations were now being held more frequently with Lestrade and Adler than with John. They seem to have forgotten John, who used to help in talking to Sherlock Holmes. Trevor also helps out in his spare time. John also became reluctant to participate and chose to resign.

One time, the teachers found Sherlock and the others unreachable for help and ended up finding John alone.

"Ah, Watson!"

John turned to hear the voice of one of the teachers who came. There were three teachers approaching him.

“Have you seen Holmes? Or Lestrade?"

"No."

John shook his head and their expressions turned disappointed. "What happened?"

The three teachers exchanged glances before deciding to tell John. After hearing everything, John could only widen his eyes.

"How can he..."

"At least not to get killed but if this is continuing..." John found one of the teachers closed his eyes. "He can _kill_ them!"

John winced and wished Sherlock would help and listen. But in his current state, John will be in trouble.

"L-let me help!"

The three teachers turned their heads. “I'm used to the Sherlock method, and Moriarty’s method too. Maybe, is there something I can do, like change his thinking?"

John found the three of them hesitating before nodding. "We can ask your help?"

"O-of course!"

John immediately brightened. He turned around.

"Let me bring a colleague who will help."

They separated. John called Mike but unfortunately there was no answer. John stopped at the busy classroom Sherlock used to consult with students who needed his abilities. The busy situation there led John to conclude that there were no clients. John held back his frustration to see Sherlock and Adler so close and talked happily but was a little relieved to find Lestrade there.

The sound of a buzz shocked them. “Greg! Do you know where Mike is?"

Lestrade blinked several times in surprise as John asked after gasping for breath. His face was panicked and looked like he just ran.

"John?"

"No, I didn't see him." John frowned. "Maybe he’s in the lab room with Hooper. I heard they're doing a study together."

John's expression brightened. "Thanks, Greg!" John waved and disappeared without looking at anyone there other than Lestrade. Though there is Sherlock.

"John!"

Sherlock who followed saw him disappear while holding his phone. Lestrade sighed softly.

"Are you guys fighting?"

"What? No..."

"But Sherlock, I see him not looking at anyone here other than Lestrade." Sherlock and Lestrade turned to the voiced Trevor. "Something happens?"

Sherlock blinked before rubbing the nape of his neck. There was confusion and doubt as to what to say to Lestrade or Victor.

"Really, you guys, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

Lestrade muttered softly as Sherlock snorted.

John finds the lab space now filled by Mike and Hooper. The two of them were busy chatting before John could hear the sound of the door opening quickly.

"John-!"

Mike blinked in amazement. "You alone? Where's Sherlock?"

John took a breath before making a sound. "Mike, Hooper, can I ask you a favour?"

The two of them exchanged glances before looking back at John.

"What happened?"

Hooper made a worried voice.

"Is this about Sherlock again?"

John shook his head softly. "No, if you're willing, come with me."

Not only John, but Mike and Hooper could only be surprised to find some students lying badly injured all over their bodies by small, red incisions. Hooper moves directly to one of the students who is quite close to her.

"Oh God, what happened?"

Mike did the same while he looked up at Moriarty who was sitting not far from one of the injured students and fiddling with his small penknife in his hand, throwing him in the air every now and then. His expression looks flat.

"Johnny boy, I'm bored."

John frowned. "Tired because Sherlock no longer play with you?" Moriarty glanced over with a surprised expression.

"Or because your plan with Adler didn't go well?"

Moriarty finally smiled. "Johnny boy, I should have made you my partner, you know? You're _really_ interesting." Moriarty got up and John smiled a little.

"Thanks, sadly I refused."

Moriarty is still playing with his small knife. "I'm waiting for his plan to work out, but because of boredom and time, I don't have games and other interesting things."

John found her pointing with the tip of the knife. "You have something for me to do before then?"

"What if you try to do something like that without hurting _anyone_?"

Moriarty blinked. "Is that fun?"

"If you don't try it you won't know."

John shrugged. "Aren’t that what you geniuses like?"

John's statement made Moriarty's eyes sparkle. Moriarty put the small knife into the pocket of his trousers after he folded it before moving toward John. The doctor-to-be stiffened as Moriarty stood right beside him.

“Studying the life of _normal_ people who think _boring_? Good idea! I talk about smart people and geniuses too often to get bored.”

John smiled. "Then it can be an experiment."

Moriarty smiled. "You’re right. I'll try somewhere other than this school.” Moriarty touched his chin.

"Looks like that's your forte."

Moriarty nodded like a child. John restrained himself from being annoyed as Moriarty whispered in his ear.

"How did our kiss feel at that time?"

John closed his eyes and smiled proudly. "Not as good as kissing Sherlock."

"Hoo?"

Moriarty displayed an interested expression that John could read easily. He stepped back and started turning around with both hands in his pockets.

"I really have to try your good idea."

John glanced at Moriarty over his shoulder. "Without _anyone_ getting hurt."

"Physically?" Moriarty asked with a big smile.

John nodded. " _Physically_."

They saw Moriarty happily walking away before John let out a long sigh and let the tension disappear and make his legs go limp.

"John!"

Mike catches John who is about to fall and finds him smiling. Cold sweat was still flowing.

"Thanks, Mike."

"You're so amazing." Mike blinked in amazement. "Is this the effect of hanging out with Sherlock Holmes?"

"Shut up."

The two chuckled and John was able to find Hooper assisted by the teachers to treat and bring the injured students to the health room. One of the teachers patted John's shoulder startling him.

"You can _change_ his mind, Watson." John blinked. "We are truly grateful."

"N-no, I'm grateful to be able to help."

John found a soft smile from the teacher. "You really confirmed what you stated."

Mike found John blushing before averting his gaze. Mike smiled too. The two of them turned to find Hooper smiling softly before leaving with the few teachers and students who could be saved. Mike and John took a step back.

The two of them who were busy chatting also found Sherlock and Trevor waiting on the dormitory floor for the second senior class. John and Mike blinked together to find them there.

"Sherlock, Trevor too." John spoke.

"Watson, what happened?"

Mike and John exchanged glances. "Well, Moriarty acting up again." Mike spoke up for John while Sherlock remained silent.

"What? What happened?"

Trevor put on a worried expression at the two of them hearing that.

"If the _dog_ that died was killed because of Moriarty, then today's incident too-"

"So that’s Moriarty’s doing??"

Mike put on an expression of disbelief as John was about to explain. John nodded as Mike pulled it off high.

_"Of course, that was his doing."_

John looked up to find Sherlock wore a worried expression as well as his long hand that now touched John's neck.

"Sherlock?"

"You managed to change his mind?"

John blinked. "Well, I'm not sure--"

"It seems so."

"Huh?"

John felt the soft touch of Sherlock's finger and found blood drawn on it. John winced before grabbing his own neck.

Sherlock stared at the blood on his finger. "If your idea fails to catch his eye after he tries it, he'll come back to do the _same_ thing."

John felt a small cut on his own neck.

"You're hurt, John!" Mike made a voice to find a small wound on his friend's neck.

John squinted. "So, he's still going to hone his skills..." Sherlock just nodded.

The silence that enveloped made each voice and think about what Moriarty wanted to do in their respective heads.

The events that Sherlock heard from Mike also made something odd. As he put his hands together and touched under his chin, Sherlock thought. Trevor walked over after a moment.

"About Watson yesterday?"

Sherlock glanced at his friend. "No. Me and John are _fine_."

But Trevor didn't seem to accept it. "Are you sure about that?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "It should be." Sherlock removed both hands.

"Anything you think is a _problem_?"

Trevor shrugged. “You just haven't stuck with Watson these days. Though usually always."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Victor, he's not my _nanny_ -"

"But your _lover_ , right?" Sherlock blinked a few times. "And also, your _friend_. Don't tell me you forgot about it."

Sherlock blinked again before snorting. "I haven't forgotten, of course."

"But your attention is now on Adler and not Watson anymore."

Sherlock winced as Trevor said as he took a step. Both hands behind his back.

"What do you want to say?"

"Just thinking-"

They stopped when Sherlock's phone rang. The detective appears to have deliberately turned it on and rolled his eyes to find someone he knew contacting.

"What's the matter, Mycroft?"

_"I heard he promised something with John, what did he say?"_

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. " _He_? Who do you mean?"

Mycroft sighed softly on the other side. “ _Your brain is getting blunt, my brother? Being together with girl makes you that way_."

"Cut it out immediately and tell me who."

_"Moriarty."_

Sherlock widened his eyes. “ _John gave Moriarty another idea so that he would stop hurting school students physically in order to hone his skills. Tell me what kind of idea he came up with_?"

"Him, trying to study _normal_ people?"

Mycroft sighed again. " _It turned out that he had no intention of keeping his promise_."

"Tell me what's going on, Mycroft!"

Trevor was surprised when Sherlock got up while pounding his own desk. There was worry on his face.

Mycroft sighed softly. “ _Go to your school garden close to the music room. John and Moriarty are together_."

John widened his eyes to find Moriarty playing the knife, which still had blood left. The Force One student with Sherlock and Trevor is now smiling mischievously.

"Johnny boy, your idea is so interesting,"

Moriarty, who seemed to leave his words hanging, found John squinting. His mouth slowly opened.

" _But_?"

John's question, which was a continuation of Moriarty's statement, made him smile even wider. Moriarty looked at the small pocket knife.

“Studying _normal_ people is quite _boring_. Mostly I had guessed and discovered what they were like."

John blinked. "How many people are you experimenting with?"

Moriarty smiled. "Other places that are meant are only residents around here. I've read them all."

John frowned. "All…?"

"Yep." Moriarty chuckled. "Since the people in this school have finished as well, and what I find interesting are you, Sherlock and Irene, I'm getting bored." Moriarty sighed on purpose.

John swallowed hard. "What about Mycroft?"

"Ah, he's also interesting, but he always refuses to play with me, so he doesn't interest anymore and I'm too lazy to bother him." Moriarty moved the hand that was holding the small knife.

John pressed the rather long cut wound on his arm by Moriarty's small knife silently.

"You didn't hurt them physically?"

"Unfortunately, no." Moriarty smiled as he glanced at John. "I _promised_ you."

John held back from suspecting that Moriarty was not lying. But still, the possibility of him injuring him was still on his mind.

"Well, do you have any other ideas for overcoming my boredom?"

John smiled a little. “If there was you wouldn't bother coming, back would you? _Not yet_."

Moriarty let out a deep sigh. The clicking sound of his small knife folded neatly along with his remaining blood was heard. Moriarty turned around and put both hands in his trouser pockets.

"Then waiting for the results of Irene's plan to make Sherlock fall in love with her."

John winced in displeasure as Moriarty grinned at his reaction. Before long, there were footsteps that began to approach them. In a park not far from the music room, you can see the beauty of the piano. John glanced over and found Sherlock and Trevor coming together.

"Watson!"

Trevor moved without hesitation to find John enduring the pain from his injured arm and the blood running down his fingertips. Sherlock squinted at the sight before turning to Moriarty. He could see that he had been staring at him all this time.

"Why did you _attack_ John?"

"Because _he's_ more interesting than _you_."

Sherlock walked with both hands in his pockets it seemed. Now standing right next to John and Trevor, while his classmates try to help treat the wound on John's arm.

"You are no longer interesting, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "Then you played with John because he’s willing to play the game and the plan you had in mind."

Moriarty grinned. "Glad you understand." Moriarty moved his hand again which was in his pants pocket.

"Then _she_ has won your heart?"

" _She_?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

_"Irene Adler."_

Sherlock widened his eyes. The silence that enveloped John and Trevor stared at Sherlock together. But since John knew the answer, he lowered his head. He preferred to look at the seepage of blood rather than the expression on Sherlock's face. John believes he will be hurt if Moriarty and Adler's plan succeeds.

Trevor frowned. “Sherlock…” But the genius's expression didn't change. Trevor shook his head.

“Don't joke with me… Sherlock,” Moriarty just smiled as Sherlock's expression slowly changed.

John glanced at Trevor's hand which was holding it slowly tightened slightly. It was as if Trevor was angry and pissed off for the part when he was silent.

"You still lack a _John_ _Watson_!?" Sherlock is still silent. "I didn't know you were that kind of person..." John looked up to find Trevor shaking his head in disbelief. "You really don't appreciate what you have now, Sherlock Holmes!"

" _Trevor_."

Now not only Trevor, but Sherlock also turned his head. But he couldn't see John's expression, and only Trevor could see it and Moriarty. The smile on Moriarty's face widened slightly as if he was satisfied to see it.

"Stop it. Not the time for that- "

"Don't be so kind and low to yourself, _John_."

Sherlock and John themselves were surprised when Trevor called his name now. It's as if the feelings and sincerity that John always had for Sherlock, and for Sherlock's sake, reached him.

“This is the first time I saw someone _love_ and _care_ for someone so sincerely. Even if someone like Sherlock Holmes or even Jim Moriarty."

Sherlock turned to Moriarty who pointed to himself. Trevor asked John to get up and support him while not trying to put weight on the cut on John's arm.

"I just envy you being loved and cherished by John like this, Sherlock."

Sherlock winced at Trevor's expression like John's angry expression. It was as if he represented John who was now hurt to feel disappointed, sad, and upset.

"You can keep doing the same things and repeating the same mistakes again while he's still _here_."

Sherlock widened his eyes as he realized Trevor's statement. Now both of them stepped away from Sherlock and Moriarty who stood and didn't move at all. With gasping for breath and a trickle of blood at each of the two's steps, Trevor's voice was heard again.

"But when he's in a _place_ you can't reach again," Trevor looked at him with an expression that was about to cry and was so hurt. "Regret and all that you are about to redeem, will never arrive and you will continue to carry it until you die."

After the two of them disappeared and silence fell, Sherlock found Moriarty chuckling. Before long, he saw his laughing. So satisfied and loud.

"This has become your plan?"

"Well, I can't believe it went this well." Moriarty wiped the tears that had come out. "But he has a point, Sherlock."

Moriarty walked over to him with both hands in his pockets. He stopped to whisper to Sherlock.

"Didn't I tell you, that you will no longer be able to take him from me if you take let him go once again?"

Sherlock widened his eyes but Moriarty was already out of sight.

Trevor's words and John's condition, which was so severe in his eyes, seemed to be on Sherlock's head and eyes and he was sure it would never disappear forever.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look fine without John." Sherlock held back from reacting. "Now you call us to explain that?"
> 
> Sherlock bit his lip. "To you I look fine?"
> 
> Trevor blinked before shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I think. You're just like Sherlock Holmes."
> 
> "I'm suffering like this do you think I'm fine?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter! Thank you so much for the kudos / bookmarks / comments and anything you did to this one! I love them so much I wanted to write more but I lost of ideas for the alternative universe. Anyway, thank you so much once again and I'm sorry for the wrong spelling, I'm Indonesian after all.

Trevor, who escorted John to his room without Sherlock after receiving treatment in the health room, sat his senior on the edge of the bed. He smiled a little.

"Get some rest."

"Thanks, Victor."

Trevor smiled and nodded. He also sat beside him.

"You okay? Anything hurts?"

John shook his head softly. "No, not really." John touched the closed wound.

"Not bad, after treatment."

Trevor nodded. "I can't believe it, Sherlock." John let his classmate start telling stories.

"He already has people who care about him so much, but he still feels less and so selfish."

John held back a smile at Trevor's statement. "Well, we know geniuses are like that."

Trevor sighed softly. "You know, other than his brother, this is the first time I've seen someone love Sherlock so much." John refrained from blushing.

"Even though his brother is different from how you love him, I mean, an outsider, not his real sibling." John nodded.

"You claim I’m extraordinary."

"That's the truth, John."

Trevor shook his head. “You're the only one who can tolerate, accept and face Sherlock. His brother is too pushy."

John chuckled before sighing softly. "I've never said this to anyone but," Trevor raised an eyebrow.

"Sherlock is my _hope_." Trevor widened his eyes.

"I know that's the reaction of those who know what Sherlock is like."

Trevor blinked as John laughed sheepishly. "He... your _hope_?"

"Yeah, he's the one who _kept_ me up until now."

"But he often hurt you!" John smiled. "Are you sure you claim him as your hope?"

John nodded. "I’m sure of it. Just that." Trevor found John closed his eyes. "Then that's whatever happens, Victor." Trevor found John touching his shoulder with an uninjured hand.

"Don't blame Sherlock." Trevor put on a sad expression. “I did all of this with my will. He's not wrong."

John widened his eyes as Trevor hugged him. Gently and a little tightly. Trevor tried not to press his injured arm.

"Victor?"

"You really are an angel, John."

The senior chuckled. "I hear _that_ from you now."

"I found Sherlock an interesting and extraordinary person." John blinked as Trevor started again. "Sometimes he is busy with his thoughts, refuses to eat and drink, refuses to talk until he talks too much."

Trevor shook his head softly. "I do not understand that he is fickle and seems to be improving over time."

John sighed softly. "He's not a machine, Victor."

Trevor sighed softly. “But John, there is a difference every time I see him with you. There is something, like an aura, that changes every time he's with you. It's different from other times with him."

John held back another smile. "You're too much."

Trevor shook his head softly. "Only you can understand and understand him, until his needs."

"But now you can understand him without me having to be there right?"

John smiled upward hoping to look at Trevor who was still hugging him.

Trevor shook his head again and released his hug. Both hands were now on John's shoulders.

"It's all because we found out from you."

John blinked in surprise. "From me...?"

Trevor nodded. "Because we know Sherlock from you, his habits, his likes, his dislikes, to what he often says, we can easily talk to him."

John suppressed a smile. "You already understood it before meeting us."

"Well, some I understand and some don't." John laughed as Trevor shrugged. "But still, I wonder."

John nodded. "He is unique even though he is a genius."

"Because of that, I'm sure, Sherlock still needs you."

John blinked. Trevor looked at him gently and with confidence. John nodded at last.

"Thanks, Victor."

After reminiscing about talking about many things with Trevor, as well as helping meet John's needs, Trevor returned to his room. That night he almost passed alone and lonely without Sherlock.

John reached for his phone, looked at the screen the last time he exchanged messages with Sherlock. John winced, before pressing his forehead against the screen of his own cell phone.

"Sherlock..."

John held back tears. "I miss you."

Without even knowing it, he pressed the voicemail button and sent it to the genius. John fell asleep without knowing it until he checked completely.

At night he flew with a quick breath, heavy and tiring. John stared at the moonlit ceiling of his room. There was also a gentle night breeze blowing from the open shutters.

John sat up and found his view was not clear. John touched his forehead and found a feeling of heat there.

"This is bad..." John frowned. "What else is going on?"

_"John?"_

Sherlock's voice outside his bedroom door made John stare wide. He could not believe that the voice of the man he had longed to hear was now coming back to his door.

"Sherlock...?"

“John? You okay?"

John blinked, trying to focus his suddenly blurred vision. He grabbed the edge of his own bed to adjust his balance.

"Why do you come at midnight...?"

But John found Sherlock to answer his question.

“Can I come in? Did you lock it?"

John sighed softly. "I don't know, I don't remember. I fell asleep after talking to Victor before he went back to his own room."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Are you two talking here?"

"Yeah," John had a different tone of voice when Sherlock asked him. "Try opening the door, Sherlock."

Without hesitation Sherlock opened it and it was not locked. Sherlock looked up to find John wearing a tired expression as well as a flushed face before smiling.

"Thank goodness, it hasn't been locked."

"John, your face is red."

"Huh? Yeah,” Sherlock unhesitatingly sat beside John as his senior touched his chin. John smiled. "Looks like I caught a fever because of _this_."

Sherlock saw John pointing at the long cut wound covered in bandages. The red color began to decorate parts of it as Sherlock read it.

 _For fun? Moriarty immediately attacked John when he learned that the idea John had given him again bore him_. John found Sherlock moving his arm a little. _Partly because John managed to amaze him, the other was because John's idea didn't last long for him_. Sherlock narrowed his eyes when he saw nothing more than the main wound. The wound is clean and neat.

It seemed that his ability to injure and play with the small pocket knife had been well honed. Sherlock looked up to find John smiling. Sherlock widened his eyes in disbelief, but he knew that his hand was still on John's arm.

“John? You okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I guess."

John closed his eyes. "I'm just happy to see you again, Sherlock."

Sherlock who heard that without hesitation withdrew his hand and a blush began to adorn his white cheeks.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

John shook his head lightly and closed his eyes. There was relief when John closed his eyes and grabbed his injured arm that Sherlock had just touched.

"Then, why do you come in midnight?" John rubbed his arm.

"You know I rarely sleep." Sherlock declared while rolling his eyes.

John chuckled. "And you decided to visit me?" John who got up made Sherlock alert for fear that he might fall. But it seems, John is still fine even though the fever is starting to take away his abilities.

Sherlock averted his gaze as John glanced up. He raised an eyebrow in surprise. Sherlock stole a glance before touching the nape of his neck.

"You, send me a voice mail."

John blinked. “ _Voicemail_? When?"

Sherlock grabbed his phone and showed it to John. There is written the message form and the time. John widened his eyes at the realization when he was about to call Sherlock but was dismissed knowing his junior already liked Adler. At once there is only a little hope.

"T-that's became a voicemail?!"

Sherlock found John staring wide as he blushed. His face got even redder after being red with fever. "Sorry, Sherlock, I didn't mean to," John closed his mouth and looked away. Sherlock realized that John was embarrassed.

"It’s fine," John glanced at Sherlock, who was staring at the screen. “I, just shocked. It's been a while since you notified me or sent me messages. "

John squinted. He was silent. John stopped texting him or calling him until he saw him immediately after Adler's presence around them. Things of interest to Sherlock are now shared with the girl and not with John anymore. After all, John was also just an ordinary person who could not give an extraordinary and great opinion like Adler. Maybe also like Moriarty. Sometimes it belongs to Trevor and Lestrade now, and John, who can no longer choose to resign.

"I don't know if I can," Sherlock looked up. "Do it again or not."

The two of them stared at each other now and Sherlock realized there was sadness on John's face. Sherlock didn't know because he couldn't read it.

"John"

Sherlock found John shaking his head lightly. "I just have a fever." John reaches for the medicine that Trevor brought from the health teacher.

"You don't need to worry."

"You don't want _me_ here?"

John blinked before smiling. "I don't want _you_ to catch my fever, Sherlock."

"I've never been sick and that's a fever from the sores you got, John."

John shook his head softly. "You don't know that and I don't know either."

"You can take care of me when I'm sick, right?"

John widened his eyes as Sherlock insisted. He found a childish expression on the genius's face.

_"Please."_

John blinked again and sighed. "I'm just saying that _you_ shouldn't be here with guilt or sympathy."

Sherlock followed the movements of John who returned to sit beside him with a medicine in hand.

"Sympathy? Guilty?"

John nodded. "Then let me ask."

Sherlock blinked. "Please do."

"Are you in love with Adler?"

Sherlock widened his eyes. Silence enveloped John's room for a moment.

"I..."

John nodded and waited some more. Sherlock seems to have a hard time arranging words until he finds the right fit for what he feels for Adler and wants to tell John. But the silence killed John slowly.

"I don't mind if we _break_ up."

"What?"

Sherlock widened his eyes. John turned his head and his expression surprised Sherlock even more. John smiled.

"I just hope you will never forget that I have always loved you. Whatever happens, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock who realized John's intention slowly opened his mouth when his senior was silent and smiled at him.

"I-I didn't say it at all!" John backed away to hear Sherlock say it in a high voice. He gripped John's bed sheet. "I tried hard to be your lover," Sherlock pursed his lips. "Why are we a couple when we end up breaking up?"

John blinked now as Sherlock looked at him curiously. "W-well, that's the relationship between humans." Sherlock made no comment but his expression showed an _explain_ to John.

"That, erm, we connect, end up happy, get married, stay together or are unhappy because of quarrels and disputes, differences of opinion that are not accepted and end up separating, and so on."

John shrugged. "I don't really understand either, but it's mostly like that."

Now Sherlock ruffled his hair and John waited. John also found a frustrated expression on the genius's face.

"This is the first time for me, John."

Sherlock found his senior nodded. "Having friends, connecting with other people, chatting with other people, connecting with people more deeply, this is the first time." Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "I only have _annoying_ people around me and _countless_ enemies." John stifled a laugh because it was not the right time.

“This is the first time I have something that supports me, accepts me, and tolerates me. I do not understand."

John widened his eyes. He should have known, he should have understood, but again, jealousy took over him, resentment and disappointment took over his feelings for Sherlock and also how Sherlock looked and felt for him. John bit his lip.

"You have to tell me about this, and about-"

" _Sherlock_."

He looked up to find John smiling sadly. With tears running down his temples.

"We really should no longer be a couple."

Sherlock blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

“I don't understand that you’re _different_ from _ordinary_ and _normal_ people. I don't accept that I should try to learn how you perceive all of this. "

John wiped his tears. "I just continued to be selfish and felt that I was the most hurt."

Sherlock blinked again. "John, that's the most thing I don't want to _hear_ from you."

"Huh?" John blinked.

"Then you thought you would treat me differently because I was _different_?"

"Not! Of course not."

"Then don't change!" John blinked. "Don't... treat me like people treat me."

John winced and nodded.

"Okay. Sorry, Sherlock."

Sherlock shook his head. "I, really like Irene." John tensed. “She's a strange, interesting girl, and doesn't like money or anything. She also found what I thought was interesting." Sherlock shook his head lightly.

"But I never thought and felt that I liked her in a romantic sense."

John was sure his chest was beating when Sherlock looked at him.

"Only you and Victor managed to do it. Which made me feel something I never thought I would feel."

John pressed his lips together. John blushed even more after hearing Trevor's previous statement.

_“But John, there is a difference every time I see him with you. There is something, like an aura, that changes every time he's with you. It's different from other times with him."_

"Okay, Sherlock..."

John took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I understand."

Sherlock nodded in satisfaction as John sighed softly.

"Wait, you said selfish?"

"Huh? Yeah.” John blinked and nodded.

" _Selfish_ about what?"

John looked away and started blushing. But Sherlock, who didn't understand and seemed to be waiting for the answer, only raised an eyebrow.

"I'm selfish about you." John started. “I want your attention, I don't like you getting too close to Adler, maybe even about Victor. But I believe because you two are friends, and if you choose him, I don't mind." John smiled at Trevor's nature to him. "I'm sad when you no longer see me, give me attention, and start not realizing me even though I'm by your side. About eating and sleeping, well, you really have to be reminded."

John, who finally stopped talking because he was embarrassed, turned his head to see Sherlock's reaction. He found Sherlock put on a surprised expression on his handsome face.

"Sherlock?"

"You feel the same way I feel."

John blinked. "The same way?" Sherlock nodded. "What do you mean?"

"I feel everything you just stated to me, about your selfishness about me." John nodded doubtfully. "I'm selfish about you too, John."

John blinked in surprise. "Seriously?" Sherlock nodded. "So, all this time I haven't noticed?"

Sherlock blinked now. “Maybe, you just didn't pay much attention. But I always looking for you, John. Even though we haven't been together for quite a while."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

John let out a long sigh. Sherlock found the disappointment in it. "I'm not that good looking at someone, Sherlock." Sherlock suppressed a smile while John was still grumbling.

"Ahh, I feel like the most stupid person."

Sherlock smiled a wider smile before taking John's hand. The senior who was still feeling disappointed glanced at him. Sherlock took his hand with a gentle expression. Now he realized that Trevor's words about Sherlock's view of him had a point.

"John."

"Hmm?"

"We're not breaking up, right?" John blinked. "Not ending, our romantic relationship?"

The expression Sherlock showed him combined with the pitiful John melted. He grew weaker against Sherlock. He knew Sherlock was sneaky and spoiled, but that wasn't something he hated because Sherlock only did that to him.

John smiled a little. "That should be my _wish_ , genius." Sherlock found John returning his touch.

"I have to think about what to do if you really _end_ our relationship."

"Because... I liked Irene and chose her?"

"Yep." John smiled. "You've already called her name yourself."

Sherlock frowned before snorting. "I've also started calling Hooper by her name."

"Seriously?"

"Because he's annoying."

John laughed. “You call them names because they are annoying? Then me too, then?"

"You're different, John."

John sighed softly. "Then how long do you stop calling Greg as Lestrade?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Is that his name?"

"Are you do it on purpose?"

"Wait-John!"

The two of them laughed until a moan came from John. After eating a little and drinking some fever medicine, Sherlock settled down to look after and keep John company. John, who was almost asleep, didn't forget to tell Sherlock to eat and sleep. Sherlock just smiled, holding John's unharmed hand.

"John"

* * *

John awoke to the sound of birds singing through the slit of his window which was ajar. He blinked a few times and found Sherlock sleeping beside him holding his unharmed hand. Without hesitation John smiled a little.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes before yawning. While trying hard not to burden the wound on his arm which was quite long and worrying. John smiled again to find Sherlock also opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes before making a sound.

"Morning, John."

"Morning, Sherlock."

"You always wake up earlier."

John sighed softly. "It's because you _rarely_ sleep and don't sleep properly."

Sherlock snorted softly. "I use an extraordinary method that accustoms my body to being refreshed and getting enough sleep."

John only smiled as Sherlock explained proudly. When his feet reached the floor of his bedroom, John glanced up.

"Can you let go of my hand?"

Sherlock glanced at his hand that still held John's before glancing at his senior.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, genius. Do you want to join me?"

Sherlock let go of John's hand without hesitation upon hearing that. John gave a proud smile as Sherlock wore a sullen expression. John made his voice again as he reached for the bathroom door.

“You want to take a bath here too? Sorry it doesn't have as many _good_ brands as your bathroom."

"Shut up, John." Sherlock rolled his eyes and he was sure he heard Jon's annoyance already in the bathroom. "As long as I can clean myself, I don't really care about that _brand_ you like."

John looked up and found Sherlock making an annoyed expression at him. "Seriously?"

" _Seriously_."

John smiled before closing the bathroom door now. “Don't mind having breakfast in the cafeteria? I have no food reserves for the past few days."

Sherlock, who rose to his feet, found that the cupboard for John's food and drinks looked lonely and quite vacant. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"It's not weird you look thinner."

"I don't want to _hear_ it from _you_." John snorted inside as Sherlock gave him a smile.

After not long after John took a shower and changed the bandages for his wound, Sherlock took a shower. John raised an eyebrow to find that the shower wasn't that long but clean enough by the way he looked. John himself tried hard not to apply pressure and returned to aggravating the wound.

"Shall we go to the canteen now?"

Sherlock asked in a gentle tone that made John couldn't believe he'd managed to steal Sherlock away from anyone else. First from Trevor, second from Adler. Even though John doesn't know what kind of future awaits the two of them starting today.

John smiled. "Ginger cookies, _biscuits_ and scones?"

Sherlock widened his eyes. "Since when did you know I also like biscuits?"

John smiled even wider. "You don't need to know."

Sherlock found John who had walked first with a different and new expression shown to him. Sherlock was sure he would always remember that sight and the expression John had.

"At least other than Mycroft, I'm the only person who can know more about you than anyone."

Sherlock blinked before smiling. "You’re absolutely right on that one, Watson."

The two of them were surprised by the presence of Adler there with Trevor, chatting together at the same table. Before long, Mike and Lestrade came over with trays in both hands.

"John!" Mike called out in a cheerful voice and seemed happy to see him.

Adler and Trevor turned together. Adler smiled and put on a very cute and seductive expression, while Trevor frowned in displeasure, finding Sherlock coming with John now.

"Sherlock, didn't I tell you-"

Trevor's statement stopped when John raised his hand. He smiled at Sherlock's classmate and shook his head lightly. John wanted Trevor to know that it wasn't the right time to talk about yesterday's events and about Sherlock's relationship with Adler in the cafeteria at breakfast.

Trevor who got up to express his opinion sighed and sat back down. He grabbed one of the chairs beside him and asked John to sit down.

"Sit down. Let me bring you breakfast."

John smiled and complied with Trevor's wish. After sitting down and Trevor about to get up, Sherlock strolled away and sounded evenly.

“Let _me_ bring John breakfast. You sit there with him." Trevor was about to protest but Sherlock's look at him meant to make him silent. "Don't let _her_ touch John."

Trevor blinked before nodding. John, who didn't understand, now found Trevor back at the half-finished breakfast.

"You wake up earlier in the morning too, Victor."

"Used to picking up the genius."

Trevor and John glanced simultaneously at Sherlock who was busy choosing. "We know he never sleeps. Well."

John stifled a laugh. "You’re right."

"I've also started calling Holmes by his name, you know, Watson."

Trevor and John turned simultaneously to Adler, who was holding her hand with a seductive and flirtatious expression. Trevor frowned in displeasure where John just had the same unchanging expression.

"Well, it's great when you two get close enough." John declared with a shrug.

"John-!"

John's hand and his gaze stopped Trevor from returning to protest. Surprisingly, Trevor seemed to be more and more expressive of his feelings and opinions than before. Especially after John's incident with Sherlock and Moriarty at the same place.

Adler just smiled happily to find John reacting as she expected. The three turned to find Sherlock carrying a tray and providing two plates of grilled sausage, eggs, beans and a plate of toast, a bottle of strawberry jam, ginger cookies, biscuits and scones. Trevor blinked and John raised an eyebrow. Adler was also surprised.

"Sherlock, I haven't eaten this much."

"I know." Sherlock snorted back at John's statement.

"And again, how do you know my favorite?"

Sherlock smiled proudly. "You’re not the only one who knows about me, Watson."

John blinked a few times as Sherlock sauntered his way again. John sighed softly and shook his head. Adler narrowed her eyes as Trevor blinked in confusion.

"What really happened?"

John glanced at Trevor with a surrendered expression. "We'll discuss it later."

"This, isn't Sherlock's favourite?"

John nodded in agreement. "I also don't understand why he brought me his favourite sweets."

They return to find Sherlock serving the two of them tea before sitting between Adler and John. He brought a plate with the same filling as the first plate he served John. Sherlock took turns looking at Trevor and John.

"What’s the reason you look at me like that?"

"Why did you bring your favourite sweets here?" Trevor voiced for the late John part voiced first.

Sherlock blinked again. "That's my _favourite_. Problem?"

John and Trevor exchanged glances before turning back to Sherlock who had a confused expression.

"Oh, you also brought breakfast for your own share." Trevor pointed to the plate in front of Sherlock.

Sherlock closed his eyes as he reached for one of the cutleries. "John will be _noisy_ asking me to eat if I don't eat too." Sherlock started grabbing the sausages and devouring them without hesitation.

"You two eat too."

John and Trevor exchanged glances before John shrugged. He smiled relieved enough that Sherlock understood his concern and concern for the genius's health. Trevor sighed softly.

"John, you’re amazing."

John chuckled at Trevor's compliment, who seemed tired of facing a Sherlock Holmes.

"Until when are you guys going to declare me like that?"

John began to eat his share of breakfast which Sherlock brought him while Sherlock himself was already enjoying it in silence. Sherlock is a little hopeful he brings a book or newspaper to read together than communicating about unimportant things with his friends.

"You didn't _bring_ me breakfast either, Sherlock?"

Sherlock glanced from his busy life at Adler, who was still cradling her face as if waiting. Trevor and John turned together. Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

"I just said I'll bring _John_ breakfast."

Adler narrowed her eyes. "Only overnight did Watson change your attitude towards me? _Great_."

John squinted in displeasure. "What do you mean by that?"

Sherlock refuses to speak and refocuses on his breakfast when Adler puts on a satisfied expression. She seemed proud of something no one else but herself and Sherlock knew.

"The reason we started calling each other's names is because we've started _dating_."

"That's a lie."

"You deny it?" Adler protested flirtatiously.

"Where is the proof that I express feelings that say we will become lovers if we feel the same?"

Adler was silent at this. Surely Sherlock's words were true and Adler was just boasting. Sherlock just finished his breakfast in silence as John and Trevor waited for her reaction.

"Well, at least-"

"I started calling you names so you would stop and not piss me off."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes as Adler's statement was interrupted by him and startled the girl.

"You're so annoying as him."

Silence enveloped the canteen, which was filled with only six students. With the exception of the canteen officers who provide breakfast, lunch and dinner. Sherlock grabbed his cup of hot tea after finishing his breakfast besides his favourite sweets.

"I do _like_ and are _attracted_ to you in interesting things."

The surprised Adler slowly smiled proudly. Trevor winced in annoyance when John just looked at Sherlock, who had a flat and relaxed voice. "But alas, my partner and lover are only John Watson." Adler widened her eyes at that.

"At least they'll be looking for John when they come face to face with me."

Trevor blinked a few times and glanced at the smiling John. Sherlock himself returned to his busy life. The once proud Adler snorted with an annoyed expression. He did not look at anyone and felt annoyed and disappointed at herself again failing to take Sherlock Holmes.

_"Well, as long as John Watson is beside Sherlock Holmes, he will be very interesting."_

They turned to hear Moriarty's voice in the cafeteria. His voice, which was inaudible, was slowly heard from the sound of footsteps that he deliberately emphasized through his school shoes. Both hands in his pockets and an expression as if he was number one, extraordinary, and powerful radiated on his face. As well as from the aura that appears around him. Sherlock unhesitatingly rose to his feet, mimicking Moriarty's movement, causing him to stop walking and the two of them stood facing each other not too far away.

Moriarty himself smiled broadly and was satisfied to find Sherlock back to himself. Become Sherlock Holmes.

"Your plan failed, hmm. Even though your idea is very extraordinary."

Moriarty tells Adler, who is still grumpily grumpy. She did not comment but Moriarty understood very well from her attitude and expression.

"Sherlock Holmes should be like this."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "Well, with John Watson around?"

Moriarty found John getting up and standing not far from Sherlock now. Both seem to be partners in crime as detectives and friends in upholding crime in London and one of the strongest and greatest criminals is Jim Moriarty.

"Yes." Moriarty nodded and looked up slightly, showing his chin and looking down on Sherlock and John.

"So, you gave up?"

Adler spoke in the interim silence. Moriarty raised an eyebrow waiting for the continuation.

"Give up on annoying and getting them into your game?"

Moriarty grinned at that. "Well, both me, you, as well as them, will hone skills and see what kind of future awaits."

Sherlock and John found Moriarty turning around proudly and lightly. His appearance and movements were still the same.

"I'm sure we'll meet again."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes but smiled. John looked up to find the same enthusiastic expression on Sherlock's face as on Moriarty's.

"I'm sure so."

Moriarty smiled even wider. "And to be sure, you bring _him_ along, Sherlock Holmes."

John turned to Moriarty, who started walking away from the cafeteria with steps so slow that he could not be heard.

"Sure, _Jim_."

Sherlock looked up to find Moriarty completely missing now.

"There is no Sherlock Holmes without John Watson."

Adler herself disappeared from the cafeteria just like Moriarty, when Mike, Lestrade and Trevor were too focused on the sight of Sherlock and John facing Jim Moriarty.

* * *

After tension and arguments between Sherlock, Moriarty and Adler, Trevor stopped John and Sherlock from getting back together.

"Wait, John."

John turned and found Trevor slowly moving away from Sherlock. John only blinked but let Sherlock's classmate do it. Sherlock, who realized the intent of his other best friends besides John, was to shut up and didn't budge waiting for Trevor to speak.

"I did say we will talk about it huh..."

John rubbed the nape of his neck and Trevor nodded. Sherlock himself just exchanged glances from Trevor and John.

"I have declared that I am disappointed in you, Sherlock Holmes."

Trevor started. "I'm sure John accepts you and lets you do whatever you want because he loves you, but you must know, that there are limits to being casual."

Sherlock blinked as Trevor pointed at him. A look of annoyance plastered over the face of the man who looked like John to Sherlock.

"I don't understand what you mean-"

"Oh, I'm sure you understand." Sherlock raised an eyebrow as Trevor interrupted his words. "What I told you wasn't clear yesterday?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow again. " _Yesterday_?"

"That you can still act and act casually as long as John is here and the remorse you will feel when he's not here."

Sherlock frowns now, not understanding that Victor is stating something more complicated than before.

"You stated _that_ clearly yesterday."

Sherlock nodded once. But Trevor found it as a sign that Sherlock didn't understand.

"I understand-"

"What's a _genius_ if you don't understand something like that?!"

Silence enveloped as Trevor's voice rang out in the quiet school hallway. It's just him, John, Sherlock, Mike and Lestrade.

John frowned. "Victor..."

Lestrade and Mike exchanged glances but made no comment.

“You can just act as you wish and do whatever you want, because you _think_ that John Watson's presence is natural. It's only _natural_ for him to stay _around_ you."

Trevor wore an expression that Sherlock could now clearly understand. Not only Sherlock, but also Lestrade, Mike and John themselves were also surprised.

Sherlock widened his eyes. "That’s... natural?"

Trevor looked away and took John's hand. He raised an eyebrow at that attitude.

"You have to know what it feels like when John is no longer _around_ you."

Trevor walked with John who was taken away by force.

"Wait-Victor?"

Sherlock found Trevor squinting as he looked at him.

"You were always _alone_ before you met John, right?"

Sherlock widened his eyes. “After you two meet and make friends, he's always, there right? How about now starting your day again _without_ John around for a week?”

"What?"

"Wait, Victor?!"

Trevor and John walked first while Sherlock was still frozen. Lestrade and Mike walked over with confused expressions.

"You okay?"

Lestrade tapped Sherlock's shoulder who was still looking at the two who slowly disappeared from sight.

"A week?"

"Only a week, don't worry!"

Sherlock and Lestrade turned simultaneously to Mike. "Trevor meant that could you survive or do activities _alone_ like _before_ you met John, like the first time?"

Mike's statement caused Sherlock and Lestrade to exchange glances. Sherlock snorted softly.

"It's not a difficult thing for _me_."

Lestrade and Mike exchanged glances and smiled now. They were relieved to see John again as usual. Even though it was strange, Sherlock felt something weird in his heart.

* * *

Sherlock and John's first day away from each other begins. Trevor found Sherlock looked normal and behaved like _Sherlock_ _Holmes_ every day. Tired of classes with predictable material and so on, other lessons he refuses to do and ends up disturbing Hooper's class which is his favourite, until he comes to Lestrade to ask for a few cases whose data he can help find. Anderson and Donovan had the same expression.

"Where is your lover?"

Sherlock just snorted and didn't answer. Lestrade turned to the two.

"Something happened. _Some_ things."

The expressions on Donovan and Anderson's faces changed at that. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Stop giving them my information, _inspector_."

"What? I only answered their questions."

"Then if not, they wouldn't be getting ready to tease me like that."

"Hah?"

Lestrade turned to find Anderson and Donovan putting on the expression of a child who always made fun of other kids who were weaker than them.

"Now Trevor is your lover? You’re very popular, Holmes."

Sherlock sighed softly. "Why didn't I hear your anniversary announcement?"

"What?" Donovan and Anderson exchanged glances.

"They never _dated_ , Sherlock."

Sherlock shrugged. "I thought you guys ended up together." A wicked smile crossed his face.

"You two are a perfect match compared to the pair I've seen so far."

"What-?"

Donovan blushed and Anderson clicked his tongue.

"Who wants this _woman_?"

"What are you saying?"

Lestrade let out a long sigh.

"You're so good at getting nerves on with people, Sherlock."

Even so, the junior in question has disappeared with the file he was trying to use to find data.

Sherlock, not realizing he stepped automatically toward John's room, found Mike standing outside his senior's room. The two of them chatted happily, in a friendly and comfortable manner, without a doubt something throbbed inside Sherlock's chest. He winced before turning and descending the stairs to his own class room.

_"I can do it... I can!"_

Sherlock kept telling himself that even without John, back to a time without John and he was always alone, he could do it. Sherlock can live his life and daily life without the senior's presence.

Two, three days passed. John, who finally returned to class, felt his world was so lonely and empty. The presence of Sherlock, who used to colour everyday life and challenge him, seemed to disappear in an instant. It reminded him of the times he had gone through it all alone before meeting Sherlock. And things have changed since then.

John smiled a little. "He must be fine." John grabbed his chest.

“Sherlock used to go through it all by himself. Whereas I don't." John frowned. "I was too dependent on him after I got to know and love him." John closed his eyes.

_"I can't be a burden for him."_

The fifth day, Sherlock also called Trevor to come with John. She was a little surprised why Sherlock, who was just as comfortable as ever doing things without John like before, now called the two together. Lestrade and Mike also wanted to see what was really going on.

Sherlock stood facing Trevor and John who stood across from him. John was a little relieved to see Sherlock was still healthy and as usual he saw his junior. But John noticed eye bags, changing body proportions, and something in his expression that looked different. John tries not to make a sound as long as Trevor and Sherlock haven't started.

"It's only the fifth day, Sherlock. It hasn't been a week."

"I know."

Trevor raised an eyebrow. "Then?"

Strangely there is tension between them, as if facing a dangerous Moriarty.

"I…"

Trevor waited but Sherlock remained silent. Trevor finally sighed softly.

"You look fine without John." Sherlock held back from reacting. "Now you call us to _explain_ that?"

Sherlock bit his lip. "To you I look _fine_?"

Trevor blinked before shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I think. You're just like Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock's shoulders slowly shook and John realized it was wrong. John winced and wanted to say something at that moment. On Sherlock. To the junior he loved so much.

"I'm suffering like this do you think I'm _fine_?!"

Silence enveloped as Sherlock declared it aloud. The school hallway contained Sherlock's desperate voice. His expression was different. Trevor, Mike and Lestrade could only widen their eyes. Sherlock glanced over and found John making a sad expression about his condition. Sherlock, who realized that John understood his condition, now changed the genius expression.

"John..."

Sherlock's low muttering voice brought his head back to Trevor, Mike and Lestrade. John, who was behind Trevor, stepped forward.

"Wait, John."

John shook his head with a smile. Now John was standing right in front of Sherlock who didn't look at him.

"When was the last time you ate?"

Sherlock remained silent before answering. "During the extra cooking class."

"That was two days ago, right?"

John sighed softly but Sherlock did not react to John's statement. "The data you’re looking for have you found?"

Sherlock shook his head lightly. "There is no assistant to find the samples."

John smiled faintly and realized Sherlock meant him.

"When was the last time you slept?"

Sherlock fell silent again before answering.

"Music class isn't fun, John."

Trevor widened his eyes and made Mike and Lestrade stare at him. John just sighed softly.

"Even though you're good at the violin?"

"I just like the violin." Sherlock snorted. John sighed again.

"You're interested in the piano though."

"That's so you want to accompany me to _play_."

John blinked in surprise. It was as if Sherlock, who was in a bad mood like this, was making him honest.

" _Play_? With you?"

Sherlock nodded. "You know I can't play the piano."

"You _can_." John blinked in surprise and Sherlock looked up now. "You're _starting_ to learn about it."

John frowned before smiling. "Did you hear from _Molly_?" Sherlock nodded.

“ _Molly_? Wait, since when were you guys that close?"

Mike sounded out with a surprised expression as Lestrade smiled mischievously.

John turned to Mike. "Relax, I won't take her away. She's good enough for a friend and a best friend." John turned back to Sherlock.

"I heard you often bother her too?"

Sherlock snorted. "She who volunteered, why not?"

John chuckled. "Well, you have an _assistant_ now." Sherlock snorted again.

"That's not funny, John." John raised an eyebrow as Sherlock declared it emphatically. "I don't recruit _assistant_."

John blinked and found Sherlock staring at him. Strangely, John understood that. John also sighed softly and hands on his hips.

"As long as it's not bothersome and burden my wound, I'll help."

Sherlock snorted again. "Oh, Watson. Just writing down some important things from my choice books."

"Is that so?"

"Wait, John!"

John and Sherlock turned together. Trevor frowned.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

John blinked in confusion. "He, looks to use you, you know!"

"Well, I don't think so, Trevor."

Lestrade's voice was the center of attention now.

"As he used to say, he is only _interested_ in _people_ who are like _John_. Really _cares_ even though he doesn't want to admit it and only now."

Lestrade's statement received another snort. Sherlock wore a sullen expression now.

“His brother even acknowledged John as someone who would accept and face Sherlock. He's also as if he's sure that no matter where Sherlock goes, John is _where_ he _comes_ back."

John pointed at himself with a surprised expression. "Seriously?" Lestrade shrugged.

"You know your brother can never be _wrong_ , don't you, Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked away from those who were there.

"Shut up, _Graham_."

Lestrade let out a long sigh. " _Greg_." John and Mike chuckled. "Sherlock also actually realized that your statement was true."

"My statement?" Trevor raised an eyebrow.

“Since John is _around_ Sherlock, and he is within his line of _sight_ , Sherlock can be himself. According to the fact that there is no Sherlock Holmes without John Watson."

John rubbed the nape of his neck. "You emphasize _that_ matter again?"

"I won't argue with it."

"Huh?"

They turned to the voiced Sherlock. Lestrade and Mike just smiled when they found Sherlock's ears slowly changing color while John was still surprised.

Sherlock sighed. "Is the time of keeping me away from John Watson over, Victor?" Trevor found Sherlock glancing at him.

"I’m really suffering."

John smiled a little. "Me too, Sherlock."

Sherlock looked at John with a surprised expression. "Really?"

"Yep." John smiled. "Nothing is more _annoying_ and _extraordinary_ than Sherlock Holmes."

They laughed as Sherlock snorted. Even so, Trevor could notice the little smile on Sherlock's face when he managed to make his friends laugh. Trevor sighed softly.

"Really, troublesome."

The two who returned to Sherlock's room found his room a mess. Starting from scattered papers and books, some unfinished experiments, to snacks that only have wrappers left.

"Sherlock, what are you eating this for?"

John winced as he reached for one of the empty packages.

"You can see the brand."

John just sighed softly. "I know." Sherlock waited.

"But don't just eat snacks. You have to eat hard."

Sherlock looked away from John who declared with a worried expression.

"Not interested."

John sighed again finding Sherlock very stubborn. "John"

"What?"

"Sorry"

John blinked before turning to Sherlock. The junior looked at him with an expression of great regret and as if he was about to cry. For some reason John was sure, Sherlock never showed this expression to anyone. Apart from himself.

"What's wrong? Why all of a sudden?"

John began to reach for some of the scattered parcels as Sherlock shook his head lightly.

"Victor's words are correct. It's possible that I was, really taking advantage of you and,” John stopped to find Sherlock look away again. But he was waiting for the sequel. "I do act casually as long as I know and realize you’re around me. But I, don't think about when you weren't around me."

“Sherlock”

The two of them locked eyes now. "There's one thing I've said to Victor but haven't yet to you." Sherlock tries to learn what it is. John only smiled when Sherlock was having a hard time.

"That you’re my hope."

Sherlock widened his eyes. "Your hope?" John nodded. "What do you mean by that?"

“My boring and ordinary life at this school slowly changed after I got to know you. At first it was up to me how my life was after graduation; I didn't really care."

John shrugged. “But after knowing and getting to know you, everything changed. I have something and a purpose."

Sherlock frowned. "John..."

"Because of that, Sherlock."

John took Sherlock's hand. "Being your friend is a great thing, listening to what comes out of this smart mouth about many things, to become your lover. I never imagined getting there."

Sherlock endured the embarrassment of hearing John's honesty with him. "I guess you're imagining being my _friend_ as well as my _bodyguard_."

"Hahaha, well, you're right." John narrowed his eyes. "So, Sherlock."

John took Sherlock's hands now, looking her in the eye. John knew Sherlock's beautiful eyes were dear to him and wished that he would never stop seeing them. “As long as I can see my hope happy and having fun, that's enough. You're like my hope to continue living. So, don't worry,” Sherlock found John gripping his hand tightly.

"Whatever happens, I just want you to never forget, that there is _me_ who always loves and cares about you, when the world is against you. And when you're down and sad,” Sherlock chewed his lips. "I will become a _light_ so you can rise again."

John smiled as Sherlock shed tears. Sherlock kept calling his name while trying to stop the tears by wiping his face. John does not know how the end of his relationship and life after that time but, at least John is sure, he does not regret ever being friends and loving a Sherlock Holmes.

"Now then, it's time to clean up your room?"

John got on his hips when Sherlock finally stopped crying. Sherlock nodded.

"After all this stupid thing, I want tea and biscuits and scones, Watson."

John laughed and Sherlock smiled.

"Roger"

The night was approaching the end of their togetherness. Even though John didn't know whether their current relationship was still lovers or just friends, John didn't know. But finding the time you could enjoy with Sherlock was longer, enough to warm John's heart in an instant. Lunch in the cafeteria together, chatting with Lestrade, Trevor, Mike in the usual combined class, looking for unusually strange samples, jotting down important things for Lestrade's case data, to helping students who need help even though Donovan and Anderson often annoyed Sherlock, who took him casually.

John is escorted by Sherlock who looks better than before.

"I'll give the notes to Greg later."

Sherlock nodded. "I'll see the results of his work."

John smiled. "Then, see you tomorrow."

Sherlock nodded again. When John turned and was about to grab the doorknob of his room, Sherlock made a sound.

"John"

"Hmm?"

John stopped and found Sherlock glancing here and there. A red hue started on his face.

"Forgive me."

John blinked understandingly but ended up smiling. "Yeah"

"John"

"Hmm?"

Sherlock looked up with a frown. John found doubts there, which John thought odd for such a smart, confident and reckless Sherlock, could have hesitated.

"Do you mind, continue the relationship with me?"

John blinked. "As a friend, you mean? Of course, Sherlock, what the hell--"

" _No_!" John blinked in surprise when Sherlock denied it. "I never once said we _broke_ up and stopped our relationship as a couple because of that," John, who was still surprised to find Sherlock looked at him expectantly.

"Will you still be my lover?"

John widened his eyes. John was ready if Sherlock would end their relationship to let Sherlock go as long as he could still be that close to him. Before graduation, John would stick around and try to stay strong in front of Sherlock without hesitation and wouldn't try to make him realize that there was nothing strange about him. That he would disappear from Sherlock's life forever.

But when he found Sherlock asking him that way, always managing to tear it all down. John knew he couldn't hang on to be a burden to Sherlock. John knows it is all for the happiness of his favorite junior.

"You mean... we _stay_ together?" Sherlock nodded. "You still _want_ me?"

Sherlock frowned. "Interested in Irene, doesn't mean I want to be her lover, John." Sherlock took a step and took John's hand.

"Until now for me, only you who I want to be my lover."

John held back tears with a smile. The surprised Sherlock stuttered and made John chuckle softly.

"Is there any _other_ means for you to say this to me?"

"Well," John only smiled when his guess was right. But the blush that began to decorate the genius's white face made John raise his eyebrows. "I, don't want to sleep in the room _alone_ anymore." John blinked in surprise. "I, want to share a room with you, John."

John smiled. "We have to discuss that with the teachers and of course, Mycroft." Sherlock rolled his eyes at the name of his brother.

"Then, where do you want to sleep now? In my room, or will I stay at your place?"

Sherlock pulled John's hand with him, away from the senior's room.

"You prefer the _bathroom_ in my room."

John laughed as Sherlock smiled mischievously.

"What I like is the _brands_ , not the bathroom!"

John, who returned the grip of Sherlock's hand, walked towards the first-class classroom under the floor of his room. With smiles and laughter, that night was passed happily by the two of them.

* * *

Sherlock and John will also discuss changing rooms after the day is over. Trevor and the others who were about to pick up John also found him staying over at Sherlock's place while playing with his phone and sitting on the edge of Sherlock's bed. He waved when he found his friends appearing hesitantly through the door of Sherlock's room.

"Morning, you guys."

"M-morning..."

Trevor blinked a few times, finding Sherlock's previous messy room back clean and only filled with a few library books and notebooks. The sound of someone busy in the bathroom sounded as Sherlock.

Mike glanced at John now. "Sherlock is getting ready?"

"Yep. He almost intended to skip the extra class today just because he didn't want to see the Adler he knew was coming."

"Adler?" John nodded. "I thought she and Moriarty wouldn't bother us anymore."

John smiled. "They're still students at this school, Mike. Although I don't know, for Moriarty."

The bathroom door opened and showed Sherlock who was neat and tidy and rolled his eyes. There is a black coat on his left hand.

"What did you call _them_ all here, Watson?"

"Well, enjoying breakfast together is more fun, right?"

Sherlock snorted. "I need relaxation and not crowds!"

"Yes, yes. Stop stay in front of the bathroom door and let's hurry to the cafeteria."

John put his phone in his pocket without looking at Sherlock who still grumbled but followed John's request. The three friends could only be amazed at the performance of the two who returned to the way they first met Sherlock and John.

"John, didn't you say you were going to turn over yesterday's consultation notes to Graham?"

"Huh? Ah, you're right."

Lestrade sighed softly. "Greg." John reached for his notebook and gave it to Lestrade. The candidate for police raised an eyebrow.

"Why they have to increase this much every day?"

John smiled a little. "Well, problems happen easier." Lestrade sighed softly but thanked John and Sherlock for their work.

Sherlock turned and John looked up at him. "What do you think?"

John smiled mischievously. "You dressed neatly to get Mycroft's attention to do what you wanted?"

Sherlock winced blushing. "I'm dressing like this to get _your_ attention, John!"

John chuckled with satisfaction to find himself working on a Sherlock Holmes. Now the tall genius man grumbled with a blush still on his white face.

“I heard that, genius. Well, the gingerbread can get cold if you're still grumbling like a _kid_ , genius."

Sherlock snorted and followed John's lead. "It's not funny and don't you try to underestimate me." John just laughed back.

Lestrade stopped Sherlock's steps by grabbing his arm. "What now, inspector?"

"Are you two okays?"

"Wait, I thought you were going to _dump_ John after yesterday!"

Sherlock blinked as Lestrade and Mike's gazes filled with question marks and wanted answers. He glanced at Trevor, who was cringing in worry.

"You've let me down because you're still being selfish and ungrateful for what you have, Sherlock."

Sherlock closed his eyes before smiling. "I know, Victor, and I was wrong on that one." Sherlock looked up at his three friends who demanded answers. "I might still continue to act like this, annoying, selfish, careless, making you and other people disappointed to the point of sadness. But there is one thing that I will _never_ leave or share with anyone in this world."

John stopped and turned around. A gentle smile was directed at him and Sherlock could only smile back. The three of them turned their heads and found the scene Sherlock was seeing now.

Sherlock took a steady step. "That’s about John Watson."

The three of them exchanged glances and found Sherlock and John laughing now. Sherlock took John's hand which John replied with the same grasp. They smiled before taking a step following the two of them.

"That's truly Sherlock Holmes!"


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "John"
> 
> "Hmm?"
> 
> "I love you."
> 
> John blinked in surprise before looking up. 
> 
> "I love you."
> 
> "I want to go through and enjoy the rest of the life with you."
> 
> "I'll accept your proposal when we grow up, Sherlock."
> 
> Sherlock blinked. "You don't accept it now?"
> 
> "Well, as a contractual agreement, that's fine right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't write too much s** scenes very well :(( I love how fluff and adorable John and Sherlock so please understand :))

Sherlock and John changed their respective rooms to share rooms after John went to third grade and Sherlock moved up to second grade. Class changes ensue and find good news for John. Mike and Lestrade, now in the same class, their combined class is still running smoothly and as usual. In contrast to the state of Sherlock's class, where he is in the same class as Trevor, Adler and Moriarty. Even though he had created a problem that caused the school to stir, Moriarty was still a bright and extraordinary student like Sherlock. Adler herself is also one of the female students who can quite match the abilities of the two.

John found Sherlock closed his eyes while lying on the table which became a discussion area for consultation regarding the help needed from Sherlock with both hands together and touching his chin. John himself was accustomed and busy with his own notebook.

"Can I move to your class, John?"

" _No_." Sherlock frowned. “You can't just leave Victor with _them_. You don't know what Adler and Moriarty would do to him if you weren't there." Sherlock grumbled softly.

Lestrade and Mike who came together to see the situation in the consultation room found Sherlock's Mind Palace position changed.

"Hey, how are you-"

"But, John-!"

John shook his head as Sherlock wore a pained expression and looked at John a short distance away.

"I don't like Irene who is too clingy and too close to me!" Sherlock refrained from getting goose bumps at the thought of Adler doing what he just said.

"You can be clingy and be close to me." John declared without hesitation and without looking at the genius before him.

"It won't be an energy for me in that class!!"

Lestrade and Mike exchanged glances, not knowing what the problem was. John looked up and his expression changed to find his two classmates visiting.

"You guys have come."

“John! Don't ignore me!"

"I _listen_ to you, genius."

John stroked Sherlock's black curly hair and managed to calm him down a little like a cat that needs a pet on his head. "Now sit here and let's receive interesting things from students who need your help to get rid of your irritation."

Sherlock snorted but obliged John. Without hesitation he put his Mind Palace into position with his eyes closed and his head resting on John's head.

Lestrade and Mike took a seat across from Sherlock and John. "You've been pretty good at handling Sherlock, John."

John smiled a little at Mike's statement. "You talk as if he's a wild animal and I'm the owner."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Is not it?"

"I'm a consultant not a wild animal!"

Sherlock, who grumbled and growled like a cat, seemed to prove Mike's statement. John only sighed softly as Lestrade laughed.

"How was today's consultation?"

"Quite a lot and easily completed."

John glanced at Sherlock whom he couldn't see his face because his underclassman leaned without hesitation on him. With his body weight lighter than him.

"He just doesn't like those who come to talk about missing people."

Lestrade smiled. "Well, you guys hired me about that too." John shrugged but made no comment because it was true.

"How's Molly?" John asked, remembering the girl who had liked Sherlock.

"She's in the class next to mine."

The three of them turned their heads and John realized that Sherlock was no longer leaning on him. “Although different, Molly and Irene are good friends. Because of that difference, they get along well."

John muttered softly. "I can't believe I can hear that from you."

Sherlock rolled his eyes again. "I learned _sentiment_ from you, Watson."

John blinked in surprise. "Seriously?" Sherlock just returned to his Mind Palace position, whatever he was doing in there.

The day's consultation ended in Sherlock's usual grunt. The two, who wanted to find samples, parted ways with Lestrade who had accompanied him from the middle when Mike returned to attend his class with Hooper.

"It’s my first time looking for samples outside of school."

John muttered while Sherlock was busy looking at a large tree.

"Because we have to approach existing data, this is the closest one."

John muttered softly. "But why only now, did _he_ ask for your help?"

"I think because it requires a lot more data as evidence."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes as he turned to look at John but found Adler standing not far from his upperclassman. Sherlock moved over and was now right behind John.

"Sherlock?"

John looked up to find Adler and Sherlock facing each other now. With a look full of suspicion.

"I told you not to bother me and John."

Adler narrowed her eyes. "Are you afraid I will steal you away from him?"

Sherlock just blinked. "Your plan _again_ or _his_ plan?"

"Relax, I'm just visiting you two to see the situation."

Adler glanced at John, who was still busy looking for Sherlock samples. She smiled a little to find the dirt on John's face.

"To get dirty like this-"

"Don't touch him."

Adler widened her eyes as Sherlock pulled her hand away from touching John's face. Gently but with firmness in it. Adler narrowed her eyes as she looked back at Sherlock.

"Only him that I will not give up and I will not share with anyone."

Adler sighed softly and stepped back. With her hands behind her slender and slender body, she spun around like she was dancing. John rose to his feet.

"Don't be rude to girl, Sherlock."

Sherlock frowned. "Sorry"

John sighed softly. "Are you still making plans with him?"

"Well, since you two don't want to play with him, I’m the one who’s doing it."

Adler touched her own face. "Poor, Moriarty."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes in displeasure as John looked only at the girl.

"That's why you were trying to get Sherlock to play along too?"

Adler widened her eyes in surprise for a moment before returning to normal. A small smile began to appear on her face. Especially when Sherlock touched John's shoulders.

"Sherlock complained to you, huh?"

"I'm just stating the truth!"

Adler laughed as Sherlock grumbled again. John smiled as he patted the hands that were holding his shoulders.

"Sherlock looks even cuter when he’s with you, Watson."

Adler touched her face again. "There's another Sherlock self who appeared after he was with you."

John blinked. "I think so."

Adler shrugged and turned around. She walked and walked with elegance and beauty.

"See you again, partner in crime."

After Adler's figure disappeared from their sight, Sherlock made a sound. "You think I have two personalities?"

"No, genius."

John poked Sherlock's nose. "There are other qualities that you have now and perhaps, traits that have long been buried deep but come back to the surface."

Sherlock blinked a few times. "And all because of you?" John only shrugged.

"That's a good thing for me, but not for anyone else."

"Why?"

Sherlock found John turned to look at him now as his hands slipped off his senior's shoulders.

"That could be your weakness."

John has his hands on his hips. "So, let's collect the samples before going home?"

Sherlock nodded and began directing John to their day's activities.

* * *

The day the third seniors left and let them go on their new path of choice, created a big party at the school for each batch. Starting from grade one to grade two who will prepare the farewell. Not only grand and luxurious parties and dinners, but also music games that will be played for seniors to dances with selected partners.

Sherlock grumbled. "Why do _we_ have to come along, John?"

"At least we're still their underclassmen, Sherlock."

John smiles as Sherlock grumbles on the sofa in their bedroom which is wider than ever before because only Sherlock and John share the bedroom for a reason and condition and Mycroft's help. John found his younger classmate very comfortable with the state and situation of his bedroom now, like a flat.

"We don't know them!"

John stifled a laugh. "You're right." Sherlock glanced over as John's statement meant something else to him. "But there are seniors who I respect enough and I admire. We're quite far apart in age, but he's an extraordinary candidate for commander in the military."

Sherlock opened his eyes. "How come I never heard of it?"

"Sorry, I never told you." John smiled as he returned to tidying his clothes.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. “ _Sholto_? I've never seen him though."

John raised an eyebrow in amazement at Sherlock's words without hesitation but still shrouded in curiosity.

"Amazing…"

"What?"

John blinked. “I didn't say anything and it still sounded ambiguous. How did you know-?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "What an elementary, dear Watson." Sherlock put his fingers together again. "There is only one person who has the right and strict criteria for being a leader in the third class."

John raised an eyebrow again at the genius's deduction. "How? I told you I'm good at observing, John. Especially about you. The smallest thing from you I keep well on my hard disk." Sherlock pointed to his temple while John still had an expression of amazement.

"Still want to hear?"

"I never get bored."

Sherlock smiled. "Well, only you are curious." Sherlock cleared his throat. “You are not an easy person to make friends like me. But in matters that _interest_ you, especially medical and military matters, you will immediately be attracted."

"I don't want to hear it from a _brat_ like you, genius."

Sherlock snorted. "Of the five closest people you have as friends in the third-grade class, only one is close enough to you, which you have said from the start, namely you respect and you admire, even so, you are close and understand about each other."

John who nodded now sat on the edge of his bed. “I'm sure you can become one of the most extraordinary commanders,” Sherlock wore an expression as he considered those thoughts, and became a fellow commander with him. “Well, I can predict but that doesn't mean the future will go according to my predictions."

Sherlock found John widened his eyes. There was a sense of awe and awe in those blue eyes.

“That's amazing…” Sherlock snorted again but a blush began to crease his white cheeks. "I know you are amazing and extraordinary, but more than this!" John stated it aloud. "I wonder if your brother is also like you."

Sherlock snorted again. "Don't bring Mycroft along, John."

John chuckled. "Sorry, Sorry." John also got up while making Sherlock follow the movements of his senior in his room.

"Want some chips?"

Sherlock rose without hesitation. "Sure, John." Sherlock smiled with his hands folded behind his back. “There is someone I want to introduce you to. Will you meet her?"

"Wait, don't say something that sounds like a proposal."

Sherlock scowled and blushed. But he snorted when John declared it not in ignorance but seriousness.

"She always helped me when I was in trouble to take care of me like my own mother." John turned to Sherlock, who was smiling softly. "She looks a lot like you."

The consultation room for teachers and students was clearly displayed in front of them. John was a little surprised when Sherlock brought him here but the smile on his underclassman face made his doubts and worries disappear in an instant. Sherlock opened the door to the room and was greeted by the figure of a woman who was in her late 40s sitting on a chair and turning her back to them. The sound of the door opening made her turn around without hesitation.

"Hello." Her expression changed as the student known to her as Sherlock appeared. “Sherlock-! Come in, come in."

"Thank you, _Miss_ _Hudson_."

"Duh, you still like to tease me." The woman who was called Hudson also laughed with a red hue on her face while chuckling. "I'm already married, you know."

Sherlock shrugged. "I brought my friend."

"Oh! You talk about it often. Who is he? Watson?"

Sherlock nodded and revealed a somewhat hesitant and anxious form of John.

"G-good afternoon."

Hudson's expression changed immediately when she saw the figure and personality of John beside Sherlock.

“John Watson, is that right? I often hear you from Sherlock and Mike too."

John blinked and turned to the non-commenting Sherlock. The two of them entered while Sherlock closed the door behind them.

"Please sit down." Hudson rose cheerfully. "I'll prepare some snacks and tea for you."

"Thank you." John blinked in confusion at her pleasant yet slightly awkward manner. John could also feel the warmth behind her cheerful nature.

"What do you think?"

John turned his head as Sherlock asked. "Well, I'm sure she's a good and nice person. Because she seems to love you."

Sherlock was a little surprised at that answer and the smile on John's face. Sherlock looked away and made John put on a confused expression, whether his words made Sherlock angry or disappointed and so on. Hudson appeared with a tray of gingerbread biscuits and cookies as well as a teapot and three cups with beautiful motifs.

"Sorry to bother you."

"It's alright, young man."

Hudson asks John to sit back down as he unhesitatingly offers to help. John also hesitated to return to his original position while Sherlock did not budge.

"Why didn't you tell me John was your lover too, Sherlock?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes as John glanced at him questioningly. Hudson sighed softly at his attitude.

“I heard it from Mike who recently helped run the third grade with Molly for an examination. Luckily there are both of them, I was very helpful."

Hudson handed one cup of tea to John and the other to Sherlock. As usual, Sherlock did not comment and sipped calmly and elegantly.

"So, you haven't visited in a long time because you enjoyed being alone _just_ with John, hmm?"

John blinked in embarrassment to hear Hudson tease them without hesitation.

"Oh, Miss Hudson, don't start."

Hudson chuckled softly as Sherlock slowly blushed behind his calm demeanour. John just smiled.

"Too bad then, for the dance this time."

John turned his head. "Is that so?"

“Well, you have to dance with couples consisting of boys and girls. I'm sure you two want to dance together right?"

John widened his eyes. "I thought the activities would be the same as last year..."

Hudson raised an eyebrow at John's statement. " _Last year_? Are you a year older than Sherlock, John?"

"Ah, yes. Sherlock is my junior." John nodded. “I'm the same age as Mike and Greg. Greg Lestrade."

"Ah, the son of the famous inspector." Hudson touched his face. "Poor him, have to bear all the burdens of his family." John blinked at the woman's story. "Luckily there is Mycroft."

John glanced at the uncommented Sherlock, but John could read his expression that his guess was right too. John smiled.

"I _knew_ they were close."

Hudson blinked. "You know about Mycroft too, John?"

"Come on, Miss Hudson."

The two of them turned to the voiced Sherlock. "Mycroft will always be noisy with anyone _close_ to me, it is certain that John also came to him and he _knew_ about John before me."

Sherlock took another sip of tea with an irritated expression. Hudson chuckled.

"Just say you're jealous that he knows about John before you do." That statement was greeted by Sherlock's quiet snort while John smiled faintly. "Then for the music?"

John shrugged. "I don’t know. Yesterday the ones playing were the third graders who had now graduated, and most third graders did nothing but enjoy the party and leave it all to first and second grade. Now it's still in search because those who can play music are a few, although not a few are included in the music club."

Hudson sighed softly. "Even though I'm really looking forward to the dance and the music show." John just smiled in response. Hudson's expression changed as he realized something.

"Why don't you play, Sherlock?"

"I refuse."

"Eh??"

Hudson wore a disappointed expression at Sherlock's stern refusal.

"Just one song is fine right?"

"I don't want to play it _alone_."

Sherlock frowned. "I'm not looking for attention. I'd rather solve a lot of difficult things and find a variety of samples with John."

Hudson let out a long sigh and John could only smile in surrender. Hudson leaned back in the chair she was sitting on.

"Even though you play the violin so well." Hudson touched her face again.

Sherlock found John wore a sad expression seeing Hudson, who had been looking forward to the dance and music performance, was sad. Sherlock blinked before squinting.

"If... there is _someone_ playing with me," Hudson and John turned simultaneously. "I don't mind doing it."

"Really?"

Hudson unhesitatingly got up and her expression turned happy. There is enthusiasm clearly evident there.

"But who will accompany you? I'm not sure you want to play with Jim."

Sherlock snorted and John only winced at his name. Sherlock put his teacup on the table.

"Well, since I can't _dance_ with him at the dance, at least I want to be able to _play_ a song with him."

Hudson only raised an eyebrow as John turned to Sherlock. "Huh?"

Sherlock looked at him expectantly now. John was sure his chest was pounding every time Sherlock gave him that look. He must survive and try not to fall in love more deeply with Sherlock Holmes.

"John, can you play an instrument?"

"Huh? N-no! We-well, maybe just learning a bit…” John rubbed the nape of his neck. "And I'm not sure I can do well, especially with Sherlock who's so good."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at John's refusal and folded his arms and one leg. Hudson closed his mouth at Sherlock's attitude like that. He looks surprised.

"What musical instrument are you learning?"

"Huh? Ah, piano. When we were out on a trip to town, Sherlock took me to the music shop." Hudson nodded her head. “I don't really understand the music or the instruments, but there is a beautiful and elegant piano there. Somehow, if I can play it, it feels great."

Hudson leaned forward to take a closer look at John. John retreated spontaneously.

"Umm... Miss Hudson?"

"Play with Sherlock at the party, John."

"Sorry?"

Hudson straightened up and cleared her throat. "I bet you wanted to be able to dance with Sherlock, didn't you?"

John blinked. "Well... of course." Hudson found John blushing to admit it honestly.

Hudson smiled. "What if I ask for a little bit more time so that at least the two of you can dance at the party?"

“W-wait! Just being asked to play music with Sherlock is enough to attract attention, let alone dance with him! I won’t be able to hold it!" John said so while waving both hands vigorously.

Sherlock frowned. "You don't want to dance with me?"

"I want of course! But that's not the case here, genius!”

John gasped for breath and the blush on his face still didn't go away. John sighed softly, calming himself down. "I just don't want Sherlock to be seen as weird by them." John grabbed his knees.

"I don't want to disappoint Sherlock who is already very good at playing the violin, it must fail because of my mistake in playing the piano."

Hudson and Sherlock widened their eyes together. John just looked down and closed his eyes.

"Because of that, it's not like I don't want to or-"

"Oh, John." Hudson without hesitation embraced the boy and startled him. John glanced at Sherlock who had a sad expression on him. "It’s the first time I've heard someone say that and think of Sherlock as much as you, young man."

Hudson released her hug and looked at John. "Really?" Hudson nodded without hesitation.

"Don't think about those who don't like Sherlock, John." Hudson smiled. “Think about being able to enjoy your time and being alone with Sherlock. I'm sure, that's what you _really_ want right?" John turned to Sherlock, who smiled faintly. "I'm sure that's what Sherlock wants, too."

John blinked. "Sherlock..."

"I told you I don't care how _they_ look at me, did I, Watson?" Sherlock smiled again and John loved it. "I only care how _you_ look about me."

John slowly smiled. "Okay, I'll try."

Hudson grinned. "That's a young man!" John nodded in gratitude for Hudson's encouragement and support.

"Wait, so you don't care about _how_ I look at you, Sherlock?"

Sherlock just snorted and John stifled a laugh. "I'm sure that's not true, Miss Hudson."

Hudson grinned to find John supporting her. Sherlock also smiled when he succeeded in introducing John to Hudson, one of those people who loved and always protected him, as John always did to him.

The two of them returned after chatting for a long time about their careers, subjects, and the activities of their close friends. Not to forget, Hudson shares tea and snacks that can be enjoyed while studying to doing piling up tasks.

"But how can Miss Hudson exclude us from being able to dance if _she_ can?" John touched his chin. "Who the hell is she, Sherlock?"

Sherlock smiled broadly. "She is very special and extraordinary woman, my dear Watson."

John didn't understand and just raised a confused eyebrow. Even so, Hudson's statement proved to be true when the party day came and the pair Sherlock and John were the musicians for the beautiful night.

* * *

A few days before their third grader's party and farewell, Sherlock was assisted by Mycroft to teach John to play the piano. Mycroft was asked to come to their temporary residence not too far from the school.

John blinked several times to find a house that was large enough like a villa on a hill.

"If you have a place to live close enough to like this, why do you bother entering the dorms?"

Sherlock looked away. "Staying at home too long makes me bored. At once,” Sherlock turned to John, who had been staring at him. "In my own dorm room, I have more freedom."

John muttered softly. “Wait, then why are you asking me to share a room? Wouldn't you prefer to be in the room alone?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Come on, John. You know my reasons and we've discussed this." John smiled as Sherlock slowly blushed. "And again, one of the advices from Miss Hudson."

John raised an eyebrow. "Miss Hudson?" Sherlock nodded. "What advice do you get from her?"

Sherlock sighed softly. “She _never_ allowed me to be alone. Mycroft is always thinking the same thing."

John blinked a few times before smiling understandingly. Sherlock frowned at the expression on his senior's face.

"What?"

"No." John cleared his throat when he heard the door slowly open. "I understand why Miss Hudson and Mycroft think you shouldn't be alone."

Sherlock frowned. "What is it?" But John didn't answer and just smiled at him. Full of meaning.

"You're home at last, Sherlock." Mycroft appeared there with a long sigh.

Sherlock snorted and stepped inside. "I don't _come_ home and just visit." Sherlock stopped. "Didn't I tell you that I would take John along for piano lessons."

"Oh yes, you did say." Sherlock strolled in first. “Come in, John. It's been a long time since I saw you."

"Sorry to bother." John nodded and entered when he was welcome. Mycroft closed the door behind them and caught up with John, who walked slowly as he surveyed the room.

"Forgive my little brother, I'm sure he's quite a _trouble_ for you."

"Well, I can still handle it." John shrugged. "As long as it's not Moriarty I have to handle."

Mycroft smiled. "You're absolutely right for that. Until now, I never knew what was on his mind. I hope I don't have to deal with him anymore, let alone my brother."

John smiled approvingly of that.

The room inside was as grand as it looked on the outside. John can only be amazed at the beautiful arrangement and order in the Holmes family home. John finds Sherlock and Mycroft's parents not at home. He thought it might be working.

"If you asking about our parents-"

"Huh? Ah, no, I’m sorry." John blushed when he was caught thinking about the whereabouts of Holmes's parents with his incessant glances turning around.

“Father was out for a while with his old friend. Meanwhile, our mother is having a picnic not far from here with some of the mothers around this place. The two of them will come back at lunch."

John nodded in understanding. Mycroft directs John to the music room which is already filled by Sherlock who is busy doing something to the violin. John raised an eyebrow.

"That's not your violin...?"

Sherlock readied his position. "I have two, one that I took with me to school, the other one stored here." Sherlock pointed to a grand piano behind him.

"You will learn with this one."

"O-okay."

Mycroft smiled in the doorway. "Call me if you need help."

Sherlock just snorted when John nodded. "Thank you, Mycroft."

The door to the room closed and now only Sherlock and John remained. Slowly, John approached the beautiful and elegant jet-black piano. He touched, reached for the keyboard cover, and opened it slowly. Something pulled away from the piano and without hesitation John sat down in his little chair. Sherlock turned to find John looking at the piano keys like something soft and different. As if on any sign, Sherlock repositioned his violin and started playing.

"Huh?" John, who was surprised to hear the low sound of Sherlock's violin, blinked. At first, he was confused, he slowly tried to adjust, and tried to play some of the basics he had learned.

The room, which now only plays Sherlock's violin melody, makes John try to follow the genius' rhythm. Sherlock himself seemed to be trying to adjust to John's new amateur play. John, who was trying slowly, was able to follow the flow of Sherlock's melody, and when the two exchanged glances, smiles appeared as if they were busy practicing playing music.

Without realizing it, from a surveillance camera in the room, Mycroft looked at the sight of the two of them enjoying the fun and enjoying the music that had just been created just for the two of them. Mycroft did not forget to record it as a sign of the closeness and intimacy of Sherlock and John to his parents if they did not meet.

Three minutes passed, both Sherlock and John gasping for breath. John turned to Sherlock, who was slowly smiling. The sweat on his temples and around his neck made him even more dazzling and eye-catching. John tried not to be captivated by it and took his mind off the game of the two of them just now.

"Amazing... that's amazing, Sherlock!"

"You surprised me too, Watson." Sherlock smiled. "You always manage to surprise me and I _really_ like it."

John refrained from blushing as he rubbed the nape of his neck. "Stop it. You are better than me."

Sherlock kept his violin in the empty grand piano area. He brought several small towels that had been prepared for each player who played there. Sherlock gave one to John.

"What do you think we'll play at the party, Watson?"

John chuckled. “I don't know, just now shocked me a lot. I'm not sure if I can do my best at the party." John pointed out his fingers, still shaking with nervousness and tension.

"Look how my fingers shakes like this."

Sherlock smiled faintly as John waved his hands together as if hoping they'd stop shaking. After wiping off his sweat, Sherlock took John's hands, startling his senior. John could only stare at Sherlock, who was now kissing his fingers as if casting a spell so that they no longer trembled.

"It's no longer shaking?"

John blushed. "You're making it even worse!"

"What did you say?"

Mycroft who was looking at the two of them chuckled. He is touching the recording that just finished.

“I'm sure mother and father would love to see this. That Sherlock now has someone who is valuable to him and a friend who will always be there for him."

As Mycroft guessed, John didn't get to see their parents and ended up returning to school first. Mycroft sighed softly at Sherlock's unchanging character.

“Come over to the house often, Sherlock. You know they miss you."

"I know." Sherlock snorted. "I'll come when John comes with me."

"Huh?" John pointed to himself when Mycroft just smiled.

"I'm really looking forward to it."

Both of them buy food outside to eat in the room so they don't have to visit the cafeteria for dinner. No hesitation Sherlock told and taught John some basics of playing the piano and its keys. The two of them will return to practice in one of the music rooms at school before their big day.

* * *

That important and precious day came not long after the two of them were busy learning to play music and Sherlock taught John to dance. Because the chosen partner does not change and must be between a boy and a girl, John chose Jessica as his dance partner while Sherlock was forced to choose Adler as his partner. Hooper has chosen Mike and Lestrade as his partner.

"What if I dance with you too, Molly?" Sherlock let out a long sigh of displeasure with the choice he had to make at that time.

Hooper stifled a laugh. "Despite her attitude, Irene is a good girl."

John sighed softly. "How much do you dislike her?"

"Even though you _stuck_ with her once before?" Lestrade smiled teeth while teasing Sherlock who still had a sullen expression.

Sherlock snorted. "Shut up, Graham."

They laughed when Sherlock got annoyed at being bullied. John blinked and looked around looking for someone.

"Where's Victor?"

"He just managed to get his childhood friend to dance." John turned to the now voice of Sherlock. "Victor does like me the way you like me, but he likes that girl more than me."

John muttered softly. "I rarely see him."

"Me too. She was in a different class and took quite different subjects from us, naturally. The concentration is similar to Victor's, so it's those who meet more often than Victor with us."

John looked up at Sherlock talking about a classmate so fluently as if he were explaining a detailed profile of a suspect.

"You don't miss him?"

Sherlock blinked. "Of course, I miss him. He's my best friend like you." Sherlock sighed softly. "But I don't miss him that much like I _always_ miss you."

John blinked before smiling. "Are you being _honest_ or is there _another_ purpose here?"

Sherlock snorted as John elbowed him in the arm. "What do you _want_ me to do, Watson?" John chuckled at his reaction.

Trevor came with the girl in question. He introduced her to Sherlock and the others, and John found that the girl looked just like Molly. Everyone has gathered in the same place, except Adler, Sherlock's partner that night.

"Where's Adler?"

"She will only show up at dance time with me." Sherlock closed his eyes as John glanced at him. "She's accompanying Moriarty now; I don't know why."

"Hmm" John mumbled again. "Aren't you jealous?"

"Stop teasing me, John."

John chuckled as Sherlock snorted again. Apart from him, Sherlock would not show his embarrassment and nervousness, until the blush that used to paint on his white face. John was pleased and a little proud of it, that he had succeeded in making Sherlock seem different from the Sherlock that many _people_ know.

The opening party that day was quite grand and festive. Some of the teachers, the third-grade class also showed extraordinary beautiful and elegant appearance. John and Sherlock themselves, wearing clean and tidy black tuxedos. Not long after the event of exchanging greetings, giving congratulations, and even dinner, a musical performance that will only be played by two people was held.

"Because the musicians are few, and the previous games were played by third graders who have now graduated, there is a special music performance that only both of them can do."

One of the presenters who is a school staff voice. Until now, no one knew who was going to play music for the party that night and there were only two people.

"Do you know who is playing?" Mike spoke.

Lestrade shrugged. "I don't know, not from a music club either."

Trevor and his childhood friend exchanged glances but gave the same answer that they both didn't know.

Sherlock and John, who were now standing side by side, smiled.

"Sherlock, I actually don't like being the centre of attention."

"Me too."

Sherlock and John exchanged words in whispers while the host gave a few remarks before calling them out.

"I'm not sure I can do well, Sherlock."

"Come on, John." Sherlock and John exchanged glances. "You just need to think of me and enjoy playing our music alone."

John blinked before smiling. "Yeah, you're right."

Trevor and the others turned to Sherlock and John, who had been silent and looked at the podium where the host was still speaking.

"Sherlock, do you know who is playing music?"

They saw Sherlock and John direct their fists before clapping them together. Smiles and confidence appeared on their faces. Especially when the spotlight is on them.

"We welcome you, _partner in crime_ , Sherlock Holmes and John Watson!"

Cheers were heard. Trevor and the others could only be shocked.

"So, it's you guys playing music today?" Lestrade wore an expression of disbelief. Sherlock and John just walked towards the place where they had to play.

A piano which is a school piano in the music room and Sherlock's special violin which was bought by his brother and is a legendary violin. Sherlock elegantly positioned himself to play while John unscrewed his piano keys, placing one foot on the piano pedals below. The two of them exchanged glances before nodding.

Sherlock's melody slowly rang out and the room fell silent. Only the sound of the melody was heard. John, who was still silent and closed his eyes while feeling the melody and the tune enveloping him, finally moved his fingers and finally a beautiful but fun music game began to be heard. Sherlock who occasionally stole glances at the audience and the audience who were there found their expressions the same. Sherlock also glanced at John who was engrossed in playing it before finding him glancing at him too. The smile and enthusiasm on John's face made him feel at ease at once. Sherlock also followed and enjoyed their music together with all his heart.

After two minutes, Sherlock and John were gasping for breath, the sound of applause like the musical performances of the two outstanding contestants. Sherlock and John exchanged glances before smiling. They stepped away to greet and thank the audience as they bowed together. Both hands hold each other.

Those who came down together were greeted by Trevor and Mike, where Trevor hugged Sherlock while Mike hugged John. The two of them were greeted with compliments and happy expressions that only Sherlock and John could accept.

"You're amazing, John!"

John rubbed the nape of his neck. "It's only recently that I learned to play the piano, Mike." He glanced at Sherlock who didn't look at him. "I wish I could accompany him to play the violin, by this genius."

Mike glanced at Sherlock before turning back to John. "Well, only you can!" John just laughed in response.

The dance party begins. Sherlock and John find Adler arriving alone and her appearance is simply extraordinary. Elegant, seductive and sexy. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"You've been taking so long."

"Oh? I thought you were going to compliment me today."

"I’m not interested."

Adler suppressed a smile. "What an amazing performance, Watson."

"Thank you." John blushed at Adler with such a praising appearance. "I heard you were with Moriarty..." John and Adler glanced at Sherlock, who didn't look at them.

"Well, he's not interested in this sort of thing." Adler folded her arms. "I think you too, Sherlock."

"Yes." Sherlock sighed softly. "But I have to play music with my lover, it's natural that I come right?" John blinked when Adler just smiled. "I can't let him down."

"Even though you have to dance with me?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Then go away and leave me alone."

Adler chuckled. "I've got an invitation; how could I refuse and just cancel it."

Sherlock extended his arm to Adler. "The sooner the better."

Adler sighed softly as John smiled faintly. "You really can't wait."

John who leaned on the edge of the large hall which was now filled with attendees, teachers, seniors, and even those who were dancing, could only sigh softly. John saw Lestrade and Hooper dancing. He found a blush on Hooper's face, either because she was shy, or because she really liked Lestrade. He also found Trevor and his childhood friends dancing. Trevor's expression was so gentle and seemed to show clearly how important and valuable the girl was to Trevor.

Jessica, who came to dance with him, came over with a drink in hand.

"You’re jealous?"

"What do you mean?"

John denied it but his face couldn't argue with anything. There was a blush accompanied by resentment when Jessica said it. The girl made no further comments and took a sip of her drink.

"You're not dancing with the others?" Jessica raised an eyebrow when John asked. "You know, even though we have our own preferred partner, it doesn't mean we can't dance with the others."

"Like your friends, Hooper and Stamford?" John nodded. "Then how about you? Don't you just dance with your lover?"

"Shouldn't it be between a girl and a boy?" John sighed softly as if to confirm this. Jessica smiled.

"Well, you're right." Jessica took another drink as John continued to look at Sherlock and Adler, who were still dancing. Adler's remarks often annoyed Sherlock and put on an expression of dislike for her. "I can't believe you steal a Sherlock Holmes' heart."

"What?" John blinked.

“I heard that the Holmes family is different. Apart from being annoying and arrogant because of the _differences_ they have." Jessica glanced at him and John got the point. "Apart from girls like Adler... I think for boys, only Moriarty can compete with him."

John sighed softly. "They are more like rivals or enemies than friends." Jessica laughed but John knew Jessica understood what he meant.

"Seems so."

Jessica put her empty drink glass. "Instead of being annoyed and jealous, how about we dance too?"

John raised an eyebrow. "You're okay, just had a drink?"

"At least I believe you're a _gentleman_."

John sighed softly and stretched out his arm. Jessica grabbed it and the two of them now stepped into the middle to start dancing. Sherlock, who was dancing nearby, clicked his tongue in displeasure.

"Now you’re unhesitatingly showing your jealousy, Sherlock."

"Problem?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow in displeasure.

Adler chuckled. "Unbelievable, Watson's influence on you."

Sherlock did not comment but was again busy guiding their dance and occasionally stealing glances at John who laughed with Jessica who is similar to Adler but better than the girl in front of him.

"Even so, that girl has no interest in Watson."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

“Well, Watson also liked her only as a friend. They are familiar in different senses and only they understand." Adler glanced at Sherlock. "Like you with him."

Sherlock sighed softly. "Are you teasing me?"

“Wow. Sherlock, who's starting to understand _sentiment_ right now?"

Sherlock snorted. "You know from who I learned from." Adler chuckled. "John is the expert."

"You’re right." Adler is smiling now. "We better stop now." Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "I need to go to the toilet, genius." Sherlock winced as Adler rubbed her chin with long fingers. "You want to accompany me hmm?"

"No, thank you."

The two of them stopped and Sherlock let Adler step into the toilet alone. Sherlock pulled over and sighed softly. Now he looked at John who was engrossed in dancing with Jessica who was also laughing in their conversation. Sherlock didn't know what they were talking about, but Sherlock felt his chest throb with pain. Sherlock touched his own chest.

"Hurry up and come to me, John."

Not long after, John and Jessica decided to stop dancing. Jessica herself wanted to talk to her old friend who had come to the party to meet her. An exhausted John walked over to Sherlock who wore a sullen expression while playing with one of his legs as if painting something on the clean floor.

"Mind me to stay here with you?"

Sherlock looked up and John smiled at him. "John..."

"What's with your sullen face?" John loosened his tie. "You don't like dancing with Adler?"

"Since when did I like to do _things_ with her?" Sherlock snorted to John's laughter. Sherlock glanced at John, who was fanning his sweaty, hot-looking neck. "You too, also enjoying dancing with Jessica."

John blinked before giving him a smile. "Oh? Someone’s jealous here." John's statement made Sherlock blush and John only smiled even wider.

"I don't want to hear it from you, genius."

"Sorry?" Sherlock turned with a raised eyebrow.

“I was jealous first and you didn't notice at all? I'm really disappointed."

Sherlock frowned. "Of course, I know." John glanced at Sherlock, who still had a serious expression. "I just want to finish dancing with Irene faster than having to linger with her."

John muttered softly. Sherlock noticed that John was slowly approaching him, positioning himself quite close to him.

"Then why don't you stop? Are you making me jealous on purpose?"

"Well, that's one of them."

John snorted softly. "It's always me who is made jealous while you are not." Sherlock glanced at John, who closed his eyes. "You've always been unfair to me, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock looked out over the hall where there was still many dancing. He opened his mouth.

"Sorry"

John looked up before smiling. "I would have forgiven you if you were willing to hold my hand."

Sherlock turned around while John was still smiling. There is an expression of ignorance as well as little hope from him. Sherlock glanced over and found John's hand already on him. He knew the reason John approached him was because he wished he could do something with him at the party other than play music together.

"I thought you wouldn't ask."

John shrugged. "I've only been thinking about it since we couldn't dance." Sherlock took John's hand and held it. He knew John was responding too and warmth was starting to creep through their bodies.

"Adler isn't back here anymore?"

"I guess. She said she only came to fulfil my invitation to dance." John glanced over as Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I didn't know she cared about Moriarty that much."

John smiled. "You're right." John, who rubbed the back of Sherlock's hand, made his voice again.

"If only, we could do more than this."

Sherlock glanced over and found John staring at the crowded hall with a sad expression. Sherlock blinked.

"John..."

John turned his head and smiled his teeth. "Joking. I want to get a drink, tired of dancing." John pointed to a table filled with drinks and their friends were there too.

"Want to come with me?"

Sherlock nodded. "I'll catch up with you after going to the toilet for a bit."

"Okay. Don’t be long."

Sherlock smiled and let go John's hand. "You already miss me going away for a moment?"

John stuck out his tongue with a blush began to decorate his face. "You’re my lover, let me." John also walked ahead while waving his hand.

"I’m waiting!"

Sherlock waved back his senior and headed for the toilet.

* * *

Sherlock let out a long sigh as he stared at one of the mirrors in the men's toilet. His chest pounded at the thought of John's statement and also the softness of his touch as they held hands. As if he was keeping the relationship between the two of them very well-known at school a secret. Sherlock touched his chest.

"It’s the first time there was _someone_ who made me feel this way."

Sherlock closed his eyes and he began to repeat every sight he saw of John. His smile, his laugh, his sadness, his disappointment, his tears. He tried to listen to their memories of kissing for the first time like a young and innocent boy. A blush began to form on his face as he remembered how so easily and honestly, he had asked John to kiss first.

"Sherlock Holmes in love is different."

Sherlock looked up to find Adler standing behind him. Her hands folded and her face conveyed something else that Sherlock couldn't read very well. Sherlock frowned.

"Wrong toilet."

"I know."

Sherlock sighed softly. "I thought you went home and kept Jim company."

Adler grinned. "Jim is not my lover."

Sherlock turned around after wiping his wet hands after washing them. Sherlock stuck both hands into his trouser pockets.

"Then what do you want? John is waiting for me."

"What do _you_ think?" Adler asked, stepping toward Sherlock elegantly.

"To make you go into the men's room?"

Adler smiled mischievously. "Yes."

Sherlock winced as her soft and curved hand lightly touched Sherlock's thighs slowly and gently. There was another warmth there that shocked the genius's body.

"Your body still remembers how we _tried_ it, hmm?"

Sherlock frowned. " _Almost_."

Adler chuckled. "Yes, _almost_." Adler's hand now fell to the cotton belt of Sherlock's clothes that night. “Don't tell me you got hard just by the touch of John's hand? Totally unexpected, his effect."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "You're flirting with me _now_ so John catches us doing something that can hurt him?"

"Oh, you sure are smart." Adler saw Sherlock's reaction change when her hand touched his _intimate_ part which was protected by the trousers. "That’s indeed my _main_ plan."

"So what?" Surprisingly Sherlock couldn't stop the girl's movement. It was as if she did something to him that made his body reverse the response it should have.

Adler was still smiling. "How does it feel to kiss John?"

"Well, I can't believe that how kissing tastes."

"Hmm, because you use feelings, it feels different." Sherlock raised an eyebrow as Adler put it that way. "If you just use _logic_ and your body's reactions, it feels just normal and you can do it with _anyone_."

Sherlock backed away as Adler's face drew close to his. "It feels amazing when you put the _two_ together."

"And you’re trying to do it with me _now_?"

Adler chuckled. "Well, well, attacking you when you're _weak_ is a very good time."

"When I’m _weak_?"

Sherlock winced as Adler nodded without hesitation. "When you're in love, Sherlock Holmes."

"Love drunk-uh"

Sherlock immediately closed his mouth as a moan emerged from Adler's touch. He noticed that her hand had unzipped his trousers and reached for something behind them. Adler just smiled and once licked her lips.

"It's _great_ to see Sherlock Holmes like this."

Sherlock winced and regretted that his body's reaction was far from what he expected. His legs began to go limp when the soft, warm touch came from Adler. He felt his body start to shake.

"Even a genius like you, needs something like this in the end hmm?"

Sherlock clicked his tongue. "I'm sure you too." Adler grinned.

"Of course, _darling_."

John glanced at the watch he was wearing and realized Sherlock had been in the toilet too long since their talks. It's been nearly twenty minutes Sherlock went to the toilet.

"Sherlock's taking quite a while." Trevor made a sound and made John turn his head. He found Trevor also equally surprised to find Sherlock taking a long time in the toilet.

"Yeah. Let me catch up with him." Trevor nodded to find John keeping his drink glass on the table.

"We'll stay here."

John nodded and waved running towards the men's room. Lestrade and Mike sounded out to find John leaving after talking to Trevor.

"Where is he going?"

"To the toilet, after Sherlock."

"You're right, it took him a long time." Lestrade checked his watch. "There's no way he defecated here right?"

Trevor snorted. "I'm sure he wouldn't do that, Lestrade."

Lestrade chuckled. "You're right, sorry, sorry."

John, who arrived at the door to the men's toilet, was surprised to find a sign that the toilet was being cleaned. John raised an eyebrow.

"Since when? I'm sure a lot of people would _grumble_ if they couldn't go to the toilet."

John who was about to reach the board was stopped by the sound of several male students coming to the toilet as well.

"Seriously? I really can't stand it."

"Huh? Not five minutes I'm from here, it’s already cleaned again?"

John blinked and made a sound. "Five minutes?"

"Huh? Ah, yeah, I was just five minutes from here, and escorted him who wanted to go to the toilet too."

John saw him pointing at his friend beside who was rubbing the nape of his neck. "But I was able to put it to good use before I saw this sign now."

"You see a boy who is dressed the same as me, tall enough, black curly hair?"

The two exchanged glances but the man who had spoken smiled.

“Ah, you mean Sherlock Holmes? He was still there when I finished. He's still washing his hands."

John winced and turned around. He unhesitatingly grabbed the sign covering the toilet and pushed it away.

"Ah, hey!"

"I'm sure this was someone’s doing who prevented _anyone_ from entering."

John stated it emphatically. "If you don't want to come in, find another toilet."

The two of them exchanged glances before shrugging their shoulders. "Okay, _mate_."

"Take good care of him."

Sherlock heard a voice outside that he couldn't predict whose. He kept his mouth shut preventing him from moaning while Adler continued to move her hands shrewdly. His body's reaction was far different from his inner rejection. He could feel his legs shaking and starting to go limp. The Adler in front of him was just busy with what she was doing.

"You have _something_ big too."

Sherlock closed his eyes. So tight. _John… John…_

_"If only, we could do more than this."_

_"Amazing... that's amazing, Sherlock!"_

_"I just don't want Sherlock to be seen as weird by them."_

_"I don't want to disappoint Sherlock who is already very good at playing the violin, it must fail because of my mistake in playing the piano."_

_"I never get bored."_

_"No."_

_“You can't just leave Victor with them. You don't know what Adler and Moriarty would do to him if you weren't there."_

_"There's one thing I've said to Victor but haven't yet to you."_

_"That you’re my hope."_

_"Whatever happens, I just want you to never forget, that there is me who always loves and cares about you, when the world is against you. And when you're down and sad,"_

_"I will become a light so you can rise again."_

Sherlock widened his eyes. Slowly he let go of his hands in the name of that name. A name that always cherished, loved and protected him. The only person with a name who cares about him no matter what people say, people look at, and people value about it.

"John...!"

The sound of the door being broken was heard. Sherlock and Adler turned together to find John gasping as if he'd just tried to do something tiring him.

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock winced and there was relief on his face. "John..."

John turned to Adler, who turned her head and licked her fingers. There was something there and John was sure he didn't like it. John refrained from doing anything rude to the girl right there.

"So, this is your doing, Adler."

Adler smiled broadly. "Your instincts as a soldier are extraordinary, Watson." Adler strode out of action and as if innocently strolled toward him. Sherlock let his limp legs make him fall on the toilet floor. Adler touched John's shoulder with her other hand that looked cleaner than the other.

"I can't believe you and Sherlock haven't _done_ it."

John widened his eyes before frowning. The scene in front of him already gave a clear explanation of what the two of them were doing there.

"You're doing it _now_ because he's _weak_."

Adler blinked in surprise before smiling again. “ _Yes_ , Watson. You're pretty smart too."

John sighed softly. “Get out of here. I don't want to see your face at all."

Adler smiled and John could find the footsteps of her sneakers elegant and gentle. When the voice was far enough away, John walked over to Sherlock.

John frowned at his current condition. "How about you clean up first before we talk about this?"

Sherlock immediately looked up with a panicked expression on his face. "I’ll wait." Sherlock blinked before rising to his feet. John helps him when he falters but finds the junior still able to walk. John leaned against one of the walls of the toilet as Sherlock cleaned himself inside. This time, he found several people starting to enter and was somewhat surprised to find John leaning back.

"Are you waiting for someone, _mate_?"

"Yeah. He's cleaning up inside."

John's gaze made them ask nothing more and go about their own business. Before long, Sherlock appeared with a tidier and cleaner appearance even though the expression on his face did not match his current appearance. John smiled and patted his arm lightly.

"Let's talk somewhere else."

Sherlock just nodded languidly and followed John who walked first.

After notifying Trevor and the others about the business that was going on, Sherlock and John enjoyed the evening on the porch with only the two of them, with some hot drinks and snacks provided by the waitress hired to help out with the party at John's request. Sherlock sat with a blanket that covered his body which was quite large and wide.

"Aren't you cold?"

Sherlock found John handing him a hot cup of tea before shaking his head lightly. He accepted it and started blowing the warm drink in his hand.

"You, aren't you cold?"

John smiled when Sherlock asked. He shook his head lightly and Sherlock was convinced because John looked confident and casual in the cold night wind. The clothes John wore looked thicker and more comfortable than his own clothes.

Silence fell over, and John waited for Sherlock to enjoy his drink and relax a little.

"Your legs aren't limp anymore?"

Sherlock shook his head lightly as John began. John nodded. "I'm sure Adler moved first?" Sherlock nodded again as if he didn't want to hide anything from John.

John sighed softly. "Similar to Moriarty, he also attacks us when we are weak." Sherlock just nodded. "Have you _done_ this before?" Sherlock glanced at John a little surprised at his question.

"You know, when we haven't been together in a while."

Sherlock blinked before nodding. "Not up to sex."

"Well, I don't question that."

Sherlock glanced at John, who was sipping his own drink. "I have had that too, and I didn't get to sex, so we’re even." Sherlock just blinked as John made it clear.

Silence began to envelope and Sherlock just looked at John who was not looking at him. John just closed his eyes while sipping his drink.

"John..."

"I'm not mad, Sherlock."

"Then we will break up?"

John opened his eyes. "What?"

Sherlock looked away. "Because of me, Irene did _that_ to me and," Sherlock gripped the cup tightly in his hand. "My mind and heart refused, but my body said otherwise, I-" Sherlock closed his eyes, hating the memory of what had just happened to him.

“Wait, wait, that's natural. You're a man and your body react according to the instincts that the human body normally accepts."

"But I don't want to have it apart from you, John!"

John widened his eyes at that. Sherlock stated it loudly and clearly. Sherlock bit his lip.

"I accept that if we have to break up, and you’re no longer my friend, to the point of hating me,"

Sherlock shook his head lightly as his mind began to think negative thoughts that overpowered his logic.

"Wait, Sherlock."

"Please, don't _leave_ me." John widened his eyes. "Only that. That's all I want, John."

Sherlock buried his face on his tightly closed legs.

"Bear with me until you graduate, after that, after that..."

Sherlock's chest throbbed in pain as John left him and never came back. They became strangers, and Sherlock lost a good friend who was very, very _kind_ and _caring_ about him more than anyone else.

"After that you’re free to-"

Sherlock widened his eyes to find John's face so close to his and his lips locked with another, which turned out to be John's. The warmth of his lips and John's affection flowed unhesitatingly from there. Sherlock blinked a few times while John just smiled.

"You've finally stopped talking, genius."

Sherlock blinked again. "John?"

John sighed softly. “We're going to break up just because _you_ were treated that way? No way. I was jealous, pissed off and disappointed that she _did_ it to you earlier than I did, but as long as you come back to me, as long as you keep looking for me, I'm sure we can get through it all, Sherlock."

Sherlock frowned. "John..."

John smiled. “Moriarty took my first kiss with _guy_ before you, right? This time Adler did it, I could have taken it back,”

Sherlock blushed when John blushed too, moreover he said it without hesitation and with such confidence.

"But I don't want to do it while you're still like this and not at the _right_ time."

Sherlock saw John take his hand. "We still have a long time, if you still accept me until then, Sherlock."

"What are you saying? Of course, John."

Sherlock returned the touch of John's hand. "Of course. There's nothing I want but you, John."

John smiled and nodded. "That’s good. But we do have to be careful with their mistreatment of us."

Sherlock found John getting close to him. "We’re quite _weak_ about that, am I right, Watson?"

John chuckled. "Yeah, I can't argue with that."

Sherlock spread the blanket that had covered him from the start on the veranda. Especially after finding John's body began to shake.

"Want to come in?"

"Huh?"

John blinked as there was space right next to Sherlock. "My apologies for letting my lover in the cold."

Sherlock found John snorting but still accepting his offer. "It's not an _apology_ but an obligation, Sherlock."

John leaned on Sherlock's shoulder as the big hands and part of the blanket that covered Sherlock's body covered him now.

"You’re so warm." Sherlock smiled.

John started sipping his hot drink again as Sherlock looked up at the night sky above them. The drink in the cup still had a little smoke.

"John"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

John blinked in surprise before looking up. He found Sherlock smiling while looking up at the night sky above them. John also followed the junior beside him.

"I love you."

John found Sherlock gripping his shoulder tighter and John found warmth and confidence there. John just smiled.

"I want to go through and enjoy the rest of the life with you."

John laughed and caught Sherlock's attention. John glanced at Sherlock, who raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I'll accept your _proposal_ when we grow up, Sherlock."

Sherlock blinked. "You don't accept it now?"

There was a blush that began to envelop Sherlock's white and handsome face. Even so, Sherlock did not look away while asking for a statement that sounded like a proposal in John's ears.

"Well, as a contractual agreement, that's fine right now."

Sherlock snorted as John grinned his teeth and pointed his pinkie finger at the genius.

"What do you think our relationship is like, my dear Watson?"

John chuckled but Sherlock pointed his pinkie finger as well and hooked it with John's little finger.

_"Partner in crime?"_

"That’s true."

John laughed again as Sherlock rolled his eyes again. The look of annoyance and boredom on Sherlock's face that was the usual one John liked so much. Besides his smile and laugh.

"You've promised me your extraordinary ability will be honed, right, genius?" Sherlock blinked as John touched his forehead. "I'll be waiting for it when I get back from the military, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock blinked before smiling. He closed his eyes and uttered a word of hope and wish.

"Don't you try to _leave_ me on the battlefield, _captain_."

John smiled broadly. "I will try my best."

Sherlock let John pull him over to exchange warm kisses on that beautiful, cold night. The two return after John makes sure Sherlock is okay after the incident on the toilet with Adler. Trevor wore a worried expression at Sherlock who was known to have something happened from John.

Before long, Hudson appeared, who was happy and proud of the performances of Sherlock and John and without hesitation embraced them like her favorite sons. Not only did the two of them and Mike and Hooper also know Hudson, they introduced Lestrade, Trevor and Jessica. While they do not introduce Adler at all, who once caught Sherlock's attention as well as Jim Moriarty's partner.

The farewell party ended quite late at night, where Lestrade escorted Hudson home before returning to the dormitory, and his other friends immediately returned to their respective rooms. Sherlock and John exchanged stories and opinions before the two of them went to bed. The journal that John used to write, are now quite numerous and piled up, as if ready to be published like a documentary about himself and his adventures with Sherlock Holmes.

That day, Sherlock and John slept on the same bed, with their hands holding each other.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good shot."
> 
> “Yep. It must be, going through to that window."
> 
> Sherlock looked at John who was now not looking at him. "You alright?"
> 
> "Of course, I'm alright."
> 
> "You just shot someone."
> 
> "Well," Sherlock waited while John still looked the other way and answered as best, he could. "It’s true."
> 
> "But he's not a nice man."
> 
> "Yep, he wasn’t."
> 
> "Come on, Sherlock."
> 
> "Don't you dare leave me in this and go by yourself." Sherlock blinked. "I know you've been doing this alone for a long time, years." John closed his eyes.
> 
> "But let me help you like when we were in school."
> 
> "We're a couple, right? Am I no longer your partner in crime?"
> 
> "Sure, John."
> 
> "We're a couple and of course you're still my partner in crime." John waited while Sherlock seemed hesitant to explain.
> 
> "Forgive me."
> 
> “I can't lose you here after we get back together, okay? You're the one who said not to die on the battlefield, then now I'll give it back to you, genius."
> 
> "Don't you try it in front of my eyes, Sherlock Holmes."
> 
> "I'll try, John Watson."
> 
> "Dinner?"
> 
> "Starving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want it end... but it should be :(( I can't stop giggling when I remember about their first meet, Study in Pink. :))

Several years passed, John served the country by becoming a soldier as well as an army-doctor who was finally sent home because he was shot and suffered physical trauma that limped his leg. His life returned to the area where he once went to school and wanted to find a place to live at a low cost with his current salary. John also intends to find a job with his profession as a doctor to make ends meet. Until his meeting with an old friend _changes_ his life once again.

John walks through a park looking for a job, and a familiar voice calls out his name.

“ _John_! John Watson!"

John, who felt that his mood was not good that day, stopped and turned around. A fat man approached with thick glasses on his face.

“ _Stamford_. Mike Stamford."

John's expression changed slowly at his name slowly.

"Mike..."

Mike smiled as the two of them shook hands after a long absence.

"How are you?"

"Well," John showed his condition as well as his cane to help walk. "Got shot."

The two of them sat on a bench in the park while enjoying a glass of warm drink.

"What’re you doing now?"

"Still at Barts Hospital, teaching now." John nodded. "God, I hate them."

John smiled and Mike laughed. "You?"

“Looking for a cheap place to live and work? It's not easy just with a salary as a soldier."

Mike shrugged. "Well, can Harry help?"

"Oh, that will never happen." John rolled his eyes. "You know that."

"I don't know. Maybe, looking for a friend to share a flat to live in?"

John blinked and winced. He remembered thinking about that before. _At school_?

"Come on, who wants to share a flat with me?"

Mike laughed and John raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What?"

"You're the second person to say that to me today."

John blinked, wondering who it was, but failed to find one.

"Who is the first?"

The man with black curly hair opened the container where the corpse was wrapped and looked at the corpse inside. With the sharpness of the eyes and the bright blue color that he had moved here and there.

"Still fresh?"

"Just in. I know him. He's a nice."

The voice of the woman beside him sounded cheerful and loud not far away standing close to him. She wore a lab coat under her usual clothes and dark cotton pants.

The man sighed softly. "I'll start with the riding crop."

The woman noticed the movements of the man in the corpse storage room moving swiftly and quickly beating the corpse that had just entered with a whip. She doesn't know what he did and the woman's expression looked scared staring at the scene behind the door.

Before long, the girl came back in with a smile full of nervousness.

"Well, bad day, is it?"

The man wrote something in his little book after tidying himself up from his tiring activities just now.

"Call me after twenty minutes if there is any improvement after I _beat_ him just now."

The man closed the book. "What did you just say?"

"I was wondering if you want a drink, coffee?"

"Well, two sugar please, I'll be upstairs."

The man walked away with a smile after saying that to the woman who had been accompanying him. The woman sighed softly.

"Okay."

Upstairs, while conducting an experiment and researching something, the sound of a door opening slowly opened. He glanced and found two people entering the room, one of whom was familiar, and the other was John Watson who had just returned from the military with one leg limping.

"Well, a bit different from my days."

"Oh, you have no idea."

The black-haired man reached for his phone and winced. “Mike, can I borrow your phone? There's no signal on mine."

"What's wrong with the landline?"

"Oh, I prefer the texts."

Mike sat across the table from the man who had been sitting and doing something. "Sorry, it’s on my coat."

John stood watching Mike and the man take turns before finally making a sound. After he reached for his own phone.

"Here, use mine."

The man glanced alternately between John and Mike. "Oh, thank you." He stepped slowly to receive John's phone which was directed at him.

"This is an old friend of mine, John Watson."

The man grabbed it and started using it to send the message he meant.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?"

John blinked. "Sorry?"

"I said, Afghanistan or Iraq?" The man gave him a flat look before returning to his activities of texting.

John blinked a few times before answering. "Afghanistan, I’m sorry how do you know?"

The man held out John's phone without bothering to answer John's question. He walked away before making another sound.

"What do you think about violin?"

John blinked. "I’m sorry, what?"

"Well, I play the violin when I’m thinking, and I guess that's the first thing I should say when we're going to be flat mates."

John found that the man had started wearing a long dark blazer that resembled his black coat. John exchanged glances with Mike.

"Who said about flat-mates?"

"I did."

He looked at his phone before putting it in the pocket of his dark blazer. "I said it to Mike this morning that I'm a hard person to share a flat with."

The man grabbed the scarf and began to wrap it around his white neck. “And here he is, with his old friend from Afghanistan. I've got a nice place in the middle of London that the two of us can share, and we'll meet tomorrow at seven o’clock. Sorry, I left my riding crop in the morgue.”

John turned his head as the man strolled without hesitation toward the door of the room.

"Is that it?"

The man turned and stopped when he was about to grab the doorknob. "Is that, _what_?"

John and Mike exchanged glances before smiling faintly. "We just _met_ and we're going to share a flat?"

The man glanced at Mike, who did not comment. "Problem?"

John and Mike exchanged glances again. "I don't know where we'll be _meeting_ , and I don't even know your _name_."

The man looked at John again from top to bottom. "I’m sure you will be willing to hear it in person where I mean it, _John_ _Watson_." He turned to grab the doorknob.

“The address is 221B Baker Street. I'm a little _hurt_ by your statement that we just _met_ and of course _we_ will share a flat."

John smiled now as the man slowly smiled. There is ignorance that tucked pride there.

"And I'm sure you already know my _name_ so I don't need to explain it clearly." The man opened the door quickly. "I'll be waiting, _John_."

The man completely disappeared after he blinked one eye at John and stepped briskly away from the room he had just occupied.

John glanced at Mike. "Yep, he's always been like that." John sighed softly.

"And you know that very well, John."

Mike found John smiling and nodding.

"Of course, Mike."

John arrived on time while walking to the flat in question. John looked up to find that the place was pretty good and looked expensive. John grabbed the doorknob and knocked on it. After tapping it once, he could hear a familiar voice in his ears right behind.

"Hello."

"Oh, Mr. _Holmes_."

The man stretched out his hand. " _Sherlock_ please." John took Sherlock's hand and shook it.

"Well, it must be very expensive."

"The landlady gave me a special deal because I managed to catch her husband from punishment."

"Oh, you stopped him from getting punished?"

Sherlock smiled as John asked doubtfully. "Oh no, I made sure of it."

The sound of the door opened and revealed a familiar figure to John. He widened his eyes to find the woman who had been in his school.

"Sherlock."

"Mrs. _Hudson_."

The two of them embraced and Sherlock introduced John to her. "Mrs. Hudson, this is Doctor John Watson."

Hudson blinked in amazement before smiling. "It's been a while, _John_."

John smiled and nodded. "So true."

"Now then, come in."

Hudson invited the two of them in and he closed the door at the back. Sherlock walked ahead to wait for John to follow him in his current state. He opened the door and brought out a scene that looked like two people just transferred. There are various items and equipment there that are still scattered and untidy.

John blinked around.

"Well, this is nice."

"Yes. I think so."

"Very nice indeed."

Sherlock and John found a kitchen with a table filled with experimental equipment to tubes that looked empty. John sighed softly.

"This _trait_ of yours is still carried on today, _Sherlock_."

Sherlock smiled at John's comment. Both hands are behind his back.

"You know my methods, _John_."

Sherlock walked away and John followed. He saw Sherlock take off his outer garment as well as his scarf, while he sat on a sofa to rest his limping leg. Sherlock made a sound after he opened his laptop.

"You opened that _funny_ website too."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "It's not _funny_ , John." Sherlock glanced at the smiling John.

"That's one of my jobs now."

John shrugged. "Becoming the only _consultant_ _detective_ in the world after failing to become a pirate?" John sighed softly.

"Are you helping Greg now?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Don't start with me, Watson." John suppressed a smile.

"Well, only he has been willing to _ask_ for my help until now."

"It seems so."

John reached for one of the newspapers on the small table beside the sofa he was sitting on. He found Lestrade's face plastered there for a murder case.

"That's a case I'm working on."

John looked up at Sherlock's comment. "This case?"

"Yep."

Sherlock stuck one hand into the pocket of his cotton trousers. "I will ask you to help me if you are willing to share the flat with me and live here."

John shrugged before smiling. "I'll think about it."

Sherlock snorted and John's smile widened at this.

"What do you think, John?"

The two of them turned to hear Hudson's voice coming after bringing a tray of tea and snacks.

"There's another bedroom upstairs if you’ll be needing two bedrooms."

John considered while Sherlock only focused on his laptop screen. "Of course, we'll be needing _two_."

Sherlock turned around without hesitation. "So, you have a new _boyfriend_ , Watson?"

Hudson wore the same surprised expression Sherlock had before hearing John laugh.

"Of course not, _genius_."

John wipes his tears. "You know I love teasing you."

Sherlock snorted again as Hudson let out a sigh of relief at this.

"How about you? Are you sure you aren't looking for a new partner to accompany you around the streets of London as an _assistant_?"

John got the same low snort. "Who do you think would want it other than you?" Sherlock walked towards the window when he heard a familiar voice in his ears.

"I don't allow anyone to _replace_ you for me."

Sherlock glanced under the window when he heard John make a sound.

"Well, that's very good news."

The sound of footsteps was heard approaching the flat the three of them were. Sherlock turned to find Lestrade running and looking straight at Sherlock.

"Where?"

" _Brixton_ , _Lauriston_ _Gardens_."

Lestrade's voice sounded after he gasped for breath.

"What's different this time? You wouldn't have called me if there was _something_ different.”

"You know they never left notes?"

"Yes."

"This one _did_."

Silence enveloped as Sherlock's expression changed. The detective opened his voice again.

"Who's on the forensics?"

"It’s Anderson."

Sherlock clicked his tongue. "Anderson's not good at working with me."

"Well, you don't need an _assistant_."

"I _need_ an _assistant_."

Lestrade sighed softly and glanced to his left. He found Hudson and John, where John is sitting on one of the sofas in Sherlock's flat now. He tried not to smile when the situation there felt tense.

"You have _one_ now."

Sherlock blinked and glanced at John. "Will you come?"

"Not with a police car, will be right behind." Lestrade let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

Lestrade turned and excused himself to Hudson and John was there too. He exchanged glances with John before finally disappearing and stepping out of the flat.

John leaned back with a newspaper showing a picture of Lestrade and his name changed from cop to Inspector Lestrade.

"He really was a cop and inspector as he wanted to be."

Sherlock smiled broadly. "Well, he's a very promising one."

John folded the newspaper. "Are you going to investigate it now?"

Sherlock reached for his dark blazer again along with his blue scarf. "I wish you could come as my assistant however," Sherlock glanced at one of John's legs that needed help.

"Seeing the condition of your leg, I don't want to force it."

John grabbed his wand and stood with the aid of it. "Unfortunately, I haven't heard your explanation at Barts Hospital." Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"So, I came for the sake of hearing that."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "You're still not _tired_ of hearing it."

John shrugged his shoulders. "Don't blame me, I'm just happy to hear it and hope I can still hear it."

Sherlock smiled a little. "Of course, John." Sherlock stroked John's cheek and startled him.

"I'll tell you how many times until you're satisfied."

John smiled. "I don't think I'll be satisfied."

"Until when will you be _making_ _out_ like that?"

The two of them turned together to find Hudson folded her arms and leaning against the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"I'm sure the case won't wait and I'm sure you'll need time together longer than the case?"

Sherlock and John exchanged glances before smiling. Sherlock took Hudson's face with both hands to give her a warm kiss.

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson."

"Hey, that's rude."

“Who cares about that? The game is on!”

Sherlock strolled off proudly as John exchanged glances with Hudson. He shrugged with a smile.

"I'll leave him to you then, John."

John shrugged. "You know I'll do it without anyone telling me to, don't you?"

Hudson waved her hand and John sauntered over to the detective consultant.

Sherlock waves to get a taxi for the two of them as John closes the flat door for them. Sherlock went in first and John followed. The taxi took them off to the road that Lestrade had mentioned when he visited the flat.

"Are you sure you need _two_ bedrooms, John?"

John glanced at Sherlock who was busy with his phone now.

"Are you _teasing_ me now, detective?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I'm just _asking_ you, John."

John chuckled softly. "Well, we can discuss it after this and also the case you worked on." Sherlock glanced at John who was smiling at him.

"Now explain to me the explanation I wish to hear, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock smiled and put away the phone.

"Very well, my dear Watson."

* * *

After explaining at length in the taxi by Sherlock to John, who has a reaction that doesn't change quite like the school days, the two arrive at the crime scene where Lestrade recently summoned Sherlock. John walked with the aid of a cane and Sherlock felt a little bad for him. Even so, John who looks enthusiastic makes Sherlock realize that John doesn't mind even though the situation is like that.

"How's your sister, _Harry_?"

"Hmm? Ah, now she and _Clara_ separated after being married for a long time.”

John frowned. "About three months ago?"

Sherlock muttered softly. "Why do you ask?"

"No. I thought about how your life after graduation that time."

John blinked. "I haven't had time to tell you, huh." Sherlock just nodded softly.

"Well, you can hear it another time."

Sherlock glanced at John, who pointed to the place filled with police officers and several police cars. Sherlock smiled too.

"Alright, John."

The two of them walked and met a woman who was familiar to John's eyes. Dark skin and thick curly hair are also her hallmarks.

"Hello, _freak_."

"I'm here to see Detective Inspector Lestrade."

"Why?"

"I was invited."

" _Why_?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "He thinks he wants me to take a look."

"Well, you know what I'm thinking, don't you?"

"Always, _Sally_."

John blinked in surprise and realized that the woman in front of them was Lestrade's old friend, Sally Donovan. Of course, Anderson, too, was here remembering Sherlock asking Lestrade at the flat.

"I even know you didn’t come home last night." Sherlock inhales something John can't catch and takes Donovan by surprise.

Sherlock grabs the police line that stands in his way of inviting John to come in with him.

"Wait, who’s this?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I know _you_ already know and don't play dumb." Donovan raised an eyebrow.

"You know there is only one person who will come _here_ with me to a place like this besides me by myself."

Donovan blinked before opening her eyes. " _Watson_ , John Watson?"

John ducked his head over the police line Sherlock had raised for him.

"Yeah. You haven't changed much, _Donovan_."

Donovan looked John from top to bottom and a smile slowly crossed her face. She folded her hands.

"Well, you've changed quite a lot, _Doctor_ Watson."

John and Sherlock exchanged glances at that. "It seems that you're still with this freak."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Of course." Donovan and John turned together as Sherlock made a bold voice about it.

"Whatever you say, I'm not _leaving_ John to anyone."

John smiled with a shrug. Donovan put her hands on her hips before picking up her communication device.

"Freak’s here, bringing him in."

They are escorted by Donovan and stop to chat a bit with Anderson who appears. As usual, warned Sherlock not to mess up the scene of the crime, and Sherlock silenced him again because of his deduction to Anderson's appearance that day and also Donovan who had come to his house to chat a little bit. John took a step and shrugged his shoulders in reaction.

In the two of them meet Lestrade who is wearing protective clothing from various things that will damage the crime scene and turns to find John with Sherlock. The detective asked him to wear the same clothes as Lestrade.

"Wear this."

John raised an eyebrow but obliged. "You don’t?"

Sherlock didn't answer and just put on his gloves. Lestrade and John exchanged glances before shrugging together. Lestrade smiled.

"Haven't seen you in a while, _John_."

"Yeah, you too, _Greg_."

John smiled as Lestrade began. "So, he's really _helping_ you now."

"Well, according to what you said first, the ability and intelligence of his brain is quite _what_ I need." John smiled as Lestrade took a step ahead escorting Sherlock and John. "Even though almost everyone doesn't like it how it works."

John just smiled and Sherlock made a sound. "So, where are we?"

"Upstairs. The kids found her."

Sherlock and John found the body of a woman lying face down in all pink. Sherlock took a slow pace and began to observe and implement his method, as John and Lestrade knew well. Sherlock warns Lestrade not to _think_ because it bothers him. John and the inspector exchanged glances before shrugging their shoulders. The appearance of Anderson, who seemed to want to help according to his knowledge, was stopped easily by Sherlock, who was fiddling with his phone. John already realized Sherlock's nature like this but he realized that this time it was _worse_ than before. Unfortunately, he could not protest and comment because Sherlock and Lestrade had been inspectors at Scotland Yard for a long time in handling several selected cases that the inspector had brought for him.

After long explaining at length, to the honest compliment from John who was amazed and amazed at Sherlock's increasingly extraordinary intelligence, Sherlock found him stepping and emphasizing the subject of a pink suitcase. Lestrade said there was nothing there and Sherlock was shocked. With confidence and certainty, he talked about the briefcase and stepped out ahead of the still confused Lestrade and John. Lestrade exchanged glances with John and returned to do his job while John came downstairs to return to the flat alone. He found Donovan warning him as if John and Sherlock had met this time and asked him not to get involved with him again. Unfortunately, John flatly refused.

John, who was shown the way to find a taxi for him, saw a black car waiting not far away with a woman who was busy playing with her phone leaning against it. John blinked a few times before turning around, making sure that the car and the woman waiting for him meant him and not anyone else. After a short distance, John realized that there was someone who could do this and perhaps be a little ruder than before.

" _Mycroft_ _Holmes_?"

The woman finally looked up from the screen and smiled. She opened the door for John slowly.

"He's been waiting for you before you come back."

John narrowed his eyes but sighed softly. He followed Sherlock's older brother's request and drove towards where he was with the woman and the black car. In just a few minutes, he arrived at a place that was quite unused but clean. John who came out found Mycroft now standing with a cane that John recognized with an umbrella. Sherlock's brother, who is the same genius, now looks more elegant and different than when he was at school and looks even firm. There was a stern nature and a sharp look in his eyes.

"Long time no see, _John_."

John sighed softly. "I wonder how many times have I heard about _that_ today."

Mycroft only smiled. "Leave that _therapist_ you're going to."

John was surprised to find Mycroft pointing to his leg which was supported by the stick now.

"She misdiagnosed the trauma that happened to you."

John blinked. "Then?"

Mycroft sighed softly. "My brother hasn't explained _anything_ to you?"

"Well, he did say I was traumatized for which I had to see a therapist."

John moved his wand. "And just saying that this was due to my mental and not my physical."

"For that part he was right."

Mycroft sighed softly. "Why doesn't he say _anything_ , when you're not around he keeps _asking_ about you so every time?"

John blinked a few times, and saw Mycroft asking John to come over to him. He was asked to show his left hand. At first John was hesitant and reluctant, but Mycroft was patient because he understood the trauma the doctor was experiencing now.

"Then you _watched_ me while there?"

"Well, not a difficult thing, and of course, I didn't tell my brother because _you_ didn't tell my brother too."

Mycroft studied John's hand and slowly let it go. "You two promised to return to each other even though you were separated, right?"

John refrained from blushing when Mycroft found out it was there. Mycroft yanked the end of the umbrella that became his wand.

"You won't need that therapist again after you _live_ with Sherlock again, John."

John moved his fingers which felt slightly trembling. Mycroft was aware of something, but said nothing other than the trauma he had received that his therapist was misdiagnosed by his current therapist to help at least alleviate the trauma.

"How do you know?"

Mycroft smiled as John raised a dubious eyebrow. He as a doctor is not really sure about the trauma he has received, although he does not admit to knowing why and it may be getting worse.

"I _told_ you, you _love_ the battlefield and you’re disappointed to have to be sent home by _force_."

John blinked in surprise. "You did _want_ to come back, but not in this state." John saw Mycroft pointing to the trauma that was left in one of his legs now.

"Stay with Sherlock, and you'll be back at the _battlefield_ , John."

Mycroft turned around when John found his phone ringing there was a message from Sherlock that he had guessed. He also didn't bother thinking about how Sherlock knew his phone number and how Mycroft found out that Sherlock was going to leave him at the crime scene after inviting him to look around his current area of work and pick him up to meet him just to say _hello_. After all this time passed.

"Well, from the start I thought about looking for _him_."

John put his phone back in the pocket of the jacket he was wearing. "Even though my irritation overcame all of that and it ended up being Mike who directed me to _him_."

Mycroft smiled. “He _knows_ and he's a good friend to both of you. I guess."

John raised an eyebrow but made no comment. He pointed back and made Sherlock's brother move his face slightly upwards showing his chin.

"Are we done here? I'm sure your brother will keep calling me if I don't get there soon."

Mycroft closed his eyes and nodded. He gave a signal to the woman who had escorted John to come back to take him home. John turned and stopped when he heard Mycroft's voice again.

" _Doctor_ Watson."

John blinked at his name being called out in a more polite manner than before.

"Please take care of my brother _again_. Like you did back in school."

John blinked again and shrugged. He smiled before opening his voice.

"If he _wants_ me to take care of him. And again, I'm not his _caretaker_!"

Mycroft smiled broadly and turned away. He took a leisurely stride toward the other car with his umbrella now resting on his own shoulder.

* * *

John found Sherlock lying on the sofa, breathing as if he was doing yoga. He asked him that he put on three nicotine patches that replaced him for smoking in London. Sherlock snorted at the protest John heard and asked him to send a message to the number he had set up. John knows his nature like that but still growing frustration, especially after the life John lived in medicine and in the military, on the battlefield.

"What did Mycroft _tell_ you?"

"Just asking me to take care of you as usual." John typed in the number Sherlock asked for.

"Oh God," Sherlock rolled his eyes and John just smiled. "You’re my lover not my nanny!"

"Oh, it's been a while since I heard that rebuttal."

Sherlock opened his eyes. "What did you say?"

"The statement you just said."

"John, that's reality and not a rumor." Sherlock snorted again. "Or don't you say you're tired of me and started looking for _women_?"

John considered. "Well, I _did_ look."

"What?"

Sherlock found John smiling and had just finished typing a number on a piece of paper.

"Unfortunately, I'm not bored with you and looking no _more_ after returning to London."

John rested his cane on the small table in their flat. "Now, tell me the contents of the message."

After delivering it, John listened to Sherlock explain that he found the pink suitcase easily not far from Lauriston Gardens. John had suspected whether Sherlock had ever done anything bad or evil, but he quickly denied it before he spoke directly to the detective. Before long, the sound of the phone ringing John's phone. Sherlock is satisfied to know that his guess is correct, and invites John to dinner at a place not far from Baker Street where he wrote the address included in the message sent.

The two enjoy dinner, find a taxi pulled up, and they chase after him. The two of them returned to Baker Street after failing to find that the suspect was missing in the taxi and worried that they would be chased by the police for having stopped the passenger in the taxi. Sherlock tells Mrs. Hudson that John will be living together in the flat according to a statement by someone who came to bring the cane John used to the little restaurant called _Angelo's_. John was shocked and realized that he no longer felt his limp legs and it was as if the trauma was slowly disappearing. John just stared at the cane remembering what Mycroft had said to him.

_"Stay with Sherlock, and you'll be back at the battlefield, John."_

John turned to find Sherlock smiling broadly. He was proud that his brother's guess was right and his guess was right too.

Mrs. Hudson called them after learning that the police had come to search their flat and feared that Sherlock had done something. Lestrade was already sitting on the sofa the detective seemed to be sitting on and arguing. John finally sat on the sofa opposite him as if waiting for the two to finish arguing. He also found Donovan and Anderson there, rummaging through Sherlock's kitchen which was not only filled with experiment, but with something John no longer felt weird about. Because during school, Sherlock had done the same thing.

After busy himself with his clever explanation, the search for the killer that led to the victim's last phone still in the hands of the killer, Sherlock slowly realized who the culprit was. John, who noticed Sherlock's GPS tracking device, found Sherlock stepping out of the flat quickly. After Mrs. Hudson informed that a taxi driver was looking for him. John was surprised to find Sherlock taking a taxi alone after saying he would get some fresh air.

Lestrade and his colleagues who had finished searching but found nothing, decided to return to the police headquarters. John, who did not understand, tried to read and deduce what a Sherlock Holmes would do now. Alone, with his methods, and his intelligence that felt from year to year after he hadn't seen him for a long time. John remembers Sherlock promised and he must know something changed when Sherlock did everything alone before he returned to him.

The sound of the GPS tracker still moving made John turn his head. He found Sherlock's phone moving toward a place after he tried calling her to ask what happened and why he was taking the taxi. John squinted and moved as he called back Lestrade. John, who arrived first, found a taxi that stopped in a strange position and parked randomly. John also entered the building which was large enough and had many large rooms. John stops when he finds that one of the other buildings, he isn't in is now filled with Sherlock and someone sitting across from him who he knows to be the taxi driver.

John frowned. "So that's the culprit-!" John bit his lip.

"SHERLOCK!!"

It didn't take long, and both Sherlock and the taxi driver were about to swallow something like a poison capsule that became one of the victims' killings which was considered a suicide, now John clearly saw it. While reaching for something in his back pocket which was covered by his thick clothes, John gritted his teeth.

John opened the door to the window that led to the two of them, and without hesitation put his hand on something. After John found Sherlock pointing the capsule to a place he couldn't see, his fingers pressed something and made the culprit who was opposite Sherlock suddenly back away in surprise. He fell without hesitation and fell on his back. With a hole in his left shoulder and blood starting to leak out. Sherlock turned around to see who shot the culprit in front of him, before he forced him to voice the person who told him to do it all.

Sherlock is asked who the shooter is by Lestrade as he rests in the back of an ambulance, but realizes that it was John who did it. He was a little surprised at that one. Sherlock insisted on going home that day even though Lestrade insisted on asking him a few questions about the culprit.

The two faced off and John chattered that he told Lestrade and company to come here.

"Good shot."

“Yep. It must be, going through to that window."

Sherlock looked at John who was now not looking at him. "You alright?"

"Of course, I'm alright."

"You just shot someone."

"Well," Sherlock waited while John still looked the other way and answered as best, he could. "It’s true."

Sherlock remained silent with his eyes still on John.

"But he's not a nice man."

Sherlock blinked now. "Yep, he wasn’t."

The two of them started walking away from the location slowly. "Are you surprised?"

"I'm _surprised_ you came after me."

John raised an eyebrow while Sherlock was still walking. "I didn't _expect_ you to notice."

"Come on, Sherlock."

The two of them stopped now. "Don't you dare leave me in this and go by yourself." Sherlock blinked. "I know you've been doing _this_ alone for a long time, years." John closed his eyes.

"But let me help you like when we were in school."

Sherlock found the disappointment in John's eyes as he declared it. "We're a couple, right? Am I no longer your _partner in crime_?"

"Sure, John."

John found Sherlock shaking his head lightly. "We're a couple and of course you're still my partner in crime." John waited while Sherlock seemed hesitant to explain.

"Forgive me."

John sighed softly. He tugged at Sherlock's blue scarf and made Sherlock blink a little in surprise.

“I can't lose you here after we get _back_ together, okay? You're the one who said not to die on the battlefield, then now I'll give it _back_ to you, genius."

Sherlock stepped back and tried to balance himself as John jerked his grip on the scarf a little tight.

"Don't you _try_ it in front of my eyes, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock blinked before smiling. This was the first time John had seen that gentle smile come back on Sherlock's face.

"I'll try, John Watson."

John smiled at that. "Dinner?"

"Starving."

The appearance of Mycroft, who saw the current state of Sherlock and John, received the usual cold and curt response from Sherlock. They no longer feel strange about the treatment and complicated relationship between the Holmes family. John had known it for a long time and he himself made no comment. After arguing, Sherlock strolled away and John caught up with him.

Now the two of them are heading to a Chinese restaurant for at least a taste of dinner after the day's hard work.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson does not believe that his relationship with Sherlock Holmes will be tested again in the presence of a bitter experience and more trauma than a Sherlock Holmes has that made him have to walk limping. Mycroft said nothing to make John have to see and accept it for himself. John knows his feelings will not change for Sherlock at any time, but choosing to temporarily separate from the man, indeed makes Sherlock keep his distance again and seem to no longer give his trust in John completely. Meanwhile John gave his complete trust in Sherlock. John wasn't pushy, because he knew, as long as Sherlock was fine and happy, John didn't need anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't make any S2 but I prolong the chapters with the thrill and fluff and adorable and angst feels! I hope it's not too bored and I'm so glad for people who read, enjoy it! I'm happy if this can be your inspiration also don't forget to give me critic / comment / anything! It really helps :) Until now, thank you so much !!

John Watson does not believe that his relationship with Sherlock Holmes will be tested again in the presence of a bitter experience and more trauma than a Sherlock Holmes has that made him have to walk limping. Mycroft said nothing to make John have to see and accept it for himself. John knows his feelings will not change for Sherlock at any time, but choosing to temporarily separate from the man, indeed makes Sherlock keep his distance again and seem to no longer give his trust in John completely. Meanwhile John gave his complete trust in Sherlock. John wasn't pushy, because he knew, as long as Sherlock was fine and happy, John didn't need anything else.

Something strange and leading to a bitter experience that Sherlock had and was hidden by Mycroft began to be noticed by John after a few months he lived in the same flat as Sherlock on Baker Street. Even though the two of them admit to being lovers, unlike before, Sherlock and John rarely hold each other's hands, give kisses or light kisses, to hug. John doesn't push because he knows how long Sherlock has been alone without him in London and will have to adjust to his present presence for the next few years. Do not know until when. Even so, John sometimes thought, Sherlock, who was accustomed to having the urge to touch him just to hold his hand, resting his head on his shoulder or over his head, no longer saw him asking like that. John began to wonder if Sherlock was getting bored with him.

John found Sherlock entering his Mind Palace now, motionless, and barely blinking, with both hands joined to one another. John thought about teasing him by touching him or kissing him on the forehead, but he gave it up for fear that Sherlock was reluctant and uncomfortable. Sherlock noticed John shaking his head and stopped halfway to the kitchen with a newspaper.

"Is something bothering you, John?"

"Huh?" John was startled when Sherlock made his voice and his eyes met with probing. John blushed and shook his head softly. "No, it's nothing, don't sweat it."

Sherlock realized, as usual, and as ever, John was very good at hiding something that sounded sad to him. Just because he didn't want to trouble and make Sherlock uncomfortable. His kindness that one has never changed until now.

John and Sherlock will not hold hands unless in an emergency and must chase the culprit together. Their cooperation is extraordinary and Lestrade admires it hasn't changed until now, but he is also aware of the changes that have happened to Sherlock and John's relationship as a couple.

The two of them are now hiding in a dark alley while Sherlock gasped for breath, staring at the scene of the criminals. Sherlock was still holding John's hand, until he saw them move and let go of John's hand without hesitation. John was surprised that he was quite used to holding Sherlock's hand by then, so nearly fell over.

"Come on, John!"

"Oops"

Sherlock turned and found John on tiptoe. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Ah, no, it's nothing, go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Sherlock snorted in disagreement but turned to run first. John smiled and glanced at his feet. He knew that because Sherlock took his hand off suddenly, he'd misplaced his leg and ended up spraining it. John frowned.

_"I can't let him know."_

Sherlock and John manage to catch the culprit and are now with Lestrade and his colleagues. There was an ambulance waiting as well to treat some of the perpetrators who had to be shot for resisting. Sherlock let out a deep sigh as Lestrade approached.

"Again, you're being reckless."

Sherlock snorted. "If not, we will lose him."

Lestrade sighed softly, giving up on Sherlock's persistence. "Where did you chase him earlier?"

"Well, a few alleys not far from here. Isn't that right, John?"

Sherlock turned and found John not around them. Lestrade blinked and now followed Sherlock's gaze who was looking for his partner.

"John?"

"Well, he's there, I don't know what he's doing."

Sherlock saw Lestrade pointing at an ambulance and John nearby talking to one of his officers. He was seen asking for something and finally got into the ambulance.

"What did he do?"

"I don't know, while you were busy gasping for breath just now, I saw him walking to the ambulance by himself."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow in surprise before heading for the ambulance. Lestrade just sighed softly at the sight of the two who have always been part of the saviors of Scotland Yard.

John grimaced in pain as an ice pack was placed on top of his sprained leg and began to show a discoloration.

"Seems bad enough, Doctor Watson. You have to rest it for a few days and it's best to go home by taxi today."

John let out a long sigh. "Seriously?" One of the ambulance officers just smiled and patted him on the shoulder in enthusiasm.

The sound of approaching footsteps made John turn his head. Sherlock was there while raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing _here_?"

"Oh, Sherlock." The detective lowered his gaze to find that one of John's legs was bruised and was being compressed by a pack of ice. "Well,"

"You got hurt?"

"I accidentally sprained it while running." John rubbed the nape of his neck. "I'm not holding you back, am I?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "You should say when you get hurt."

John just smiled. “We can lose him if you find out I'm hurt. Besides, if I treat it, it will get better soon." John tapped his calf and did not seem to be in pain doing it.

Sherlock winced and sighed softly. "I'll go take care of the case alone and you rest at home."

John frowned. "Are you sure? I'll try to help you, even if it's not so hard-"

"You're only going to _slow_ me down!"

John widened his eyes. Sherlock snorted in annoyance and stuck both hands in his pockets. John knows he is wrong to be hurt while investigating a case with Sherlock Holmes who will never seem to fail to solve it. Could have broken it easily and without gaps. But hearing him firsthand that John couldn't help him in just a few days of healing hurt him a little. He was disappointed in himself, but he also hoped that Sherlock would understand that he was trying his best to help him. Even though John knows he's not doing much and Sherlock ends up doing it all himself.

"Well, alright, I'll stay in the flat."

Sherlock glanced still with an annoyed expression but he couldn't see John's expression. The voice of Lestrade stepping towards Sherlock was heard.

“Sherlock! I need a little detail from you." A breathless Lestrade glanced over to find John sitting in one of the available seats in the ambulance. "John, you got hurt?"

John rubbed the nape of his neck. "Well, my little carelessness." John laughed bitterly and Lestrade scowled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then what details do you need from me, inspector?" Lestrade turned to Sherlock who had an irritated expression.

"Well, I guess it's best tomorrow. I can request it via message or visit you in person at the flat."

"What?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"Go back with John. He's injured." Lestrade shrugged and pointed at John with his chin behind Sherlock.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Oh God, inspector, it was _his_ fault for being careless in the investigation."

Lestrade blinked in surprise and John widened his eyes. John also looked away with a sad smile.

“Sherlock, John got hurt and you still say it was his _fault_? Shouldn't you accompany and treat him?"

"Inspector, I'm not his nanny!"

There was a deep sound behind the ambulance and Sherlock and Lestrade could find John getting out of there. With difficulty because of his sprained leg. They couldn't even see John's expression.

“No problem, Greg. I can go home by myself in a taxi."

Sherlock snorted as Lestrade grabbed John's arm struggling to do it himself.

"But, John-"

John shook his head lightly and smiled. Lestrade was hurt to find the smile John formed and he showed him.

"I can do it _alone_."

Sherlock turned around and didn't look at them. Lestrade let out a long sigh before clicking his tongue.

"Let me get a taxi for you."

John nodded. "Thanks, Greg."

Lestrade saw the taxi that was carrying John away racing towards Baker Street in the middle of the night which looked lonely even though many police cars and ambulances were nearby. Lestrade turned and pointed Sherlock directly at his chest. Sherlock raised an eyebrow at the expression on the inspector's face.

"After I hear the details from you, head straight back to Baker Street."

"What?"

"You _heard_ me, Sherlock Holmes."

Lestrade strolled away. "Unless you want me to stop calling you again for cases even though I _really_ need your abilities." Sherlock rolled his eyes in disbelief having to hear that from a police inspector.

"And make it impossible for you to help Scotland Yard anymore."

John who came home staggered and endured intense pain was greeted by a shocked Mrs. Hudson.

"Oh my, what happened to you, John?"

John smiled. "Sprain, a little carelessness on the field."

"Where's Sherlock?"

Mrs. Hudson grabbed John's shoulder to help him as he peered around looking for him.

"Greg still needs details from him and I'm leaving by myself." Mrs. Hudson frowned at the sad expression on John's face. "I'm only going to hinder Sherlock when I'm like this, so I'd better just stay home."

Mrs. Hudson sighed softly. "Oh, John..."

John lay in his own bed which he asked for as his second room and not in Sherlock's. In the cold and unfamiliar room, John stared at the ceiling with his dislocated leg propped up by a pillow and a bag of ice that Mrs. Hudson had given him. John tried to close his eyes to sleep and rest to erase the pain from Sherlock's recent statements on the field.

"So, the one who's tired of me is Sherlock..."

John held back the tears that had started to pool his closed eyes. He knew it was not the time to be emotional and carried that much into Sherlock's statement. But it was the first time Sherlock had said something like that to him from his own mouth. John does not mind when his relationship with Sherlock ends, the two are no longer friends and only as flat-sharing partners. But knowing that Sherlock no longer needed him hurt even more.

"Did I actually make the wrong decision to go back with Sherlock who's used to being without me?"

* * *

Sherlock, who strolled from the sofa after a night of sleeplessness, was greeted by Mrs. Hudson who had an annoyed expression on her. He saw her leaning against the doorway.

"Got something on my face?"

"You know carelessness and accidents on the job, don't you, Sherlock Holmes?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and continued on his way to the kitchen to prepare a drink for himself.

"Why do we have to _discuss_ this again?"

"Who will take care of you in the absence of John, young man?"

"Well, in years I can do it myself, and I'll be fine on my own." Sherlock sipped his morning tea as Mrs. Hudson shook her head lightly.

"Of course not, young man." Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “You have me here to prevent you from being alone. But John is here to keep you company and make sure you don't do anything dangerous alone." Sherlock found Mrs. Hudson pointing down.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I told you he's not my babysitter, Mrs. Hudson-"

"Then he is no longer your friend, no longer your lover, and no longer your partner in crime?"

Sherlock blinked in surprise. There was a different expression on the flat owner's face when she declared it. Sherlock blinked a few times.

"That-"

"Then why did you ask him to stay here if you refused him here?"

Sherlock widened his eyes. "I didn't say that-"

"Your attitude says it!"

Sherlock blinked in surprise again. Mrs. Hudson never screamed and made a loud voice, unless something really upset her and got angry. Sherlock believes now he caused it.

"Whatever you say, young man."

Mrs. Hudson sighed softly and stepped into the kitchen. "But tell me and John if you really don't want him here." Sherlock frowned. "I'm sure he doesn't want to bother and burden you."

Sherlock saw Mrs. Hudson prepare a tray of tea and breakfast for John. Sherlock squinted and watched her walk steadily toward John's room on the second floor.

John opened his eyes slowly, there was an unpleasant feeling in them and as he rubbed them, he realized he was sleeping after crying. Even though he had told himself not to cry just because of Sherlock's statement. But because it was the first time, it hurt him a little.

"I cried in the end huh...?"

The sound of knocking on the door to his room made him look up. "John, are you awake?" Mrs. Hudson's voice was heard there.

"Just now, come in."

John was delighted to hear Mrs. Hudson's cheerful voice arrive with a tray of drinks and breakfast for him.

"Ah, thank you, sorry for the trouble."

Mrs. Hudson shook her head lightly. She placed it on a small table beside John's bed before grabbing a small table on John's feet and setting it up there.

"It’s fine, young man. You're hurt and can't do it yourself, it's natural that I helped."

John just smiled and nodded. He looked up to find Sherlock's figure, but after last night's incident, he realized that Sherlock wouldn't have time to find him.

"Is Sherlock back?"

"Yes, he's drinking tea in the kitchen." Mrs. Hudson replied curtly as if she didn't like to discuss it.

John smiled in relief but raised an eyebrow in surprise that the owner of the flat had put it that way.

"Something happens? You sound annoyed."

"Is it true?" Mrs. Hudson chuckled. "Well, already knew you were hurt, but he insisted that way. Stupid brat." John laughed as Mrs. Hudson folded her arms and snorted softly. "Do you need anything else?"

John shook his head softly. "No, thank you. My legs have also improved compared to before." Mrs. Hudson smiled and left John alone in the room. John sighed softly before enjoying his breakfast that day. He felt that his world was so cold and lonely.

Bored, John, who wanted to read something, stepped into the living room by forcing himself while using the cane he had used before to support him to walk. John endured the pain of pushing himself, but he didn't feel comfortable asking Mrs. Hudson or his annoyed Sherlock to bring him something upstairs. He stopped in the doorway when he found Sherlock sitting facing the laptop with his hands meeting each other and closing his eyes.

John could only frown at his figure now. He missed Sherlock very much, wanted to be in the same room with him, with him, to talk to him, but yesterday's incident made him reluctant. John could only feel the throbbing pain in his chest as it ran through his body. And John also thought, maybe Sherlock didn't want to see him or be with him at all since that day, also with the thought that Sherlock was getting bored with him now.

Sherlock didn't budge as John trudged over to reach some of the newspapers and books he could have read above when he didn't come down because of the state of his feet. When about to return to his room, Sherlock made a voice.

"Why do you come down when your leg still hurts?"

John was a little surprised but answered as calmly as possible. "Well, I'm bored, sorry." He shrugged and walked back regardless of Sherlock's reaction. He only decided to answer Sherlock if he spoke up first or he asked and John wouldn't try to talk him into asking him.

"You, can stay."

John stopped and turned around. John only smiled bitterly. "Well, I don't want to bother you. You can do it by yourself, right?" John turned around again.

"I will still help you, if you _need_ my help."

Sherlock opened his eyes and winced. The voice of John struggling to climb the stairs with a few books and newspapers heavy enough for him was heard clearly in the quiet flat. Only a few voices of people and vehicles were heard outside their flat. Sherlock turned his face to look out the window.

"Am I starting to distance John?"

Not long after John's leg healed, Sherlock began investigating the case and worked on it without John's help. The doctor himself began looking for work in several hospitals and clinics as a doctor to support his life in the flat. Even though he shares with Sherlock, he still doesn't want to burden him and doesn't feel comfortable with Sherlock if he pays all the rent. At the same time with their tenuous relationship. John himself became more involved in working at the clinic than helping Sherlock in solving cases.

Sherlock rolled his eyes at Mycroft's slow and elegant steps towards the room he was in.

"What do you want?"

"Well, well, of course seeing how you are, my brother." Mycroft glanced around at the flat that used to be where Sherlock solved cases and received clients.

"Aren't you able to watch us through the surveillance cameras that you usually install to monitor?"

Mycroft smiled. "Of course. But visiting you once in a while is fine right?” Mycroft turned his head as if he was looking for someone, which was definitely John. "You're not with John?"

"You know he has practical hours at the clinic."

Mycroft blinked. "I mean in handling cases." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "You said something that hurt him when he sprained the case with you last time, right?"

That one Mycroft statement made Sherlock widen his eyes. His activities stopped to look at his brother now.

"Hurt him? Me?"

Mycroft shrugged. "Even a John Watson would be hurt to hear someone he loved say that brother dear."

Sherlock blinked. "What did I tell him that hurt him?"

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "That he's _holding_ you back?"

Sherlock widened his eyes now. The resentment he felt at the time made him say many things that he didn't realize could hurt John's feelings. Hurts John.

"You think I claim that I don't _need_ him?"

Mycroft blinked and nodded. "Isn't _that_ what you mean?"

"What?"

“You don't need him anymore? I guess that's obvious."

"I never said that to him!"

Mycroft blinked as Sherlock got up and shouted loudly at him. Mycroft shrugged.

"Well, your statement then implied that you no longer needed John, Sherlock." Mycroft finds his brother in shock now. "I told you that sentimentality will harm you, you have to be able to control between logic and your emotions, brother dear."

Sherlock lowered his head and he just realized and remembered what he said to John at that time. All of them hurt John indirectly.

"I… said _that_ to him?"

Mycroft sighed softly. "Don't tell me that your _trauma_ back then came back, Sherlock."

"Don't you try to _remind_ me of that!"

Mycroft frowned before sighing again. "That's the same as turning down John, Sherlock." His favourite little brother blinked a few times. “I think that John's presence can heal your trauma, as John's trauma heals with your presence. It may not be as bad as yours, but if you don't try to _heal_ yourself, you'll never be able to live with John again."

Sherlock frowned. He clenched his fists slowly. "I know, Mycroft. I _know_."

The sound of footsteps after the sound of the flat door opening and closing made Sherlock and Mycroft turn together. Sherlock glanced at Mycroft who was staring at him as well.

"You didn't tell John, did you?"

Mycroft shook his head lightly. "No. Because I guess you better say it. " Sherlock nodded. "But before that, give him some assurance, Sherlock." Mycroft found his brother raising an eyebrow.

"Do you need him or not." Sherlock widened his eyes at that.

John stopped right in the doorway when he found Mycroft standing opposite his brother Sherlock. John blinked a few times as Sherlock looked away and Mycroft turned to look at him.

"You came to visit, Mycroft."

"Well, once in a while. I want to see my brother's condition first-hand." Sherlock just snorted when he sat back down and got into the same position Mycroft had first seen him in the flat.

John smiled and put his briefcase beside his sofa. He walked into the kitchen for a drink.

"How's your job at the clinic?"

"Well, ordinary and pleasant enough." John raised a cup in his hand to Mycroft. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you." Mycroft smiled and John shrugged.

Joh sipped his drink and Mycroft himself was still silent while staring at Sherlock who didn't budge at all. Before Sherlock's brother made a sound.

"I don't see the flat owner."

"She's in the downstairs café talking with a guy she has her crush on." Sherlock's voice made Mycroft and John turn to him at the same time. "Without knowing he already has a wife." Sherlock just snorted.

John and Mycroft exchanged glances. "No wonder I didn't see her in the flat." Mycroft walked with the help of his beloved umbrella as John followed him to lead him out.

"I'll come again, John."

"Of course." John shook Mycroft's hand that was directed at him. John also saw Sherlock's brother stepping elegantly and gently down under the flat until the sound of the door opening and closing was heard.

John sighed softly before returning to the kitchen and stowing his cup in the sink. John also stepped as he reached for his briefcase to his room upstairs.

"John."

"Hmm?"

John just acted casual after their relationship had strained enough. John behaved like a friend sharing a flat and not a close friend of Sherlock, his partner at work, to his boyfriend. John himself believes that Sherlock has forgotten all that status and considers John's presence as a flat mate who is accustomed to his nature and work and tries not to tease and bother Sherlock.

"Can we talk?"

John blinked slightly in surprise. "Now?"

"Well, how about in a café while enjoying dinner?"

Sherlock, who didn't look at him when he asked that question, just looked straight at his laptop screen. Strangely he felt nervous when he asked John about it.

John refrained from smiling and felt happy about the invitation, especially because Sherlock no longer liked him and John did not want to force his will and feelings on Sherlock who chose not to listen. Who knows, Sherlock's invitation this time is just a coincidence and only about discussing a case that he wants to share. John thought before answering.

"Okay. What time we go?"

Sherlock held back relief from John's answer to his invitation to dinner.

"Seven o'clock?"

"Okay."

John walked into his room with light steps until Sherlock could hear the sound of his door opening. Sherlock sighed softly.

"Am I sure, can I allow John to help me heal the trauma I received?"

Sherlock touched his chest which started beating fast.

* * *

The journey to the café that Sherlock was referring to seemed quite long for John. But for him, it was enough to make a sense of joy and happiness arise because he could enjoy something with Sherlock again after all this time and after that time case. The fight at that time they never discussed again and the two reached a non-verbal agreement even though Sherlock did not apologize for his statement. John didn't force him and tried to understand. But John could not show it clearly and blatantly. John should try to let Sherlock get used to his life with someone in the flat. He felt sad that he could not show his usual self to Sherlock again.

John stared at Sherlock who kept explaining something that sounded difficult while pointing to the sky that was starting to show several stars. John just hopes that togetherness and his time alone with Sherlock like this can stop. But he knew it was impossible.

_"I wish the time could stop."_

Sherlock stopped talking when John muttered something. "Did you say something, John?"

"Huh? Ah, no, nothing." John chuckled and Sherlock just raised an eyebrow. Without asking any further, Sherlock spoke again with glee and enthusiasm.

The café is extraordinarily beautiful and elegant. John remembered when Sherlock took him to a similar restaurant during school. John just wore a happy expression when he remembered it and made no attempt to tell Sherlock. The warm memories come back and make John's chest warm when he realizes that the same memories will never be repeated.

Sherlock, who had chosen the dinner menu for the day, found John excited to find some menus that looked amazing and great. Although Sherlock found it a bit pressured and failed again because John is an honest and innocent person. A waiter came and the two of them ordered their respective menu choices. John voiced after the waiter left to place their order.

"Nice place." John looked up around him, and Sherlock watched his movements. The joy and happiness that John felt with all his heart he pressed so hard that it was not visible on his face and as if he was hiding it from Sherlock. For some reason, it made Sherlock's chest throb with pain.

"John-"

The waiter came with appetizers and drinks. Their chat ended in an instant. After providing it, they were again left alone.

"Did you say something, Sherlock?"

Sherlock blinked before nodding. "Then what are you going to talk about, to bring me here?" John looks amazed by the café.

"It's been a long time since I visited places like this." John only smiled but Sherlock found that John was genuinely happy.

"I, want to talk about that time."

John blinked. " _That_ _time_?"

Sherlock frowned. "Well, our case together last."

John blinked again. "Well, I thought you forgot about it."

Sherlock shook his head lightly. "Mycroft's words struck me." John could see Sherlock was reluctant to take his brother but ended up swallowing it whole. Sherlock swallowed hard.

"I've _hurt_ you, is that right?"

John blinked a few times before smiling. "What the hell, Sherlock? It’s fine, I'm used to it." Sherlock was a little surprised when John greeted him, waving his hand.

"You, aren't you angry?"

"Hmm?" John considered, folded his arms in thought while Sherlock felt tense across him. John sighed softly. “I don't know, it's been a while, Sherlock. We don't need to talk about it anymore."

The detective blinked in surprise, especially when John smiled bitterly as he declared it. It was certain that John was hurt, but John paid his best and got used to it. John began to grab his cutlery and looked at the appetizers that looked beautiful.

"I just found out that this kind of appetizer exists."

Sherlock chewed his lips. "Mycroft said that what I said to you then sounded as if I no longer needed you."

John's hand movements stopped and his mouth opened slightly. John closed it again as he put the cutlery back. John sighed softly as Sherlock frowned in concern.

"Isn't that so, Sherlock?"

Sherlock was surprised and looked up. John looked at him with a sad expression. The expressions he often saw at school, namely when John covered up his true feelings for Sherlock, when John was hurt for him, when Sherlock chose Adler over him, and when Sherlock chose Trevor over him.

"I'll move out, if that's the case."

"I never said that!"

John was surprised and of course, Sherlock's loud tone surprised some of the cafe's customers and waitresses. John apologized and asked Sherlock to calm down. Sherlock himself lowered his head when he realized he was voicing too loudly.

"Maybe, my statement at that time sounded like that, indirectly." Sherlock shook his head. "I just got annoyed and unconsciously said it, I didn't know it hurt you, John. I never meant to do it."

John sighed softly. "Okay, Sherlock. Okay. I understand." John just nodded while leaning on the back of the chair. "Calm down and explain to me slowly."

Sherlock looked up to see John, who still had the same expression. John nodded to signal Sherlock to speak. "Sorry, John, I'm sorry." John blinked in surprise. "I never meant to hurt and make you sad. I never felt that I never needed you."

John blinked before smiling. "Okay, Sherlock." The detective looked up to find John bent slightly towards Sherlock.

"Time for us to eat the appetizer? We'll get kicked out for talking like this and causing trouble to other people."

Sherlock snorted softly. "We'll pay them to provide us with food and drink, John. Why do you have to worry about that?" Sherlock sat up straight and John smiled at his behavior.

John sighed softly. "Yeah."

Sherlock and John talked about light-hearted things, and John was very happy to hear him again and be so close to Sherlock once again. John never mentioned their relationship as a couple, and John thought about finding a woman as a temporary date. John has no intention of having an affair, but if Sherlock doesn't intend to have a romantic relationship with him again, John must be seen as moving on from him so as not to trouble him. Of course, John didn't say anything to the detective.

The two of them came back after being full and chatting with satisfaction. John glanced at Sherlock who finally smiled after a long time and there was a slight change in their relationship, although John still felt that the distance still existed. It might be wide. But as long as John could still be Sherlock's friend and stay in the flat, John was grateful.

"John?"

"Hmm?"

Sherlock gave him a gentle look and John was sure he was falling more and more in love with the detective. But he had to bury his feelings slowly, because Sherlock didn't look at him the way he looked at him. John was there for him as a friend and work partner, not a lover anymore.

"Want to accompany me, solve more cases?"

John blinked before smiling. "Can't you do it by yourself, genius?"

Sherlock snorted. “You have to help me with Lestrade, especially Anderson and Sally. Those two always piss me off."

John chuckled softly. "At least you can still handle Lestrade."

"Well, I can still get mad at him." Sherlock held out the Lestrade ID card he had stolen again.

John stifled a laugh. "Again, you stole it."

Sherlock snorted again. "He still managed to be _very_ annoying."

John laughed again. "Okay, I'll try to help you deal with it."

"That’s a very good idea, Watson." Sherlock smiled and John replied.

"Then, what case are you working on right now?"

* * *

The relationship between Sherlock and John is increasingly strained, although the cooperation between the two in investigating the case is very good and is considered better than the cooperation between the detective and Scotland Yard. However, the relationship between the two as lovers is no longer seen and discussed by anyone. John himself started looking for women, in order to help him forget about Sherlock and hoped that by doing so, Sherlock could be free with his work and skills. John is never absent to be able to help and be with the detective, but when Sherlock is bored and mostly solving cases in the flat, then John goes to just wind up alone to talk with various women. A temporary date ensued, but it didn't last long enough normally.

There are changes and anomalies that John began to notice, namely when sometimes his hand touched Sherlock's outer body, which was not even on purpose, always made Sherlock startled and withdrew. John apologized and stated that he didn't mean to, but Sherlock got angry and looked more sensitive every time John touched him. Deliberately or accidentally. John paid attention to it and got used to it, he started not trying to touch him and like breakfast and drinks, he didn't give it directly to Sherlock but kept it not far from where the man was sitting. Of course, Sherlock was aware of it, but he didn't say anything.

One day, Lestrade takes John for a drink, which Sherlock throws at them when they ask him, and John finds out that he doesn't want anyone to accidentally or intentionally touch him.

"John, did you break up with Sherlock?"

John nearly spilled his beer when Lestrade asked without hesitation. Lestrade rubbed his back apologetically.

"Well, I guess, but we never talked about it."

Lestrade frowned. "What happened?"

John shrugged. “I don't know, I really don't know too. Sherlock never brought that up again and,” John narrowed his eyes. "He's quite sensitive whenever I'm near, or a room with him, at the same time touch him." John laughed dryly. “Not on purpose! Sort of because I handed him a cup of coffee, and the back of my hand touched his, he flinched and retreated as if he was being electrocuted."

John laughed again and Lestrade just frowned.

"I don't understand what the problem is, but I know Sherlock doesn't like it anymore, so I stop to do it and talk about it." John downed his drink.

"Have you ever tried to talk about it?"

"Of course." John sighed. "But he didn't want to and we ended up fighting. I have to give in because otherwise I will have to opt out of the flat."

John raised an eyebrow after his hand accidentally touched Sherlock's shoulder. He apologized when it made Sherlock gasp and nearly fell. Sherlock wore an annoyed expression at him but John couldn't understand why he could be like that just because he was accidentally touched by him.

_"I told you not to touch me!"_

_"I didn't mean it, Sherlock. What's wrong with you?"_

Sherlock snorted. " _Don't try to touch me_!"

John winced at this, enduring the pain of the stubborn rejection, before turning around.

_"Yes, yes, genius."_

Lestrade frowned. "What's happening now?"

John smiled and glanced at his friend. "Greg, did something happen, to Sherlock, while I was in Afghanistan?" Lestrade turned his head.

"Whatever it was, what caused it, well, trauma or something?" John shrugged.

Lestrade frowned, thinking. He tried to remember every single thing Mycroft had said about his younger brother when the two of them started working together on the same job, before shaking his head lightly. He realized that there wasn't much that mattered and was mostly just the things Mycroft told John. Take care of Sherlock, protect him, just like that.

"No. I don't remember Mycroft saying anything about it before.” Lestrade sighed softly. "Or it could be, he refused to tell." John glanced at that one. "You know, I'm also busy with my job, can't always call Sherlock to take care of him like you."

John nodded. "But there were a few days I couldn't reach him, and Mycroft told me to give him some time, and he would definitely come back to normal. I asked him if he was sick or something, Mycroft said no. There were only a few things that rocked him, but he was back too normal three weeks after Mycroft told me."

Lestrade shrugged. "Maybe it is."

"Trauma." John touched his chin.

"What?"

John turned to Lestrade now with furrowed brows. "Maybe, it was when Sherlock was past critical, because he was traumatized."

Lestrade frowned in disbelief. "Trauma? But what kind of trauma?"

"Well, I don't know?"

John shrugged, wearing the same confused expression. "It could be something that makes him refuse to touch other people, or something, or touch anyone."

Lestrade blinked a few times. "But John, I never saw him startled to the point of flinching back at such a small touch." John blinked.

"I'm used to touching him on the shoulder these days, and he's just plain and does have an annoyed expression, but not to the point of being surprised like you touched him accidentally."

John widened his eyes. "What did you say before? Got electric shock?" John winced and looked away.

"So, it's just me?"

Lestrade who was surprised by his statement immediately panicked. “C-calm down! Maybe he's just not used to it, let alone the house with him-"

John shook his head softly. "When Mrs. Hudson touched him, he was normal and not surprised. Sherlock smiled at her instead and the two of them chatted as usual." John tightened his grip on his beer glass.

"John..." Lestrade could only mutter softly.

"I _knew_ it." John sighed softly and got up.

“John? What did you know?"

Lestrade wanted an answer when John put his money on the table and walked away with both hands tucked into his jacket.

"John!" John just waved and said nothing at all. Not even turned to look at Lestrade.

John's steps stopped just outside the Baker Street door. He looked up to find the light of their flat still on and he was sure Sherlock was still up, doing something. John sighed softly and leaned back against _Speedy's_ café and bar downstairs in their flat. After guessing that Sherlock might be tired of him, then with the attitude he didn't want only to touch, as well as how he would react when other people touched him, convinced John. Sherlock didn't need him now and, in fact, didn't want John in the flat and in the same place with him. There was some distance each time they worked on a case together, and John realized it was hurting him more. John tried to be strong, but he didn't know what to do.

John once offered to help, trying to do something about Sherlock who seems to have a problem with it, but Sherlock refuses.

_"I'm just trying to help you, Sherlock."_

" _Not now, John_."

Sherlock shook his head slowly quickly.

" _I can't and don't want to so don't force me_!"

John winced and sighed softly. He also gave up for a while because he didn't want to see Sherlock increasingly rejecting and getting away from him. John didn't want that to happen even more.

The cold air began to pierce various areas of his body even though he was wearing a jacket that was quite thick. But the pain in his chest made the chill help him feel even more pain. John winced and allowed himself to tremble. John doesn't care if he has to fall ill from staying outside for too long, but choosing to enter the flat with Sherlock who refuses to be around will only hurt him even more.

John looked up to stare at the starry sky, but unfortunately there was only a gray sky that showed nothing. John smiled and he wanted to cry one more time, then forget it all. Without realizing it, Sherlock glanced out the window and found John looking up at the sky alone on a lonely night.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at the figure of his friend. “John isn't home yet? I heard he was out drinking with the inspector?" Mrs. Hudson's voice was heard as she tidied up something on their kitchen table.

"He had gone home."

"Eh?"

Sherlock spoke softly without turning to the flat owner. "But he just stays out there and doesn't get into the flat."

Mrs. Hudson followed Sherlock's gaze to see which John he meant. After noticing his gestures and expression, Sherlock found the woman sighing softly. She also showed sad expression.

"Oh, John..."

Sherlock saw her stepping unhesitatingly out of her way to fetch John outside. Sherlock found Mrs. Hudson out now, voicing affectionately at John, who was surprised to find her out without the outer garment that should have warmed herself while stretching out her arms to embrace him. John without hesitation replied and a small smile could be described there. Mrs. Hudson embraced John like her own son, while gently stroking John's back and head. She also invited John to come in, even though he seemed reluctant at first.

"Young man, you know it's cold outside, still pushing yourself."

Mrs. Hudson's protest was answered with a chuckle by John. He also apologized for acting carelessly. Sherlock turned around to look at his friend, who now held back from getting cold. John exchanged glances with him briefly before turning back to Mrs. Hudson, who asked him to warm up. John found the owner asked him to sit on his usual sofa, put a blanket over him and leaned over to the fire still burning. Sherlock himself now sits back on the couch and enters the Mind Palace.

"How about drinking with the inspector?"

"Well, he asked me for a drink at a pretty busy bar." John chuckled and Mrs. Hudson smiled in response. He prepares a glass of tea for him.

"Next time I’ll come along, maybe?"

The surprised John looked enthusiastic.

“Wow, that would be fun! Isn't that right, Sherlock?"

The two of them turned to find Sherlock staring at them with a flat and sharp gaze. John realized his attitude, he immediately looked away. Mrs. Hudson sighed softly at the sight of the two's strained relationship.

"I can't wait, Mrs. Hudson!"

"Don't start, young man!" John chuckled as the owner of the flat patted his arm.

After a short chat, Mrs. Hudson got up to return to her flat while John went to sleep.

"Get some rest, young man." John nodded as Mrs. Hudson stroked John's arm gently and lovingly.

“I'll sleep after cleaning myself first. Besides, tomorrow I have to go to the clinic."

Mrs. Hudson patted him once before whispering. "The last few days I talked with your colleague at the clinic."

"Eh? Which one?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as the two of them started talking about something as they walked out of the flat without paying attention.

“You know, who is your assistant at work. Do you often shop for something together?"

"Well, just a few daily necessities, and-"

Sherlock couldn't hear what John whispered to Mrs. Hudson before the flat owner's reaction sounded cheerful.

“Wow! I can't wait what it is!” John smiled as Mrs. Hudson closed her lips in surprise. "Already completed?"

"Unfortunately, not yet, still in process. I'll take it tomorrow." John rubbed the nape of his neck. "I don't know what _he_ will like, especially after," John lowered his face and Mrs. Hudson touched the doctor's cheek gently. "Well, I won't give _him_ in person, so I'll leave it to you."

John smiled as Mrs. Hudson patted his chest proudly. "Oh, I will definitely record all the reactions for you, young man!" John smiled broadly.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Sherlock's already bad mood is even worse, thinking that John already has a new date besides himself. He now only lives in the flat while he can solve many cases by leaving the house to solve them in the flat. But Sherlock just formed himself like a cocoon in the room and locked it. Lestrade outside with Mrs. Hudson knocked on his door.

"Come on, Sherlock, I'm sure this interest you."

"I'm not interested, go home, inspector!"

Lestrade exchanged glances with the owner of the flat. "Sherlock, what about the cases you can handle here?"

"It's boring and everything is solved!"

"What?"

Lestrade took a step forward without hesitation. John, who was now enjoying his own breakfast, saw Lestrade busy looking for something. He turned to John, confused about the detective's intentions and John pointed to the pile of papers and documents on the small table beside the chair. Lestrade sighed softly and began to grab it.

"Are you sure you won't accept the case?"

"Just keep it there and I'll see it next time."

Lestrade sighed softly and John only shrugged. He stepped up to John to hand over some of the available cases and John nodded. John is willing to intervene in providing some data and resources for Sherlock to see later. Although the detective can do it himself.

"Wait Sherlock, you've found the culprit of this murder."

“You mean the murder you just handled yesterday? Very easy!"

"Then why didn't you _tell_ me?" Lestrade protested.

"No time. I was about to chase after him, but since I'm sure he will appear by himself; I'll just wait for that moment.”

After failing to ask Sherlock to leave, and receiving the case right away, John follows Lestrade who is about to return to Scotland Yard with the latest information.

"Greg"

Lestrade raised an eyebrow. "Let me catch the murderer."

"What?" Lestrade blinked in surprise. "Are you sure, John?"

Lestrade got the nod from John. "Sherlock said he would appear on his own, and you could catch him then."

John shook his head softly. "Please."

Lestrade frowned. "He'll _never_ let me in again, so," John frowned. "Even if this is the last time, let me do _something_ for him." Lestrade widened his eyes.

“Let me help him. This is all I can do for him right now, Greg."

Lestrade found John clenching his hands together. The problem between John and Sherlock can no longer be discussed or resolved. Their romantic relationship has ended and their relationship has fallen apart. Now Sherlock rejects John more than he accepts him, only when John steps out of the flat. The combination of the two which is a partner in crime no longer exists today.

_There is no more Sherlock Holmes without John Watson._

"Alright, John." John's expression changed. "We'll be investigating it in two days, after I get to his final position on the information Sherlock gathered."

John just nodded firmly and let Lestrade go this time.

* * *

Lestrade also informed the location where the perpetrator of the crime roamed and was silent. He reminds John to carry a gun and wear a bulletproof vest, the only thing John doesn't obey. The doctor put on his jacket and looked at himself through the mirror in his room. The tension and adrenaline felt, however, this time he was alone investigating the culprit without Sherlock at his side. John refrained from letting feelings take over and now focused only on his work.

John came down to find Sherlock staring at the laptop screen, hands joined to one another. John smiled and walked slowly, he stopped at the doorway.

 _If only I could still see him like this again_. John gripped the edge of the door. _If only, I could still be with him_.

"Um, Sherlock."

Sherlock, noticing the change in John's tone, turned his head without hesitation. It was the first time Sherlock had looked at him in a long time without looking at each other. The look on John's face startled him.

"I’m going now." Sherlock blinked before nodding. "And, don't forget to eat." John started to turn and point with his fingers. "Take care."

Even the clueless Sherlock saw John turn and walk away. His steps are strong and full of enthusiasm. Sherlock didn't make a sound until the sound of the flat door opening and closing was heard.

_"What does it mean?"_

Mrs. Hudson who saw John leave with such enthusiasm and haste could only caress her chest. She thought of what John had said to her that morning before he got ready to leave.

_"Mrs. Hudson, today I'm going to help Greg catch the culprit whose case Sherlock is investigating."_

" _Well, unfortunately he won't come, hmm_?"

Mrs. Hudson sighed softly as John only smiled. _"That brat."_

" _I want you to take care of him_." Mrs. Hudson blinked at that one. John took both of his hands and held them. " _I'll try to come back, because Greg said it would be dangerous_."

Mrs. Hudson blinked. " _What do you mean by that, John_?"

John shook his head softly. " _I can't do anything more for Sherlock, so I hope by catching this one criminal, I can help him even a little bit_."

" _You're always helping him_ —" John stopped her and shook her head lightly.

" _Unfortunately, I can't_." Mrs. Hudson winced and she felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. “ _I know that while he's here, you always take care of him, take care of him. I wish I could, especially since I got back to London and started living here with him_."

Mrs. Hudson felt John's grip tighten slowly. " _And if I can't come back again, please take care of him for me_." John only smiled as Mrs. Hudson's tears fell.

_"Make sure he knows that I will always love him."_

Mrs. Hudson closed her eyes and stroked her own chest.

"John..."

After being briefed by Lestrade, John investigates the criminal ahead of Lestrade who will come with his team to track down the last victim he touched. As long as the criminal didn't know that someone was after him and not the police, John would easily catch him. Even so, the ability of the perpetrator and how he can match John makes the doctor overwhelmed.

The two of them clashed for a long time, until they were gasping for breath, until small wounds began to appear on each other's bodies.

"So, this is the man envoy of Sherlock Holmes, and is a confidant of Scotland Yard."

John smiled proudly. " _Have_ you realized it or _haven't_ you realized it yet?"

"Well, I didn't know that they enlisted the help of detectives to find me, and sent their trusts to come after me."

John gasped for breath but the smile had not yet disappeared on his face. "In that case, good."

The two of them collided again, John nearly managed to knock him down, beat him, until he was a few seconds late pointing a gun at him while the perpetrator did it first. He aimed it at John's shoulder who had been shot on the battlefield.

John widened his eyes. "I lost huh."

"Heh, I wonder what Sherlock Holmes would react to knowing his best friend died."

The culprit raised an eyebrow as John had a sad expression on his face. He clicked his tongue.

"You were dumped huh."

John sighed softly. "You may kill me, but with certainty, that _you_ too will be caught by Scotland Yard."

The culprit laughed. "You deserve to be called Sherlock Holmes' confidant, John Watson." John smiled and nodded.

"You're very loyal to him."

"Yeah. You're right."

John found the culprit shot twice in the shoulder and he was sure the bullet would have been aroused long enough to bleed him to death. Even though it looked like it was giving up, it was just an act that caught the offender off guard and John managed to knock him out. John struggled to endure the pain in his shoulders as he started to handcuff the perpetrator's hands. John leaned back and was breathing hard now. He glanced at the wound and the blood that kept seeping out. John found another handcuff in his pocket and decided to handcuff his legs too.

He leaned back and let out a long sigh. "I'm not going to survive," John glanced at his shoulder which was still throbbing pain and was bleeding profusely. "It took a long time to get to the hospital and do the surgery now." John grimaced as he reached for his phone. He opened and selected Sherlock's contacts, and also chose to make voicemail over calling. John was sure Sherlock wouldn't pick it up.

John smiled. "It turns out that living with you long enough, is not my _fate_." He closed his eyes. "Sorry I couldn't accept your _proposal_ at that time, Sherlock." John pressed voicemail.

"Declare that to someone who is more worthy of you than me."

After seeing his voice message start moving to record, John opened the voice. "Sherlock..." John endured the pain that started running through his body now. "Sorry... I'm sorry..." He tried to keep the tears from coming down. "I can't do anything... I can't help you..." John closed his eyes and grimaced again. His hands could already feel the blood flowing there. John just smiled. "Take care of yourself... I want you to know that I..." John restrained himself from coughing while composing the message. "I always..." gasped John couldn't continue. He decided to say the most important thing before sending it and let himself rest.

"Sorry... I can no longer come back to you..."

John smiled and pressed the send button. He threw away his phone and let out a long sigh looking at the dark sky above him. His eyes were getting tired and it was difficult to open them. John frowned.

"Sherlock..."

Lestrade ran towards the flat in a hurry. He found Mrs. Hudson in front of Sherlock and John's flat earlier than the detective himself.

“Madam! Is John back?"

"Eh? Not yet…” Lestrade found him shaking his head lightly before clicking his tongue. He apologized before turning his head to see Sherlock sitting on his usual sofa, entering the Mind Palace.

"Sherlock, is there a message from John?"

He opened his eyes to look at Lestrade. "No, not yet." He answered firmly before closing his eyes again.

Lestrade sighed softly. "What happened?"

"Well, I couldn't reach him, so I thought he called Sherlock," Mrs. Hudson shook her head again and caught a long sigh from Lestrade. "Alright, I'll be back after there is news from him."

Mrs. Hudson nodded. "Please."

Lestrade nodded and started walking, before the sound of Sherlock's phone message rang. He stopped and turned his head, just as the owner of the flat moved. Sherlock got up from the sofa to reach for his phone. He blinked a few times.

"John sent me a voice message, inspector."

"Seriously?"

Lestrade returned without hesitation and now Mrs. Hudson walked up to him. Sherlock only raised an eyebrow but began to open it and ring it at them. The sound of the tuner was heard and a sigh of breath too. They raise their eyebrows.

_"Sherlock..."_

_"Sorry... I'm sorry..."_

Sherlock frowned in disbelief.

_"I can't do anything... I can't help you..."_

Lestrade winced as John's voice sounded desperate and choked.

_"Take care of yourself... I want you to know that I..."_

_"I always…"_

Mrs. Hudson spontaneously closed her mouth. Sherlock was a little taken aback by her attitude before returning to voicemail. Until the last message from John, made Sherlock realized.

_"Sorry... I can no longer come back to you..."_

Lestrade frowned at where Mrs. Hudson turned. Her emotions ran high and she began to sob. Lestrade approached the flat owner to hug her.

“John…” Sherlock widened his eyes. He grabbed Lestrade's shoulder without hesitation. "Tell me where he is now, inspector!"

Lestrade was slightly taken aback before sighing softly. He reached for Sherlock's phone. "Give it to me." He started using Sherlock's GPS tracking device and found John's location easily. Lestrade widened his eyes and reached for the police-only communication device in his long blazer.

"The movements of all the officers. John has found the culprit."

"Culprit?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow as Lestrade turned to him. "Don't you say he's chasing the culprit I'm about to pursue-"

Lestrade nodded. "He _begged_ me to do it for your part."

Sherlock snorted. "You stupid!"

Lestrade let out a deep sigh as Sherlock walked toward his room to get ready. Mrs. Hudson stopped in his tracks and made Lestrade stop.

"Please, Mr. Inspector, please..." Lestrade frowned. "Save John."

Lestrade touched the small hand of the flat owner.

"I'll try, Madame. We will try our best." Lestrade found her removing her arm and letting it go with the still grunting Sherlock.

The two who arrived found several police cars and an ambulance. Lestrade raised an eyebrow in surprise to find Anderson and Donovan making expressions he couldn't read. The two of them shook their heads lightly and pointed to a location they had not yet touched. Lestrade found the perpetrator was handcuffed to his hands and feet, facedown.

"Why don't you take him right away-"

Lestrade, who frowned without understanding before turning to the left, could only widen his eyes. He found John lying weak, with a wound on his left shoulder. He touched his hand which was not far from his phone and it felt quite cold. The warmth of his body was slowly moving away from him. Lestrade was unable to comment and just stood up.

"How long have you found both of them?"

Anderson and Donovan exchanged glances before the forensic spoke up.

"Ten minutes ago."

Lestrade clicked his tongue and heard brisk footsteps approaching him.

"Why are there any ambulances?" Sherlock found Lestrade standing over what he recognized as the location. "Inspector, you said John caught the culprit? Where are the two of them now?"

Sherlock took Lestrade's shoulder and saw his expression. Sherlock turned his head and his eyes slowly widened. The perpetrator was handcuffed face down, while John was leaning against one of the walls of the alley, limping down, with his phone not far away, while a gunshot wound was to the left of his shoulder. Sherlock took a slow step.

"John...?"

Now he crouched down to see the situation. Two bullets lodged, the sound of water splashing was heard, and he recognized it as blood. Sherlock, still wide-eyed, touched John's neck, and the pulse was not there. His neck also felt quite cold though there was still very little warmth. Sherlock pointed her finger at John's nostril, but the slightest wind was not there.

"This is... a lie, right?" Lestrade made no comment and only looked away.

Sherlock checked John's pulse again on his wrist, still felt, but not very clear. In fact, slowly disappeared.

"John... you're not serious, are you?"

Lestrade turns to ask Anderson and Donovan to bring in an ambulance to take care of John.

"This can't be true right, Lestrade?"

Lestrade frowned. "Leave him, the ambulance man takes him away, Sherlock." Lestrade didn't want to say it but he knew the reality was in front of them now.

"Let them, take care of John's _corpse_ -"

"No joke with me!"

Lestrade gasped but he couldn't see the expression on Sherlock's face. Slowly he saw him pull the limp body of the man, who had been his lover, who was his best friend, and also the only outsider who cared and loved Sherlock with all his heart. Lestrade knew from his plea at the time, from Mrs. Hudson's statement to him, to the voice message from John. Lestrade already knew that John had no intention of returning because he thought this was the only thing he could do for Sherlock Holmes.

"John... open your eyes." Sherlock touched every part of John's body, helped him to wake up and open his eyes. "Please... open your eyes and tell me this is all lies!"

Sherlock was greeted by silence, not even Lestrade made a sound. Even the ambulance attendants had to stop walking. The inspector turned and shook his head lightly to bring them back. Anderson and Donovan were speechless.

Lestrade turned and found Sherlock's shoulders starting to shake. He bit his lip and kept calling John's name. Until finally, they saw Sherlock Holmes broken and allowed him to embrace emotions that had never been his area since long ago. Sherlock Holmes cried so loudly through the silence of the night. With both hands hugging his late friend, the person who had been his lover, and the person who loved him in this world apart from his own brother, Mycroft.

Anderson and Donovan turned around not to shed tears either, and Lestrade did the same. He approached the two of them to give Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson news. He also gave time for Sherlock to cry and let himself part with John one last time.

"What would you do?" Donovan asked, wiping away her tears.

Lestrade smiled and the girl could see Lestrade holding back her tears. "I have to tell Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock’s big brother about this."

He called Mrs. Hudson first, and she was surprised to hear the loud sound of someone crying on the other side. Lestrade cleared his throat, trying to calm down. He also told the news of John, which they could not save. Lestrade heard cries at the end now, as now Sherlock's cries could not stop. Lestrade didn't know what to do, and he had to be strong so that it didn't all dissolve in sadness and tears.

_"Oh my God, John... John..."_

Lestrade frowned. "I'm sorry, I can't do anything for you guys." He was sure Mrs. Hudson was shaking her head in a flood of tears.

" _I already know... I already know it but_..." Lestrade nodded. " _I can't believe it... I don't believe John_..."

Lestrade frowned. "I really hope to see their works together until I retire..." Lestrade knew the owner of the flat nodded in agreement. "But fate says differently." Lestrade let out a long sigh. “I didn't know this was the path John took. And all over again,” Lestrade smiled.

"For Sherlock Holmes."

Lestrade heard laughter on the other side. In tears, Mrs. Hudson gave a message before they ended communication.

_"Call me again and take care of Sherlock."_

Lestrade smiled. "Certainly. I definitely do." Lestrade turned off his phone and looked up to find Donovan smiling faintly.

"I know they're both annoying."

The two of them turned to find Sherlock still crying. "But apparently, there is still _someone_ who loves Sherlock Holmes like John Watson besides his own brother."

Lestrade sighed softly. "You have a chance, though." Donovan snorted as Lestrade teased her.

"It’s not funny." Donovan saw Lestrade shrug his shoulders.

Lestrade made a call to Mycroft, whom he didn't take long on the first call.

_"I'm sure it's not good news to hear my brother’s cry?"_

"You're absolutely right."

Mycroft sighed on the other side. " _I_ _told him that he had to open up to John_."

"Looks like you know the cause of the separation between the two."

_"I know and I've asked Sherlock to tell him the truth."_

Mycroft sighed. " _But he's too late now_." Lestrade frowned. " _I have to help him get back on his feet after John Watson's departure_."

Lestrade turned his head. "Are you sure he can rise up after this?"

" _I don’t know_." Mycroft raised his head. " _I just have to try. So that Sherlock doesn't try to kill himself_."

Lestrade frowned. "I'll help you, Mycroft." Lestrade knew Sherlock's brother was smiling faintly.

"Please let me help you."

" _I was greatly helped, Greg_." Lestrade smiled at his approval. " _Before I get to pick him up and calm him down there, take care of him, Greg_."

Lestrade nodded. "Yeah. Leave it to me." Lestrade switched off his phone and turned to Sherlock. It still looked like the detective wouldn't stop crying, but he had to. Sherlock had to accept John's departure. He asked two ambulance officers to come back to him and prepare to pick up John and take care of all his needs. Before his _funeral_.

Lestrade stopped not far from the still sobbing Sherlock. “We shouldn't leave John like that too long, Sherlock. We must hurry-"

Sherlock brushed his hand away hard and it startled him. He couldn't see his expression but Lestrade was sure Sherlock was shaken and devastated. The other hand that was hugging John was now covered in blood.

"Don't you try to touch _John_." Her voice was so hoarse.

"But Sherlock-"

" _Greg_."

Lestrade widened his eyes before sighing softly. "I'll give you a little more time." He asked his other officers to bring the perpetrator who was still unconscious. They carried him while Sherlock still didn't want to let go of the lifeless John.

"John..."

_I'm sorry, please open your eyes._

John felt that everything was dark, he couldn't feel anything, but he knew his body was floating now. Like in deep and thick water. John tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. He didn't know where and what he was doing.

 _Where am I_? John was just trying to touch and hold something. _What am I doing right now_? John's hand moved again but there was nothing he could touch. Until a faint voice was heard. _What sound is that? Crying sound_? John frowned, trying to guess what the sound was. Slowly, he recognized it as a crying sound. He recognized the voice, the voice he missed and loved so much. But he didn't remember who it belonged to; he couldn't remember. _Whose voice? Why does it feel so good_?

John felt something heavy starting to feel. He was no longer hovering and was on the hard ground. He tried to understand a few moments before it was pitch black, and why it felt so heavy now. Besides that, there was pain in the left side of his body and he winced. _What happened to me? Something seemed to be lodged here, to my left. But what_? John tried again, feeling deeper. The cry sounded like a muffled sob now, as well as the voice of another person beside him. _He called my name? Who is he? Why does he keep calling my name_?

Instantly, memories returned to John's mind. Especially after his murmuring sounded clearer.

_John..._

He remembers everything now. The heavy feeling was because something was pressing against him from the front. The pain and something lodged to his left were bullets, one that a criminal he was chasing for someone, for _someone's_ sake. He felt his blood still flow, when warmth returned to him, so did breathe and oxygen. Something was gripping his hand, and he knew it was someone's hand, someone he _cared_ very much about.

 _Sherlock_ … John blinked slowly. _That's Sherlock's hand_.

"Come on, Sherlock. You're not a child." Lestrade's soft voice helped him to get up and stop being childish. Lestrade tapped him on the shoulder twice and Sherlock nodded. He wiped the tears with his arm.

Finally, the oxygen returned and John slowly took a breath. As Sherlock was still sobbing but he was getting calm, he felt something grip him back, gently, and warmth slowly returning. Sherlock turned and found John's fingers moving weakly in response to his grip. It made Sherlock widen his eyes.

“Sherlock? Come on, _mate_." Lestrade's voice came again.

The detective glanced over to find a soft sigh on his shoulder where John's head rests.

"…hurts…"

Sherlock widened his eyes even wider and Sherlock, who was still silent, made Lestrade have to crouch down.

"What’s wrong?"

"...Sherlock... can’t breathe..."

Now John's hoarse voice sounded and startled Lestrade. Slowly both Sherlock and John saw John move slowly backwards and loosened Sherlock's hug to him. They could see his expression twitching.

"...I can’t breathe... I said..."

Sherlock's tears filled his eyes again and Lestrade rose without hesitation. He turned around with a surprised expression.

"Ambulance, come here!"

Anderson and Donovan were surprised too. They followed the two ambulance officers and were surprised to find that John was bent over now, with his eyes open and eyebrows scrunched up. He looked both hurt and upset.

"It's a miracle..."

Lestrade nodded firmly. "Yeah..."

Sherlock steps back to let the ambulance man do something about it, but he is reluctant to remove John's fingers. One of them made a sound.

"He lost a lot of blood, what is your blood type?"

When John was about to answer, Sherlock stopped him by answering in his place. John only glanced at Sherlock who tried to stand up even though the tears were already streaming.

"We can take more tests there and ask whoever has the same blood type for you." One of them prepares a cage for John to lie down. Now John's shoulders have been bandaged to stop any remaining bleeding. John's body temperature was still cold and had not fully returned.

"I'll come with him."

Lestrade shrugged as he raised both hands. "I'm not getting in your way, mate. Go."

Sherlock snorted and walked quickly to the ambulance. Now it's not only John's clothes that are full of blood, but Sherlock's clothes too. After the car door closed, they saw him walking away darting toward the hospital.

Lestrade turned to find a call from Mycroft. "Yes?"

_"I saw an ambulance coming out of that alley. What happened?"_

Lestrade let out a sigh of relief. "John managed to survive." Mycroft was surprised. "Can you provide the nearest hospital for him?"

_"Of course."_

Lestrade was surprised when Mycroft hung up without hesitation. He let out a sigh of relief.

"What a miracle."

He turned to Anderson and Donovan who commented. There was relief on their faces. Lestrade smiled mischievously.

"You look so relieved yourself."

Anderson and Donovan snorted together and Lestrade just laughed. He reached for his phone again to contact Mrs. Hudson.

"This is really good news."

* * *

Thanks to Mycroft's help, John arrived at the nearest hospital there. Sherlock moved along as they led John to the operation room to remove the bullet lodged in his left shoulder. One of the officers stopped Sherlock and asked him to sit in the chair provided and hoped that he could clean up. But Sherlock, who was still shocked and shaken, ended up choosing to stay there and linking his fingers. There are some traces of blood there.

"John..."

An hour passed, Sherlock glanced from his position and found Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson and Mycroft coming together. Mycroft arrives with his personal bodyguard who takes care of everything, _Anthea_. As well as having welcomed and accompanied John for the first time they met in London.

"Change your clothes first, brother mine. Clean yourself up."

Sherlock winced and accepted the outfit Mycroft had offered him. He got up and walked towards the toilet. Mycroft asks Anthea, who has come to accompany his brother, to keep him from doing anything untoward when John is in critical condition.

Lestrade accompanied Mrs. Hudson, who was sitting in the same chair Sherlock was sitting on, and covered her face again.

"How is his condition?"

Mycroft cleared his throat. "When I arrived before you two, I already asked John's condition inside." Mrs. Hudson looked up now. "John looked fine when he received the operation, he is much stronger than before." Lestrade smiled as the owner of the flat let out a sigh of relief. Mycroft nodded.

"I'm sure he will recover quickly, and recover quickly from the operation." Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson could only nod.

When Sherlock and Anthea returned, Lestrade got up to bring them drinks, especially for Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock. Mycroft found the two of them hugging now, and the owner of the flat seemed grateful for John and Sherlock's current state.

"We'll have a long talk after everything is over, is that right, young man?"

Sherlock could only give up as he glanced at Mycroft. The older brother closed his eyes and refused to comment, because the flat owner's statement was true and both Sherlock and John needed time together and exchanged words. Sherlock nodded firmly. Lestrade returned with a few drinks while waiting for John's operation.

The sound of the operating room door opening after two hours had passed. Those outside turned around at the same time as several officers were inside until the doctor himself asked them to take John to another room.

"How is his condition?" Mycroft makes a voice for them.

The doctor nodded. "He’s in great shape. Just waiting for his consciousness to return."

Everyone there was so relieved, so was the doctor, he took off his protective gear before remembering anything.

"Ah, I'm sorry, is there someone called _Sherlock_ in here?"

They turned to the blinking Sherlock. "Yes, it's me."

The doctor smiled. "He kept calling for you during the operation, so I think you’re the source of his strength to keep going."

Sherlock's expression changed and Mrs. Hudson embraced the detective's arm. Mycroft and Lestrade exchanged glances with a smile.

"I'm sure you want to be with him too, he can receive visitors now." The doctor showed John the room chosen. "Follow me."

The room used for John was very clean and fragrant. Now John is lying alone with a detector that shows his heart rate is moving steadily. The doctor checked where a nurse was arranging a tube filled with fluid for John. John's expression looked so peaceful and calm.

Sherlock took a step without hesitation beside John, and glanced at the doctor for permission. He nodded with a smile and now Sherlock took his hand, gripping it tightly.

"Looks like Sherlock is fine, getting close to John."

Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson turned when Lestrade sounded. "I just realized he could be that close to him."

Sherlock gave a probing glance. Lestrade was surprised by the look at him.

"What?"

"You know about Sherlock's trauma?" Mycroft asked.

"Trauma? Ah, no, I only learned from John that Sherlock was very sensitive to John's touch to him, and he didn't mind me or Mrs. Hudson." Lestrade shrugged his shoulders.

Mycroft sighed softly and he realized that Sherlock was looking away. His expression turned into a childish expression.

"Sherlock, I told you how many times you should _open_ _up_ yourself to John."

Sherlock was silent. "You know this is what happened, right?"

"I know, Mycroft."

Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson were confused about what had happened. " _I_ _know_."

Mycroft leaned on his umbrella. "If you don't explain what it's like, John won't understand. You will only hurt him more." Sherlock winced as his brother began to speak.

"I'm sure he asked for an explanation of the reason you refused to touch him; you just have to explain right? Is that difficult?"

Sherlock frowned even deeper. "Shut up, Mycroft."

Mycroft sighed softly again. "Then get away from John."

"No way."

"Then explain _everything_ to him after he recovers." Sherlock blinked in surprise. "He _deserves_ to know, Sherlock. After all that he has done for you, and you still persist?"

Sherlock looked away. "You'll just come back to experience the _same_ thing that just happened to him."

"Fine, my brother, alright."

Sherlock sat back down and rolled his eyes. "I'll tell him everything, are you satisfied?"

Mycroft sighed softly. "Not me who is satisfied, but John." Sherlock frowned.

“John is too _weak_ about you so he becomes _complacent_. He must be _stricter_ on you." Mycroft folded his arms now. Sherlock winced and found his brother turned to his bodyguard.

"Anthea, schedule John and me to _see_ each other often."

"Yes."

"What?" Sherlock got up again. "What will you _teach_ him?"

“Oh, just a little tough on a stubborn Sherlock Holmes. You have to know when you get it _wrong_ and _lose_ , Sherlock."

"And you’re, always _right_?"

"At least I thought about _you_ in doing this!"

Sherlock gasped and Mycroft sighed. He cleared his throat softly. "If you still refuse, I'll ask John to stay away from you-"

"Mycroft."

The two of them looked at each other now. "Don't _start_ with me."

"You _started_ it first, my brother."

Lestrade could only let out a long sigh while Mrs. Hudson held back a smile. Another voice in the room startled them.

"Can... you two be a little quite?"

They turned and John woke up with furrowed brows. His expression looked annoyed and disliked.

"Don't... scream in front of the patient... Holmes..."

Sherlock winced and sat back down. Both his hands tightly grasped John's hands. Mycroft only let out a long sigh, tired of running into his beloved brother.

"John..."

Sherlock found John smiling. "I thought I'd never see you again... Sherlock." John made Sherlock shake his head quickly. His expression changed instantly.

"John..."

The doctor who is now a patient can only smile. “You're okay now…” Sherlock looked up in surprise at that.

"Thank God, Sherlock."

Mycroft and Lestrade exchanged glances and smiled. Sherlock lowered his head as John smiled softly at him and still had time to think about it even though he was the one lying down now.

Sherlock was crying while holding John's hand so tightly.

"John... John..."

Now the three of them only hope that Sherlock and John's relationship will return to what it was before, like during school, and no longer experience sad events that make the two of them separate in very sad circumstances. Several days John was treated for a period of recovery. Even so, John's enthusiasm and desire to recover made him discharge from the hospital faster than the appointed time.

John sat on the sofa with a deep sigh, relieved to feel that he was home. Mrs. Hudson herself smiled and prepared tea and snacks for the two of them. John found Sherlock who had just finished putting down his outer clothes walking towards his sofa which he used to wear and he sat on. The position of his Mind Palace is clear. John got up to sit on the sofa opposite him, like the days they took clients and worked on cases together. Mrs. Hudson arrived with a tray and began to prepare tea and snacks for both of them.

"You're not joining us?"

Mrs. Hudson shrugged. "I'll hear from you later, young man." John found her patting his shoulder lightly.

"Sherlock should have some _alone_ time with you now."

John blinked a few times before sighing softly. Sherlock still held his Mind Palace stance and closed his eyes. But they could still see him nodding. Before long, Mrs. Hudson, who had disappeared from their flat, greeted them in silence. John himself only started sipping his own tea when Sherlock finally opened his eyes.

"John-"

"I heard from Greg, Donovan and Anderson, that you were crying?"

Sherlock widened his eyes before averting his gaze. "You're just imagining."

John smiled. "Greg just gave me the records, never mind Donovan and Anderson-"

"John!"

Sherlock got up from his couch and tried to reach for John's phone that he had just pulled out. John just chuckled at Sherlock's panic and blushing reaction.

"I'm joking, I'm joking." Sherlock snorted and John stopped his laughter. "You got my voice message, then?"

Sherlock blinked in surprise before nodding. He returned to his seat on the sofa slowly as he entered the Mind Palace. John sighed softly.

"Have something to tell me?"

Sherlock stiffened and John knew he was reluctant. Even so, John smiled. “It’s fine if you don't tell me now. I just wanted to know if you were okay if I-"

"I'll tell you." John found Sherlock blinked a few times in shifting positions.

There is doubt and nervousness there. "And I'm _fine_ with you here." John blinked in amazement when Sherlock realized what he meant.

"I, don't want you _going_ anywhere else, John."

John, who was holding his cup close to his lips, lowered it slowly.

"Okay…"

Sherlock shook his head. "I, can't _lose_ you again."

John smiled too. "Well, then, at least for the occasional date, no problem, right?"

"What?" Sherlock looked up and blinked.

"I mean, I'll still be here, and _stay_ here, but I also occasionally want to go on a date, go out with some girlfriends." John shrugged.

Sherlock frowned. "Since when did you start looking for women?"

John blinked now. "Well, since our relationship ended."

"I never said that!"

John backed away as Sherlock got up from his couch. John blinked a few times.

"Well, your attitude shows me like that."

Sherlock wore a questionable expression. “With you being so sensitive to my touch, then seemingly refusing me to be in the same room with you. Well, I'm quite lonely, but I'm less willing to fight with you, so I'm looking for a woman to fill my loneliness."

Sherlock blinked a few times.

_“You don't need him anymore? I guess that's obvious."_

_"I never said that to him!"_

_"Well, your statement then implied that you no longer needed John, Sherlock."_

Sherlock let out a long sigh, remembering his brother's statement to him and making him plop down on the couch again. John winced to find her covering his face with both hands.

“Sherlock? You okay?"

John came over when he had put away the cup. "You sick?"

John moved a distance, and Sherlock realized that John doubted whether he could touch him or not. John, who winced in worry, heard Sherlock's low voice.

"Just touch."

"Huh?"

John found Sherlock staring at him through his fingers. " _Touch_ me, John."

The doctor blinked before swallowing hard. He nodded and slowly moved his hand to touch Sherlock's fingers. At first, he could see Sherlock's body reacting, but after a while he looked calm and comfortable. John could touch and stroke Sherlock's fingers. Even though only his fingers.

"There's something traumatizing me, when you were on the battlefield." John was surprised when Sherlock began to speak. "Someone _touched_ me, took my _virginity_ , and _tortured_ me." John frowned and Sherlock knew only John would put that expression on him. “It took me a month to get up without touching anyone, but apparently, I'm fine touching anyone. Until, my body reacts with a _gentle_ touch, which only you _give_ me, John."

John now saw Sherlock remove both hands from his face. But he didn't let go of John's fingers which he had almost pulled. John glanced at Sherlock's hand, which was running his fingers back.

"Who is it?"

Sherlock wore an expression of anger mixed with hatred. John couldn't believe he could see such an expression on Sherlock's face.

_"Jim, Moriarty."_

John widened his eyes. He could feel Sherlock's touch on his fingers tighten. "I don't know how he did it, and luckily, Mycroft came to my rescue before anything bad happened."

Sherlock closed his eyes. "I never wanted to feel like resisting your _touch_ , John. I feel a lot of things from you just through the _touch_ that you direct to me."

"Then what about when we shook hands for the first time? Also, the few times we held hands to chase criminals?"

Sherlock looked up and looked at John who had a worried expression on him.

"You look fine."

"I'm wearing gloves, John."

He made John blink in surprise, remembering it. "As long as it's not a direct skin touch like this, my body doesn't overreact."

John stared at their two hands that were touching now. "But this…"

Sherlock smiled. “When I saw your state like that, my body instead of rejecting your touch when I touched you first, yours attracted mine. I can touch your neck to find your pulse easily, touch your wrist to do the same easily. I also realized, I should _try_ , because I'm sure you will definitely help me." Sherlock closed his eyes.

"But I'm afraid, I'm afraid to hurt you because you know the truth, that we can't touch."

John frowned. “I don't mind if you tell me, Sherlock. I can still wait until you're strong enough to-"

"I can't, John!" John blinked in surprise. "When I saw you, I wanted to _hug_ you, _hold_ your hand, _hold_ it tight,"

John found Sherlock so sad and tormented just by his expression. "I want to _kiss_ you, John." John winced when he found Sherlock so restrained and tortured.

“That's all that crossed my mind when I saw you. But my body, the trauma, made me have to hold back and end up injuring you just because I didn't have time to explain it to you."

Sherlock bit his lip.

"And if I look again at that _scene_ , I'm sure, I-"

Sherlock was startled when John's head touched his head and stumbled a little hard. He blinked a few times.

"John-?"

"You should have said it all from the start, Sherlock!"

Sherlock frowned. “I'm not good at _reading_ you and I don't know what the problem is. I'm not the one who will force you to talk about things that are uncomfortable and you don't like."

Sherlock found John staring at his with furrowed brows.

"Am I not suitable for your trust?"

"No, that's not what I mean, John." Sherlock shook his head quickly. "It’s not that. Absolutely not."

Sherlock opened his eyes slowly. “I know I better tell you all of that, quickly, and from the start. But whenever I remember I will be surprised and away from you when you accidentally touch me, always _haunts_ me. I tried not to think so, but in the end, that thought overcame me.”

John frowned. "Sorry, I know I actually get what you mean." Sherlock just shook his head lightly, and John knew Sherlock didn't want to hear John apologize to him.

“When I saw your state like that, all my regrets arose. _Victor's_ words were ringing in my head."

John blinked. "Victor's words?" Sherlock just nodded. "Is he doing fine, anyway?"

“Yep. He married his childhood friend and now has two children."

Sherlock smiled a little. "We can meet him one day."

John nodded. "Yeah. I'm really looking forward to it." Sherlock found John asking him to continue.

“That I can still make mistakes, repeat them and apologize to you while you are still _around_ me. However, I wouldn't be able to do it when you _were_ gone. I can no longer reach you, that's what I got when you lay weak like that."

John found Sherlock gripping John's hands now, bringing them closer to his face. Sherlock bit his lip in tears.

"I can only cry and let out all my regrets, because I know I can no longer _reach_ you. I tried to be strong like that _idiot_ Lestrade said, but I failed." John held back a smile as Sherlock still remembered the incident at that time. "Realizing that tomorrow I wake up without _you_ there, without a _trace_ of you there, makes my chest hurt. I returned to live alone by myself."

John frowned. "Sherlock..."

"Alone is not when I wait for your _return_ from the battlefield because I know you will definitely come back, but alone because you will _never_ come back."

Sherlock's shoulders began to shake now.

"I'm not sure I can-"

Sherlock widened his eyes as John tugged on him, resting his head on John's shoulder while John's face sank into his, similar to when John lay weak and helpless.

"I didn't know I could get you that _way_ , Sherlock."

"What do you mean by that-"

John shook his head lightly and continued his words. "We just keep fighting, you screamed to me, I tried to help you, but I couldn't because you refused. I don't want to force you." John smiled.

"So, I never had time to think, that if I left without you knowing, you wouldn't be like that. Besides, you have received my message, I'm sure, you can accept it."

"No joke with me."

Sherlock released John's hug but not his hand. "I know I was _wrong_ for not explaining to you right away about my trauma, I was _wrong_ because it ended up hurting you, but it never crossed my mind that I _didn't_ want you, John."

Sherlock pointed to John's chest.

"You heard my statement earlier, my _wish_ when I _saw_ you for the first time?"

John blinked before nodding. “And you still say I _don't_ want you? I _want_ you so _badly_ , John Watson!"

John widened his eyes. It wasn't shame that enveloped him now that Sherlock had declared it so firmly and loudly, it was relief.

“I really _need_ you, John Watson. You have to hear how Mrs. Hudson survived taking care of me and looking after me, she did, but you can lighten it up because you managed to make me _better_ than before."

John blinked a few times. "I make you better?"

Sherlock nodded. “I always smoked when you were on the battlefield. I also sometimes use drugs for the works of my brain and to stop the trauma from haunting me. Not at high doses."

"Drugs?!"

Sherlock realized that he had said something only Mycroft knew, but ended up flapping in front of John. He found the doctor examining his arm now and sighing softly. John held back his irritation.

_"Then?"_

Sherlock swallowed hard, because John was back as firm as ever. "But after you came back and we met through Mike, I stopped all of that." John blinked.

"You shot the culprit at that time for me, so I'm sure I should be willing to do the same with you."

John raised an eyebrow. "You mean _shooting_ someone who was about to injure me?" Sherlock nodded without hesitation.

"Well, that's all."

John let out a deep sigh as Sherlock stepped back. But the detective's long hand did not let go of John's hand and the doctor himself seemed used to it. Sherlock started doing it after the incident that happened to John who almost really _died_.

"I know we have a lot of problems, but I didn't expect it to be this age anyway." John let out a long sigh where Sherlock just smiled.

"Do you mind, Watson?"

John pressed his temples. “Are you kidding me? How long have I had to accompany you to the battlefield?"

"And you went into battle yourself, hmm?"

John smiled as Sherlock smiled while pointing at him. The two of them laughed still with one hand clenched with one another. John sighed softly.

"Are you sure you're alright, Sherlock?"

The detective turned to John who asked. "I know you're used to my touch now, but I don't know, with hugs and so on." John shrugged.

"I'm not in a rush either, just hoping more dating and this kind of touch will be enough."

Sherlock blinked. "Well, I'll work on it of course." Sherlock looked at his hand which joined John's. "I'm afraid I'm not enough of it, John." The two of them exchanged glances now.

"There are so _many_ things I _want_ to do with you, as long as we are lovers."

John blushed and snorted. "I didn't know you turned into _this_ , Sherlock Holmes."

" _This_ like what?" Sherlock just smiled happily managed to tease John who was still blushing.

"Whereas you used to be so innocent and adorable!"

Sherlock found John closed his eyes refusing to look at him.

"I’m not anymore now?"

John just snorted and Sherlock gave him a bigger smile. Even so, their hands never let go, until the presence of the owner of the flat who offered lunch.

* * *

Lestrade walked into the flat after finding several clients evicted by Sherlock with answers to the problems they brought. Lestrade also raised an eyebrow to see that they were receiving a client that was as diverse as it was quite strange.

The door that opened was greeted by the figure of Sherlock sitting on the sofa with his legs folded and folded position.

"Be sure interest me, inspector."

"Well, I can confirm that."

John turned his head as Lestrade gave a sure expression that was not so much shown in his expression. He sat down as John walked into the kitchen to prepare drinks for them. Lestrade thanks him for that.

"Go on, Sherlock."

Sherlock rolled his eyes but allowed Lestrade to start the case he was carrying. Not long listening, John came for their drinks. When they finished explaining, then Lestrade and Sherlock took a sip of their drink.

"Next around _Northumberland_ _Street_."

Lestrade and John wore surprised expressions. "The victims were roughly women, passing through the streets."

"How do you-"

Lestrade blinked in amazement to see Sherlock pointing at some of the pictures that were brought to him.

"I don’t understand."

"Crowded place."

Sherlock just smiled at John's low voice. Lestrade glanced at him. "You said there was because the streets were quite busy and, it was easy to be a place to raise victims without suspicion because it was crowded." Sherlock nodded again.

"John _understands_ better than you policemen, Mr. Inspector."

Lestrade sighed softly. "It's because we didn't understand we called you, right?"

Sherlock took a sip of his drink.

"And because John is used to your works."

"You should be too."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and he glanced at John, who agreed. Lestrade sighed again.

"I should be."

The two of them walked over to several police officers who were waiting and on guard outside. There was Donovan on guard.

"Hello, the detective and the doctor."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as Donovan's call to him changed. Also accompanied by John.

"I'm here to see detective inspector Lestrade."

"They're here, I'll take them inside."

Sherlock glanced at John who shrugged and then followed Donovan, who led them without frills.

Lestrade explains a few things about the crime scene before letting Sherlock and John do their job after being summoned. Sherlock scanned the room while John crouched down to observe the victim. It didn't take long for him to see Sherlock turn to him and nod. Sherlock was also crouched down, doing his job, and Lestrade could see him talking to John first, there was a little argument there.

"Can I hear what you got?"

Sherlock glanced at John and returned to Lestrade. Sherlock explained as usual quickly, concisely and clearly. Several gestures were seen to show the meaning of his words. After they finished at the scene of the crime, they stepped towards another location together as a final clue.

"What happened to your men?"

"You mean?"

Sherlock whispered to Lestrade when there were only three of them. "They stopped _calling_ me things that should _piss_ John off."

"You should be _pissed_ _off_ too, Sherlock."

Sherlock rolled his eyes before turning back to Lestrade. "What made them change, inspector?"

Lestrade just smiled and realized that the change occurred after Sherlock nearly lost John. He closed his eyes.

"How about you deduce it? Isn't that your specialty?"

Sherlock and John stopped when Lestrade got into his police car with Donovan. After they drove ahead, the two of them stepped out to find a taxi.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, how about you try it?"

"Sorry?"

John just smiled and shrugged. Sherlock noticed something of the smile and gesture when he found John raising his hand to find a taxi.

"You know something, John?"

"Hmm, maybe."

"Tell me."

John chuckled as Sherlock forced him to hold his arm. "Are you _that_ curious?"

"Come on, John."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “My head can explode if I don't find the answer.”

"Wow, that doesn't sound very good."

"Then tell me."

John smiled wryly at Sherlock, who blinked in confusion.

"After we finish today's case?"

Sherlock smiled at that.

"You turned out to challenge me."

John just smiled broadly. The taxi also took them to the location that the police were aiming at by Sherlock now.

Sherlock and John's life as partners in investigating crime in London continued for several years before Sherlock decided to retire. To Sherlock, John's existence means a lot to him, because he teaches a lot of things, which he thinks maybe someone seems to really need it.

And Sherlock doesn't want to regret it anymore.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson does not believe that his relationship with Sherlock Holmes will be tested again in the presence of a bitter experience and more trauma than a Sherlock Holmes has that made him have to walk limping. Mycroft said nothing to make John have to see and accept it for himself. John knows his feelings will not change for Sherlock at any time, but choosing to temporarily separate from the man, indeed makes Sherlock keep his distance again and seem to no longer give his trust in John completely. Meanwhile John gave his complete trust in Sherlock. John wasn't pushy, because he knew, as long as Sherlock was fine and happy, John didn't need anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the latest one before the special chapter ! Thank you so much for reader and people who read this story of mine of Johnlock ff. I can't do it without your support, your comments, and your beautiful inspirations I got from here and the other places. I hope I can write more of them! I love Sherlock and John most like you do :) Enjoy !~

John Watson does not believe that his relationship with Sherlock Holmes will be tested again in the presence of a bitter experience and more trauma than a Sherlock Holmes has that made him have to walk limping. Mycroft said nothing to make John have to see and accept it for himself. John knows his feelings will not change for Sherlock at any time, but choosing to temporarily separate from the man, indeed makes Sherlock keep his distance again and seem to no longer give his trust in John completely. Meanwhile John gave his complete trust in Sherlock. John wasn't pushy, because he knew, as long as Sherlock was fine and happy, John didn't need anything else.

The changes in Sherlock and his acceptance of John's presence began to be felt after the incident that nearly took John's life from him. Sherlock, realizing that he is sorry and doesn't want that to happen, tries his best to try and make himself understand that he needs John. Although everything is still within the limits of a small touch.

But now, the meaning is much different from before.

"Sherlock, I made a coffee."

Sherlock who was in the Mind Palace heard John's normal voice. When he was about to store his cup on the table near Sherlock, John's hand accidentally touched Sherlock's hand and made him straight out of the Mind Palace without hesitation.

John, who was also surprised, withdrew. "Sorry, you're still not used to it?"

"Nothing."

John blinked in confusion. "Are you sure? I'll try not to-"

"No, John." Sherlock frowned. "Don’t do it." Sherlock grabbed the steaming cup filled with coffee and began to inhale its aroma. "I'm fine, just, surprised."

John frowned. "Are you sure? You're not pushing yourself?" Sherlock looked up at the worried John before shaking his head lightly.

"Yes. I’m sure."

John's expression turned relieved to see Sherlock now staring at him and seemed to calm him down. John believed and nodded.

"Okay. Good."

"John."

"Hmm?"

John who was about to turn around to sit in his chair turned around. Sherlock gave him another investigative gaze.

"More often…"

John blinked. " _Often_ do you mean?"

Sherlock looked away, and John found a blush beginning to creep across his white cheeks. This is the first time that this reaction occurred when John accidentally touched Sherlock directly without any intermediary.

"I was surprised but," John nodded. "I don't reject it."

John blinked and finally understood the detective's meaning. John smiled.

"Okay. Just slow down, right?" Sherlock nodded and saw John turn around. Sherlock was delighted to see the joy on John's face and it warmed his heart in an instant.

Lestrade arrived that day with some cases. Sherlock grumbled after solving nearly three cases he was carrying.

"Boring!"

John sighed softly as Sherlock tossed the document Lestrade had provided him. He grabbed the scattered documents as Sherlock looked at the others.

"Why isn't there anything interesting, inspector?"

“Well, cases aren't a puzzle you can play with, Sherlock. This is not a game." Lestrade shrugged.

"I didn't say this was a _game_." Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Lestrade who seemed to have given up on his detective character.

John, who had managed to get it all together, blinked several times reading one of the documents Sherlock had just thrown.

"Are you sure this doesn't interest you?"

Sherlock glanced. "What?"

John approached Sherlock slowly and made his point. Some of the writing that John's finger pointed at prompted Sherlock to follow suit.

"This one, the homicide at the orphanage. The victim is one of the workers and does not aim at children. Most of them target children more than workers, right? Is there a reason for the perpetrator to target his workers?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Are you joking with me? Of course, there are motives and perpetrators. _It is clear_. Why can't you see-” Sherlock stopped and made John and Lestrade raise an eyebrow. They exchanged confused looks. Sherlock turned to look at John now.

"You _said_ they targeted _children_?"

"Yeah," John shrugged.

"Most of the crimes that occur in orphanages are targeting _children_ and not _adults_." John nodded as Sherlock began muttering softly. "Then why is he targeting adults rather than children? Why would he choose to kill her without hesitation instead of threatening her with the children?”

John snapped his fingers and Sherlock glanced at him. "Now then, you have something to think about." The two of them were shocked when Sherlock grabbed the document they had just discussed.

"When is this case, Lestrade?"

John and Lestrade exchanged glances and smiled. Lestrade explained while he was also making drinks for Lestrade now. Sherlock began looking for data and clues, and they could see his brain working fast and curiously.

Lestrade who received the drink smiled. "You're amazing, John."

"What?"

"You made Sherlock rethink the case I gave him."

"Well, most of them fit Sherlock's deductions," Lestrade nodded. "But that one also caught my eyes. It’s weird that Sherlock missing it."

"I'm bored so I missed it, Watson!"

John sighed softly as Lestrade chuckled. "So, I'm giving you one so you don't get bored, Holmes." Sherlock snorted in answer. "But you should know his nature better, Lestrade."

"Hmm?"

“You've been years _longer_ than me with him. We were together for only three years, you know." John pointed with the finger that was not holding the drinking glass. "I’m amazed by the current performance of Sherlock, which is faster and more extraordinary than before."

"Well, indeed." Lestrade sighed softly. “But there are times when I can't understand and accept the situation. Even though we had to fight because sometimes he was taking drugs to keep his brain stable and it didn't work out of his control."

John winced and Sherlock rolled his eyes. "So, you helped him stop using drugs?"

"Well, just for a moment, sometimes temporarily." Sherlock returned to typing to find the data. He also grabbed his phone to ask something to search with his own hands. "You always manage to make it better than what I do."

John blinked again. “I heard it from Sherlock too. I don't know what exactly I did about it." Lestrade only smiled as John shrugged. "At least I heard he quit smoking to use those drugs after I started living here."

"Seriously?" Lestrade looked amazed when John only nodded. "Well, that's a very good thing. I always listen to Mycroft _complaining_ that Sherlock is back on using it to keep his brain stable."

Sherlock sighed softly on purpose. "We're out in 10 minutes to find the data, John."

"Where?"

“My underground network will deliver us. Meanwhile, inspector, you go back to looking for the data that I will send later after I get the data from them."

Lestrade and John exchanged glances and nodded together. "What about other cases?"

"I'll tell you the answer via message. The case John realized we had to investigate now."

John winced as Sherlock rose from his seat. "Will it be dangerous if we leave it too long?"

The two faced each other now and John blinked in confusion to find Sherlock's wicked smile at him.

“Yes, my dear Watson. I don't want to accept your anger because I let a _child_ get hurt because I also rejected it."

"A child!?"

Lestrade keeps his drink glass. "That's very dangerous, isn't it, Sherlock?"

"Oh of course." Sherlock grabbed his outer garment. "But as long as John and I find the data first from our underground network, all of that can be prevented."

John did the same with Lestrade before reaching for his outer garment. Lestrade also stepped out of the flat first.

"I'm waiting for the information!"

Sherlock smiled broadly and began to put on his scarf. "At least I said it _right_."

"What?"

John blinked as Sherlock glanced at him. "Now the only thing that can keep my brain steady and work under control is you, John." He found John raising an eyebrow. "You just gave me a job after boredom almost took over my brain."

Sherlock, who walked first, heard John chuckle. "I told you I'm not your nanny!"

"But my partner and lover, is that right?"

That statement took John by surprise before putting a smile on his face. Sherlock took another step and John followed without hesitation behind him.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Another change was seen when they had just finished a case together. With Lestrade and company on the ground, Sherlock found himself staring at John from behind. A body that was smaller than him but wider, looked fuller, stronger, as well as the warmth that used to radiate from him, made Sherlock feel like hugging that body without hesitation. He wanted to feel how the warmth felt more directly over his body than from the touch of John's hand.

Lestrade, who allowed the two of them to go home, chatted with John, who waited while putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I'll ask you the details tomorrow morning at the flat. Go back now."

"Thanks, Greg." Lestrade nodded and turned around as John smiled at him too. John turned his head to tell Sherlock. "It's finished he said, let's go back."

The two faced each other now and John was surprised to find Sherlock's two hands floating in his head towards him. John wished he could retreat but his body froze in place faster than having to back away first.

"Um... what are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh,” Sherlock was now staring at his own two hands. "What have I done-?"

"Hey, that's my question." John winced in disbelief at the detective in front of him. "Something happens? What’s wrong?"

Sherlock blinked and lowered his hands. He looked away from John who asked.

"No, well," Sherlock winced. "Seeing you from behind, got me, that," John raised an eyebrow, surprised to find Sherlock stuttering the answer. "I want, have a desire to," Sherlock rubbed the nape of his neck before turning red. " _Hug_ you."

John widened his eyes at that while Sherlock still averted his gaze. Silence followed before Sherlock made another sound.

"John-"

"Seriously, Sherlock?"

"Huh?" Sherlock blinked a few times in surprise. Now there was enthusiasm on John's face. "Y-yes..."

"That's a wonderful development!"

Sherlock blinked. " _Development_?"

“Yep. You have started wanting to touch me first." John took Sherlock's hands. "Before we were only staying here, right?" This time there was no hesitation and no surprise when John touched him. Sherlock felt warmth from there instead. Sherlock nodded. “At least there is now a development that you have the desire to touch me first! Isn't that great?"

Sherlock blinked again. "That is good?"

"Yeah. That means, you have accepted me to help you deal with that trauma.”

_"I'm just trying to help you, Sherlock."_

_"Not now, John."_

_"I can't and I don't want to don't force me!"_

Sherlock, who widened his eyes and flashed a memory, frowned slowly. His chest immediately hurt remembering it.

"Hmm? Sherlock? What’s wrong?"

Sherlock widened his eyes. "It’s nothing." John, who let go of Sherlock's hand, was grabbed by one of them by the detective. He saw him holding that hand. "Let us go home."

Along the way, Sherlock and John were silent, without talking about anything even though Sherlock's hand-held John's hand. The two who arrived at Baker Street were greeted by Mrs. Hudson with a big smile. Both of them got out of the taxi with their hands holding each other. John raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Mrs. Hudson?" They found her jumping and embracing both of them with those small, slender arms. Sherlock and John exchanged confused looks.

"It's great to see you two get back together like this!"

Both of them made a smile hearing that. Sherlock and John hugged the flat owner back.

"We're home, Mrs. Hudson."

When he returned and had changed his clothes, Sherlock sat on the sofa in the Mind Palace position. John also provided tea for both of them.

"I thought you were sitting on your usual place." Sherlock shook his head lightly and one hand tapped the empty sofa.

"Come here, John." The doctor raised an eyebrow but followed Sherlock's request. He also didn't forget to put down the tea he made for Sherlock.

After sitting down, John found him starting to lean on his shoulder with a low sigh. John smiled a little.

"If I know you’ll be like this I turned on the television first."

He heard Sherlock snort. "Television is boring, John! Why are you messing around with it too?"

John chuckled. "Even so, it still contains several programs that could be related to the case, right?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Trust the police more than the mass."

John sighed softly but did not argue. He started sipping his tea as Sherlock's hand wrapped around hers. John glanced but didn't make a sound.

"Want to tell me the reason why you just kept quiet all the way?"

Sherlock blinked. "Problem?"

"I'm just worried about you."

Sherlock closed his eyes. "You always do."

John smiled again. "My habit is also as a doctor."

Sherlock sighed softly in surrender. For a few moments he let the silence and warmth that felt over him. Before making a sound.

"I remember we fought, because I refused."

John raised an eyebrow. " _Refuse_ what?"

"I refused your help. You still offer me help even though you don't know what the problem is and what really happened. You still insist on doing it just because you _care_ about me." Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "I thought if only back then, I would try and accept it, for sure," John stifled a laugh as Sherlock sounded so sad.

"I thought you didn't want to dwell on the past."

Sherlock raised his head. "Have I ever said that?"

"Several times with mounting frustration." John shrugged. "Then I don't think you will think about things that have passed."

Sherlock blinked before sighing softly. "I don't know, John. Ever since then, I've been haunted by that sight." John widened his eyes. "Now it's not what ever happened to me because of Jim that I was thinking about, but when I _almost_ lost you, John." Sherlock closed his eyes.

"I fear that all of this, is just my dream." John winced as Sherlock's grip on his arm tightened. "Only, my Mind Palace."

Sherlock widened his eyes as John's other hand grabbed his head. He touched his black curly hair and stroked it softly.

"Sorry, Sherlock. My choice back then, traumatized you another-"

"No, that's not it, John."

The two of them stared at each other now, and John was sure his face was too close. He could feel Sherlock's breath on his face. "It seemed to remind me of something important, and I can't lose it anymore. I don't want to be sorry, and come back to let it go because of my stupidity."

John shook his head lightly as Sherlock raised his eyebrows. "I don't need sympathy, Sherlock." He looked at Sherlock in surprise.

"I don't pity you-"

John pointed at the detective's chest. "I need _you_." Sherlock widened his eyes. "I need your _attention_ , need your _feelings_ for me, and I need your _care_. Besides, I don't need anything."

Sherlock blinked and took John's pointing hand. "I'm sure I gave it all up for you."

John smiled a little. "Yeah, and also your _trust_." Sherlock blinked now as John returned his touch. "Your trust to accept me deeply can touch you and protect you."

Sherlock frowned. "You've always protected me, John. _Always_."

John smiled softly at that. "Really?" Sherlock nodded without hesitation. "I’m glad" John was surprised when Sherlock leaned his face on his shoulder. John widened his eyes in surprise, glancing.

"Sherlock...?"

"I want to do it, John."

"Do-do what?"

John was sure his chest was pounding when Sherlock touched the skin of his neck and his breath was there. John swallowed hard.

"Here, touch you."

John felt Sherlock's lips there, gently brushing against his skin, warmth there. John closed his eyes, hoping not to make a sound as Sherlock started kissing his skin and neck. John blushed and his chest started pounding.

"John..." The doctor nodded, trying to stop himself from getting hard by Sherlock's gentle touch on his body.

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow in surprise to find John blushing.

"Y-yeah..."

"But your face is red."

John turned his face. "W-well... you should understand." He cleared his throat softly. "But that doesn't mean I refuse."

Sherlock blinked, trying to get the point. After a moment, Sherlock widened his eyes. He also blushed and stepped back, covering his face.

"I didn't realize, sorry, John." Sherlock glanced at John, who shook his head lightly.

"Well, I'm happy though." Sherlock found John didn't look at him but he blushed, rubbing the nape of his neck. There is tension and nervousness there.

"Then, it’s if I do it more often?"

"Of course!" Sherlock backed away in surprise and John himself stepped back into his attitude. "As long as it's just the two of us..." Sherlock nodded firmly in agreement.

It doesn't take long for things to start happening, John notices Sherlock's change to him. Many of Sherlock's desires and treatments changed by touching and being close to John more often. The doctor himself did not mind, especially since it seemed that Sherlock began to show concern and desire for John, and slowly began to trust him in overcoming the trauma he had experienced.

One day after Sherlock and John finished the case, Lestrade found Sherlock resting his head on John's shoulder, while stroking his face there.

"Bored, John!"

"We just finished a case, genius. Are you got bored, again?"

"Nothing attracts attention in the flat!" Sherlock declared as he rubbed his face non-stop. John sighed softly. He found Lestrade approaching, smiling mischievously.

"Your stickiness is back, hmm, Sherlock?"

"What do you want, Lestrade?"

Lestrade shrugged as Sherlock growled at him. It was certain that John was his and no one would ever touch him.

"I was just thinking about asking John for a drink occasionally. And maybe you would-"

"No!" Sherlock put his hands around John's neck and found the doctor surprised. "He must stay at home with me!"

"I said I would _ask_ you too if I asked John, right?" Lestrade shrugged, grumbling back at the detective.

"You can come have a drink at our flat!" John exchanged glances with Lestrade now as he snorted. Sherlock returned to rubbing his face on John's shoulder.

"Seriously?"

"Well, just come when Sherlock says he'll. We can have a drink and chat there." John patted Sherlock's arm around his neck. "Let me go genius, can’t breathe."

Without hesitation he followed but his hand took John's. Lestrade shrugged before nodding.

"I accept your invitation then."

The day of the drinking on Baker Street came. Mrs. Hudson joins in because of John's irresistible invitation and will prepare some delicious dishes for them. John also did not forget to invite Mike to come and be given unexpected approval. He also invited Molly Hooper, but unfortunately, he couldn't participate because there was a family event that made him come home quickly from work that day.

"Don't forget to invite me again!"

John just smiled remembering his smile when he came directly to the St. Barts to take him when Sherlock was busy with his experiments for a case. They couldn't talk for long, because the detective pulled John from the opportunity to investigate the case more quickly.

Sherlock winced from his sitting position staring at the laptop as John moved here and there. His appearance was neat like going on a date.

"Can you stay still, John?"

"Ah, sorry, sorry, I was thinking about what else we need for today."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't Mrs. Hudson take care of it?"

"Well, I know, but still. Besides, I'm off work at the clinic today."

Sherlock sighed softly. "You can stay still with me here."

"That's a good idea too, genius. But how about you accompany me shopping for a while?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes as John snapped his fingers at him. Only Mycroft and John had managed to argue with him that long. Sherlock also didn't understand why John could do it. He heard John dash back upstairs excitedly before coming back again. Just as Sherlock was about to re-enter the Mind Palace, he heard something he'd heard of once again. Accompanied by the view.

"Ah, Sherlock." He turned his head and stared wide. John is smiling cheerfully now. "I'll be going then." It was a little different, but Sherlock remembered the sight very well. John started turning around. "Oh right, don't forget to eat your breakfast. You've been silent and stared at the laptop who knows what you saw. Okay?" John pointed to the breakfast served in front of Sherlock and the detective rose to his feet. His gaze widened as if he saw something that really shocked him. "Sherlock?"

_"Um, Sherlock."_

_"I’m going now."_

_"And, don't forget to eat."_

_"Take care of yourself."_

John widened his eyes now as Sherlock ran to him and was already hugging him. So tight that he had to pat the detective on the back.

"Wait, what's wrong?" He tapped again as Sherlock shook his head. "You hug me too tight."

"No."

"Huh?"

"Don’t go."

John blinked a few times. "I'm just going shopping; I'm not going anywhere but that." But Sherlock answered with a shake of his head. "How about you come with me so you can see me?" That statement made Sherlock step back and wipe his eyes. John was surprised to see that Sherlock was about to cry again before sighing softly.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Sherlock however nodded, his hand on John's other. John nodded. "Let's go shopping together then okay?" Sherlock nodded now.

In the shopping center, the two of them are not aware of the conversation of many people. Sherlock and John are busy choosing ingredients and busy arguing while both hands clasping each other.

“John, are you joking with me? This is what Mrs. Hudson will love!"

"Of course, this one. I've seen her eat this one before."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "It is a gift to her guest, not for herself."

"Seriously?" Sherlock nodded firmly. "I thought she liked this one."

"Well, for the drink." John raised an eyebrow as Sherlock whispered to him. John's expression changed at once.

"I can’t believe it!"

Sherlock smiled broadly. "She's amazing at drinking, John."

"I want to see it right now!"

After finishing their selection and about to pay, John found several visitors looking at them with different eyes, accompanied by their low murmurs.

"I just realized we were being watched." Sherlock nodded in agreement. "Why?"

"I think this has an effect too." John turned to find Sherlock raising their holding hands. John blushed and immediately looked away.

"We-well, it's quite embarrassing, but I didn't refuse."

"I agree."

Sherlock and John exchanged glances before smiling. They know the views of people they no longer care about because they are the only views they care about now. Like when I was in school.

"Of course, I didn't refuse, but you were too clingy, Sherlock."

Sherlock frowned. "You don't like it?"

"I mean like this." John smiled mischievously while showing their interlocking hands. "Because normally you would only do it in front of people we know, but not in public like this." Sherlock snorted and blushed slowly. John chuckled softly at the sight.

“Shut up, John. I like doing it so don't complain."

John smiled teeth. "Sherlock Holmes is being honest."

Sherlock was still frowning as John commented. He also asked him to let go of his hand for a while to pay and help the cashier to take out their groceries. Sherlock was reluctant until the expression on his face changed, but John calmed him down and made him calm like a dog who doesn't want to be away from his master. John was about to pay when the cashier listed their grocery price and saw a card drawn to him.

"Use this."

John blinked. "But Sherlock-"

"Come on, John."

John blinked before sighing softly again. He accepted it and held it to the cashier.

“I don't want to trouble you, Sherlock. We share a flat doesn't mean I rely on you."

"I want you to _rely_ on me." John was surprised and looked up. Sherlock looked at him now. “You always do a lot for me. At least this, the little thing I can do for you."

John blinked before sighing softly. "I do _anything_ for you doesn't mean I ask for your favours, genius."

"I know." John received Sherlock's card and handed it back to the detective. "I want to do _something_ for you too, John." Sherlock found John turning his head with both shopping bags in his hands. "Though not as extraordinary as you are used to."

John chuckled. "It was _extraordinary_?"

Sherlock shrugged. "For me, yes."

As the two of them head out of the shopping centre to find a taxi, Sherlock asks John to give him a bag. John raised an eyebrow in surprise but when he understood what he meant, John sighed softly and let Sherlock take his hand. Now with each grocery bag in the other hand, the two of them walked to find a taxi, holding hands.

"I don't know what Greg and Mycroft would say about this."

Sherlock snorted. "I can already guess so there's no need to discuss it."

John chuckled. "How about this morning?" Sherlock stiffened but looked comfortable again. "Well, I didn't insist, just surprised."

Sherlock frowned. "In the flat, I'll tell you." John blinked before nodding. The two of them find a taxi and get into it talking about a lot of light things. Still with Sherlock's hand who had no intention of letting go of John's hand.

The two of them returned and John began to prepare the things they bought while Sherlock sat back down to watch his laptop. John sighed softly at Sherlock's unchanging attitude. Until the sound is heard.

"Do you remember the last time we talked before that incident?"

"That _incident_?" John raised an eyebrow before widening his eyes. "Oh-" Sherlock turned his head.

“Before we went shopping and you were about to go alone, the view was exactly like that time. I thought that if I returned to let you go alone, I wouldn't see you again." John winced as Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "That's all I'm afraid of now."

"Sherlock..."

“Sorry, John. It's not that I can't handle it, and instead adds to the trauma I haven't handled properly." Sherlock closed his eyes. “I still can't believe my own eyes and head. That all of this is really reality and not a dream."

Sherlock looked up to find John striding over. He widened his eyes as John kissed his forehead which was covered in his curly black bangs.

"Well, I'll stay here to help you prove it, so don't worry." John smiled. "I'll never forget to tell you wherever I go."

Sherlock blinked. "Really?"

"Yep." John tapped the detective on the shoulder. "Now then, when you're done with that, help me?"

Sherlock saw John turn around and head back into the kitchen. Sherlock touched the forehead John had just kissed.

"John"

"Hmm?"

"More often," John raised an eyebrow and Sherlock pointed to his forehead. "Just now."

John laughed. “Roger. You're spoiled too." Sherlock snorted but a smile slowly crossed his face.

Not long after taking care of things through his laptop, Sherlock helps John prepare something with the groceries they just bought together. John had to get Sherlock to work properly and seriously every time he tried to do it while giving a little touch like he was teasing the doctor. While blushing even though he did not refuse, John had to be tough on the detective who was happy to be proud of his abilities and ignorant. The two of them also found Mrs. Hudson coming to tell them what they wanted to do that night so they could not laugh at the closeness of Sherlock and John, which was more than before.

Lestrade and Mike who came together were greeted by the owner of the flat. The two of them could only smile broadly and stepped together while listening to the arguments of the two partners in crime that they had known since school in the flat room that became a place to drink together. The two of them exchanged glances before smiling.

John turned his head from his laptop screen after hearing the sound of cheerful footsteps showing his two friends. Sherlock himself was busy thinking about what melody he would play that evening.

"It's been a long time since I saw you, John!" Mike walked with his arms wide open, ready to hug his good friend of the doctor.

John chuckled and walked over to Mike, who offered him the warm welcome. "Well, it's been quite a while, since you brought me together again with this genius." Mike smiled broadly and patted the doctor on the back repeatedly.

Lestrade looked up to find the surroundings believable and colourful. "Wow, I didn't know you decorated it like this."

"This is all John's work!" John rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. "Because he bought a lot of my favourites so I _have_ to decorate it!" Again, John smiled proudly and was applauded on the shoulders by his two friends.

"You sure are good at taking care of this genius, John!" Lestrade smiled teeth.

"I'm not an animal, inspector!"

Sherlock grumbled again and was greeted by laughter by those there. John invited Lestrade and Mike to sit in the seats provided, they chatted happily while Sherlock was still busy thinking about the melody he would play. Mrs. Hudson came in with happy steps and a few glasses.

"Let's do it while drink."

John got up. "Let me help."

Sherlock grinned to see that all the players were already there and he started moving his fiddle bow. They turned to the game that was starting to sound, so soft, elegant and new. John blinked in surprise before smiling.

"He's playing a _new_ one again." As if hearing it, Sherlock only gave a smile as a sign of pride. He also found John putting down a glass for him while he sat beside Mrs. Hudson to listen to a single melody at that moment.

A loud clapping sounded after Sherlock played his violin and bowed in salute. They asked Sherlock to drink and chat with them, sitting right next to John. Every now and then, the detective glanced at the doctor, who was laughing happily. Lestrade and Mike already looked drunk while John was not, he seemed to enjoy the time he was feeling now. It drew a smile on Sherlock's face as well before he smiled.

"Not a bad thing either." Sherlock sipped his drink and closed his eyes.

John glanced at him when he heard the low muttering, amazed at what the detective had said, but smiled to find him looking like he was enjoying time with them, in the flat, in their house. John also slipped his own drink.

Sherlock is picked up by John who is still not very drunk and has found him fast asleep. John heard from Mrs. Hudson that he was not very drunk but that it was enough to make him fall asleep. John sighed softly to find his drinking nature. In contrast to his friends who had collapsed in the flat while muttering nothing. Mrs. Hudson asked the doctor to have another drink alone after allowing Sherlock to sleep.

When he was about to catch up with the owner of the flat and was sure Sherlock was asleep, John found his hand grabbed, making his steps stop.

“John…” The doctor could only smile when Sherlock called his name and his long hand pulled his wrist. John grabbed it with both hands, stroking it gently.

"Sweet dreams, Sherlock."

John smiled again finding his statement attracting a smile on the sleeping Sherlock's face. He kissed the hand gently before leaving the detective sleeping in his room while he returned to drinking and chatting with Mrs. Hudson.

* * *

Sherlock woke up when the light that slipped him through the gap in the window that was not covered by the white curtains turned towards him. Sherlock blinked, looked for John's figure, and got up after a little calm to find his head dizzy. Sherlock walked into the flat, finding the kitchen so tidy that it was a sign that Mrs. Hudson had not come to prepare something, to the appearance of a less cluttered room. Sherlock raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"John?"

He looked around looking for it, until she found something in the shape of a box neatly wrapped like a gift in a dark blue package, similar to the colour of his long scarf and blazer. Sherlock grabbed it, guessing its contents, which he couldn't guess as souvenirs or other accessories. Sherlock found something like cloth, clothes, to large items that could be worn. He knew it was for him because there was John's signature writing on the back of the ribbon that was the last decoration of the gift.

Sherlock opened it and widened his eyes. There was a scarf and a pair of gloves that were the same colour as the one he had now. Sherlock was somewhat surprised by the gift, but he realized the reason with the message John had left in the box.

“ _Sherlock, Happy Birthday! Sorry for being late, because at that time we were investigating the culprit and forgot about all that after receiving another case, Mrs. Hudson did not even tell us. Ha ha ha_." Sherlock sighed softly. “ _I didn't give you directly, because you might not want to accept it, so I'll just keep it here. At that time, you were busy with the Mind Palace too, so I guess you didn't notice. Do you like it? I know you already have it, but I don't know what else I can give you because I'm sure you can guess it easily_." Sherlock drew a small smile. “ _If you don't like it, you can throw it away. But I wish I could see you wearing it just once, and I wish I could see it in person. If not, please show it to Mrs. Hudson. Because she helped me also in choosing it_." Sherlock frowned.

"How can I not like it?"

Sherlock sighed and continued his message. " _Now then, Sherlock, I guess I'm writing too long. Don’t forget to eat! You always do that_." Sherlock widened his eyes. " _Take care of yourself. I'm sorry, I really am, I'm sorry. But I want you to know, that I always, always_.” Sherlock's tears fell slowly.

_"Love you."_

Sherlock looks up to find a photo of John in the mirror, next to the skull he has had for a long time. John smiled there, with a black and white photo that seemed to indicate he was gone. Sherlock widened his eyes again and remembered when John had given the gift even though he knew that John did not really know he knew the doctor had given him the gift when he woke up from his Mind Palace.

John returns again before going to investigate the criminal that Sherlock and Lestrade and the others are about to catch. With a blue box, John kept it on the small table right next to the seated Sherlock. John smiled a little, so sad, before turning and walking away from the flat. Sherlock could feel a lot of things from that gaze even though he didn't look at the doctor. Strangely at that time, Sherlock did not stop him.

"So, all of that..."

_"Ah, sorry, sorry, I was thinking about what else we need for today."_

_"Well, I know, but still. Besides, I'm off work at the clinic today."_

_"That's a good idea too, champ. But how about you accompany me shopping for a while?"_

_"Well, I'm happy."_

_"Of course!"_

_"As long as it's just the two of us..."_

_"We just finished a case, genius. Are you got bored, again?"_

Sherlock also let himself fall to his feet, with a gift from John in his hand. _The final gift_. All the sights that John survived, that John had recovered from his gunshot wounds and returned with him to the flat, it was just a dream and his Mind Palace. Because Sherlock hopes it's all a lie. In fact, John is _dead_. John didn't _survive_ , he died at the spot of bleeding, and neither Sherlock nor Lestrade could save him. Sherlock, who is broken and falls asleep, makes Mycroft have to take care of him now while Mrs. Hudson tries to toughen up what has happened.

That John chose to leave for good and never come back.

The brisk, cheerful and energetic pace made Sherlock turn his head, still with a face full of tears. But alas, that's a move Mrs. Hudson has and not John. _Not_ John Watson.

"Are you awake, young man? Shall we have breakfast-?” Mrs. Hudson turned and widened her eyes. She was surprised to find Sherlock sitting on the floor with a flooded face with tears and both hands holding the gift box from John, which was open and visible. Not relief and happiness, but sadness she felt as well. "Oh, Sherlock..."

Sherlock found Mrs. Hudson squatting with him. "Did you open the prize?"

"John gave this when he was going?" Mrs. Hudson was slightly taken aback before nodding her head.

"At first, he wanted to leave it to me, but in the end, he gave it himself. I don't know if you know when he gave it to you."

"I know." Mrs. Hudson blinked in surprise. "I _know_ and I don't do anything, say thank you, or _anything_."

Mrs. Hudson scowled and pulled Sherlock into his arms. "Do you like the present?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what to _feel_ and _say_ what, if the one who gave it isn't there." Mrs. Hudson held back tears. "It's no use saying it all in his absence, Mrs. Hudson."

The flat owner held back sobs as she stroked Sherlock's black hair. "I know, Sherlock. I know. But say it, I promise to record everything for John."

Sherlock closed his eyes and his tears fell again. His chest throbbed with pain at this. John still remembered himself, and it was as if his world was just Sherlock Holmes. Never, did he think of himself to tell the world about himself. Just about, Sherlock Holmes.

"John..."

After preparing breakfast with Mrs. Hudson, John stepped into Sherlock's bedroom with a big yawn. John opened the door and opened the window curtains, he found Sherlock still forming a cocoon in his sleep. John stepped to the edge of the bed to wake the detective.

Sherlock, wake up. It's morning, let's have breakfast." John touched the blanket that wrapped Sherlock's body. "Mrs. Hudson has made us breakfast-" John widened his eyes at Sherlock's expression so sad and hurt. Tears slowly flowed from there.

"John..."

The doctor frowned at Sherlock's muttering his name. He shook Sherlock's body, rather hard.

“Sherlock, wake up. Hey,” Yet Sherlock was still crying in his sleep, and looked even more tortured than before.

"John-"

"SHERLOCK!"

The detective opened his eyes immediately without hesitation to hear his name being called. Sherlock blinked a few times to look up. He saw John cringe at his worry, his expression filled with worry.

"Sorry I yelled at you, but you didn't _even_ wake up." Sherlock rose to his feet with a surprised expression. “You seem like had a nightmare. What’s wrong? Want to tell me?" Sherlock widened his eyes as John's hand touched him, warm and affectionate. Sherlock blinked.

"John..."

“Yep. It's me, you brat." John smiled faintly, and was surprised when Sherlock's hand grabbed his face now. John blinked. "Sherlock?"

"You're _real_."

"Huh?" Sherlock touched John's body, making sure it was all there, warm and throbbing. He also did not forget to touch John's chest, feeling his slow steady beating heart. "Of course, I'm real..." Even so, tears flooded Sherlock's face again and he wrapped his long arms around John's neck, burying the doctor's face in his shoulders.

"John-!"

"Sherlock, too tight!" John patted Sherlock on the shoulder but the detective did not loosen his hug. Until his activity stopped hearing Sherlock sobbing in his arms. John sighed softly and hugged him back. "I'm here, Sherlock. Calm down."

Not long after the two of them embraced and John gave Sherlock time to cry, John wiped away any remaining tears. He could only smile to find Sherlock looked like a child who was crying because he was bullied by his friends who didn't like him.

"You had a nightmare?" Sherlock nodded. "Want to tell me?" He paused then nodded. "I'm here, Sherlock. Calm down and tell me."

Sherlock tells about a dream that is similar to the reality at that time. Sherlock fell asleep in his room alone, without John's presence there. He thought the doctor was probably away or in conversation with the owner of the flat below, so there was no trace of him there. Sherlock found a blue box perched on the table next to his couch, and he headed there to open it. After learning that it was for him, accompanied by a note of paper, Sherlock opened it and found that his gift was clothing and not souvenir. Sherlock was surprised by the scarf and gloves that were so similar to the ones he had now that he read the message John had given him. Sherlock who realized the meaning of the message, he remembered how John gave it indirectly before he went to investigate the culprit alone. As well as the _last_ day Sherlock saw him.

Sherlock looked up to find John's photo hanging in front of the mirror close to the skull he had had for so long and he considered his friend. With black and white color that seemed to give a sign that John was _gone_. From then on, he realized that it was all a dream, that John survived and managed to survive, he underwent surgery and recovered, the two of them go back to investigating the case together, and talk about the trauma Sherlock suffered, until Mrs. Hudson appeared to prepare breakfast for him. Her expression was sad to find Sherlock already crying and opened a gift from Sherlock for him. Mrs. Hudson explained everything, and Sherlock burst into tears again. At that instant, he heard John's voice calling out loud, waking him from a dream. John understands now, that Sherlock is trying to believe this fact to be _real_ and not a _dream_ nor his _Mind_ _Palace_.

"I know it will be long, given your state." John smiled at Sherlock who finally stopped crying. "But until you _get_ over it, I'll stay with you, Sherlock." John took the detective's hand. "I’m sure of it."

Sherlock blinked and nodded. "Yes, I believe that, John." The doctor smiled at Sherlock's positive thinking. John nodded and got up.

"Now then, time for breakfast? If it gets too late, Mrs. Hudson could scold us for having a cold breakfast." Sherlock snorted softly but obliged John to get to his feet. Sherlock wiped his eyes with his other hand while his other hand took John's. The doctor led him out of the room with a smile.

"Wait, John."

"Hmm?" John widened his eyes as Sherlock kissed him on the forehead. John blinked and began to blush while touching his forehead. "She-Sherlock?"

"Now it's my turn, right?" John blinked before laughing though Sherlock only raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What’s funny?"

"Nothing." John smiled teeth. "You're free to do it anytime, genius. There's no need for us to take turns for that."

Sherlock looked surprised now. "Really?"

"Yep." John took Sherlock's hand. "At least you'll be fine when we do it, so it's fine." John led her out of the room and found Mrs. Hudson already on her hips. "Look, Mrs. Hudson is ready to get angry with us."

"You two took so long, boys!" They heard him grumble. “Breakfast can get cold! Appreciate my efforts!”

John smiled and Sherlock smiled. Now both of them sat in their respective chairs and started talking while enjoying breakfast. With his mouth full, Mrs. Hudson didn't forget to wipe around Sherlock's messy lips.

"You're not a kid, Sherlock."

Mrs. Hudson grumbled with a laugh. John just smiled to find the two of them so close like mother and child.

That afternoon, when the two of them were busy taking care of the case together, Sherlock, who had just finished solving a case, threw down some of the paperwork he was holding.

"Bored!"

John sighed softly at that. "What about other cases?" John asked without looking up from his work of writing down the data and cases in his notebook.

"I've solved everything. Give me a work!"

Sherlock grumbled again on the couch. John, who sighed softly, got up to collect more papers scattered on the floor.

"Do you want lunch?"

"Not interested!"

John sighed softly and Sherlock knew it was a sign he didn't want to hear it. Sherlock blinked a few times. "Angelo's is enough."

"Very good." Sherlock looked up as John handed Sherlock the documents. "Tell Greg the answers to each case you just solved."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Pass me my phone." Sherlock took the document and put it on his desk. John smiled and handed Sherlock his phone.

"Don't order it too much, John."

“Roger. Ah."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as John was about to sit back down and walk over to him. Sherlock just followed the movements of the doctor who smiled at him. "Who knows this can make you _think_ too."

"What do you mean-" Sherlock widened his eyes as John kissed the top of his head. After that he ruffled his black hair.

"I'll prepare lunch first." John whistled happily as he strolled into the kitchen.

Sherlock, who blinked, touched the head that John had just kissed. He blushed slowly before positioning himself into the Mind Palace.

"I wanted to kiss him."

Angelo's lunch came and the two chatted after Sherlock shared the answers to each case he received. In none of the cases that made them have to get out of the flat and make the two of them lazing in the room together. Sherlock grumbles bored again while John provides his cases via the website while Sherlock waits for a call from Scotland Yard.

As evening approached, Mrs. Hudson went out to have dinner with her friends while the two men who shared the flat enjoyed it at home. Sherlock grumbled as he strolled back and forth and an annoyed expression was clear on his handsome face.

"Bored, John!"

"Yeah, I heard you." John served them dinner in the kitchen.

"Can I shoot the wall?"

"There's no _case_ for you then."

Sherlock snorted again and paced back and forth. "Can I smoke?"

"I'm _not_ sleeping with you tonight."

Sherlock snorted again and started walking again and again until John took a step to serve dinner at the table in the flat. John has his hands on his hips.

“Time for dinner, genius. Stop pacing like that for me."

Sherlock stopped hearing John's last words before strolling over to him. He sat sweetly while John sat across from him. Sherlock sighed softly.

"Too peaceful."

"Good for me." Sherlock rolled his eyes as John told him to eat. "Who knows, after dinner there is a call from Yard, so let's eat first."

Sherlock was still pissed off but his hands moved at John's wish. The two of them talked about light things that succeeded in making Sherlock feel bored.

After making sure there won't be a call from Yard and the two of them are about to sleep, Sherlock is reminded of his dream, namely a birthday present from John.

"John."

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember the dream I told you this morning?" John blinked before nodding. "I said about the late birthday gift from you, right?" John nodded again. "Do you still have it?"

John who realized what he meant slowly blushed. "You really want it, even though you already know its contents through your dreams?"

Sherlock blinked. "So, the contents are really the same?"

"Well, yep, exactly the same." John shrugged but surprised when Sherlock reached out to him.

"I _still_ want." John blinked again. "I don't want that to be the _last_ gift from you."

John sighed softly as Sherlock made a meaningful statement. He rubbed the nape of his neck and was still blushing. “Wait a minute, genius. I have to carry it in my room." Sherlock just nodded and waited. Before long, John returned with the exact same gift box he had in his dream.

"Unlike your dream, I haven't given it to you because I haven't had time to write a message for you."

Sherlock looked up after receiving it. "Are the contents of the message exactly the same?"

"Well, I guess? But it won't be that long."

"You have another message for me then, besides this present?"

"Huh?" Sherlock waited and looked at John. He found the doctor starting to blush before looking away. “We-well… umm…” John rubbed the nape of his neck. "You must be tired of hearing it and, you've heard it often enough-"

"John." He looked up to find Sherlock staring at him. Hopefully. "I _still_ want to hear it." John winced before sighing softly. Sherlock found him standing right in front of Sherlock.

"I love you, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock widened his eyes at that. "Always, every day, and forever." John moved closer to kiss the top of Sherlock's head again. It was a little longer now, as if letting John's warm touch and affection envelop the detective. Sherlock unhesitatingly closed his eyes, trying to feel the warmth.

"John."

"Hmm?"

The two of them locked eyes now. "I love you." John, who opened his eyes now.

"Always, every day, forever." John frowned and smiled. There is only relief and happiness there.

"You followed me?"

"Unfortunately, that's what I feel too."

Sherlock asked John to duck. "I continue to receive from you but I haven't given you." John chuckled softly.

"I'm not asking for anything in return, genius."

Sherlock smiled but kissed John on the forehead like the doctor had just done. "But I would be happy if you _wanted_ to do it too."

"Of course, my dear Watson." Sherlock took John's hand in return with the same grip. "You're my only one."

John smiled teeth. "You're my only one too."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I said the same thing as last time," 
> 
> "Will you accept it?"
> 
> "The same thing? You mean-” 
> 
> "How about you state it again clearly?"
> 
> "What?" John chuckled. "So, you forgot?"
> 
> "Come on, I want to hear once again. Back then it was very romantic and it must have come out of the mouth of this genius, right?” 
> 
> "John, I love you." 
> 
> "I want to be able to enjoy the rest of my life with you. Only with you."
> 
> "Sherlock, I honestly want to accept it." John tightened his grip on the detective's arm. "I'm very happy to hear it, and of course I want to be able to enjoy my whole life with you." 
> 
> "You... bet on me about your life?" John nodded. "John..."
> 
> "I want to hear your answer now, before I can prove what I just said."
> 
> John held back tears. "Of course, Sherlock. I have no doubts about that one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too long, again, but I'm proud of this! Because I love them so much, I can be proud writing about them in my own way and my love about them. Thank you so much for the readers ! I love you! :) Enjoy the last chapter ~

Sherlock throws in the high school reunion invitation letter he got for him, John, as well as Lestrade who is now in the flat giving the case for the detective. He sipped the coffee John made while the doctor was typing.

"Too ridiculous!"

"So, you refused to join the reunion?" John rolled his eyes at Sherlock's childlike attitude.

"Since when were that many friends of mine, John? I only have _you_ here." Sherlock grumbled and returned to his Mind Palace position.

John sighed softly. "You don't think Greg, Mike, Molly and Victor are your friends?"

"Well, except for people you mentioned _just_ now."

John sighed softly again as he glanced at Lestrade who shrugged. It was as if he had figured out what Sherlock was like and was less taken care of.

"Mike and I will come, of course." Lestrade made a sound and made John and Sherlock turn together. "Hooper still sees her condition because she's quite busy and there are family events too."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "Are you after Molly or my brother, Lestrade?"

"Huh?" John stifled a laugh as Lestrade blushed. “Me and Molly are good friends! She's a good friend after all, I'm sure John agrees too." Lestrade turned to the smiling John.

“Well, yeah, Molly is nice. Too good for _you_ to _ignore_ her like that, Sherlock."

"I'm just acting like usual."

John sighed softly. "Luckily she was patient with you." John returned to typing. "How's Victor anyway?"

"I haven't heard from him in a long time." Lestrade spoke. "My phone broke while investigating the case, so all important things and my old contacts were also lost." Lestrade shrugged while showing his phone. “I also had to ask Molly, Mike and Sherlock in person. Of course, for Sherlock, I got it from his brother before I could ask."

Sherlock snorted. "He is _meddlers_!" Sherlock closed his eyes. “Well, Victor is fine. He's living in _Baskerville_ after moving out a few months ago."

"Recently?" John made a sound and Sherlock nodded. "Then why don't we visit him when we go to Baskerville to take care of the hound?"

Sherlock opened his eyes to find John disappointed. “He hasn't moved there when we were there, Watson. Three weeks later they moved there."

John blinked. "Seriously?" Sherlock nodded again. "Thank God... you know his address?"

"Well, elementary." Sherlock showed the phone. “I was about to contact him before he contacted me directly via text. He also asked you and your number when he found out that you had returned from Afghanistan.”

"You gave him my number?"

"Yep." Sherlock answered quickly. "He hasn't called me and contacted you yet after asking how I'm here with you because he’s busy at work." Sherlock snorted. "Already know working as a café employee is tiring."

John raised an eyebrow. "The one where we stayed in Baskerville?" Sherlock nodded firmly. "You're staying there too, by the way, Greg?"

"No, I'm a different one." Lestrade shrugged. “Especially after I have to take care of the cases that you resolved. I went straight back to London."

John sighed softly and got up. He grabbed the invitation paper that Sherlock threw away on purpose and childishly.

"So, you really don't want to come?"

"What a foolish!" Sherlock snorted.

John rubbed his head. "Then at least I want to see Victor."

"How about come with me?" John turned to Lestrade who offered. "Prior to the reunion, I'm going to visit Victor in Baskerville, only he's going to visit London for a bit." John raised an eyebrow. "Because there is work and he cannot go with his wife and two children on vacation with his parents."

"Seriously?" Lestrade nodded. "I’m coming along!"

"Wait." The two of them turned to Sherlock. "I didn't say I wouldn't _come_ if you _wanted_ to, John."

"Huh?" Sherlock scowled at him as John wore a confused expression. "So, you _will_ come when I _ask_ you to come with me?" Sherlock nodded. "Tell me from the start you wanted to come, Sherlock."

"If I come _with_ you." Sherlock snorted again as if stating something that was already reality and truth.

John turned to Lestrade. "Did you make a promise with him?"

"Well, I asked Sherlock for Victor's number beforehand, and I'll let him know when he gets to London." Lestrade shrugged again. "Until now there has been no news, so I'm waiting."

"You want to come to see Victor who is coming to London too?"

Sherlock opened one eye to look at John. "Are you going?"

"Yeah," John shrugged in reply.

Sherlock nodded firmly. "I’m coming then." John and Lestrade exchanged glances. The two of them smiled as Sherlock simply retained his usual Mind Palace stance.

The day to meet Victor at a café in London came. Sherlock and John came together while Lestrade followed after his policing job. The two who came first found Victor waiting alone with a glass of cold coffee in front of him. His expression changed seeing them coming together.

“Sherlock! John!"

Victor ran without hesitation to embrace Sherlock who hesitantly replied. He hugged John who was rewarded with enthusiasm too. John and Victor, who are quite similar, now have very big differences, where John's short haircut has been lengthened and pushed back with hair gel, while Victor let his slightly long hair cover his forehead.

"I haven't seen you in a while, John."

"I heard _that_ one more time." Victor raised an eyebrow but finally understood the doctor's point. "You, busy I hear?"

“Yeah, I got married a few years ago and have two kids. Unfortunately, I can't go on vacation with them because of a sudden job."

Sherlock snorted softly. "Why did you move to Baskerville?"

"Well, there was a slight problem with my son's health, and the fresh air in Baskerville was good enough for him, so we moved. Wish it could be temporary, but I don't know." Victor shrugged and grabbed his cold cup of coffee.

"It seems troublesome." John voiced, sympathetic after hearing it.

"Well, at least not having to take care of a _big baby_ like you." Victor's statement made John chuckle and Sherlock snort. Even though he knew they both meant him, Sherlock didn't take it personally. "You two are still together, apparently."

"Well, I'm looking for women, of course." Sherlock wore a look of displeasure as John began to tell the story and Victor's expression changed.

"Seriously?"

"It didn't take long, some in Afghanistan, and the rest in London before I met Sherlock again."

"I'm not looking _one_ at all, John." Sherlock snorted in jealousy.

"You should be grateful John still wants you!" Victor elbowed the detective's arm who was greeted by the same grunt.

John smiled. "Well, a lot of things happened, and I ended up with him again." Victor turned to John. "I don't regret it, at least."

Victor tapped the doctor on the shoulder. "I know about that, John. You have loved him very much since school days." John nodded with a smile.

Before long, there appeared Lestrade who was breathless. She apologized over and over for being late and got the same grunt from Sherlock. He looks dissatisfied but ends up forgiving Lestrade because of his busy life as a police force. It was fortunate that he made time for them only to chat during the day.

"You will come, right, to the reunion?" Victor voices.

"Well, I _came_ because John _wanted_ to come." Sherlock spoke in a flat tone. "Even though I _really_ don't want to come."

John sighed softly. "I didn't force you, genius."

"But you still want to come, don't you?"

"Well, yeah. I can go with Greg and Mike-"

"No." Sherlock wore a sullen expression. " _You_ go _I_ go, that's our deal, Watson."

John sighed softly and gave up. "Yes, Holmes."

Victor, who did not understand, asked for an explanation from Lestrade, who had been listening. Nor did he comment on Sherlock and John's usual arguments.

"Something happened, Greg?" Lestrade turned to Victor who had a worried expression before making his voice.

"Well, it will be long, but I suppose you want to hear it."

Lestrade explains about the trauma Sherlock heard from John and the reasons for the separation of the two, and the main reason John almost took his life because of an investigation of a criminal in a case. John, who did not know what he could do for the detective, thought that if he caught this one criminal, it could help Sherlock just a little. But unfortunately, that only adds to the existing trauma that Sherlock has endured. Even so, the trauma of nearly losing John overcomes the trauma he touched by Jim Moriarty.

Victor who got up made the three of them blinked in confusion. Victor stood right between Sherlock and John before hugging them together. Sherlock grumbled while John was taken aback.

"Victor-"

"You guys really-!"

"Victor, too tight!"

Lestrade smiled as Victor fought back tears. He is touched by the strong relationship that Sherlock and John have had, and has survived to this day. After many obstacles and things that confronted both of them.

"I don't want you _two_ be separated for _any_ reason, okay?"

Sherlock and John exchanged glances before smiling. "I will try."

"I don't promise, Victor."

Victor took them off and sat back down. He gulped down his cold coffee. "Would you like to go into the details, Sherlock?"

Sherlock frowned and shook his head lightly. "Please don't force me about that. I can't tell John either."

"Well, I don't want to hear."

Victor and Lestrade were shocked. "Why?" Victor managed to voice his objection.

"I'm his lover and I don't want to hear about his worries and fears in such detail!" John glanced over as Sherlock tugged at his sleeve. John sighed softly and took his hand. "You have to know how hard it is for him to try to overcome _this_ trauma, and give me complete trust just to touch him."

Victor and Lestrade exchanged glances. "Okay, I won't insist."

"But he looks like he's gotten that close to you, John." Lestrade made a voice when he saw the two of them holding hands.

"He will look for me when he feels uneasy. One of them is holding hands. I had to take time off from work because he didn't want to let me go just to go to the clinic because of a nightmare." John sighed softly.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Sherlock." John calmed himself not to be emotional especially when Sherlock asked him with a pleading tone. "It's just that almost every time you're with me other than weekdays, I've reduced my work hours at the clinic." Fortunately, Sherlock snorted with annoyance at this and not whimpering sadly.

"How many hours do you work at the clinic now?" Lestrade spoke.

"Before I could work three times a week for a period of half a day or more, but now I can only work twice a week for a period of four hours." Lestrade blinked in surprise. "I don't mind, but I also want to help other people, Greg. You know how my doctor instincts are, don't you?"

Lestrade glanced at Sherlock, who did not comment before turning back to John. "Well, you're quite bothered about this too." John just sighed softly to hear it.

"You're used to Sherlock, John." They turned to Victor now. "Even though it looks like you're even more troubled now."

John shrugged and gave up. "More grumbling, that's all."

The meeting at the café ended in the afternoon. Lestrade still has business at Scotland Yard while Victor does his own job. Sherlock and John returned to Baker Street while thinking about the reunion invitation.

"Victor will come with his wife huh..."

"Well, you will come with me."

John muttered softly as Sherlock commented. John stopped walking and made Sherlock raise an eyebrow.

"John?"

"But if we come, there's a chance Adler and Moriarty will come." Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "Will you be alright, Sherlock?" Sherlock looked away, doubt there. But not fear and worry anymore. "Should we not have to come?"

"That means they'll think I'm weak." Sherlock gripped John's hand tightly. "You came with me, right?"

"Of course, Sherlock." John found the detective nodding firmly. "You have plans for that?"

"No, there's no need." The two of them walked again "We just have to be ourselves."

John frowned. "Are you sure?" Sherlock nodded firmly.

"Do I have to do something next time at the event?"

Sherlock stopped with a surprised expression. "Do _something_?"

"Well, kind of not trying to get them to get to you, stuff?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “You're not my guardian and guard dog, John. You’re my _lover_." John shrugged at this, trying his best to try to help. Sherlock sighed softly now.

"At least he would come, so I refused to come."

John frowned. "Sherlock..."

Sherlock shook his head lightly. "It's alright, John." Sherlock gripped John's hand again.

"You’re with me. By my side." John just nodded steadily at that one.

Mycroft frowned to find his beloved sister in his place instead of Baker Street. He knew that John was going to the clinic to work as a doctor.

"Why don't we _talk_ about this in your flat?"

"Why?"

Mycroft sighed softly at his younger brother's character. Giving up, Mycroft resumed his conversation.

"Then you mean come here?"

"You know John and I are going to the school reunion, right?" Mycroft looked doubtful before nodding. "There's a chance Jim will come too."

Mycroft narrowed his eyes. "And Adler?" Sherlock nodded. "You think they'll do something?"

"At least trying to get me away from John or vice versa. I can't let that happen."

"Well, of course I wouldn't let that happen if _you_ were taken from John by them." Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "But if John is taken from you, it's your job to take him back, right?" Sherlock frowned. "Which are you more afraid of, brother mine?"

Sherlock blinked. " _Afraid_?"

"Moriarty torment, or lose John Watson forever."

Sherlock widened his eyes and Mycroft smiled. He already understood what Sherlock, his brother, truly feared and was weak. "I was right from the start, Sherlock. That the person you can trust is John, is also your weakness as Moriarty said."

"Mycroft-"

"But that _weakness_ , you can turn it into a _strength_." Sherlock blinked as Mycroft pointed to his younger brother with the teacup he was holding. "That is trusting John completely that he can protect and take you away."

Sherlock blinked again as Mycroft narrowed his eyes. "Don't _underestimate_ him, my brother."

"I never said that."

"Indeed. Because just so you know, John made his weakness which is you, into his strength." Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "As long as he can be with you, be close to you, and by your side, John will do _anything_. You know the reason he did all that, right?"

_"You’re the light of my life, Sherlock."_

Mycroft smiles as Sherlock realizes his statement reminds me of something in the past that was important to him. Mycroft sighed softly.

"I heard you also have an agreement regarding marriage?"

Sherlock looked up in surprise and a blush began to creep across his face. Mycroft was delighted by the reaction but ignored it.

"Well, how about you try again to propose to John? Like you did before."

"It's not that easy, Mycroft."

"It’s easy. I'm sure he will accept it." Sherlock immediately looked up at his brother's firm and sure words.

Sherlock frowned. "After _everything_ I did to him... you still think he will accept me?"

Mycroft sighed softly. "Ask him all of that, Sherlock." He touched his little brother's chin and made him look up. The two of them locked eyes now. "Since when did you _start_ to doubt something, even the most important thing?" Sherlock widened his eyes.

"Precisely because it's important, you have to move quickly."

Mycroft stepped back to find Sherlock rising from where he was sitting as he leaned back on the couch. Sherlock stopped and turned his head.

"Why don't you just get to the point that I should _ask_ John to _marry_ me?!"

Mycroft grinned as Sherlock walked quickly and excitedly. With a few soft grunts to cover his embarrassment.

"It's his decision and yours, my brother. I'm not someone who is open to _sentimental_ things like you." Mycroft glanced at the steps of his personal bodyguard. "Make sure all goes well."

"Yes sir."

"Don't forget to give Sherlock some advice on a good jewellery shop that suits them both."

"After everything, went well, sir?"

"Yes."

Sherlock, who came back, grumbling and grunting, made John turn his head. Now he is in Sherlock's room choosing clothes for the reunion that suit the two of them.

"From the Yard?"

"Mycroft." John raised an eyebrow as Sherlock put away his outer garment roughly. "I know he is extraordinary and great, but it sucks when everything he says is always _right_ and he refuses to be _wrong_." John found Sherlock flopping onto his couch. "I have to ask him to play again!"

John sighed softly. "I don't understand what's going on, but want some tea?"

"Thank you."

John got on his hips before stepping into the kitchen. After his frustration subsided, Sherlock realized that John had just come from his room and walked into the flat to ask how he was coming.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Well, choosing the right clothes for the school reunion? You do have lots of nice clothes and most of them suit you who are tall, slim and handsome. As for me? I was filled from before and most of my clothes are different from yours." Sherlock found John sighing deeply. "Well, being used to the battlefield for too long, I didn't _even_ think about my own appearance."

Sherlock rose to surprise John. Now he was beside John who prepared tea for the two of them.

"Sherlock-?"

"I love every clothes you put on."

"Huh?"

"Should we dress well just for a school reunion?"

"Well, at least dress neatly, it’s fine, right?"

Sherlock looked at the bewildered John before smiling meaningfully. He leaned over to whisper something. John swallowed nervously at that.

"Great idea. How about we go shopping for clothes for a school reunion at that store?”

John blinked. "That store-?"

Sherlock nodded firmly. "A store that _reflects_ our future, John."

John widened his eyes as he remembered. "That shop-!" Sherlock nodded in satisfaction. “But it's expensive there, Sherlock. I don't have the money to buy a pair right now."

Sherlock shook his head lightly. "Don’t worry." Sherlock raised his own card and drew a long sigh from John.

"I told you, I don't intend to trouble you-"

"John." The doctor blinked when he heard Sherlock's deep voice and gaze. “I _wanted_ to buy you something so you can relax when you go to the school reunion. Is it wrong?"

John frowned before looking away. "But Sherlock-"

" _Please_." John stiffened at this. He glanced at Sherlock who wore a pitiful expression. “Not often, and only occasionally. And being able to calm you down, is what makes me happy. How is it?"

John blinked before sighing softly. He ruffled his own hair. "Okay, genius, okay. I accept your offer." Sherlock's expression turned happy. "Just because you _think_ about me, okay?"

"Yes sir."

John sighed softly. "Here, the tea. How about we talk about what you just talked to Mycroft?"

"Boring! I have a better story than that, do you want to hear about Lestrade's relationship with Mycroft?"

"You have?!" Sherlock nodded firmly at John's reaction that matched his expectations. "I want to hear! Tell me, Sherlock!"

Sherlock has the big, satisfied smile that he always puts on when he manages to hook something important from someone. Even so, Sherlock always smiled when John's smile and happiness radiated on him.

* * *

Sherlock and John drive off in the car Mycroft provided for their school reunion. Initially Sherlock refused and snorted in annoyance at the offer, but John begged them not to be damaged on the road because of using public transportation. Although Sherlock offers to use a cab. Mycroft offered it because he knew John would be happy to take it and it upset Sherlock and seemed to lose to Mycroft.

"Come on, Sherlock. Just an offer of a ride, doesn't mean I'm interested in your brother."

"I know!" Sherlock snorted again. "I'm just annoyed he was _always_ right and managed to _beat_ me."

John sighed softly. "Just so you know, I'm not a _thing_."

They arrive sooner than the promised time with Lestrade, Mike and Victor. They waited outside as if they wanted to see Sherlock and John, who came together to the reunion, and finally welcomed the two who had just gotten out of the car.

"Until the car is special? Very cool!" Mike made a sound when he saw the bodyguard who had come with them open the door. There is a private driver there too.

Lestrade smiled teeth. "You lost too with your brother's offer."

Sherlock snorted. "John who accepted it even though I refused!"

Lestrade chuckled at this and turned to the doctor who was embracing Victor and Mike. "You managed to calm him down after a few days of no interesting cases?"

"Well, it's because you didn't bring him _anything_ interesting, so we had to solve all the cases on the website on the flat." John shrugged. "At least he still wants to come to the reunion event even though he's locked himself in his room."

Lestrade whistled. "You really are amazing, John."

"Stop it." John elbowed Lestrade's arm which made him laugh. "Where's your wife, by the way, Victor?"

“Ah, she's inside with Hooper. Mrs. Hudson also came first."

John sighed softly. "No wonder she wasn't there when we invited her."

"At first she intended to come with a man she liked."

John raised an eyebrow. "The one downstairs?"

“Yep. Unfortunately, because I revealed that he had several wives around the world, she was annoyed and fought with him until she ended up coming alone. Of course, with Mycroft's escort."

"You're so merciless, Sherlock."

John heard the detective snort. "Better than her getting hurt, John." The doctor did not comment and only smiled.

Inside, the room is truly beautiful, elegant and majestic. They found Mrs. Hudson, Molly and Victor's wife, _Sophia_ _Middleton_ and their two sons. The woman is beautiful and sweet like Molly and Jessica, John's close friend during school.

"I don't see Jessica, your old friend." Sherlock whispered.

“Ah, she came with her boyfriend. Recently she broke up with her old lover and found a new one. She wanted to brag about it to me when I hadn't met you in London." John scowled.

"Did you date her?"

"Of course not, she doesn't like me in a romantic way." John stuck his hand in his trouser pocket. “I've only dated a few girls and it's not up to dating or sex. After all, I came back to London by force." Sherlock found John sighing again.

"You're not regretting, come back to me?"

John raised an eyebrow as if surprised to hear that. "I promised you, Sherlock. And again, all of that is just to treat my _longing_ for you, of course I often send messages and I get replies from you, but that's _not_ enough." Sherlock found John blushing slowly.

"I still want to _see_ you," Sherlock widened his eyes. "That's why it's not enough." Sherlock could only smile at the doctor's honesty with him.

Sherlock and John turned their heads as Victor introduced his wife and two children. “These are two of my best friends who haven't been separated until now, Sophia. This is Sherlock Holmes, and this is John Watson."

"Ah, who is now a detective?" A surprised Sophia took Sherlock's hand. The tall handsome man nodded. “How honored to see you now! Our children love your case stories very much!”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember publishing my cases to the media." Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "Mycroft?"

Victor smiles. "Well, you know _who_ did it."

Sherlock blinked in surprise and glanced at John. The doctor just blinked. "What? I publish it according to your brother's permission."

"I never knew about that."

John shrugged. "Well, I once asked you via message, but I did not get a reply from you, because you’re also busy with cases." John smiled and bowed to greet the two quite brave boys of Victor and Sophia.

"But since you didn't reply, I asked Mycroft about it and he agreed after reading some of my writing."

Sherlock snorted. "No wonder he _knows_ more about you than I did when you were in Afghanistan."

"Yeah."

"Are you Doctor Watson?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Is it true, Sherlock Holmes doesn't like the solar system?"

"What?" Sherlock winced at the question of one of Victor's kids.

"Well, he just doesn't want to understand it, maybe something happened before I met him and he _hated_ it?"

"You wrote that _insignificant_ thing?"

John shrugged. "Victor himself also agreed you didn't like it until now." Sherlock rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"And is it true, your enemies are Irene Adler and Jim Moriarty?"

Sherlock winced again when he heard the name mentioned. "You wrote that too?"

“At least it's nice and interesting, doesn't mean I want to take them along. I agree they are both your enemies." Sherlock sighed again and snorted now.

"Did they come here too?"

John blinked and he knew Sherlock tensed at the possibility. "Well, I don't know." John took the tiny hands. "At least they are in the same school as us so if they are invited and intend to come, they will come."

"We will protect both of you!" Sherlock and John were shocked now. "They managed to hurt you and Sherlock Holmes, of course we who like you both, will not let that happen!"

"Yeah! We will be the _police_ to protect you!” John sighed with a smile. He looked up to find Lestrade rubbing one of them.

“You can join my division for that, little boys. Until now, I was the one who gave them cases."

"Is it true?"

"Let’s join!"

Lestrade and John exchanged glances at the enthusiasm of the two boys Victor and Sophia.

"I’m so sorry, they really like you two." The beautiful and elegant woman made a voice while touching her face.

"No problem, I quite like children." John glanced at the grunted Sherlock.

"Don't you try and tell me to like kids, John!" Sherlock folded his hands. "Well, even about their brains which are still pure and innocent, I really _like_ it."

"Hoi."

There was laughter. They also parted ways to exchange greetings with other alumni. The two who walked towards the food table found Sherlock resting his head on John's head. The doctor only smiled to find it.

"Bored again in a matter of minutes?"

"No." Sherlock paused and John waited, as if there was a continuation of the low mutter. "Seeing your interest in children, I guess you would like to have one."

John blinked in surprise before smiling. "Well, your guess is right, genius." John grabbed a glass of the available drink. "But I'm not in a rush and quite enjoy this kind of time with you right now." Sherlock found John handing him a glass.

"One day, of course I want to have one."

Sherlock just snorted but accepted the drink provided. The two of them clinked their glasses before drinking.

The reunion event began with an opening and also announcements of teachers who could attend and also who had passed away. They also talk about some of the extraordinary work that some students have today, especially about Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, explained because they are one of the many students who seem to save some students from Jim Moriarty's bad behaviour. Sherlock tried to be strong and calm as they endlessly discussed the man who knows where now and what he does, as well as Irene Adler. They heard a lot of pseudonyms she used as one of her jobs, and had one case involving her even though it was not handled by Sherlock and John.

The doctor glanced over as Sherlock grasped his hand tightly. "You okay?"

“Yep. You’re here." John smiled as Sherlock felt safe as long as he was beside him. The two of them are currently listening to some stories and announcements from one of the school staff who is still active.

Before long, dinner was held. They enjoy while chatting happily where Sherlock, who rarely eats, does eat a little and ends up enjoying a drink. John turned around with a plate in his hand.

"You're not eating?"

"I've had some cookies and scones."

John sighed softly. "I don't mean that and you know it."

Sherlock frowned. Sorry, John. There is no appetite." John frowned at the thought. "There is a bad feeling that makes it difficult for me to enjoy the food." John saw him touch his own chest.

"You okay? Want to go home?"

John found Sherlock shaking his head lightly. "I still want to be here." Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "With you, with them, who still wanted to accompany me and be with me during my school days." John smiled at that one.

"Should I feed you then?"

Sherlock blinked in surprise at that. John pointed his cutlery at the detective. "You don't mind, in front of lots of people?"

“You’re my lover, Sherlock. And I don't care." Sherlock blinked again as John pointed to him with the fork he was holding. "I only care about you. So, your answer is, want it or not?"

Sherlock blinked before blushing. "Well, I would love to, of course." John nodded firmly and pointed to several available menus. "John?"

"Is there anything else that catches your attention here besides the spaghetti I have now?" Sherlock glanced at John, who was pointing and turning to him. He shrugged, waiting. Sherlock frowned doubtfully before moving a little closer to him. John raised an eyebrow in surprise before finding the detective pointing at several.

"I want that and that, just a little bit of it." Sherlock said hesitantly and shyly. John just smiled and nodded.

Lestrade and Mike turned to find Sherlock being fed John. The doctor chuckled when Sherlock had a hard time eating and his mouth was covered in spaghetti sauce. The two of them exchanged glances before walking over.

"The story is you two making out while Mike and I are _alone_ without a partner?"

Sherlock snorted as John blushed. "Wait, that's not the point-"

"Come on." John blushed even more when Mike elbowed him in the arm.

"I'm serious!" Mike chuckled as John blushed like a girl caught making out with her crush.

Lestrade found Sherlock raising his eyebrows as the inspector approached to whisper.

"I heard you planned something with your brother?"

"I didn't _plan_ anything." Sherlock snorted especially after hearing his brother's name being brought along.

Lestrade sighed softly. "Are you sure?" Sherlock winced in displeasure at this. "Even though I heard you intended to _propose_ to John?"

"Uhuk!"

Lestrade just smiled proudly as Sherlock coughed. Startled John and Mike turned their heads together.

“Sherlock? Mate? You okay?" John without hesitation stroked his back as Sherlock tried to stop his cough. The detective nodded. "What are you doing to him, Greg?"

"Nothing, just talking." Lestrade raised his hand, worried that John might do something to him when he teased Sherlock.

John let out a long sigh. Sherlock? Drink." John reached for a glass of water and Sherlock took it. The detective took one sip and managed to get him back to the way he was before.

"You, meddlers!" Lestrade grinned at his teeth at Sherlock grumbling. His face flushed. John, who didn't understand, just sighed with relief that the detective was fine.

"Still want to eat?" Sherlock glanced at John who showed them both plates. "Just a little more left."

Sherlock winced as Lestrade and Mike gave a meaningful look. A smile spread across their faces and it managed to make Sherlock blush. However, he suppressed the shame in order not to make John worry and worry.

"Sure, John." The doctor nodded. “For God's sake, stop putting on such disgusting expressions to me!”

"Yes sir"

John sighed softly at his two naughty friends as Sherlock grumbled, blushing. Victor, Sophia and Molly who saw their familiarity could only smile.

The reunion event which was almost over also made several alumni who had certain reasons to go home first. Even though it was quiet, the reunion still enjoyed the music that was available and also greeted each alumnus who came late. Molly herself had come home earlier with her lover who was approved by Sherlock. John just smiled to find Sherlock paying enough attention to every man who approached Molly when her feelings for him were not conveyed.

"How about we also go home now?" Lestrade sounded as they were enjoying the music not far from the food and beverage table.

"Yeah, that’s good idea." Mike voiced his approval of the inspector's suggestion. He also turned to his friends who were there with him except Molly.

_"Are you going home again? No fun if we don't exchange greetings first, right, Sherlock?"_

The five of them widened their eyes. Sherlock shot a glance at the familiar and nostalgic tone of his voice. John swallowed hard and followed the detective's gaze. They found Jim Moriarty coming with Irene Adler, as if they had been considered together since school. As a partner in crime like Sherlock and John.

_"You look even more amazing, Sherlock."_

Sherlock narrowed his eyes as Adler declared in a gentle, seductive tone. John glanced at him who seemed to be trying to calm down when they both appeared there.

“ _The Woman_. Looks like you're trying to do something about the place Mycroft controls now." John widened his eyes at that.

"Oh? You have received an offer to hunt me down then?”

"I haven't accepted it because I haven't discussed it with John." The two of them exchanged glances now. "But regarding the information and data, I already got some."

"I can't wait to receive visits from both of you, Sherlock, and Dr. Watson." John just swallowed hard as Adler glanced at him with different eyes. The woman's appearance was extraordinary now, more charming, elegant, gentle and more mysterious. Her beautiful curves and slender body are not inferior to those of Molly and Sophia.

"It's been a long time after our _time_ together, hmm, Sherlock?" Moriarty took a few steps and stopped as Lestrade and Mike stepped forward. While Victor is behind protecting his wife and two children. Sherlock was a little surprised by the way the two of them treated him. "Oh? You have guard dogs now."

"No." Lestrade and Mike turned as John stepped forward, asking them to back off. "There is only _one_ guard dog." With doubt, now Lestrade and Mike were behind Sherlock.

Sherlock frowned. "John..."

Moriarty smiled broadly. "Well! Since school days you were his guard dog." The man who turned out to have white skin similar to Sherlock smiled even wider. "Then have you heard of my sweet times with Sherlock?"

"Never once did I think that time was sweet, Jim!"

" _Sherlock_." The detective winced and slowly retreated. He knows that now his emotions and trauma will return, especially when dealing with the person who made the wound. "Yeah, I know,"

"I also certainly know, that you were stole away from him, by death, right?"

Sherlock restrained himself from growling and did something to Moriarty when John's hand was not in his way.

"You're adding to the trauma he already had."

"Yeah, whatever you say."

John refrained from hitting Moriarty on the spot as he leaned toward him, their faces so close now.

"John!" Mike gave a voice to the surprised Sherlock and held back the emotion.

"It turns out that now you realize that Sherlock Holmes's weakness is you."

John smiled as Moriarty stepped back. "Of course, because of my weakness is him." Moriarty and Adler smiled at the doctor's honest confession. But John didn't look worried that he had told them that. To his enemy and Sherlock. "But I can also turn it into my strength."

"It would be great to see your attractive sides again, Doctor Watson." John just smiled a little in response. "Even though it looks like Sherlock has been able to overcome the trauma I gave him little by little, it doesn't mean that he has completely overcome it."

"I know." Moriarty glanced at John, who had a new expression to him. "I know, _Jim_. And you don't need to emphasize that. "

"Well, well," John widened his eyes as Moriarty moved effortlessly, so fast as lightning that he couldn't move any faster. Moriarty now touched Sherlock's hand gently and like a lover's touch. "I wonder what his reaction will be when I touch it one more time."

Sherlock gritted his teeth. "Don’t touch me!"

Both Lestrade, Mike and Victor were surprised. Sherlock stepped back, lowered his head and tried to do something with the hand he had just touched. Moriarty just smiled at Sherlock's reaction as he expected.

"Stop it, Sherlock!" Lestrade and Mike tried to stop Sherlock, who seemed to be rubbing his hands reddened.

"Sherlock!"

"DON’T TOUCH ME!!"

John was surprised when Sherlock shook his hand hard. John felt a double pain in his hand and chest. However, he was a _former_ soldier, he wouldn't let feelings run over him even if it was caused by the person he loved. John has learned how to accept and deal with Sherlock Holmes. John winced to suppress the feeling and anger with all his might, and produced an expression that shocked Sherlock. The detective was surprised to see that expression.

_"Sherlock..."_

_"Sorry... I'm sorry..."_

_"I can't do anything... I can't help you..."_

_"Take care of yourself... I want you to know that I..."_

_"I always…"_

_"Sorry... I can no longer come back to you..."_

_"I thought I'd never see you again... Sherlock."_

_"You're fine now..."_

_"Thank God, Sherlock."_

Sherlock, realizing his attitude and the sight of John going back, made him look away. His gaze fell down and the hands were touched by Moriarty. Whereas John just looked back at Moriarty and Adler who were standing facing them both with that new expression.

"Wow, I can't believe you were _rejected_ by him either." But John was silent. “You said he was starting to deal with the trauma little by little? I don’t think so."

Sherlock held back from making a sound and commenting. It hurt to hear all that from Moriarty again and made him think of a scene he didn't want to remember at all.

"Well, you made it _worse_ after I tried."

Sherlock widened his eyes. He refrained from letting the pain and tears well up in his eyes. Moriarty frowned, putting on a sad expression at the silent Sherlock.

"Oh, _you_ broke him, doctor."

" _You_ too." Moriarty raised an eyebrow at John's resistance to him. "What? I stated the truth and Sherlock knows all about it." Lestrade and Mike exchanged glances, confused by how John had changed at that moment. “And don't think the only one who's broken and hurt is him, Jim. _Me_ too." Moriarty blinked. "You inflated Sherlock with wounds and trauma that left me _helpless_."

Sherlock bit his lip. _After this John will leave me… really… leave me_ -! Sherlock closed his eyes and he was sure the tears were flowing.

"You took away what made me _sure_ Sherlock would hate me." John smiled bitterly and Moriarty raised his eyebrows again. “Oh, don't say you forgot. Unfortunately, I won't _ever_ forget." John closed his eyes. "There's one other thing you don't know about me, Jim."

Moriarty made a smile. "What is it, doctor?"

"Just because Sherlock is feeling the trauma again from your touch, doesn't mean I can back off and give up." Sherlock widened his eyes now. "I will always be the only one on his side if everyone and the rest of the world against him." Sherlock raised his face, still tears streaming down his eyes.

Now John was right in front of him, blocking Moriarty and Adler from him. "I'm his guard dog, Jim." John grinned and Sherlock noticed John's other hand was behind his own back.

"And apart from being an expert, I'm a former soldier."

To their surprise, John points a gun to Moriarty's forehead. Sherlock blinked in amazement at the sight. John tilted his head slightly. “I'm no longer the _John Watson_ you saw in school. I'm Doctor John H. Watson, and I'm Sherlock Holmes's lover and partner in crime. How can you not know about that? "

The defiant expression on John's face brought a huge smile to Moriarty's face. John found him laughing and the doctor let him laugh with satisfaction.

_"We-well... umm..."_

_"You must be tired of hearing it and, you've heard it often enough-"_

_"I love you, Sherlock Holmes."_

_"Always, every day, and forever."_

Sherlock closed his eyes and wiped his tears. He smiled, at once all the trauma that was given by Moriarty as a wound that was not only mental but physical was slowly disappearing. All were defeated by John Watson's honesty, warmth, and affection for him. His every word, his expression, his smile and laugh, as well as how John treated him, made Sherlock seem embraced by him and the _light_ itself. Sherlock believes now, John will protect him from anything, and only he will heal every wound that Sherlock gets.

Lestrade and Mike turned to find Sherlock's expression slowly changing. There is confidence there. The two of them exchanged glances before smiling. The touch on his back made Sherlock turn to the two of them. Their smiles and gentle expressions made the detective realize that Sherlock could leave everything to John, to his trust.

Moriarty let out a long sigh after finishing laughing with satisfaction. "Then, you should already know, what I have done up to now, after knowing what Irene did while you were separated."

John blinked before Sherlock's voice came into his ear. “Consultant criminal." He turned to find Sherlock standing not far from him, as if he were under his protection now. John found Sherlock's other hand wrapped around his neck. “You directed those who wanted revenge and vented their hatred head-on with the various perfect plans you made for them. Without letting you step in or use your own hands."

Moriarty smiled at that when John finally got the hang of Sherlock's statement. He couldn't focus with Sherlock's hand on his chest. "Just like the old method, don't intend to get his hands dirty, do you?" Sherlock glanced at the slightly bewildered John and gave him a firm nod of reassurance.

“You also started the profession like I started my own. You have several colleagues, subordinates, in carrying out each of your actions." John glanced at Sherlock who declared it while thinking, considering it. "I have a few that aren't that tied down because I hope I won't take them too deep." Sherlock glanced at John. "Except for my lover here and my brother who really wanted to interfere in everything I did." John glanced at Sherlock before returning to Moriarty.

They heard him clapping his hands quite loudly. "Well, that's absolutely true. It turns out that there is no Sherlock Holmes without John Watson. You _cannot_ be separated."

John gritted his teeth as Moriarty's swift motion aimed a small pocket knife at his neck but Sherlock was able to block it with his free grip. Now the hand and knife were raised high upwards, making several people there voice their surprise at the terrible sight. Lestrade and Mike also retreat, protecting Victor and his little family.

"Is that _fast_ your trauma goes away, Sherlock?"

"Oh yeah," Sherlock shrugged. "As my brother said, I'm more afraid of losing John Watson than thinking about the trauma you left me, Jim." Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "Losing John Watson means losing another part of me."

John smiled with satisfaction at that. "You only did it _once_ and the _last_ _time_ you did it to Sherlock, Jim." Both Sherlock and Moriarty turned to John. "But I'll make sure I'm the only one who can touch Sherlock Holmes like you touched him before I touched him, Jim Moriarty." Sherlock's eyes flashed at that. Without realizing it, every memory and memory about John Watson came back to him and appeared like fireworks in Sherlock's eyes. All of that, so beautiful, so memorable, that it almost made Sherlock lose his balance and his way to his feet. Sherlock made a smile, which was so soft, and innocent, especially when John turned to him with the same smile. It's like only things the two of them know until they understand together.

"Sherlock." John found the detective nodding understanding his meaning before John pulled back his hand with the gun and Sherlock deftly dropped Moriarty's penknife from his hand. The criminal consultant and Adler are shocked.

"How-"

Sherlock grabbed the knife and backed away with John. Now the gun that only John had was pointed at him. "Well, well, that was incredible. I’m surprised." Moriarty let out a long sigh, speechless.

"I bet catching you and putting you in jail won't stop you, Jim." Sherlock made a voice while staring at the penknife, it looked so beautiful, shiny and sharp. "There is also a plan that you deliberately go to jail because you really want to."

Moriarty shrugged. "So, you know that the best way is for one of us to die." Moriarty put both hands in as his statement surprised them. But not Sherlock and John. "Are you sure about, that we will collide with each other and end one of us dies?"

"Well, I suppose, because otherwise our _game_ would never end, Jim." John glanced at Sherlock who said it easily as if life was no big deal to them. But there was no doubt there, so John believed that too. "Facing what The Woman is planning, can fill my boredom." John was a little surprised to hear that and Sherlock gave him a knowing smile. John sighed softly when he knew what the detective meant.

Adler smiled. "I'll wait for that moment, Sherlock."

Moriarty took turns at Sherlock and Adler before raising both hands, as if giving up.

"Okay, let's follow your game now, Sherlock, little things that are useless but can make us no longer bored." Sherlock could only nod his head when Moriarty declared it. "Well, our reunion is over, Sherlock, _Johnny_ _boy_." Moriarty smiled again. "Can't wait to get back to _playing_ with you two."

They saw Moriarty turning around while waving. Adler did the same with flirtatious and flirty gestures. Their steps that slowly moved away from the reunion room that turned very tense slowly returned to normal. Voices began to sound and the tension disappeared completely. John lowered his hand and returned the gun behind his back.

"You're alright, Sherlock-"

John could only widen his eyes as Sherlock ran to hug him. So tight. "Wait-Sherlock?" John patted his shoulder. Lestrade and Mike walked over, as did Victor.

"That was Jim Moriarty?" Sophia spoke. "Oh my God, he's so intimidating and makes cold sweat flow!" Victor just smiled at his wife's comment.

"Sherlock, John, are you alright?" Lestrade made a voice while rubbing the backs of the two.

John smiled a little. "Well, I suppose, of course." John patted Sherlock on the back. "Even with Sherlock either."

"I'm fine, of course." John blinked as Sherlock released his embrace. "I'm fine because of _you_ , John."

John refrained from blushing as he rubbed the nape of his neck. "Stop it, Sherlock. I didn't do anything special."

"You're amazing, John!"

"Ouch!" John groaned as Mike patted him hard on the back. Even so, the enthusiasm and support were felt through the pat, making John only smile. "Thanks, Mike, Greg." Both of them nodded firmly at that.

"Oh, my boys, are you alright?" Mrs. Hudson's voice made them turn their heads. Her small, warm hand touched John and Sherlock's faces. "Oh" The two of them hugged the flat owner and woman who had served as a teacher at their school without hesitation. "After this you have to rest, okay?" Sherlock and John who exchanged glances only smiled.

John turned his head when something tugged at his cotton pants. "Doctor Watson." He crouched down as Victor's two boys looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry we couldn't protect you two." Sherlock and John exchanged glances before smiling. John rubbed their heads with warmth.

"Next I'll leave it to you two, boys." The two of them blinked in surprise. "I heard you said earlier that you were going to be police, is that right?" They exchanged glances before that sad expression turned to belief. They nodded together.

"Yeah!"

"Leave it to us."

John turned his head as Sherlock joined in his crouch and patted one of the heads. "Very relieved to hear that, _Hamish_ , _Robert_." John blinked in surprise, as did the two children and their parents.

"How-" Victor sighed softly. "I shouldn't have asked."

John blinked a few times. "Hamish?"

"Yep." Sherlock looked up at Victor. "I gave advice to Victor for his son name, of course, I told him your name and mine." Sherlock shrugged. "Well, he chose your middle name for it."

“How-I didn't tell you about it. And hey, I don't know your name other than Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock smiled at the grunt of his lover. Sherlock shrugged. "I don't really want you to call me that, but I'll let you know at the _right_ time."

John frowned. "The right time?" Sherlock just nodded and got up.

"I'm going to have Mycroft pick me up with one of his agents." John got up too. "You want to come home with us, Lestrade, Mike?"

"Well, if you don't mind taking us along." Lestrade spoke up for Mike, who shrugged. They agreed to Sherlock's offer to him.

“Very well. During that time, will you accompany me on the veranda over there, John?"

John blinked, following Sherlock's forefinger, which pointed to a veranda that led to a view of the ocean.

"Okay, let me have a drink for us?"

Sherlock smiled gently. "What a beautiful idea."

* * *

After asking the vehicle to pick them up, as well as Mrs. Hudson who came home together, Sherlock and John, who were waiting, enjoyed some time together on the porch where the reunion took place. They reminded them of the dance, which made the two of them have to fight again because of what Adler did to Sherlock, who was weak because he was _drunk_ in love. The two of them held a mug filled with a warm drink that was different from the drink for a party.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Sherlock answered hesitantly. "I’m fine."

John sighed softly and took a sip of his drink. He looked up at the dark blue sky which had some light from the stars. "So, remembering the party at that time." Sherlock glanced and just nodded. "I can't believe something similar happened again a few years later."

Sherlock smiled at that. "At least this time it went well."

"Hey! That time was going well too!" Sherlock grinned teeth as John elbowed him on the arm. The two of them sighed softly and looked up at the sky. "I can't believe I have kept my promises to this day, Sherlock."

Sherlock blinked as John turned to him with a smile. "Hardly because you chose to leave."

John chuckled. "That’s true." John took another sip. "Do you still think that all of this is just a dream and your Mind Palace?"

"John!" The doctor was surprised to hear that from Sherlock. His expression turned serious and panicked. "Stop it."

John blinked. "Sorry I did not mean to." Sherlock who realized that stepped back and frowned. Sherlock held the mug nervously.

"Sorry, John, that, erm," John found Sherlock looking scared and worried now. The doctor sighed softly.

"Yeah, I understand." Sherlock looked up. "I'm insensitive I know, you also have stated clearly in front of them, that you’re afraid of losing me." Sherlock nodded as John looked understanding. "I know you're serious about that."

"Of course." John blinked before smiling again. He gave up on Sherlock's persistence on that one.

They looked up at the sky again. Silence and solitude enveloped them like blankets, as if leaving each word and each other's presence as meaningful. Until John spoke.

“Sherlock! See! There's a shooting star!" John pointed cheerfully.

"Are you joking with me?" Sherlock rolled his eyes but followed the doctor's directions.

"Hey! I'm serious!"

The two of them move closer to each other without realizing it, in search of the shooting star John was referring to. Sherlock winced in disbelief at first, until, another shooting star seemed to appear for them.

"Oh"

"See? Very beautiful!"

Sherlock blinked before smiling. "Yeah, you're right." John smiled to find Sherlock could enjoy the beauty of the stars. Realizing that the two were so close now, he took Sherlock's arm. John found Sherlock surprised and looked at him.

"John?"

"Thank goodness, you seem to enjoy it, Sherlock."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Not liking the solar system doesn't mean I can't enjoy its beauty." John stifled a laugh as he looked back up at the sky. "It's beautiful as you said just now."

John smiled wider before looking up at the sky again.

"Yeah!"

After a while and their drinks were almost finished, Sherlock glanced at John who still had a happy expression and was amazed at the beauty of the sky. Sherlock chewed his lips before swallowing hard.

"John"

"Hmm?"

"If I said the _same_ thing as last time," John glanced at Sherlock who was neither looking nor looking at the sky. "Will you accept it?"

John blinked. "The _same_ thing? You mean-” John widened his eyes as he realized Sherlock's meaning. The handsome man looked at him with a hopeful expression. A blush began to form on his face, and managed to pull the same thing off John's face. The doctor endured his embarrassment and nervousness with a wicked smile.

"How about you state it again clearly?"

"What?" John chuckled. "So, you forgot?"

"Come on, I want to hear once again. Back then it was very romantic and it must have come out of the mouth of this genius, right?” Sherlock blinked as John touched his lips. Even so, John looked less embarrassed and waited.

Sherlock swallowed hard. "John, I love you." John stopped smiling. "I want to be able to enjoy the rest of my life with you. Only with you." John turned and frowned. Sherlock found not a doubt, but another anxiety he'd just seen. "John?"

"Sherlock, I honestly want to accept it." John tightened his grip on the detective's arm. "I'm very happy to hear it, and of course I want to be able to enjoy my whole life with you." Sherlock frowned in disbelief. "I'm just worried, how your parents think of me."

"My parents?" Sherlock frowned even deeper. "How are they related to us?"

"Of course, there is, Sherlock! They’re your parents, Mycroft's parents, I'm the only one with Harry, how do they see me? I want them to like me too, just as you and Mycroft like me." Sherlock was a little surprised. "Well, for Mycroft, put all your trust in me." John shrugged. “I hurt you quite often, and made you sad, I only added to the trauma that you already had. It's true that the most important is how we feel, but I'm going into your family, Sherlock." John took Sherlock's free hand now. "I wish them to accept me well as well as you and Mycroft accept me."

Sherlock blinked in surprise. John does not want to refuse, but he is worried about the views of Sherlock's parents, who, although John has never met them, know that they are good parents and quite affectionate. It's quite _normal_ all at once.

“You know, my life is so diverse and can't be considered good. I made you my friend, because I saw the similarities in us. I'm sure we can be friends, and you will accept me, I can practically use you for my own benefit. I wish I could depend on you, but not even once I thought that it was because you came from the Holmes family." Sherlock saw John staring at him. “I just thought that because of the person you were, I intended to do all of that. I depend my life on you, Sherlock."

"You... bet on me about your life?" John nodded. "John..."

"If that fails, well, I can choose another path that you don't like." Sherlock winced at this where John smiled. "But when it works, I'm very happy. At first it was just that." John closed his eyes. “The longer I’m with you, enjoying my time with you, it all turns into my own desire. I wasn't good at acting from the start, and I ended up really falling for you."

"Well, you’re bad at acting." John looked up in surprise. "And also lying. You're just the type who wouldn't do it.” Sherlock shrugged his shoulders.

John smiled a little. “After realizing that I really used my feelings and all of that was no longer for my benefit, now all I have is you. Harry, I don't know how he is and I don't want to know. I’m rather happy when she told me on her own." John sighed softly. "Because that Sherlock, I would love to be the best for you, and accept what you _just_ offered me." John smiled again.

"I'm just worried, you have to part with your parents and your brother, because I'm not liked by them. I don't want you to lose them like me." John gripped Sherlock's freed hand tightly.

Sherlock chewed his lips before returning the touch of John's hand. This surprised the doctor.

"John, only you think of me like that." Sherlock found him blinking. "I believe, there is no one like you, who sincerely and from your heart in thinking of me, and only always about me." John saw Sherlock pull the hand he was holding, bring it closer to his lips. "I confirmed and of course my brother, that my parents liked you as much as I did and Mycroft liked you." John stifled a laugh at Sherlock's expression when he said his name.

"Have you... confirmed?" John blinked in surprise at that one thing. Sherlock nodded firmly.

“Yep. Because of that, John."

Sherlock saw him frown in worry. "I want to hear your answer now, before I can prove what I just said."

John held back tears. "Of course, Sherlock. I have no doubts about that one." John was sure that Sherlock wore an expression of both emotion and relief to hear him agree to his wishes and hopes. Sherlock rose to his feet and asked John to come up with him.

"I'm so glad to hear that, John."

The two of them turned their heads when they heard a whisper behind them. There are Lestrade, Mike and Victor who seem to be eavesdropping, wanting to know what the two are talking about. As well as another figure behind them, standing elegantly and so tall.

"Shut up! I can't hear what they are talking about!” Mike grumbled as he argued with Lestrade.

“You asked me to join you! I have no intention of eavesdropping!"

"Come on, Greg, Mike, we can't hear them, now can we?"

The sound of the cough behind them made their bodies stiffen. Without hesitation turned around to find Mycroft standing supported by his beloved umbrella.

"Well, I'm sure it's time for you guys to go home."

"Mycroft..." Lestrade voiced when she found Sherlock's brother present there.

"You’re also too loud to let them know that you’re trying to eavesdrop."

"What?"

Mike turned to find Sherlock and John opening the door together. The two of them gave a long sigh of surrender to find their friends just eavesdropping.

"At least the conversation is over." Sherlock cleared his throat softly.

"Until Mycroft comes..."

Mycroft only smiled. "Well, my brother's request to bring a drive for all of you who are here. Come on, poor Mrs. Hudson's waiting." Mycroft's head movement made them look for the teacher in their school. "And Trevor, I'm sure your wife and two kids are tired of waiting."

"Oh God!" Trevor ran in a hurry, waving a farewell sign.

Mycroft asked Lestrade and Mike to go ahead of the car that was reserved for them. With Mrs. Hudson.

"I know it's too fast, but tomorrow mummy and daddy want to see you and John, my brother."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Of course, I'll pick you two up at the flat."

John turned to Sherlock who had an annoyed expression. "Why do you always _force_ me to come home?"

"Well, they miss you, it's obvious that they want to meet, otherwise they will visit you in person." Sherlock let out a long sigh at that statement.

Mycroft turned to the still surprised John. "No need to worry about how our parents looked at you, Doctor Watson."

"Huh?" John blinked, especially when Mycroft smiled knowingly.

"They have liked you from the start. I gave you a recording of your music playing."

John blinked again. "Music?"

"Yes. During your school days?"

John widened his eyes. "Ah-" Mycroft tilted his head. "So, you recorded our play then?"

"Yes."

Mycroft nodded. "Both of our parents were eager to see you, the _first_ friend he brought home in person."

John blinked in surprise. "Sadly, they came home late and you two finished early." Mycroft shrugged and John restrained himself from blushing.

"So, you immediately told them..."

John rubbed the nape of his neck as Mycroft just nodded.

"You accepted the proposal then?"

John looked up in surprise when Mycroft didn't change his expression at all. The doctor blushed.

"Yeah..."

"Congratulations. I’m happy for you."

Mycroft only whispered with the sincerity that John could feel and of course, with the same expression, though there was a little bit of joy and pride there. John is surprised when someone takes his hand, which turns out to be Sherlock.

"Mycroft, John is _mine_ , don't monopolize him too long."

"Of course not, my brother."

Mycroft smiled again. "I never even thought, to take him away from you, to monopolize him too."

Sherlock squinted, looking for the lie that had failed and made him snort. Sherlock grabs a still confused John and finds the doctor apologizing for his younger brother's reckless attitude. Mycroft sighed softly.

"Take them back to Baker Street."

"Yes sir."

After breakfast the next morning, Sherlock and John were truly greeted by Mycroft's visit to take them to meet Holmes's parents. Even the surprised John tried hard to be nicer and look different than he should. Mycroft whispers to find Sherlock in awe of John's attitude who is still trying so hard to make his parents like him even though he and his brother have made sure they will like the doctor.

"Well, you’re very lucky to have John Watson, my brother."

"Shut up, Mycroft."

The older brother smiled. "I don't know what mummy and daddy would say seeing him _trying_ so hard like this."

Sherlock rolled his eyes as Mycroft stifled a laugh. "You know he's _trying_ , Mycroft."

"Oh yes, I know." Mycroft sighed softly. "I just can't believe, there is someone who _loves_ you _more_ than me."

Sherlock glanced at the older brother who was following John's movements. "At least you are the only one who believes that John Watson is the best one for me." Mycroft glanced at Sherlock, who shrugged.

"When no one believed it."

Mycroft closed his eyes. "Of course, Sherlock. You know him, always manages to pass our expectations."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes. Starting from something too bold that he directed at Moriarty. His bravery on the battlefield. Until the choice is in thinking about the best for you."

Mycroft turned his head as Sherlock realized his last words. "It won't be easy for you to get up from what you have seen first-hand, brother mine." Mycroft gently stroked Sherlock's curly hair.

"But if you trust John, you can do it."

Sherlock brushed his brother's hand with a broad smile. "About that, Mycroft, I got it over with." Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "When John insisted on staying beside me and with me, even though I ended up giving him distance, to hate him." Sherlock noticed the shock in his brother's eyes.

“At that instant, my doubts, my fears, and my worries disappeared. As long as John was by my side, _loved_ me as much as he _could_ , which he _always_ did, I have nothing to fear."

They turned when they found John ready, assisted by Mrs. Hudson behind him. "As if he was _born_ just for me." Mycroft closed his eyes at the confidence and confidence on his younger brother's face.

"Very well, brother mine."

Mycroft took the two of them to where Holmes's parents now live. John was nervous as they waited for the guest bell to ring and revealed the figures of Holmes's parents welcoming him. Meanwhile Mycroft and Sherlock wore casual and flat expressions as if they didn't want to face their parents. The door opens and reveals the figure of the mother, who is automatically pleased to see her two sons. After finding another figure behind them, namely John, the mother walked over to him with a happy expression and hugged him tightly.

"I've wanted to see you for a long time, young man!"

John blushed when Holmes's mother declared it honestly and with warmth. "Thank you."

“I'm sure _Sherly_ has been a trouble to you since school. Well, come on in."

John just nodded and refrained from smiling broadly at the nickname Sherlock which is so cute and appropriate for girls. John believes Sherlock will look very beautiful and charming if he is dressed as a girl. Sherlock rolled his eyes to hear him being called out like that.

"Oh, Doctor Watson."

John received another hug from his father with an extraordinarily polite yet affectionate call. That day, at luncheon, John talked about himself and his experiences to this day. Mycroft and Sherlock only listened patiently, especially when their parents kept a monopoly on John and seemed to be interrogating him to the end and deeply.

In Sherlock's old room, John stayed the night before they returned to Baker Street. Not to forget, Mrs. Hudson greeted Holmes's parents regarding the two who now live there for a long time. Sherlock glanced out of his book as John flopped down on the bed prepared by Mycroft.

"I can't believe they like me that much!"

Sherlock smiled proudly. "Now then, is my proof enough for you?"

"Yeah... I was really surprised."

John glanced at Sherlock with both hands behind his head. “They can't wait to see me at the same time when we practice piano at your house. Very cool!"

Sherlock nodded. "Do you still practice piano a lot?"

"Hmm? Well, a bit, you know, there's no time for hobbies on the battlefield."

John chuckled softly at his fingers. "I practiced before going there, and also a few times after returning to London."

"How about we play one song tomorrow before coming back?" Sherlock spoke.

"Huh?"

Sherlock nodded at the surprised John. "Seriously? Is there a piano here?"

"We can play a musical instrument _very_ well, John."

Sherlock seemed to start boasting about himself and Mycroft. "For my brother, the violin is an exception, and for me, the violin is the only musical instrument that can make my brain think, because if not, bad things could happen to it." John found Sherlock tapping his temple.

"Well, I'm not sure I can." Sherlock saw John keep his raised hand on his stomach. "But when it's with you, I think I can."

Sherlock smiled broadly at that. "Very good, Watson."

When John yawned and was about to sleep, after Sherlock closed his book, the detective returned to his voice.

"John."

"Hmm?"

"You, accept my proposal, right?"

John turned and blinked a few times. Sherlock wore a worried expression at that moment. "Yeah, sure, Sherlock. I'll propose to you too if you haven't proposed to me." Sherlock stifled a grunt at John's confidence.

"Then?"

"Want to find a ring together... before returning to Baker Street?"

John, who was digesting the detective's words, widened his eyes. He sat up.

"Are you serious?" Sherlock nodded. "This fast?"

"You still need time?" Sherlock asked doubtfully.

"No, it's not about that."

John blushed slowly. "Well, we just went to a school reunion, I've only been seeing your parents for a while, and we're straight, well," Sherlock raised an eyebrow as John blushed even more.

"This is quite a surprise."

Sherlock blinked before smiling. "Not what you _thought_ from the start?"

John looked up to find Sherlock smiling wryly at him. "Oh Sherlock, I can't read some future like you and Mycroft!" John chuckled and made Sherlock widen his smile.

"You don't know how it feels here, I feel like I'm about to explode!"

Sherlock snorted. "Well, I have felt it ever since I planned to propose to you, Watson." John turned his head in surprise, now a blush began to appear on Sherlock's white and handsome face.

"I endured it with all my might."

John chuckled. "Yeah, you were amazing and I didn't realize it."

Sherlock clenched his fingers. "Because it was a surprise."

John saw Sherlock lying down, covering himself with a blanket like a cocoon, and reaching out to John. The doctor lay down and took the hand.

"John"

"Hmm?"

"Would it be even more wonderful, if I wanted to sleep with you?" John blinked a few times. "Am I on your bed, or are you on your bed?"

John smiled mischievously. "Are you sure you _only_ sleep together?"

Sherlock blushed without hesitation. "John!"

John laughed, so satisfied. Sherlock puffed out his cheeks and found John getting to his feet. Even though his hand was holding Sherlock's.

"I’m joking with you. Come on, slide a little for me, big boy."

Sherlock still grumbled but followed the doctor's wishes. John brought his own blanket, tucked him and Sherlock into a cocoon, and pulled him into a hug. The warmth that emanated from John undoubtedly made Sherlock comfortable and a feeling of sleep overpowered him.

"I do take care of a _big baby_."

"Come on, John." Sherlock spun the ball as John chuckled. Sherlock slipped both hands now around John's waist, pulling him closer. Sherlock rested his head just below the doctor's chin. "You're very warm, John."

John smiled broadly. "Well, it suits you who is slim and gets cold easily, right?" John found the detective smiling before his eyes were completely closed. He kissed the top of Sherlock's head, stroking his curly hair, before letting himself fall asleep too.

"I love you, Sherlock."

"I love you too, John."

Mycroft who got up first to call the two of them for breakfast made by his mother found Sherlock and John sleeping together on the bed. The two hands held each other like a life given up completely, an innocent and comfortable expression that was clearly painted on their faces, leaving Mycroft only to sigh softly. The father who followed could only put on an exasperated expression at the two who were quite familiar.

At the same time, Sherlock who can accept and rely on someone about himself and his life.

"So apart from friends, Sherly chose John as his life partner?"

"Well, I'm sure he wants nothing but John, dad."

Mycroft shrugged. "You know what your son looks like."

"Yeah, I know."

The breakfast that morning seemed sumptuous and delicious to John, as well as full of warmth and affection. Before returning, they offered to play music together, and both of Holmes' parents enjoyed it to their heart's content. Mycroft himself, could see the happiness shown by Sherlock clearly on his face. He closed his eyes.

"I’m happy for you, Sherlock."

Mycroft drove the two back to Baker Street while he returned to the government to take care of work. Sherlock and John themselves, while on their way home, check if there is a case given by Scotland Yard. They also discussed the case that linked The Woman alias Irene Adler who was also related to the British government, who was part of his brother. Although neither of them heard Mycroft offer them the case. Sherlock snorted at the thought that maybe his brother would hand over the case.

They did not stop at Baker Street but at a lovely jewellery shop selected by Mycroft. They pick out rings that suit them both as a sign of being a more formal couple. Mycroft has made an inauguration and written agreement with both of their names for a long time. Especially after learning that Sherlock had proposed to John during school.

"I have to make him _lose_!"

John could only give up when Sherlock grumbled in annoyance that his brother was right again.

While looking around, John found two different coloured but beautiful pairs of rings. John widened his eyes and realized that the two rings were the same colour as their eyes. John immediately turned around.

"Sherlock!"

John shows the ring. "Look at this! Isn't it beautiful?"

"Well, yes. I feel the same way. Anything special?"

"Of course!" Sherlock widened his eyes as John turned the ring he was holding around his eyes. "It's the same colour as my eyes, isn't it?"

John grabbed the other ring and pointed it at Sherlock. “And this one is the same colour as your eyes! I like it very much!" John who smiled so happily looked so bright and radiant.

Sherlock nodded slowly. "You... are absolutely right." Sherlock grabbed the ring the same colour as his eyes.

"You want this one?"

"If you agree." John looked at hers. "We can exchange it."

"Change?"

John nodded. “I wear rings with the colour of your eyes, and you wear rings with the colour of my eyes. Great idea, right?" John smiled teeth.

Sherlock sighed softly with a smile. He nodded. "Very true, Watson." Sherlock looked up at the shop assistant.

"I'll take this one."

"Alright sir."

"You want us to engrave it with a name?"

"Seriously?" Sherlock nodded firmly. "Well, with colour is enough..."

John touched his chin. “Ah, how about carving it inside? Well, it’s true no one will be able to see it, but if they fall or lose, people will immediately recognize it as ours."

Sherlock sighed softly. "You’re very enthusiastic about this, Watson."

"Too much, huh?"

John rubbed the nape of his neck. "At least as an added sign that you and I are attached to each other, Sherlock!"

Sherlock widened his eyes before snorting. "Without all this, we're tied, John!" The doctor could only chuckle at his reaction.

The shop assistant prepared the two rings as desired and Sherlock paid for them. John was about to offer to share, but again, Sherlock refused for reasons that of course, think of John.

"You’re so enthusiastic and I’m very happy to see it. So, suppose I’m pleased to please you, my dear Watson."

John had to give up, but was grateful that the ring was quite expensive for himself. But thanks to their work, which sometimes gets quite a lot of pay, they can buy some expensive things, including jewellery.

* * *

John sat on his sofa after serving a drink for Sherlock, who was now staring out the window. There was sadness and other feelings felt by the detective when the two had just finished solving the case related to The Woman, Irene Adler. Although John believes the two are married and attached to each other, John knows how the detective sees Adler. John didn't question it and let Sherlock feel the feelings between the two that belonged only to Adler and Sherlock.

John found Sherlock reaching for his violin. "Will we meet her again?"

Sherlock glanced at John before answering. "I have no idea. Maybe."

John took a sip of his drink and let Sherlock start playing his violin. John knew Sherlock was quite saddened by Adler's long departure, apart from her attractiveness and what made her catch the detective's attention. His violin play was pitiful, unlike anything Sherlock had played on him and about the two of them.

John closed his eyes. "As long as she's still in touch with Moriarty, I think we'll meet again."

Sherlock glanced at John, leaning back on his couch. He closed his eyes enjoying the melody that Sherlock played. Sherlock smiled too.

"Yes, of course, John."

Mrs. Hudson came to join John and Sherlock for a drink that evening. She was a little confused by what happened to the detective, but hesitated to ask. She sat on the sofa that Sherlock used to sit on when they took their cases, and enjoyed the melody like John. The night they passed was calm, peaceful and serene.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “John, I know you said that you wanted to have children someday, but since we are both men, of course we can't get pregnant like women. I'm sure you're the doctor who understands that." 
> 
> "You do fit well to be a father, and it seems that the children like you, especially Rosie."
> 
> "You also said, that one day, I also want children in my life, like you who want one in your life." John nodded again. "But John," Sherlock linked his fingers. "If when you want a child, is now, and not someday?"
> 
> "I look like I really want it now?" 
> 
> "If you want a child now, so do I, how?"
> 
> "So… you also want to have children now, just like me?" Sherlock nodded.
> 
> “Seeing you so close and cherishing them makes me feel like owning them. With you, John." 
> 
> "Well, maybe this little bee is for us."
> 
> "Thanks, Sherlock." He turned to Rosie, who was laughing happily. "I love you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The intention was to make season two... but well, okay

Sherlock rolled on his bed as he sensed that he was alone there. The bitter memories he really hated recurred at that time, when he fell asleep which is usually in a state where Sherlock used to sleep. Thanks to John's presence.

"How is your beloved lover hmm?"

"Akh! Ahh!" Sherlock groaned, either feeling the pain or something else in a different way. His face flushed red, sweat pouring down his temples and neck.

"Oops, looks like I'm too much so you can't talk."

Sherlock was thrown onto the bed. He was panting, his body topless, sweat soaking his white skin, and now there were several lines of wounds at once red like a kiss on several parts of his neck. Sherlock glanced.

"How does it feel hmm?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "How... can you do this... Jim?"

Moriarty smiled broadly. "That's easy, especially when _Johnny_ _boy_ is far from you there." He sat down to stroke Sherlock's curly black hair. "Judging by the way your body reacts, it hasn't had time to touch or do this to you?"

Sherlock winced, realizing the truth but it was already painted on his face. This made Moriarty put on a proud expression.

"Well, well, I stole the first thing for you two as a couple hmm?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes again. "Did you forget? Johnny boy kisses with a boy, your own _orgasm_ , even though you seem to have done it alone,” Moriarty tapped his chin. "And now this."

Sherlock shuddered as Moriarty's voice sounded like a whisper in his ear as well as his hot breath.

"I want to know how Johnny boy reacts to hear that his boyfriend has already had sex with someone else."

"Stop it!"

"Sherlock Holmes is helpless like this." Moriarty stroked Sherlock's cheek after he shouted out loud. "I can't wait."

The detective closed his eyes slowly, and felt the tears begin to flow. He imagined John leaving and never coming back to hear all this, hurting his mind and body. Sherlock opened his mouth slowly, for the sake of mentioning the name of the person who really loved and loved him completely.

"John..."

Sherlock opened his eyes with a body drenched in sweat. He gasped for breath and realized that he was now in her room alone, on the bed alone. Sherlock glanced and found no one there. However, the indentation marks on the pillow and the side of the mattress indicate someone slept there not long. Sherlock blinked a few times.

"John?"

Sherlock turned his head without hesitation at the sound of the bedroom door opening. There John appeared while yawning wide, a look so adorable with his sleeping hair while John's haircut that was somewhat different from when he was on the battlefield was clearly visible. Sherlock without hesitation made a smile and forgot every detail of the traumatized dream that Moriarty gave him.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, I woke you up?" Sherlock shook his head lightly, still with a smile on his face. "What’s wrong? You woke up because of a nightmare?" Sherlock was silent, but John immediately understood what it meant.

Sherlock's body, which seemed to remember the events in his nightmare, backed off as John sat not too far from him on the edge of the bed. John frowned at it.

"Don't tell me dreams about Moriarty again?" Sherlock looked away, embracing his body drenched in sweat. "Sherlock?"

"Don’t touch me!" Sherlock unhesitatingly brushed John's hand away again as he was about to touch his arm, which was wrapped in his nightgown. Now he does not sleep completely naked. Sherlock's body shook and he didn't notice that John was shocked by his attitude.

John winced before sighing softly. _Not the time to be selfish_ , John told himself. Sherlock was surprised when John grabbed the blanket, covered the detective's body and seemed to make him become like a cocoon again, and told him to lie back forcibly.

"John-?"

"I know you're soaking wet, but calm yourself, _mate_." John grinned his teeth to find Sherlock trapped in his own blanket. "Go back to sleep, and we think in the morning about this, okay?"

Surprisingly, the warmth of John's treatment and also the blanket that wrapped his body back made Sherlock slowly closed his eyes. The fatigue he had felt through the previous nightmare seemed to rob him of consciousness and made his whole body stop functioning.

"John..."

This time the dream that appeared was different, but no different from the previous nightmare. Sherlock realized what John was doing in their flat with enthusiasm and nervousness there.

"Is there anything that makes you happy?"

"Huh?" John blinked in surprise, as if surprised Sherlock had spoken to him. Sherlock raised an eyebrow slightly at the reaction. "Ah, ng, I'm preparing something."

"About?"

John smiled faintly as Sherlock looked curious, but held back the excitement with all his might.

"Secret, of course. Finally, I managed to find something."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow when John looked so happy but he pressed his hardest. As if he didn't want Sherlock to see him, and didn't expect him to accidentally point it out to the detective. _Why_? Sherlock wondered.

"John dear?" Mrs. Hudson's voice sounded calling now. "Time for us to go?"

"Ah, I’m coming!"

John turned to Sherlock, who didn't flinch but followed his line of sight. The doctor smiled a little.

"I'll go out with Mrs. Hudson." John never forgot to tell him what activities he did without Sherlock. She muttered softly in response to disinterestedness, and managed to draw a sad expression on John's face. He turned and caught up with Mrs. Hudson, who was waiting downstairs.

"He's acting like usual?"

"Well, yep. Not moving and uninterested."

Mrs. Hudson sighed softly. "That _brat_ , how long will he stubborn?"

John chuckled. “Isn't that how he used to be? Shall we go right away?"

"Ah, you're right."

The sound of the flat door opening was heard. Footsteps were heard away from the flat where Sherlock was silent in the same position. Before John's voice, which sounded sad, was heard so clearly.

Even if it's just a low whisper. " _Goodbye, Sherlock_."

This time Sherlock opened his eyes to another surprise. Tears rolled down his temples again, and he realized that it was already morning with light shining in through his bedroom window, peeking out from there. Sherlock sat up, still in the same position before, he looked around looking for John's figure.

"John?"

Sherlock endured the sadness and pain he felt with John's final statement to him before leaving with Mrs. Hudson. He knew that in the dream John was only briefly away with the owner of the flat. But to him, it felt like goodbye and Sherlock would never see the doctor again.

"John..."

Sherlock closed his eyes and let the tears flow. Sherlock grabbed his chest which began to throb with pain. The world view without John seemed to change the whole world. Until a familiar voice is heard repeating itself.

"Morning, Sherlock, you awake?" John's voice, which sounded like a low muttering, made Sherlock stop, even though the tears were still flowing. He lifted his head slowly. "You okay? Another dream—” John blinked in surprise to find Sherlock looking at him worried and sad now, with tears on his white face again.

John sighed softly. "Well, the last few days have been tiring and the weather isn't favourable." John took a slow step. "You had another bad dream?"

Sherlock who looked at John's expression on her made him remember his previous treatment of the doctor. When a nightmare with Moriarty recurs and he has to reject John once again.

"John, sorry, I'm sorry," John blinked in confusion. "I'll try not to do it again, because of that, please John-"

"Whoa, wait mate, calm down," John sat on the edge of the bed now and no longer saw Sherlock startled or retreated away. "What’s wrong? What happened?"

"I didn't mean to reject you, because of that, John, I'm sorry-"

Sherlock was surprised when John shook his body for him to look the doctor in the eye. "Hey, hey, you mean about before? I'm fine, Sherlock. Don’t worry."

Sherlock frowned. "Really?"

“Yeah, look, you're not rejecting me now, I'm sure it's the effect of your nightmare. I don't know why you could see him again in a dream, but I do know it's the trauma that leaves an impression on your soul too, Sherlock." John found the calm Sherlock slowly putting on a relieved expression accompanied by tears that flooded his beautiful eyes again.

"You... won't go?" John shook his head softly. "You're not leaving me?"

"No, Sherlock. Never." Sherlock saw the doctor move Sherlock's bangs blocking his eyes. “I told you, whatever happens, I'm always here, there for you. You rejected me again, I just need to try to make you accept me again." John smiled, confidently. "Until you no longer need me, I'll think about it afterwards."

" _No_!" John blinked in surprise. "I never, once did, think that I don't need you." John nodded with a small smile. "Well, as before, I'm not sure even if I will try. I don't really like dreams either." Sherlock shrugged and John kept his smile wide.

"Well, if that's the case, I can still try." Sherlock saw John touch her cheek now, wiping his tears. "As long as those words haven't come from you, on purpose or accidentally, I won't leave."

Sherlock winced and took John's hand. He closed his eyes enjoying the warmth and affection that radiated from there.

"John..."

After stroking a few times, John pulled him over to kiss the top of Sherlock's head. The detective was a little surprised, but when the touch felt long enough, he closed his eyes. John smiled behind the kiss on the detective's forehead.

"I'll make some tea, okay? Who knows, can calm you down."

Sherlock looked up at the smiling John, so gentle, so full of warmth and love. Sherlock could only nod.

"I’d love it." John laughed and Sherlock smiled a proud smile.

The two of them sat on the sofa sipping John's morning tea, and Sherlock rested his head on John's shoulder. The doctor could only smile at the attitude of Sherlock who was still spoiled at that age, but did not protest. At least Sherlock got used to it and also his touch even though he had rejected it once, John responded naturally with the nightmare he had seen before.

"Want to tell me what nightmares just now?"

Sherlock smiled a little. "Well, my first nightmare with Jim, when he _raped_ me." John frowned at Sherlock's use of the word. "These two are things that remind me that I will soon lose you."

John turned his head with a surprised expression. "It turned out to be really traumatic for you." Sherlock nodded.

"I guess, it hasn't completely disappeared and is still imprinted in my head, but the thought of losing you frightens me even more." Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "I will not be able to accept it."

John sighed softly. "Even though one day we will die."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I can accept that when that time comes, Watson." John smiled at the resentment and resoluteness in Sherlock's voice again. "But not now. Please."

John took Sherlock's free hand. “I'll try my best, genius. I don't promise though." Sherlock smiled and returned the warm touch of John.

Another cheerful step toward where they were now made John turn his head. Sherlock was definitely the one leaning on his shoulder. In the doorway appeared Mrs. Hudson with a tray filled with various ingredients for breakfast. She raised an eyebrow seeing the two of them sitting on the sofa.

"You guys are awake, boys." Mrs. Hudson smiled as she placed the ingredients on the kitchen counter. "Early in the morning, You two were intimate like that, I’m jealous."

Sherlock snorted. "We’re not showing off!"

John laughed. "Sherlock had another nightmare, so I tried to calm him down again so there wouldn't be any unnecessary _chaos_ here."

Sherlock snorted as he rolled his eyes. "What do you think I am, Watson?"

"Well, you often run experiments that could destroy our flat at any moment." Sherlock made no comment and only snorted softly.

John smiled to find that his daily life was back to normal and even more fun and happy than before.

* * *

Their case this time made them frequent an orphanage, which, of course, contained children that Sherlock didn't really like. Even so, John found Sherlock happy to be able to talk to them about something only the detective could possibly understand. Sherlock sitting on a bench explained something in a picture book he was holding to the children making him look like a kindergarten teacher.

John was standing under a tree not far from him, with several small children who were dehydrated from the hot sun and helped them calm down and return to playing with the others. Lestrade stepped toward him with both hands in his trouser pockets.

"Well, as long as we haven't caught the culprit, there's a chance they'll kidnap one of the kids here." John looked up as Lestrade began to tell his story. "I'm quite relieved that Sherlock is willing to take this case with regard to children."

"He didn't seem to mind even though he kept complaining." John smiled and made Lestrade see what John saw now. Sherlock is like a teacher telling some of the children who surround him, and occasionally snorts in annoyance because they don't understand. "I quite like kids."

"Well, maybe it's because you like kids, he thought about it once again." Lestrade shrugged his shoulders. "Or is there another reason?"

John stroked the nape of his neck. "Is that I, that easy to read?"

"No, no, just surprised to find Sherlock taking on a case involving children."

John looked up again. "Wasn't like that before?"

"Only a few times, with force too." Lestrade shrugged. "First by Mrs. Hudson, second by me. He's quite stubborn, you know that."

John stifled a laugh. "I can tell." John returned to the lying children. He saw one of them starting to rise, a girl. Despite having a dazed expression that was both cute and innocent, there was excitement in the girl's eyes.

"Are you alright?"

The girl nodded. "I still want to play." She said firmly behind her current situation.

"If there's anything happens, come here."

The girl nodded again when John warned her. She looked at John for a long time before nodding once more. "Thank you, Doctor Watson." John just nodded and saw her stepping towards her friends who turned out to be with Sherlock. The detective rolled his eyes to find the children added but resumed his activities with other children.

"Well, you can come back when you're done." John found Lestrade turning around. "I'm here, and will return to base to study and seek clues for the perpetrator's next plan." Lestrade shrugged. "Even though I know Sherlock will move faster than me."

John stood up and nodded. "I'll make sure he informs you about that too." Lestrade nodded and walked away. Not forgetting he waved and told Sherlock who was still reading, and replied with a soft snort. John returned to watching some of the children who were still lying down because of the dehydration while Sherlock accompanied the other children to read.

Upon their return to the flat, John found Sherlock snorting as he exercised a bit to his body.

"I can't believe I have to solve such a tiring case!"

John smiled. "Is it the first time?" Sherlock just snorted. "Wait, you said _solving_ cases?"

"Well, it's not that hard. I've found the culprit and sent it to Lestrade. The plan to kidnap another child could be avoided, if they caught him in my direction." Sherlock draped his outer garment as John opened his own with a surprised expression. "If not, we inevitably have to investigate it again."

John blinked. "Amazing."

"Not something to be proud of." Sherlock sauntered into the kitchen. "Find me another case before the nightmare I just had to have again." John only chuckled at this as Sherlock prepared something in the kitchen, which the doctor understood to be the process of making tea.

"Roger."

The two of them enjoy hot tea while looking for cases through newspapers. Sherlock himself didn't forget to check some of his websites when John searched the newspapers. The dinner they were about to order for the evening was actually served by Mrs. Hudson who looks happy after returning to shopping with her best friend since noon. She could only sigh softly to find Sherlock grumbling with boredom and no cases while John was still exploring cases that could catch the detective's attention through the newspapers.

“For God's sake! It's easy just because they use another language which is the secret code of conveying messages with their friends and we just have to translate it into our own language. Why is Yard too stupid to realize that?" Sherlock grumbles when a case gets solved so easily.

John sighed softly. “They just don't think until there. I'm sure once you hint at this on Greg, he'll jump into action."

Sherlock snorted softly again. "John, why do you keep that stupid hat?"

"Hmm?" John turns his head as Sherlock points to Sherlock's signature hat they started wearing when John turned the detective into a world phenomenon. "Well, that's your trademark and they already recognize you by that hat."

"Really?"

“Yep. Don't protest because we don't need to dwell too much on the mass media other than with cases." John flipped the pages of the newspaper he was reading, looking for something that would catch Sherlock's attention.

Sherlock grabbed it and took another close look at the hat. An annoyed expression began to appear on his face. "Why are there two fronts?" John only let out a deep sigh as Sherlock began analysing the hat.

"What kind of annoying hat is this?"

Unfortunately, the perpetrator managed to trick the police and kidnapped another child at the orphanage. Although the previous ones have been successfully taken back and returned to the orphanage. Inspector Lestrade's call came after Sherlock and John had just finished having breakfast.

"Moron!"

John turned his head as Sherlock got up with an annoyed expression and turned off the phone. He reached for his outer garment when John asked.

"What’s wrong?"

"They failed to catch the culprit I had found for them yesterday, and kidnapped one of the children." Sherlock sighed softly. "Why isn't anyone working properly anyway?"

John followed Sherlock who was getting ready. "Then the boy or girl who was kidnapped?"

"Girl. They didn't say who, but I think one of the ones we were with recently."

The two of them dashed straight to the orphanage after John told Mrs. Hudson said that they must return to investigate cases that are considered complete. Only by Sherlock Holmes.

Lestrade greeted them without hesitation when Sherlock and John got there. Sherlock grumbles at Scotland Yard's performance which brought the supposedly completed case open again only because of their negligence. John sighed softly to find the two of them fighting again as usual. Donovan and Anderson were there, either, doing something because it wasn't a murder case. John also walked to some of the nanny at the orphanage, to ask who was kidnapped.

"When did it happen?" John asked one of the wistful-eyed nannies.

"Midnight, although there was actually someone on guard here at that time." John nodded asking her to continue. "At first we thought it was a boy who were taken, because there was no sound at all, and we can be sure they were kidnapped while they were asleep." John waited for the nanny to remember what happened. "But it turns out to be a girl, and is indeed fast asleep and the culprit is smart in making the child quiet and silent when taken away by the culprit."

"I told you that it was the former nanny at this home who kidnapped her because it was annoying to be dishonourably discharged!" John and the nanny turned together as Sherlock grumbled loudly. "You have to search every former caregiver of this orphanage who still has the keys, and also has a motive to avenge the annoyance he felt while he was here!"

Lestrade spoke. “But all we found were _two_ of the criteria you mean, Sherlock. Man and woman."

“Of course, the culprit is a woman! Not all men can silence a child when taken away, let alone strangers!" Sherlock grumbled. "You can see for yourself how many babysitters at the orphanage are men!" John stifled a smile when his deductions were overlooked by Yard.

"Then, for the name?"

"Ah, Rosie. You know her quite well, Doctor Watson."

John widened his eyes. "Rosie...?"

The grumbling Sherlock turned to John, who fell silent suddenly. His expression that had been relaxed turned to worry.

"John?"

"Huh? Ah, no, it’s nothing." John rubbed the nape of his neck. "Rosie huh..."

Sherlock winced in confusion before the voice of the nanny John asked was heard. "During the investigation, Doctor Watson was quite close to a girl with blonde hair who had recently come to our orphanage after losing both parents at a very early age." Sherlock turned to the woman.

“I can find out because Rosie also told me that one of the men who came to investigate her friend's case here who disappeared was a good person. He is also a doctor and very good at treating her and her other friends. She also did not forget to talk about the man who is his partner who tells the contents of a fairy tale book who is so good at reading someone that he loves experimenting."

Sherlock pointed at himself after listening to the nanny's explanation. "John told me about that girl too?" The nanny just nodded with a gentle smile.

"Well, Rosie the little girl who caught my eye, that's all." John voiced shyly now. "I do like all the kids here, but somehow, I like Rosie better."

The two of them turned to the little laughing nanny. So cute and childish. “I can also see Rosie's bond with you, Doctor Watson. Even though her both parents are not you."

John blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You’re embarrassed me."

"It's alright, I'm just glad Rosie can be close to someone as good as you."

John just made a smile. Sherlock squinted reading the expression up to John's attitude at that time. There is another affection that John incised on a daughter named Rosie. Sherlock also knows the child because he is quite close to John and also accepts him reading a fairy tale that is owned by one of the orphanage children. Sherlock clasped his hands together.

"John..."

Not long after solving the case and asking Yard to arrest the two perpetrators who are confirmed to be the masterminds of the kidnapping, John and Sherlock wait at the orphanage. Sherlock, who had just finished discussing the details with several Lestrade's subordinate police, approached John, who was now stroking the two children who were sleeping on his lap. He could see John like a father who just came home from his job as a doctor.

"You really get along well with the children, John."

John looked up and smiled. "You too, Sherlock." He found the detective sitting beside him. "Maybe not yet, and I think you will want one someday, when you are no longer investigating criminals and solving cases."

Sherlock snorted. "I would still do it if I could without leaving the house." John chuckled at the reaction he could already imagine.

"Are you close to this girl, Rosie?" John turned to Sherlock who asked again after a moment of silence. John found Sherlock stroking one of the children who were fast asleep on John's lap and saw him mutter softly.

"Well, something drew me to her." John shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what, I don't know either. I just feel, I love her like my own child."

Sherlock was aware of the worry and longing in John's eyes for the girl. He could also clearly see the affection he had directed at Rosie as they investigated the case directly at the orphanage.

"John, what if-"

"Rosie is back!"

John and Sherlock cocked their heads together. Sherlock, who got up first, found John grabbing his hand. His expression was so soft.

"I can't leave them here." John pointed to the two children who were fast asleep on his lap. "Can you see Rosie's condition for me?"

Sherlock nodded without hesitation. "Of course, John. Of course."

John smiled as Sherlock darted off without hesitation to look at the girl. He could only stroke the two heads lying on his thighs which were quite thick and muscular by his habits while on the battlefield.

"Your friend is back."

Sherlock came out of the orphanage where John was accompanying several children there when Lestrade arrived with some of his subordinates. Rosie was now walking with her hand held by the inspector, who smiled softly at her.

"You okay? Can you walk?"

"Yes..."

Her expression looked exhausted, as well as worried about something. Even so, he seemed to realize that Lestrade was a good person and would not harm her. Her expression changed to see Sherlock standing not far from her.

" _Papa_..."

"What?" Lestrade was surprised to hear that and looked up to see who the girl was calling papa. He found Sherlock put on a worried expression on them. "Did you say-"

"Papa!"

Sherlock was surprised when Rosie ran and took her hands off Lestrade to embrace him. The girl's hands were wide and spontaneously Sherlock crouched down to greet her and slowly opened his long arms. Rosie jumped into his arms and hugged Sherlock so tightly. Sherlock blinked in confusion. Behind his worries, there was confusion when the girl called him papa when she saw him.

“Sherlock…” Lestrade just blinked in amazement.

Behind the inspector came Donovan, who had folded her arms. "Since when were you the father, _freak_?"

Sherlock winced at the call but paid attention to stroke Rosie's blonde hair.

"I don't know either..." Sherlock turned to Rosie who was still hugging him before he found the girl released her hug. " _Little bee_ , why are you calling me-"

"Where's _daddy_?"

Everyone was even more surprised to hear another call coming from the girl. Still hugging Sherlock, she asked with an innocent expression. Not long after, silence and confusion still enveloped, the sound of various steps appeared behind them. Lestrade looked up to find John coming with some of the orphanages. Their expressions also vary.

“Sherlock? What about Rosie?"

John asked with raised eyebrows, when the nanny there put on a surprised expression seeing Rosie hugging Sherlock tightly like her family. And it wasn't the nanny she was looking for first. Rosie looked over Sherlock's shoulder and her expression changed to find John standing not far from them.

"Daddy!"

Everyone is shocked now. Sherlock released Rosie to run towards John now. The doctor had done the same with Sherlock before, and now Rosie hugged John tightly as if he was her father. Sherlock turned around and wore a surprised expression like the others while Lestrade only pointed to Sherlock and John alternately.

"John?"

"Hmm? Ah, I’m sure you guys are confused about the call from Rosie just now, huh?" John smiled while carrying Rosie. The girl looks relieved to be back at John who looks like her father. "While we’re investigating the case here, Rosie offers us a few calls, of course I suggest that she call me Doctor Watson or Mr. Watson, and you Mr. Holmes and all, as well as Greg and Donovan. But she chose a different one just for me and you, Sherlock."

Sherlock blinked. "So, it's only our calling that is different?"

“Yep. At first, he called me Doctor Watson and you Mr. Holmes, but over time, somehow because I was close enough to her and she liked you enough, her calling for us changed."

Sherlock frowned. "But this is the first time I've heard her call me that."

"Well, yeah, because she started calling me daddy the last day, we finished this case and left the culprit's arrest to Greg."

"Oh" Sherlock remembered that moment. Rosie seemed reluctant to part with John and gave her a hug before the two of them returned to the flat. It turned out that since then Rosie called him daddy.

John sighed softly, stroking the girl’s blonde hair. "I don't mind, it's just that we will treat us as her parents." John rubbed Rosie's cheek which closed her eyes. A smile was painted on the girl's cute face. "Maybe because she missed the figure of her parents, or father’s figure? You heard right, she lost them from an early age?”

Sherlock could only be silent at John's explanation. The caregiver they had spoken to came up to John and Rosie who were in his arms.

"Yes, you appear to be her father, Doctor Watson."

John shrugged. "I would love it if Rosie did like me, especially when there was no father around her." The nanny smiled and nodded.

"Well," John looked up as Sherlock walked over to him. His other hand touched the doctor's arm. "Can we talk?"

The two of them ask for a quiet room to talk about Rosie and the case that was finally solved. Lestrade and the others also wanted to take the perpetrator to the police first to be taken care of while Rosie, who returned to the orphanage, was handed over to Sherlock and John as well as the orphanage's caretaker.

John blinked in confusion as Sherlock sat across from him now, Rosie in his arms as if refusing to let go of the doctor.

"Sherlock?"

“John, I know you said that you wanted to have children someday, but since we are both men, of course we can't get pregnant like women. I'm sure you're the doctor who understands that." John nodded listening to Sherlock who started. "You do fit well to be a father, and it seems that the children like you, especially Rosie."

The two of them turned to Rosie, who closed her eyes tightly in John's arms. "You also said, that one day, I also want children in my life, like you who want one in your life." John nodded again. "But John," Sherlock linked his fingers. "If when you want a child, is _now_ , and not someday?"

John, who understood, blinked. "I look like I really want it now?" Sherlock just nodded. "Sorry, Sherlock, it's not my intention to rush to adopt and have children now-"

Sherlock shook his head lightly. "I'm not asking you to apologize." John raised a confused eyebrow. "If you want a child now, so do I, how?"

John, trying to understand what Sherlock meant, widened his eyes. "So… you also want to have children _now_ , just like me?" Sherlock nodded.

“Seeing you so close and cherishing them makes me feel like owning them. With you, John." Sherlock found John's eyes glistening at that. Sherlock took the hand that fully protected Rosie. "You're the one who looks so good with the children, makes me want to have one, take care of one and take care of one with you, John." Sherlock poked Rosie's cheek and made her open her eyes slowly. "Well, maybe this little bee is for us."

Rosie grinned her teeth and grabbed Sherlock's previously poked finger. John smiled and held back the tears that began to build in his eyes.

"Are you serious, Sherlock?"

Sherlock nodded firmly. The smile on his face was so gentle and John liked it very much.

"When I'm with you, I'm serious." Sherlock widened his eyes as John took his face and kissed it on the lips. Sherlock blinked a few times to digest what had just happened.

"Thanks, Sherlock." He turned to Rosie, who was laughing happily. "I love you so much."

Sherlock blinked again before smiling. He turned to the laughing Rosie and held his fingers tightly.

"Me too, John." The two of them stared at each other again and smiles looked so beautiful on their faces. "John, just now."

"Hmm?" John blinked a few times before opening his eyes. John closed his lips without hesitation after finding the blush on Sherlock's face now. "Oh God, I kissed you on the lips accidentally?" Sherlock nodded. "Sorry, Sherlock, I didn't mean-" Sherlock shook his head.

"I was surprised, but I didn’t reject it." Sherlock smiled so softly again. "You can touch me now, John."

Again, tears dammed into John's blue eyes. He grabbed Sherlock's face and stroked it lightly.

"Yeah, that’s very good news."

Rosie laughed under them. “Daddy! Papa!" She grabbed John and Sherlock's fingers together as if they were her toy. It brought smiles to the faces of the two of them after discovering that another happiness would begin to be felt in their flat on Baker Street.

Before long, the two of them discussed adoption with the orphanage. Of course, they were so happy, finally Rosie had new parents after losing her biological parents. Many caregivers cried happily and received applause and encouragement from little Rosie. The girl was so happy to find that John and Sherlock would bring her home and live with them.

"Until now I don't know her real name." John voiced his voice after wiping his tears at how happy the orphanage was.

"Ah, her name-"

" _Rosamund Mary_."

They turned to the voiced Sherlock. Of course, Rosie herself. "Is that right, Little bee?" Rosie blinked before nodding. She smiles teeth again, with pride and joy.

John looked up at one of the nannies who was about to answer his question earlier. "Ah, right as Mr. Holmes said, her real name is Rosamund Mary, known as Rosie." Sherlock just smiled.

"What about her family name?"

"Let's just use yours, John." The doctor turned to Sherlock who declared it without hesitation. "Your name suits her better."

John blinked. “ _Rosamund Mary Watson_ …” Sherlock nodded with a broad smile.

"Yeah, that's good."

"Rosamund Mary Watson?"

The two of them turned to Rosie, who looked up curiously. Both her hands holding Sherlock's and John's hands.

"Yep, little bee." Rosie blinked a few times. "Starting today, you are daddy and papa's girl, at the same time stay with us."

Rosie blinked again before her eyes flashed with joy. John and Sherlock were sure a star was starting to shine in those beautiful blue eyes, which were similar to John's. She turned around to embrace the two of them.

“Yay! Where do we live?" Rosie looked up from her embrace, and Sherlock and John found her so adorable. The two exchanged glances before the detective made a sound.

“A lovely and suitable place for us, 221B Baker Street.” Rosie blinked. "There is flat owner who will like you too. A _lady_!"

Rosie's eyes flashed again. "Lady!"

John sighed softly as Sherlock nodded in satisfaction. Now, Rosie really looks like their real child.

Sherlock gave the news to Mrs. Hudson on child adoption. Sherlock finds her happy to hear that there are children coming along in their flat now, especially girls. Mrs. Hudson also sounded so relieved when finally, John and Sherlock took a new step to have new members in their family after marriage to perfect a family relationship.

Mrs. Hudson, anxious to greet the girl, was waiting at the door of their flat when their car pulled up directly in front of Baker Street. Both of them who came down with a cute and adorable daughter made Mrs. Hudson ran towards them without hesitation.

"Oh, my boys," she hugged them both. "Finally, you guys are taking the next step in family relationships." Sherlock snorted while John only chuckled softly.

"I was quite surprised too and well, a little fast too," Sherlock glanced at John who glanced at him. "But as long as Sherlock doesn't mind doing it with me, and we already have an interesting little girl for adoption."

They turned to Rosie, who was looking at it probingly. "Why not?"

Mrs. Hudson smiled as Sherlock grunted with a blush beginning to grind his white cheeks. He crouched down to be able to gaze parallel to the girl.

"Little girl, what's your name?"

Rosie blinked a few times. She didn't look scared or embarrassed, but rather curious and seemed to want to dare to face new people.

"Rosie, they call me Rosie."

Mrs. Hudson nodded with her motherly smile. "My full name is Rosamund Mary Watson." Mrs. smile Hudson widened at that and nodded again.

"Welcome to 221 Baker Street, sweet little girl." Rosie took Mrs. Hudson who aimed at her elegantly.

"Thank you,"

"Hudson."

"Mrs. Hudson." Rosie found him nodding. "Papa, is this the lady you're talking about?"

Mrs. Hudson turned as Rosie looked up questioningly at Sherlock. The detective looked embarrassed at the look of the full investigating from Mrs. Hudson turned to him, before acting his usual assertive answer.

"Yes, little bee."

Rosie's expression changed slowly. "She will accompany you while we work, your daddy works at the clinic."

Sherlock rubbed the girl's head. "You will learn to be a lady from her."

"Duh, what’s with that?"

Mrs. Hudson chuckled ashamed of being praised by Sherlock so blatantly. John just sighed softly when Rosie looked enthusiastic and so curious.

"I want Mrs. Hudson taught me to be a good lady!"

Mrs. Hudson laughed at Rosie's enthusiasm and enthusiasm. He nodded without hesitation.

"Of course, miss. You can't rely on men for that."

John and Sherlock who had exchanged glances shrugged together. Mrs. Hudson invited the three of them to come inside, enjoy snacks and hot tea that evening.

* * *

Sherlock sat on his own sofa while waiting for John to lull Rosie in his room upstairs. John also had to move rooms because now his daughter's room was used. Sherlock touched his lips which John had recently kissed. It reminds him of his first kiss with John in school. After meeting again, the two never kissed on the lips because of the trauma Sherlock experienced. He was really grateful John didn't push him and seemed patient with it.

“John…” Sherlock narrowed his eyes, a blush starting to crease his white cheeks.

Footsteps descending from the floor above were heard. Sherlock did not budge when John began to make his voice as he entered the flat room.

"Rosie really likes my room." John smiled a little. "Are we going to bed now?" John turned to look at Sherlock blankly. “Sherlock? You okay?"

Sherlock looked up as John's hand touched his exposed forehead. His expression looked worried.

"John?"

“Yep. You okay? Your face is red." John winced as Sherlock smiled. He grabbed the hand that had been holding his forehead.

"I'm fine, John."

Sherlock stroked the back of John's hand with a smile on his face. "Well, that's fine then." John looked at Sherlock who was still holding his hand. "Erm, do you want tea?" Sherlock shook his head lightly.

"Then want to go to sleep right away?" This time Sherlock nodded.

John backed away when Sherlock suddenly got up. His hand was still holding his.

"I want to do something before bed, John."

"Okay... what could that be?"

John hesitated as he looked at Sherlock who smiled softly. He pulled John without having time to tell him.

"Wait-Sherlock?"

Now the two of them sat across from each other, with John's position bringing his feet and Sherlock leaning toward him. John could only blink in confusion.

"Well, any explanation?"

“John. I want to kiss you."

John blinked. "Okay, go ahead, genius."

"On lips."

John froze now. "Are you serious, Sherlock?" The detective just nodded. "Are you sure, it's okay?" Sherlock nodded again and made John sigh softly.

"Okay, let's take it slow."

Sherlock nodded as John took his face. The touch is soft and warm. Sherlock couldn't believe he was so lucky to have a John Watson, so patient, and so fond of him so completely. Sherlock blushed as John closed his eyes, acting like an expert, different from before.

John's breathe that was felt on his lips and tickled his nose added to Sherlock's chest. Until finally their lips met again. At first it was just a touch of the lips, Sherlock felt John starting to chew his lower lip, Sherlock restrained himself from making other noises, while John began to chew his upper lip. Sherlock, feeling that his head was getting dizzy from the soft and hot touch, began to grab John's shoulder for support.

"Sherlock..."

Sherlock blushed as John moaned his name. He opened his eyes to see the expression John was now showing. Just like him, he looked so smitten.

"John..."

Sherlock, who opened his lips for a moment, was a sign for John to slip his tongue. Sherlock was a little surprised, but because the movement was so soft and slow, it made Sherlock calm down again. He tried to reply to John's tongue movement which explored its contents now. The two of them clashed, twisted and licked at each other, and Sherlock was sure that sweat was starting to run down his temples.

"Mmhh..."

 _I don't remember how a kiss felt like_ , Sherlock winced as he didn't want to lose to John who continued to explore its contents.

"Ngh... Sherlock..."

John's soft, teasing calls made Sherlock shudder. There was something else that made him feel different when John touched him to call him with a tone like that. Something that stimulated him as a man.

"J-John..."

"Daddy?"

Both of them were shocked and immediately separated themselves. They gasped for breath to hear Rosie's voice outside Sherlock's room as if looking for him and John's figure.

"Papa?"

The two of them exchanged glances before smiling. "At least you're used to my touches." Sherlock saw John kissing him lightly on the lips again.

"Now then, let's see what our daughter need."

Sherlock snorted softly. " I bet she just went to the toilet." But he also got up to see Rosie now. The little girl saw John and Sherlock take turns as they opened the door for her.

"You two sleep together?"

The two exchanged confused glances about what to answer. "I also want to sleep together!" They were surprised at that one before laughing. Rosie only raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Why don't you go to the bathroom first, little bee? Can't we find you wetting our bed sheets, can we?" Sherlock declared it with ignorance and managed to irritate Rosie with a snort.

"I never get the sheets dirty!" Sherlock just shrugged. "Daddy, come with me."

"Okay, little bee."

Sherlock sighed softly as John and now entered the shared bathroom which was right next to his bedroom. He touched his lips that had just kissed John. It's hot enough.

"I want more." He muttered softly, imagining the face of John who was so close to him, blushing with sweat on his temples, and also the touch of his lips and tongue which were warm and hot and at the same time so skilled at kissing.

The two of them let Rosie sleep in their midst, and the child easily fell asleep. Sherlock snorted softly and made John take her hand.

"Annoyed that our kiss was interrupted?"

"Oh, be quiet, John."

The doctor just chuckled softly. "I remember our kiss from school days."

John smiled. "Well, it's as great as it is now." Sherlock blushed as John said in a playful manner.

"We can do it again, Sherlock. As long as you’re okay with me. "

Sherlock frowned. "Of course, I'm fine with you, John." He brought John's hand to her lips, kissed her soft back.

"You always make me better."

John blushed at the detective's gentle treatment before smiling.

"So glad to hear that."

The two of them fell asleep with Rosie in their midst. Both hands holding each other, protecting the little family they had built up little by little.


	15. Chapter FiveTeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson does not know that having an agreement with Jim Moriarty and Mycroft Holmes is one way to end all the things that are blocking his relationship with Sherlock Holmes and also life with him. But for him, who had no other choice, decided to enter into the agreement, as long as it protected his precious person now after the departure of his parents and his only biological family, Harry Watson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a bit of sex scenes and kissing scenes, I really can't do this :((  
> No season two, but I'm planning to make the chapter until 21 like their flat, 221B Baker Street ! ^^ hehehe enjoy! sorry if its too long~

_John_ _Watson_ does not know that having an agreement with _Jim_ _Moriarty_ and _Mycroft_ _Holmes_ is one way to end all the things that are blocking his relationship with _Sherlock_ _Holmes_ and also life with him. But for him, who had no other choice, decided to enter into the agreement, as long as it protected his precious person now after the departure of his parents and his only biological family, _Harry_ _Watson_.

At the same time as Sherlock Holmes himself said to Jim Moriarty, that the solution of the two is that one of them must die.

"John, can we-?"

"Yes, Sherlock,"

While sitting on the detective's bed, they began to feel kissing each other. The touch of his lips, John licked and chewed Sherlock's lower lip, getting a moan from him. Sherlock pulled John closer as John traced Sherlock's white neck. One other hand holds his face.

"John-"

Sherlock's voice was interrupted by John's lips chewing on his. Sherlock winced as John's tongue moved against him. So fast and wild.

"John...!"

John parted his lips, with his tongue parting from Sherlock's leaving behind wet saliva. "John... umh" Sherlock pulled John with both hands on the doctor's face, chewing his lips again. John's hands were on the detective's slender waist now, as the two of them clashed.

"Sherlock... ah..."

Hot breath and sweat began to envelop the room. As well as groans around him. "Sher... ngh... ah..."

"John... John..."

Their tongue games didn't stop, it got even hotter. Suck, lick, clash, Sherlock and John couldn't stop.

"Uhh…"

"John?"

The doctor panted and stopped kissing. Sherlock raised a confused eyebrow.

"Sorry, Sherlock, mine is..." Sherlock lowered his gaze and found John's standing behind his pants. "I know we haven't tried, however-"

"John"

The two of them stared at each other now. "You're became _like_ this because we kissed, right?"

"What do you mean? Of course." John frowned in disbelief at this from Sherlock. "No other-"

"I want to touch it."

"Sorry?"

Sherlock chewed his lips again as John groaned. Sherlock felt his dick stand up as he enjoyed John now. John took Sherlock's hand, which was now in his pants.

"Sherlock ... ah ..."

John's eyes starred as if he was floating. "How does it feel John?"

"Ah... ahh"

John just groaned, as Sherlock touched the top, stroking and rubbing it shrewdly. John's body trembled at the touch.

"Sherlock... Sherlock!"

Sherlock licked his own lips. John looks so beautiful when trying to feel good and doesn't call his name. Sherlock trembled as John's voice faintly and sensually called out to him in that state.

"Sher... ah ... I ... I ..."

"John... mhh"

Sherlock devours John again, John grabs Sherlock's shoulders as he reaches the top. When the touch of those beautiful hands never stopped making it feel good.

"Sherlock...!"

Sherlock was surprised when something appeared from John's dick. So much and long. "Sherlock... ah... ah..." Sherlock blushed, especially when John closed his eyes enjoying it.

"Sher... ah..."

John found Sherlock grabbing his hand which was wet with something white. Sherlock who was about to lick it was stopped by John's hand. "No, Sherlock, don't." John shook his head softly.

"Not now..."

Sherlock blinked before nodding. "Okay..."

"Are you alright? Sorry, just me-"

"I'm fine. With me, we can do it another time."

John gasped. "Is that so? I want to take a quick shower before going to bed, how about you clean your hands?"

Sherlock nodded, and washed his hands in the sink while John went to take a shower. He looked at his clean hands. "Warm... and, beautiful." Sherlock kissed his fingers which had just touched John's.

"John..."

Uneasy with a messy bed, he replaced it with a new one. With new sheets. The sound of John whistling in the bathroom was happy. It drew a smile to the detective's face.

John opened his eyes in surprise with a face drenched in sweat. He gasped for breath and found him empty beside Sherlock's absence. He opened his own pants and was sure that the surroundings were wet with sweat and his own cum. John let out a long sigh.

"This is bad... I dreamed like that." John closed his eyes with his arms. "How do I deal with Sherlock in this state?"

Sherlock, who was already in the kitchen talking with _Mrs. Hudson_ , turned to John, who had appeared while drying his hair. They realized that John took a shower immediately after waking up before breakfast.

"It's so unusual for you to wake up early, Sherlock."

John tried to be as calm and peaceful as possible even though his chest was pounding into those beautiful light blue eyes. As well as the tall and slender figure of Sherlock. It had been a long time since he had looked at him like that because he had too often held back his lust for Sherlock's good sake.

"Well, I got a call from Lestrade on a case. Because I'm still looking for the data, I'm also waiting for you."

John smiled mischievously. "Oh, you made breakfast this time."

Sherlock snorted. "Mine is still better than yours, Watson."

John smiled teeth. "Oh? Then how about every day you make it, if my cooking is not as delicious as yours?"

Sherlock blushes as John teases on purpose. "Only exceptions, Watson!"

John chuckled to find himself working on Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson herself just smiled happily seeing the couple in her flat so close. John, who was seated, prepared some drinks and breakfast which was ready to eat.

"You’re exactly _belong_ right here, young man."

John sighed softly. "Who else can stand Sherlock Holmes?" Mrs. Hudson laughed as Sherlock snorted again.

They also enjoy breakfast happily and small talk about cases to some information about the flat. Mrs. Hudson also said that a new neighbor in their flat was filling the empty flats upstairs.

The sound of cheerful and happy footsteps made them turn their heads. Mrs. Hudson stepped out without hesitation knowing who had just come down from upstairs in John's room.

"Our _darling_ is awake." Mrs. Hudson chuckled.

"Good morning!"

 _Rosie_ spoke loudly with a greeting that was so heartwarming. John and Sherlock turned together and smiled at the happiness and warmth that enveloped their flat now.

"Daddy is clean and handsome!"

John stroked the girl’s blonde hair which now kept her two cute little arms on the doctor's thigh. “Are you going somewhere?"

"Well, there are hours of work at the clinic until this afternoon. Be patient with papa in the flat hmm?"

"Ng!" Rosie touched her chin with a cute, innocent expression. "I also have an appointment with Mrs. Hudson this afternoon!"

"Oh?" John and Rosie turned together.

“Just a kind of picnic with some of my acquaintances. They also want to get to know the daughter of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson."

Sherlock blushed at this where John just smiled. "This very cute and adorable little girl."

Rosie just smiled broadly with teeth lined sweet. Who couldn't spoil a kind and friendly girl like her?

"I'll leave Rosie to you then."

"Oh of course."

Rosie found Mrs. Hudson touched his little shoulders. "We're going to learn to be a fine _lady_ , is that right?"

"Ng!"

John chuckled. "I'll wait for the results then." Rosie nodded proudly again and drew a laugh on Mrs. Hudson.

Sherlock glanced at John who looked normal even though there was something different from him that day. Sherlock narrowed his eyes as he realized the thing was well hidden by the doctor.

* * *

Sherlock began to realize this when they were investigating the case together now. The two of them talked about the male corpse lying beneath them and covered in a cloth because it was not very pleasing to the eye. Lestrade let the two of them work as usual because they were sure of the performance of Sherlock and John.

Before long, John lets Sherlock talk to Lestrade about the corpse as well as some other suspicions. John touched his chest, which was beating very fast. He winced at the change in himself after the extraordinary dream he saw that morning.

_What happened to me? I'm not a teenager who has just fallen in love._

John tried to calm himself by taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. Little by little, his heartbeat stabilized and without realizing that Sherlock was watching him after talking to the inspector.

"Okay, Sherlock, I'll call you when all your plans have gone well."

"Hmm"

Lestrade blinked as Sherlock stared only at John who stared at his open, clenched fists repeatedly.

"There’s something wrong?"

"Nothing."

Sherlock glanced at the inspector after declaring it before turning around. "I can go home now, right?"

"Well, of course. I'll call or come to you at the flat if anything progresses." Sherlock nodded and walked away.

Lestrade found him approaching John and the two of them smiled at something before stepping away from the crime scene. John turned and waved at him happily before disappearing completely with Sherlock into the streets.

"What’s wrong with them _now_?" Lestrade sighed softly.

All the way home by taxi, Sherlock found himself speechless, he chose to observe the doctor instead of talking about unimportant matters or about case-related matters. For Sherlock, reading John is another work that is both fun and confusing. John always manages to pass his expectations and maybe surprise him again and again. John didn't look at her and looked out the window. There was a blush on her face and he looked tense about something. Sherlock doesn't know what, but their close proximity is a factor. Sherlock raised an eyebrow in surprise that he hadn't acted like that before, after this morning.

 _Did he dream of something that made him that way? I should have checked on him this morning_. Sherlock winced, thoughtfully as he stared at John from the tip of his hair to the tips of his shoes. Apart from the confusion about what happened, as well as the scene where John blushed and nervousness accompanied the room in the taxi, John seemed to refuse to look at him, either looking at him or looking into his eyes.

"Got something on my face, Sherlock?"

Sherlock's thoughts were interrupted by John's question. Now he looked nervously at Sherlock despite the worry and curiosity that enveloped the doctor.

"Well, I'm just trying to figure out what you're hiding."

John blinked now. “Hiding? About what?"

Sherlock shrugged. "I don't know so I tried to read it." John blinked again, confused. "Not something hidden, perhaps, something that makes you unable to look me in the eyes or just look at me."

John blushed at this before clearing his throat softly. "It must be just your feelings."

"Your attitude just now is the proof."

"Sorry?" John frowned at Sherlock's statement without hesitation.

“You refuse to talk about it and look nervous whenever I try to bring up the topic. That must be what you are hiding."

John was still blushing but there was irritation on his face now. “A secret or two of course I have, Sherlock. I'm sure you must have it too."

Sherlock blinked. "Well, you're right." Sherlock sighed softly in surrender when John refused to talk about it. He looked forward and around the road again to stop his thoughts of it.

"I'm just curious, not mean to reveal your secret."

John sighed softly as Sherlock apologized in a roundabout way. He felt bad for the detective who seemed worried about him and was trying to do something not to worry him. About things that are ambiguous and unknown to the detective.

"Not now." Sherlock glanced at John who was looking outside. There is still a red hue adorned there. "I hope you understand."

Sherlock blinked before nodding.

"Of course, John. Anytime."

John, who returned from the clinic, found an empty bathroom not far from the small alleys near Baker Street. Finding no surveillance cameras that could make his activities recorded by the Mycroft Holmes camera, John launched his action there.

Hope that no one come there either.

"Ah... ah..."

John rubbed his cock, imagining Sherlock touching it and rubbing it again, as in his dream a few days ago. This time with his tongue and lips chewing so deeply.

"Sher-Sherlock... ah"

John closed his eyes tightly.

"John... uhm"

Sherlock moved his tongue swiftly and deftly, licking and crushing hos, managed to make his body tremble violently.

"John... ngh..."

Sherlock held his cock while sucking it and enjoyed it like ice cream. Sherlock's hot and beautiful tongue continued to lick and suck it neatly and elegantly. Gasping for John to find the detective crouched down and did it while looking at him with a face and eyes full of stars. A red hue adorned his white face.

"Sherlock... ah..."

John now felt Sherlock moving faster and enjoying his wildly.

"Ngh!"

John closed his eyes as Sherlock swallowed his cock deeply.

"Ahh! Sherlock! Sherlock!"

The detective smiled broadly as John enjoyed it shouting his name. "John... um... when... you... ahh" John bit his lip when he reached the top.

"Coming... I want to... enjoy everything your... amh" John groaned again as Sherlock gobbled up his wildly.

"Sherlock... I've been... ahhhh!"

"Nggh!"

John came out of Sherlock's mouth and found him gulping everything John's without hesitation. John, who was shaking violently and gripping Sherlock's curly hair beneath him, heard him gulp everything out of John without hesitation.

"Sherlock..."

John winced and realized he was alone in the toilet now. He let out a long sigh after making it out by imagining Sherlock doing it together. John held back tears.

"I know I should be patient... but after having a dream like that... I want to do it..."

John bit his lip. "I'm the same as Moriarty..."

Sherlock turned to find John striding back down the flat steps. He who was typing something on his laptop saw John slowly open his tie and let out a long sigh. After storing his doctor's bag beside the sofa, he used to sit on, John stepped into the kitchen. Once again, Sherlock found him sighing deeply.

"Something bad happened at the clinic, John?"

"Hmm?" John sounded trying to be calm when Sherlock asked him. Now he is preparing tea for himself. "No, I guess. Why?"

Sherlock blinked. "You sound so tired."

John laughed dryly. "Yeah, well, but not about the patient in the clinic, no need to worry." Sherlock squinted at John's evasive gesture. He took a sip of tea without hesitation before glancing at Sherlock.

"Would you like a cup?"

Sherlock tried not to show his concern so clearly that he pressured John to tell him what had happened to him. He returned to the laptop screen before answering.

"Very good idea."

John smiled and Sherlock found him satisfied for the time being, at least managed to calm the tired and depressed John a little. The cheerful footsteps of Mrs. Hudson and Rosie also managed to add to that in John.

"Daddy!"

John smiled broadly and let his daughter hug him tightly. "I'm coming home, little bee."

Rosie smiled her teeth as she looked up at him. "Today I made some pastries for daddy and papa." Rosie glanced at Sherlock, who was still thinking as he stared at his laptop screen.

"And papa's favourite ginger cookies!"

Sherlock turned around with a smile. "I've been waiting for it for a long time."

They had dinner with some of Rosie and Mrs. Hudson's pastry desserts. Sherlock could only hold back his excitement when the sweet food made by the two women in the flat was so delicious and delicious. John himself just smiled to find Sherlock enjoying it so much.

After finding Rosie sleeping soundly with the help of Mrs. Hudson, John threw himself down on his couch with a long sigh. Sherlock sat on his own sofa as he entered the Mind Palace. John squinted at his partner.

 _If I told him my opinion, would Sherlock comply? No, that's my wish since dreams and kisses with Sherlock were used to us_. John shook his head _. I don't want to burden Sherlock with this feeling, moreover I can be seen as Moriarty who only wants to have sex in intercourse_. John let out another deep sigh. _How can I get rid of this worse feeling? Just had my wish granted to have a child with Sherlock, and now I'm asking him to have sex with me? Oh God._

"Intending to tell me what's going on instead of us having to fight because I deduced you clearly here?"

Sherlock's deep, calm voice interrupted John's reverie. He blinked a few times when he found Sherlock looking at him now.

"Doctor Watson?"

"Huh? Sorry, did you say something?" John blinked again, trying to digest what Sherlock had just told him. Sherlock sighed softly.

"Intending to tell me what's going on instead of us having to fight because I deduced you clearly here?" John blinked as Sherlock repeated it again. "You've been looking weird these days, John."

John blinked before rubbing the nape of his neck. "Really? Sorry, Sherlock. I don’t mean it."

Sherlock shook his head slowly now. "I don't need your apology, John." The doctor looked up now. "I wish you could tell me what made you weird these days." Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

"After _that_ morning."

John stiffened and Sherlock realized the doctor remembered what he meant. John seemed worried and afraid that the subject would be brought up again by the detective, so that he could easily deduce himself to it. John let out a long sigh.

"I don't want to talk about it, if you don't mind."

Sherlock blinked. "Certainly not." John looked up. "But if that keeps making you weird for the next few days, I have an objection."

John refrained from laughing as Sherlock expressed his objection without hesitation. As usual, Sherlock was honest and stated what was on his mind. Without thinking about the risks.

"You're right." John laughed dryly now. "I should tell you, but I'm not sure I can explain it well." John buried his face in his hands. "I just don't want to be considered the same as-"

Sherlock's phone sounding an incoming call prompted John to stop. The two of them turned to the phone Sherlock was holding, showing the name Lestrade there. Sherlock glanced at the name and returned to John.

"How?"

"Just pick it up."

Sherlock blinked before nodding. "Sherlock Holmes." John waited while he watched Sherlock stare back at him. Their eyes met as if they had no intention of looking away from each other.

"Of course, how can I refuse?" John blinked. "But let me discuss it with my personal doctor first."

John raised an eyebrow now as Sherlock ended the call. "I’ve been summoned."

"Case?"

"Yep." Silence enveloped them. "Coming?"

"Well, if you want me to."

Sherlock smiled. "Of course."

John rose as Sherlock rose. "There is no Sherlock Holmes without John Watson." The doctor just smiled and followed Sherlock down the stairs of the flat.

"Sherlock." The detective turned around as John's hand took his arm. "About earlier, could it be another time?"

Sherlock found John desperate and troubled whenever they brought up the topic. But Sherlock did not want to pressure him even though the odd thing that happened to John would continue in the future.

"I'm not going to insist, John." Sherlock took John's hand and managed to make John blush without hesitation. "I just hope, that I didn't hurt you and I didn't know about it at all."

John shook his head softly. "Of course not, Sherlock. _No_." Sherlock waited while John lowered his head. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever had in my entire life." Sherlock refrained from blushing.

“I just need time and I want you to understand it. I will definitely, tell you."

The two of them who were staring at each other were now enveloped in silence. Sherlock who saw the sincerity and hope in John's eyes made him sigh softly. Sherlock nodded.

"Of course, John. I'm just worried about you, because I love you."

John frowned before smiling. He nodded.

"Thanks, Sherlock."

The two darted towards Scotland Yard where John and Sherlock were summoned. After telling Mrs. Hudson that they were going to go investigate a case that very night.

* * *

John, who parted with Sherlock in investigating the case, finds someone who stops not far from him. John blinked several times, trying to focus on the person in front of him before widened his eyes to find Irene Adler there. John and Sherlock remember that both Jim Moriarty and Irene Adler will visit them again someday, but the case involving Adler has forced him to move and live in a different country and far from London.

"Adler...!"

_"Good evening, Doctor Watson."_

Adler smiled. "It's been a long time since I saw you again and it looks like your work is still the same." John blinked breathlessly when Adler didn't budge from her position.

"Well, you who are smart and smart like Sherlock and Moriarty will find it easier to find out about this."

Adler chuckled as John expressed his agreement. "Of course, doctor. As well as the thing you just kept secret to Sherlock."

John widened his eyes. "The thing that just... I _kept_ secret?"

"You haven't told him because you feel ashamed and disappointed in yourself, don't you, and feel that you are the _same_ as Jim?" John frowns at Adler to say so without hesitation. "That you wanted to touch Sherlock like Jim touched Sherlock?"

John gritted his teeth and drew the gun that was tucked between his back and pants. John aimed it at Adler without hesitation and widened his eyes as another shot sounded first, darting past his temples. John blinked a few times and felt a throbbing pain there.

Adler smiled. "Don't think that only you can move earlier than voice your action, doctor."

John found a gun with a very short barrel under the woman's arm. While the phone in her hand typed something that made cold sweat run-down John's back.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, telling Sherlock your secret--"

"Stop it!"

John's hand that was holding the gun flew from his grip and made John groan. The gun was thrown away as John grabbed hold of his now hand which began to bleed from the gunshot without hesitation.

"Shame makes your nerves of steel disappear, doctor." Adler lowered the gun as did the phone. John saw the woman press a button on her phone and John could only sigh in surrender. "Like Sherlock Holmes, feelings _weaken_ you, John Watson."

John saw the figure of the woman stroll away elegantly and gently after turning her back on him. The sound of the high sneakers she wore could be heard in a soundproof place and echoed over John. The sound of footsteps leading to where he was now made John turn his head, followed by an incoming notification sound. John was sure it was Sherlock.

The two met their eyes when Sherlock checked his phone when he reached John's place.

"John?"

"Who sent you the message?"

Sherlock blinked as John asked him without hesitation. “ _The Woman_. Looks like she's here too." John frowned at the detective's answer.

"You're hurt, John."

"Yeah" John made a smile. "What’s the text?"

Sherlock blinked again at John's question to him about a message sent from Adler. Sherlock made a sound to read it.

_"Good evening, Mr. Holmes, how are you? Let's have dinner if you're free."_

John narrowed his eyes before sighing softly. Sherlock found John averted his gaze but stepped toward him.

"Did Greg take an ambulance?"

"Well, yep, someone's hurt besides you."

John smiled again and nodded. "I asked them to treat me too before we’re going home." Sherlock nodded and slipped the phone into the pocket of his black blazer. As if without hesitation, and did not think about it other than John's state.

All the way home, Sherlock again found John in silence as he looked out the window. This time, he really believed something had happened to the doctor, but he refused to tell him. Sherlock didn't mind, but he was worried about her condition, right up to the front.

"John"

"Not now, Sherlock." She was surprised that John answered without hesitation. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Then can I hold your hand?"

"Huh?" John turned without hesitation to Sherlock who was staring at John's injured hand. He didn't look at him at all. John sighed softly. "Here"

Sherlock smiled like a child and John melted at the innocence. Sherlock took John's injured hand and stroked it lightly, without asking any further questions all the way back home. Only limited to holding and stroking it slowly.

John wants to cry to find the gentle treatment from Sherlock and also feels stupid to keep his dreams and wishes a secret from Sherlock. Even though he was sure Sherlock would understand, he was just afraid that Sherlock would reject him. John didn't want that so he was keep silent. Especially with the trauma experienced by the detective and also his wish that had just been granted by having a child together.

The two of them returned just as it was almost morning. The flat was so quiet and lonely when the two of them went into the room to rest. Sherlock didn't press and force John as they let fatigue and drowsiness catch up.

It was John who this time had a nightmare like Sherlock.

John runs to find a message from an unknown number that he knows immediately comes from Jim Moriarty. John dashes back from the clinic without hesitation to his flat and finds Sherlock nearly raped by Moriarty again in their own room. Sherlock was naked and his hands and feet were tied while Moriarty grinned with a whip in his hand. The door opened wide which showed John's figure, making them both turn at the same time.

Sherlock wore an expression of hurt, torment and fear as well as tears streaming down his face, while Moriarty had a happy expression and a big smile on his face.

"Moriarty-!"

"John!"

"You're taking so long, Johnny boy." Moriarty made a playful voice. "I was just having fun with your _husband_."

"What?"

John shifted his gaze towards Sherlock's crotch and now you could see something slowly flowing from there. White color and John recognized it very well. John bit his lip.

"Jim Moriarty-!"

Moriarty swiftly stepped back and walked away when John looked like he was about to attack him but aimed at Sherlock who was stretched out on their bed in an unpleasant position. John untied it without hesitation and bandaged Sherlock with whatever was there to cover himself like a cocoon.

"You-!"

"Apparently you were not serious with what you said at that time huh." Moriarty slapped his whip on the shoulder casually.

"What did you say?"

"You know," Moriarty touched his chin. "That you won't _let_ me touch Sherlock one more time." John widened his eyes. "But the proof? You _still_ let me touch Sherlock so easily. You're just bragging."

"I'm not bragging!"

John waved his hand forward as if to acknowledge that. However, the reality cannot be changed. John turned to Sherlock now.

"Sherlock-"

"Jim's right, John." The detective's voice makes John stop. "You boasted that you would protect me and never let him touch me again." Sherlock waved his arm just like John had just done. "You're a liar and a boaster!"

John widened his eyes. "Sherlock, I didn't mean-"

"Don’t touch me!" John stepped back as Sherlock brushed his hand away again. This time, everything ached. "You and Jim are the _same_."

Now Sherlock's gaze and expression are very different from the Sherlock he has known since school.

"Go and _never_ come back, John Watson." Sherlock, who looked disappointed and hurt, made John's heart completely break. "I _never_ needed you."

"Sherlock!"

John woke up with his hands turned upward. Sweat ran down his face and all over his body as John stared at the empty ceiling above him. He realized that tears were also streaming down his face. Remembering that it was all a dream that seemed real, John covered his face with his arms.

"Sorry... Sherlock... I'm sorry..."

Sherlock, who was inside the Mind Palace, heard John's voice calling out to him. He got up from his chair to stroll into the two of them know which was once Sherlock's room. The door opened to find John crying with his arms over his face. John cried like a child.

"John?"

Finding no answer and John continued to sob, Sherlock walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. Sherlock winced before grabbing John's arm which was covering his face which continued to stream tears. John grit his teeth as if holding back sobs and tears.

_"John"_

Sherlock found John stopped crying and other blue eyes staring down from beneath those thick, muscular arms. John blinked a few times.

“Sherlock”

"Why are you crying? Nightmare?"

John sat up now, still lowered his face he wiped his tears. He painted a small smile as strong as possible there.

"Yeah, terrible ones."

Sherlock winced in concern when John finally looked up. He found John's eyes red with tears before stroking them lightly.

"Want to tell me?"

John paused, still with a smile, before shaking his head lightly. John wiped his tears, while Sherlock wiped his other eye.

"No, I don't think so." John sighed softly. "I don't want you to have to hear this _stupid_ nightmare of mine-"

“John.” Sherlock's deep, firm voice made him look up. John was sure his eyes flashed back to hold back the tears. "You are a person who will not cry for no reason, unless it is related to me." John widened his eyes now.

"If you cry like this, it must be related to me, because since school, that's the reason you cry."

John chuckled now. "You noticed, hmm? That's amazing, I just didn't realize." John wiped his tears and let Sherlock rub his cheek gently. "Yeah, it has to do with you."

"I want to help you, John."

The two of them hold their views now. "You always help me, protect me, take care of me, love me when others avoid and hate me. Even though I've often hurt you and made you cry." John saw Sherlock take both of his hands now kissing him slowly.

"I love you, John."

John held back tears hearing the honesty of Sherlock at that time. He bit his lip.

“I'm not always protecting and caring about you, Sherlock. Even Moriarty _touched_ you and Adler did _that_ to you-"

"Stop dwelling on the past." John looked up when Sherlock declared it. "I no longer discuss the past so you should not do the same." John blinked a few times before smiling sadly. He nodded at Sherlock's request. "Neither you nor Mycroft themselves, I don't mind now, John. You who are here now, love me, protect and care about me, is what I feel is important."

John held back tears again before nodding. "Yeah, you're right."

"I just hope you will _rely_ on me, John."

The two of them stare again now. “If this has anything to do with me, I want you to tell me. Whatever it is, don't be reluctant, because I'm your partner and I love you."

John smiled as Sherlock kissed John's hands again, softly and warmly. Sherlock's gentle, hopeful gaze made John sigh softly. He's always been weak against Sherlock Holmes.

"Okay, Sherlock, okay."

John tells a story from the beginning of a dream that makes him change his attitude slowly. The dream about him and Sherlock kissing to make Sherlock help John feel good also makes John embarrassed and blushes whenever he is close to Sherlock. His chest was beating fast as if he were still in a teenager who had just felt his name falling in love. This triggers John's body to feel the desire to have sex with someone he likes, like having sex. John thought and imagined doing it with Sherlock, his current partner. But he doesn't want to tell Sherlock that is still trying hard to fight the trauma that Moriarty inflicted on him, to torture him to injure the detective. John does not want to identify himself with Moriarty who only builds a romantic relationship for the sake of being intimate. John knows it's familiar and quite common, but John is not one of them and always tries to be serious about every romantic relationship he has. Especially with Sherlock who is the only person he loves and cares so deeply until now.

John took it out on his own, of course, by imagining Sherlock. He tried to suppress and hold all of that to hide it from Sherlock who could read easily but chose to remain silent and wait for John to tell it from his own lips. John also didn't forget to talk about his nightmare just now, where Moriarty managed to touch Sherlock again when John was far away from him and was in the clinic and in what they felt was a very safe place and was a home for both of them and their daughter, Rosie. He finally heard things he really didn't want to hear from Sherlock and also regretted his actions where he did not have the chance to prevent Moriarty from touching Sherlock to protect him from the man. John also had to wake up after being heartbroken to hear Sherlock's statement that he no longer needed John.

Sherlock sighed softly. "John, I know you're stupid, but I didn't think you were _this_ stupid."

"What did you say?" John wiped his eyes as the tears flowed again. “I'm being serious here, Sherlock—” John widened his eyes as Sherlock kissed him on the lips, without hesitation, without asking permission either. He remembered his own attitude as Sherlock chattered endlessly to him and apologized over and over.

Sherlock smiled wickedly now. "Already done?"

John frowned. "You followed me?"

"You are a very _fine_ example of sentiment, Watson." Sherlock cleared his throat softly. "John, you weren't the only one thinking and imagining that." The detective began. "I did say that I wanted to hold your hand, hug you, kiss you, but that doesn't mean I don't want to do _anything_ more than that."

John blinked a few times. "You mean?"

Sherlock winced and sighed. "Like you, I want to _have_ sex with you too, John."

John blinked before opening his eyes. "Seriously?"

" _Seriously_." Sherlock nodded. "I'm just afraid you won't accept me, who did it with Jim by _accident_ , so I didn't bring it up."

"Are you kidding? I never made a fuss about it!" Sherlock backed off as John declared with an annoyed expression. "If Moriarty didn't do _that_ to you, of course I wouldn't allow anyone to do it even if you allowed it yourself, genius!" Sherlock widened his eyes now especially when John pointed at his chest. "As long as I love you and I am your partner, still not."

Sherlock blinked before blushing. He averted his gaze. "That means you're not the same as Jim, John."

"Huh?" John blinked as Sherlock looked back at him now.

"Every human being feels it, especially when it comes to humans they like." Sherlock started. "I feel that about you, and you about me, is that right?"

John blinked a few times. He knew that while Sherlock talked quite complicated and sometimes stated things he didn't understand, he always knew how to simplify it so that others would understand it. Like when subjects were difficult for John but not for Sherlock, he patiently taught and guided John until he understood. John smiled a little.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right."

Sherlock nodded and took John's face again. "Not now, but we will, is that right?" John took Sherlock's hand and nodded firmly.

"Yeah"

Sherlock kissed John on the lips again and only touched their lips together, as if to convey warmth. John smiled and took Sherlock's other hand that didn't touch his face.

"Thanks, Sherlock." The two of them looked at each other now. "I love you so much."

Sherlock nodded. "Me too, John."

The sound of knocking at the door made them turn their heads. There Mrs. Hudson and Rosie stood with doubtful and worried expressions on their faces.

"My boys, are you all right?"

The two of them exchanged glances before nodding. Smiles painted on their faces so wide.

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson."

Rosie stepped happily to embrace John and Sherlock together. Rosie turned to John with furrowed brows.

"Daddy is crying?"

"It's okay, Rosie."

John let Rosie rub his eyes, which were still reddened now. "Your daddy got it to stop."

Rosie turned to the smiling Sherlock. "Papa made Daddy no more cry?"

"Yes, little bee."

Sherlock kissed Rosie's full and adorable cheek. "Daddy had a nightmare so papa gave _magic_ so he wouldn't cry anymore."

" _Magic_??"

John laughed as Rosie's eyes flashed with enthusiasm as he stared at him. After hearing Sherlock's new words.

"Yep, your papa is very good at magic."

"I want to see it!"

Sherlock smiled broadly. "Your genius daddy will show it at breakfast, okay?"

"Ng!"

Rosie removed the two of them and walked toward the waiting Mrs. Hudson.

"Today's pancakes and various jams!"

Sherlock nodded. "Daddy really likes jam, don't you think?"

John laughed again. "Yeah, daddy likes it a lot, like daddy likes you three."

Now Mrs. Hudson laughed. "Praising me won't make me lower the discount on the rent, young man!" Sherlock and John sighed quietly on purpose.

"Come on, get ready and have breakfast." Mrs. Hudson walked with Rosie singing cheerfully in the kitchen.

Sherlock helped John to his feet and kissed the top of his head. John just smiled.

"We better stop worrying our daughter, John."

John returned Sherlock's grip on him.

"I totally agree."

The two of them walked towards the kitchen, hand in hand, welcoming the warm and pleasant morning.


End file.
